Deeper Into the Jungle
by Angelwriter84
Summary: A new turn of events causes Baloo, Bagheera, and two newcomers to embark on a new journey to Mowgli's village. Meanwhile, Shere Khan battles with his past. Will these new journies piece things together somehow? And if it does, how will it affect their lives in the deep jungle? Only a new jounrey will tell! Non/slash and my very first story.
1. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2: A New Journey

**Chapter 1: A Sighting in the Jungle**

_Bagheera_

Bagheera sat alone on the branch of a tree hanging slightly above the riverbank, enjoying the sound of the running water and the gentle breeze that was gently sweeping through the jungle. It was not very often that he got to relax because, for him, there was always something that had to be done in the jungle. In fact, it hadn't been long since he had accomplished one of his biggest tasks yet: to get Mowgoli, the man cub, safely back to the Man Village before he fell into the clutches of Shere Khan. For a while, Mowgoli had remained in the village, but soon returned to the jungle when Baloo, the bear, brought him back to the jungle. When he finally found Baloo, it was revealed to him that Mowgoli was being chased by Shere Khan once more. He was forced to wait outside with a small man cub named Rajun while Baloo rescued Mowgoli and his friend, Shanti. All three humans, including Mowgoli, returned to their people. Only this time, Mowgoli, Shanti, and Rajun returned to the jungle as they pleased to visit him, Baloo, and the rest of the jungle people that cared for Mowgoli. Everything seemed to be fine now that Shere Khan was believed to be at the bottom of the lava pit.

And now that all the chaos seemed to be at an end, Bagheera could finally take a little time to relax. With Baloo out mingling with the party animals at the ancient ruins, he had time to himself. He stared past the riverbank as he rested his head on his paws. And then he saw something he never thought he would see in this part of the jungle again with the Man Village so nearby. It was a young female panther, walking down to the side of the river for a drink of water. He shyly downcast his eyes at first, not wanting to stare. But seeing something different about her, he slowly looked across the river again. She looked exhausted; her beautiful blue eyes showed just how tired she was as she walked at an usually slow pace to the river. Each step seemed to be of great effort to her. She looked around, seeming not to see him, before she bent down to take a drink. When she was finished drinking, she used her paws to splash water on her face before getting up. When she looked around again, he noticed that she looked like she felt a little better. Before he made up his mind on whether or not he would greet her, she turned around and leapt onto the top of a ledge that sloped down to the river.

Bagheera waited for a few minutes, but he soon turned away, thinking that the small female panther had left. But as he was leaving, he looked over his shoulder to see her leap back down from the ledge with something in her mouth. As he turned his head back in the direction where she was, he nearly fell off of his branch when he noticed what she was carrying. His mouth dropped open when she sat a small female man cub down at the edge of the water where she had been. The small girl looked to be about the age Mowgoli was when he was just old enough to sit up and crawl on his own. The beautiful panther laid down and watched as the child dipped her tiny hands into the water, her wide blue eyes scanning the bank cautiously. Well, it looked like he and the female panther would meet after all, though it would not be a mere simple greeting. He began to get a little frustrated as he made his way to where the female panther and the child were. Not that he wanted to frighten her….but what was a young panther such as herself doing with a small man cub, anyway? And why was she bringing it to this part of the jungle?

**Chapter 2: Walking**

_Salena _

She could feel her paws growing heavier with each step as she tried to navigate her way through the unfamiliar jungle, carrying the little man cub in her mouth. Her jaws were numb with the weight of the baby girl, who seemed just as tired as she was. She made no noise. Salena had tried to let the small child sit on her back, but once they started moving the girl always slipped off, being too little to keep her balance. So Salena continued carrying the sleeping child through a part of the jungle that was new and strange to her by the cloth that was slipped over her small body.

As Salena continued walking, she noticed that the bottoms of her paws felt as if they were bruised. One of her forepaws bent for no reason when she stepped forward, causing her to stumble. She lay there for a moment with the child still in her mouth, exhaustion nearly overcoming her. Eventually, she stood up with determination and continued walking; trying to keep her mind on the task she had at hand instead of how tired she was. Thinking of her task brought a memory back to her mind….one of the last memories she had of her home on the other side of the jungle…..

At first she, her mother, and her younger sister jumped back in fear when her father sat the man cub in front of the entrance to their cave. He chuckled at the appalled expressions on their faces, only saying, "Don't worry, she can do no harm. She is little."

"Dihren…" her mother's soft voice was between a gasp and a surprised tone.

"I had to do something, Maya. She was crawling around the jungle all alone, and there was no trace of her parents. I couldn't leave her there to die of starvation or at the hands of a predator." Her father's strong voice had the soft tone it always carried when he spoke to her mother.

Maya's wide, crystal blue eyes (much like her own) seemed to soften a bit. But the worry on her face was still evident. Before she could speak, however, my little sister spoke.

"Father….?" She said in a frightened tone as the baby girl crawled towards her making high pitched gurgling noises of amusement. She backed away until she was completely against a rock. Before she could move again, the man cub reached out and touched her face, the child's brown eyes shone as she wrapped her tiny arms around Alpa's foreleg. Alpa's expression changed from a frightened one to a confused one, she didn't move.

"It is alright, Alpa. She is only trying to make friends with you." My father stated in a reassuring tone.

All this time Salena had remained silent, which was very unusual for her since she was usually a light-hearted and cheerful panther. She simply looked at her father, still in a state of confusion. Seeing a human was very uncommon in this part of the jungle, but every time they were seen it meant that there would be fewer creatures in the jungle. All of her life, she had been warned to stay clear of man….her father even taught his family ways to stay out of their way. And now he brings one of them to their home? Being lost in her thoughts, she failed to realize the baby girl had been crawling from Alpa to her. Only when the girl touched her forepaw, did she realize what was happening. Moving in a startled motion, she pulled her forepaw away and quickly backed away from the man cub, causing her to fall forward. The baby's big, brown eyes welled with tears. Salena instantly softened, feeling guilty for what she had done. Moving slowly, she walked over to the sobbing girl and pushed her in an upright position with her nose. The little girl smiled and wrapped her arms around her foreleg as well. Salena just sat there, looking at her parents.

"Father, please. What are we to do? We cannot not keep her here…I don't know how Serena feels about…."

"Serena." Her mother repeated with a sudden look of worry and realization, looking at her husband with wide eyes. "Dihren, please. We cannot keep her. It might bring harm to us…." Her mother's eyes brimmed with tears at the very thought of what could happen to her family.

"Now, now Maya…" Her father closed the distance between him and his mate and used his paw to pull her to him and let her lay her head on his chest as he rubbed his chin against the top of her head. "Nothing is going to happen to our family."

"But….Serena is very nice." Alma butted in innocently. "She and Salena are friends…aren't you, Salena? It isn't her that I would be worried about. I would be afraid of her mate, Shere Khan."

"Yes, Alma. We are friends, but you know why she wouldn't like a man cub being here. She has her reasons…."

"Because of Shere Khan?"

"No, Alma." Salena said in an exasperated tone. "You know that she never hated man even when she met him. Besides, things have been complicated between her and Shere Khan. He hasn't been in this part of the jungle for quite some time. He left after…."

"Oh." Said Alma in a cautious tone, seeing the frustrated look on Salena's face. "After that."

"Yes." Salena replied, looking again at the parents. "Which is why it is not wise to keep this child. Father, we have to send her back." Salena hated to be heartless, but she was also worried about the safety of her family that she loved so dearly.

"We are not going to keep her, but we can't leave her to die. I have decided to take her to the Man Village." said her father in a tone that told everyone his decision was final.

"But that's all the way across the jungle, Dihrem." said Maya in a state of alarm. "You cannot make it that far alone."

"I have to try, Maya." her father responded, giving their mother a sincere look.

Salena nearly panicked upon hearing his decision. Her dear father was still strong and well-respected across the jungle, but he was growing old. Too old to handle such a journey and still have strength. It was at that moment that Salena made her decision, the only decision that she knew she could make.

"I will take her." she stated in her sincerest tone. There was a long pause as she looked around at the shocked, and horrified, expressions on her family's faces.

…Salena shook her head before the memory could break her concentration. As she trudged on, she could only see the look of sadness in her mother and sister's eyes when she left, and the way her father looked into her eyes and said his farewell words to her. "Stay strong, Salena."

The words of her father seemed to echo in her mind as the pain seemed to travel from her paws to her legs. She had lost track of the number of days it had been since she left with the little man cub. It had been days since she had had a steady meal. Since she couldn't leave the little girl alone, she had to settle for whatever ran across their path. Finding the baby something to eat had been a chore as well. The girl screamed until Salena knocked a banana out of a tree in frustration. At the sight of it, she cooed and happily took small bites out of it when the young panther peeled it with her claws. But that had been so long ago….and they were both so thirsty….they had to stop.

Just as Salena thought she would collapse, she heard the sound of running water and managed to push herself a little further. When she neared the top of a ledge, she gently laid the man cub down, not wanting to reveal her to any other animals that might be near the river. When she came to the edge of the ledge, she saw a river that seemed to run a long way. Unable to help herself, she walked down to the edge of the river and took a long drink. She washed her face as well, appalled that she looked such as mess. She scanned the riverbank before jumping back onto the ledge to get the little girl, who was now starting to wake up. She sat the man cub in front of the river before laying down for a short rest. Just as Salena was starting to relax, she was surprised to hear a rich voice coming from a short distance away from where they were resting.

"Pardon me." the voice had said. Startled, Salena jumped to her feet and spun in the direction that the voice had come from. She was surprised to see a handsome, male panther standing only a few feet away from them with cautious, yellow eyes. Not knowing how he would react to an outsider bringing a man cub to his part of the jungle, Salena stepped in front of the little man cub and crouched with widened eyes. She tried not to show that she was frightened, knowing that she would be no match for him. She waited to see what his next move would be.

"Please, don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you, or the little man cub….My name is Bagheera. I was only curious as to why you are bringing a man cub to this part of the jungle…and if you knew how some animals might react to such an action." His voice carried a rich, softer tone that she couldn't help but admire.

Salena was surprised by both his response and his name. Bagheera…..

"When you get to the other side of the jungle, seek out a panther named Bagheera." her father instructed her as she prepared to leave for her journey.

"Bagheera?"

"Yes. Do you remember the story about the man cub that returned to the Man Village after he had lived in the jungle for some time? Well, Bagheera is one of the animals that helped the man cub reach the village safely. Tell him who you are and that I sent you. I have little doubt that he will help you once you find him."

"Dihrem, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked my mother cautiously. "Do you know this panther?"

"Yes. I do, very well. He and I have met to handle some affairs that needed tending to in the jungle a few times. He is sincere, strong, and able. Surely, he will help Salena reach the Man Village. Having his help would be far better than traveling alone with the man cub in that part of the jungle. Remember my words, Salena."

…..Now seeing the expression on Bagheera's face struck her speechless for a moment. When she finally gathered her words, her voice came out in a shaky, exhausted tone. "My….my name is Salena and I…..I am the daughter of Dihrem and I…I am…."

"Dihrem?" the male panther asked with an expression of recognition. Salena was relieved that he seemed to recognize her father's name. His expression seemed to change again to an expression of worry when he looked back at Salena. "Please, take some time to rest. I don't mean to frighten you…"

_That bad?_ Salena thought to herself before continuing in a desperate effort to explain herself to him in an attempt to get him to guide her in the right direction. "No, please. I…I really need your help. I am trying to get this little man cub back the Man Village and I…I am lost…" She could feel herself slipping away into blackness as she spoke.

"Now, now. You look exhausted. Please try to rest. I will stay and watch over you and the man cub until you can explain the circumstances to me. We also need to get you something to eat. Do you think you can make it to those trees over there? It is only a little way up the riverbank." At Salena's hesitation, he gently scooped up the baby girl in his jaws and waited for her to follow. Too exhausted to object. Salena tried to take a step forward, only to have her paw bend back and cause her to trip again. Only this time, she slipped into blackness instead of finding the strength to catch herself. The last thing she felt was Bagheera's steady forepaw reach out to catch her before she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

**Chapter 3: Family Reunion**

_Shere Ki_

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I was so excited to finally see some reviews on this story and that all of you seem to like it so far! This is a really long chapter that focuses on Shere Ki, a tigress that you might like to meet. Even though the reference from the last chapter called her a different name, I decided to call her this name. Even though it might not have a real meaning, it's the one I was hearing. I will do my best to keep posting, but just keep checking back. I don't want to give up on this one, I will be posting more when the semester ends. Enjoy! Next chapter, we are back to Bagheera!**

Shere Ki walked through the jungle, quiet on her paws. She thought she might visit her old friend, Salena, since they hadn't seen each other in a while. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen much of anyone since the accident. She gently shook her head, struggling to clear the memory. Every time the thought entered her mind, all she could hear was the furious sound of Shere Khan's roar and the sound of her own cries as she felt her own heart breaking. _I am strong enough, I can do this. _She thought as she used her muscular legs to jump from rock to rock in order to get up a steep hill. She began to feel somewhat uneasy as she approached the home of Salena and her family. She didn't know what to say to them…how to explain to them why she had distanced herself. Dihrem and Maya had been like second parents to her since her own family passed away, and Salena….they had grown up together; they had been so close that it was almost as if they were sisters. Alpa and she were not as close, because by the time Alpa was born, she was already close to being a full grown tigress. She paused behind the last bush that hid her from the view of anyone who might be outside the panthers' home. As she gathered her courage, she began to pick up something unusual….a strange scent?

She dismissed her curiosity out of her mind as she spotted Maya coming out of the entrance to the cave. Serena's heart melted at the sight of the beautiful panther who had given her so much comfort in her time of need, and so many other times. She watched the female panther in awe as she walked slowly out of her cave. Shere Ki remembered just how much Maya looked like an older version of Salena, except that she looked older than Shere Ki remembered….and sad. The mother panther walked a few more feet from the cave and sat with her head bowed low. Before she could move, Dihrem appeared from their cave and hesitated with a grave expression on his face before he began to walk toward Maya. Even though he looked older as well, he was just as Shere Ki remembered a strong panther that anyone would instantly respect. She watched as the panther who had always provided her with words of wisdom reached his mate and rested his paw on top of hers. A startled Maya looked back into his sincere, yellow eyes.

"She is strong, love. She will be alright." he said softly as he kissed her on the cheek and pulled her close with his forepaw. "I promise." He reached up to rest his paw on her cheek.

Shere Ki grew concerned and wondered which daughter they were talking about. Her question was answered when she saw young Alpa walked out of the cave, eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Maya…..Dihrem….." Her usually calm, silky voice sounded shaky as she stepped out from behind the bush.

Shere Ki could feel the hurt inside her chest as she watched Maya's eyes widen in a mixture of shock and worry. She exchanged a nervous glance with Dihrem before moving a little closer to Alpa. Things definitely were not the same.

"Shere Ki." Dihrem addressed her in his clear voice, calling her attention back to him. "How are you?"

"I have been getting by…" Shere Ki trailed off for a moment before continuing. "I only wanted to see you, your family….and Salena. I'm so sorry it has been so long. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It's so good to see all of you. I'm sorry, but where is Salena? Is she alright?"

Dihrem gave her a long, careful look before saying, "I sent her on a journey to the other side of the jungle."

Shere Ki was shocked. What could be so urgent that he would put his little daughter at such a risk? "Alone? But…..Why?" She knew that she might come off as nosy, but she never was one to overelaborate or hold back; she only made her point.

Dihrem paused, briefly looking down at the ground before he said, "Shere Ki, you are like a daughter to us, so I will tell you the hard truth. Maybe you should sit down."

Shere Ki reluctantly sat, and Dihrem explained everything. Some things Dihrem gave reasons for, some things her didn't. He, like Shere Ki, explained everything in detail with no holding back. When he finished, Shere Ki just sat there in a state of shock. After a few minutes of fighting it, she laid down and burst into tears. Dihrem glanced at Maya, and waited patiently for Shere Ki to calm down. Maya carefully walked over to her and rested a paw on her shoulder.

"Shere Ki….." She trailed off and looked at her mate for help.

Shere Ki looked up at Dihrem with a great mixture of emotions, humiliated that she broke down in front of the panther family. "How….how could you?" She sobbed, almost out of control. "M-Man cubs are nothing but trouble! You would save one? After all they have done? They…they….." She buried her face in her paws as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Maya laid down and wrapped a foreleg around Shere Ki's shoulders and rubbed as Dihrem spoke.

"Shere Ki, please try to understand. I couldn't leave an innocent cub to die, not even a man's cub. Surely, you would be able to understand that." Shere Ki caught the meaning behind his words fast enough. She sat quietly for a while gathering her thoughts. As much as she hated to admit it, Dihrem was right. No cub deserved to die for the actions of others. She knew that. She sat up, having made her decision.

"I have to go after Salena." She stated her thoughts to the panther family. Instantly, Maya jumped up in alarm. She ran over to her, placing her small, dark paw on Shere Ki's.

"Please, Shere Ki….." She begged desperately, "Please don't hurt them! The child is innocent. And Salena….she is only doing this for a good cause. She is your friend, Shere Ki….." The mother panther began to sob. Dihrem was now standing up, ready to defend his family. Little Alpa lowered herself in fear.

"Please….don't be afraid. I…" Shere Ki paused for a moment, and continued, "I am not going to hurt Salena….or the man cub. I only want to see to it that Salena and the man cub are safe. I am sure that she is exhausted by now and could use help if she hasn't found Bagheera. She will need help and protection, which I can give if you will let me. Besides, I am not the one who is vicious when it comes to man, but Shere Khan is a different story." At this, the family relaxed and glanced at one another.

Maya looked worried again. "Shere Khan…..have you heard…?"

"No." Shere Ki answered Maya's question sincerely and quickly. She had not heard from him in a very long time. She wasn't even sure if he was still alive. The last she had heard was that Baloo and Bagheera had succeeded in getting a young man cub to a man village before Shere Khan could kill him. Shere Ki wasn't sure how she felt about anything at that point.

"If Shere Khan is alive and runs into Salena, they will both be finished." She stated. "I know him, Dihrem, he will." Dihrem lowered his head and closed his eyes with an all-knowing look. It would kill him if his daughter was killed on her quest. "I have to go find her Dihrem, there is no guarantee that she will find Bagheera by herself, not with a child to care for. She need help. Please, let me go after her."

Dihrem gave her a long, hard look before nodding slowly. Shere Ki stood, ready to leave immediately. "Shere Ki." She turned, facing the wise panther. "Can I trust you on this?"

She looked at Dihrem with a knowing look. This was a question that he only asked her when things got difficult. It was a rare, but meaningful question from her childhood. "Yes." She replied, looking him in the eyes.

The panther nodded his head forward, indicating that she could go with his consent. Maya looked at Shere Ki with her calm, loving blue eyes before saying, "Be careful, Shere Ki. Please bring her back to us."

"I will." Shere Ki said gently. Before she could leave, Alpa quickly walked over to her to make a request. "Can you tell Salena that we love and miss her?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I will, Alpa." She said, rubbing her cheek against Alpa's small head. With one last look at her adoptive family, she took off quickly, disappearing into the jungle.


	3. Chapter 4: Relaxation and Observation

**Chapter 4: Rest and Observation **

_Bagheera_

Bagheera watched helplessly as Salena and the little girl slept heavily under the shelter of the trees. He watched worriedly as the pair breathed unusually heavy; after he had carried Salena and the girl to shelter and gently laid them down, he decided that all he could do now was wait. He wished there was something more useful he could do…..like get food for them, they looked so famished. But he knew he could not leave them alone like this….not unless there was someone he could trust to watch over them while he searched for food. It was then that an idea came to his mind. But how to deliver the message…..?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wings flapping overhead; he looked up to see none other than five familiar vultures sitting on a branch above his head.

"Hello, Bagheera!" said the seeming bald leader of the group. "Finally got a love interest? Never thought we would see another panther, but she is a pretty one, she is!" All five vultures howled with laughter, and trailed off upon seeing Bagheera's steamed expression that said he was already close to being out of patience. Wanting to avoid the glare, they looked around Salena and saw the little man cub huddled next to her.

"Is that…." The vulture with the shaggy blond hair trailed off, seeming unable to finish.

"Yes." Bagheera answered calmly, regaining his patience. "This young panther has come all the way from across the jungle to carry the little man cub safely to the Man Village where Mowgli lives. Naturally, they are both exhausted and in desperate need of food, but I can't leave them alone. Can you carry a message to Baloo for me?"

"Certainly." The lead vulture said, still uncertain and curious.

"Thank you. Just tell him to meet me here." Bagheera said in a soft, serious tone as he took a glance at the sleeping pair. "Tell him to come as soon as he can, the sooner the better." He then turned to them once again, and all six animals saw what a serious condition the two were in. The vultures hurriedly flew off to find Baloo. All except for one.

The one called Lucky lingered for a few seconds before saying, "A few kisses might make her feel better….she's shivering, you know." He hovered over Salena's head, barely managing to dodge as Bagheera swatted at him swiftly with his paw. "Go, now! There's no time to lose over this nonsense." Bagheera said, just as the other vultures tried to keep Lucky out of trouble by calling for him to join them.

Bagheera sat upright as he glared after the vulture that was swiftly flying to join his friends. What a painfully, annoying addition to their flock! His expression softened when he looked once more at Salena and the man cub as they shivered. He did his best to cover the little man cub with leaves, and then to tuck leaves around Salena before lying beside her in an attempt to keep her warm. He wondered about the reasoning behind her journey as he waited for Baloo.

_Baloo_

Baloo left the crazy party animal scene and hurried to the spot where the vultures said Bagheera would be; that is, taking the river as a lift and floating there. He stared up at the sky as he floated down the river. _Now what does ol' Baggy want to fuss about with me now? _He was expecting it would have something to do with the partying at the Ancient Ruins, since Baggy had complained that they made too much noise at night last week. But what else were the ruins good for since King Louie left, besides a swingin' party?

Baloo got out of the river near the spot where Bagheera was sitting and shook himself out, causing his fur to fluff out briefly. He thought he saw something else beside Bagheera, but ignored it as he said, "Alright, Baggy. What's the big idea? I just left a swingin' party to…."

His trailed off when he saw a beautiful female panther sleeping soundly on the other side of where Bagheera sat and chuckled. "Say, what do we have here? Hmm…." He walked over to get a closer look at the young panther and caught sight of a baby man cub curled up on the other side of the young panther. He gaped for a moment before scrunching up his face and poking Bagheera in the center of his chest. "Now, Baggy. You wouldn't let me keep Mowgli so you can't keep this one! We've been through this a million times; man can't stay in the jungle!"

"Man is not going to stay in the jungle. We aren't keeping her." Bagheera said with an irritated edge to his voice as he swept his paw through his tousled chest fur, which he often wound up doing when talking to Baloo.

"Oh, well that's…uhhh….." Upon Baloo's confused expression, Bagheera calmly explained all he knew thus far. "She is in dire need of nourishment before she can explain her situation to us further; I need you to watch over them while I hunt for her." He said with a concerned expression on his face as he looked at Baloo. Baloo ran his paw over his muzzle and looked at the female panther and the young man cub. "Well, alright, I will watch over them, Bagheera."

Both animals looked as there was a rustling sound coming from the bed of leaves where Salena and the little girl were sleeping. Salena had woken up and tried to jump up in surprise upon catching sight of Baloo. She immediately collapsed and stared at Baloo with….by The Law of the Jungle, crystal blue eyes. "I….I need to…." She spoke in an exhausted tone that might have belonged to a clear, cheerful voice if she were not so tired.

"Now, now Salena. It is alright…" Bagheera walked over to her and placed a paw on her back, trying to get her to relax, which she did. _Well, now! She feels safe with him already!_ Baloo thought as he watched the two look at one another before Bagheera continued. "This is Baloo, he helped me return Mowgli safely to the Man Village and is one of my most trusted friends. He will watch over you while I search for food to bring to you." Salena looked at Bagheera before resting her head on her paws again before drifting back into sleep. Bagheera began to walk away.

"Don't worry, Baggy. I will keep them good and safe…..And Baggy, leave your prey in the bushes, there are herbivores present!" Baloo teased as the panther climbed up a tree.

"Aggghhh…." Was the only response he got as his old friend hopped skillfully from branch to branch.

He smiled as the watched Bagheera disappear into the night and started to think about what the little man cub might eat. Now what did Mowgli like? Baloo gathered various fruits from nearby bushes and trees, eating part of it himself. He then broke open a coconut shell and used it as a bowl to hold the fruits he mashed with his paws and set it aside for when the baby girl woke up. He looked at the man cub curiously, wondering if she was anything like Mowgli, Shanti, and Rajun…or if they would accept her in their village and help raise her. He then looked at Salena and wondered what she would be like and what she was doing with a man cub?. The way Bagheera had spoken to her got him to thinking that she and Bagheera might make a pretty happenin' pair! She might be able to show Baggy how to have a little fun without irritating him. But how to make it work? Bagheera could be pretty shy. _Hmmm…._He thought as he munched on a cantaloupe and watched the stars.

_Bagheera/ Salena_

The hunt had been easy enough and had not taken very long. Despite the fact that many saw Bagheera as a panther influenced by reason, he was actually a very skilled hunter. He managed to drag the young deer near the place where Baloo was waiting with Salena and the little man cub. He was careful to make sure Baloo couldn't see….since he really didn't appreciate this kind of thing. He went to the river and cleaned his face and paws before returning to Baloo. When the night began to turn into dawn, he left the little man cub with Baloo and woke up Salena, who reluctantly raised her head. "I've got some food for you, Salena. It's only a few feet from here. Do you think you can walk?"

Salena felt so weak she could hardly move, but she was hungry…and if she didn't eat soon, she would not regain her energy. She slowly stood up, shaking. "Now, let's just take this one step a time…." Bagheera said as she attempted to take the first step. Pain shot through her legs as she began to fall forward. Bagheera caught her instantly. _Raspberries_, she thought. She couldn't even walk. How embarrassing….

"Don't worry." Bagheera said sympathetically. "Lean on me, and I will help you. Using your legs a little might help." She smiled at Bagheera, relieved that he did not make her feel as if she were weak or inferior. She leaned on him for support and the two slowly headed towards the meal. Each step was agony, but she was relieved that her legs felt as if they were there. They came upon a young buck. _Wow._ She thought as she smiled at Bagheera. Not knowing how to thank him enough, she rubbed her check against his is a friendly way. "Thank you so much, but what about you? I will never finish this…."

Bagheera's eyes widened as he felt heat rush to his face from shock. He tried not to show his bafflement as he answered, "Your welcome. I….I…I….will finish what you don't eat. Take….take all you can. You…can wash in the river." He walked away, embarrassed. "We will see to it that the little man cub eats her fruit." He hopped on a tree limb and disappeared, giving Salena her privacy.

Salena held a paw over her mouth, fighting giggles. She hadn't meant to embarrass him. She ate her meal as quickly as she could, eating very quickly and a little more than she thought she would. She was as close as she had come to starving in her whole life. After she was full, she left the remains for Bagheera, hoping he didn't think she was a hog.

"Bagheera, I am finished. There is at least half left for you if you want it. I am going to wash."

"Down in a minute!" Came the reply from a distance. "Can you make it to the river?"

"I think so, I feel a little stronger. I'm going now. You're good."

She slowly made her way to the river and took a few drinks before splashing water on her dusty paws and washing her face. It still didn't seem like enough. She was filthy! She looked into the cool, shallow water and decided to do something that not a lot of panthers liked to do. She looked to see if Bagheera had come to eat, he hadn't. If she did this, she was sure he would think she was the strangest panther on earth. Maybe she could take a quick dip and get out before he noticed. She gracefully slid into the shallow water and dipped her head under as the coolness of it surrounded her exhausted body and washed away the filth. She rose to the surface again and looked for signs of Bagheera. No sign. She decided to stay in just a while longer and enjoy the cool water. She rested on her head on her paws, and relaxed as she enjoyed the warm breeze.

**Hopefully I will get to finish the next chapter soon. We will be back to Shere Ki and see a little of Shere Khan and Kaa (He is still alive in this story too). Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 5: Misfortune and Surprises

**Chapter 5: Misfortune and Surprises **

_Shere Ki_

She had lost track of the number of days that she had been traveling; all she knew was that she was following the right trail….she hoped. Surely, she was getting closer…her tracking skills seldom failed and she had made as few stops as possible. Salena at least had to be a little slower than she with a man cub to carry, little food, and hardly any rest. Worry and impatience increased for her friend with each passing day. Shere Ki kept quiet on her paws, so as not to draw attention and quickly pushed though green leaves and tall grass until she came to a very swampy area. She looked around cautiously at the jungle that was unfamiliar to everything she had known. She struggled to keep her mind on Salena's trail and off of the painful memories that flooded her mind at times. When she came to a swamp covered with thick, murky water, she stopped. _Surely Salena wouldn't come through this….. _Her thought was answered when a bubbling sound came from the water. She looked up to see a crocodile's head, party hidden by the water, move slightly closer to her. She looked into the narrowed, yellow eyes as a low growl rose from her throat. She backed away, and soon the crocodile submerged back into the water. She bent her head and soon discovered that Salena had indeed gone around the swamp.

Relieved, she looked around at her surroundings and noticed a ledge that stuck out from the side of a steep hill that sloped into the swamp. If one could get on it without falling into the swamp, they could cross the swamp quickly if they were willing to take the risk. Shere Ki knew that Salena would never risk such a thing, not with a man cub and a swamp full of crocodile's, on top of being exhausted. Shere Ki debated over whether or not she wanted to take the risk, but soon decided that she would. The ledge could help her catch up with Salena faster by saving her most of a day. She was sure she would find her trail again once she got across.

With her decision being final, she summoned all the strength she had and made the jump, she sunk her claws into the earth of the steep hill and slid down a few feet before she stopped. She heard a low growl coming from the water and didn't even have to look to know that it was the crocodile….nasty things. She gathered her strength and looked up to see that there was still a chance that she could make it to the ledge. Only this time, she knew she wouldn't make as good of a jump in her position. She closed her eyes and saw a tiny, familiar face….she shook her head and saw Salena's face next, with eyes that always said she would be there for her. Shere Ki pushed herself up and made a small leap up the steep wall to get a good start. Then, she made one more strong jump and felt her paws on the side of the ledge. She smiled as she pulled herself up, relieved that she had made it. She took a few deep breaths before carefully walking along the winding ledge.

She finally reached the end of swamp in a short amount of time, but continued walking along the ledge as it stretched above flat land, looking for a good place to get back down. Suddenly, she fell through a soft patch of ground and opened her eyes to find that she was tangled in vines. _Aaarrrggghhhh…..!_ She looked around, hoping that no one had seen that. She managed to free a paw and used one of her sharp claws to first cut the vines wrapped around her neck, just in case something went wrong and she fell. This could take forever….she tried to think of a way to get out of her situation before anyone saw her. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she heard a charming, all-to-familiar laugh of amusement from above her.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm….." She looked up to see none other than Shere Khan shaking his head and looking down at her with an arrogant expression on his face. "Need some help?" He said in his playful, mocking tone, making Shere Ki angrier by the minute.

A growl rose from her throat as she sneered. "Just go away, Shere Khan. I've never needed you before…" She started flinging her paw carelessly back and forth, desperately trying to escape the vines. "Agh!" She tried to muffle her cry of pain as a vine only tightened its hold on her back paw.

"Really?" Shere Khan stated with his head now resting on his forepaws, as if this information was new to him.

"Really." Shere Ki was furious, and looked him dead in the eyes for a long moment. Shere Khan narrowed his eyes and cut one of the vines with a long, razor sharp claw, causing Shere Ki to drop five feet and stop abruptly. "Stop it!" She screamed as she struggled to free herself.

"Do you want to fall all that way? Or maybe you would like to stay there." Shere Khan's voice carried an edge that said he was losing his patience. Good. She then heard a slithering sound to her left and swiftly turned her head to see a long…very long, python with yellow eyes right beside her.

"He'sssss right, you know…..It issss quite a drop." He said as he looked at her menacingly.

"That bad?" She asked quietly. When he nodded, she looked back up at Shere Khan and down at the ground from an upside down position. It was "quite a drop", and if she fell in this position, instant death. Her pride being shot, she sighed.

"Maybe I can help." Said the python as he got closer to Shere Ki's face.

"How?" She asked in a nonbelieving, sarcastic tone.

"That'ssss eassssyyy, look into my eyes." His eyes took on that of a swirling pattern, confirming Shere Ki's suspicions. _Yeah right._ She used her free paw to slap the snake hard enough to knock him off of the branch he was clinging to. He dropped to the ground and was lost in his coils. When he finally untangled, he looked up at her with an annoyed expression. "You stay away." She said in a low tone before she heard Shere Khan's rich laugh of amusement once again.

"I see that you still have no trouble with your enemies." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no…never. All except for one." Shere Ki stated in a matter-of-fact tone, doing her best to prove her point.

Shere Khan got it. "Indeed." He made a menacing show of extracting one of his claws.

"Shere Khan! If you…" She was cut off as she dropped another ten feet. "Umph…." She took a few deep breaths before looking back up at him with an irritated expression. "Why are you helping me?" There was a long hesitation as she searched his face and recognized his softening expression. _No. _"No!" She roared as began thrashing at the vines again. He was not allowed to do this, not now and after all this time.

"Shere Ki." Shere Khan attempted to calm her down, when that didn't work, he cut another vine…and another. Shere Ki was one cut away from being lowered safely to the ground. By this time, she was only taking shaky breaths. "Why….why now? You weren't there when I needed you the most, I hear nothing from you for _months_, and now this? No." Having picked up on his pattern, she snapped the vine that would give her freedom and lightly fell to the ground, still under the mass of vines. Shere Khan used some rocks along the steep hill and a tree branch to leap gracefully to the ground and used one paw to lift up the vines for Shere Ki to crawl out.

She gave him a long, hard look for a moment and finally crawled out from under the tangled vines. "What brings you here?" He asked she disentangled one of her back paws and stepped away from the vines. "Not looking for you…..and it's none of your concern, Shere Khan. Stay away from me." Shere Khan rolled his eyes and let the vines drop as Shere Ki began to walk away.

"Moving to another part of the jungle isn't going to help you. I don't think it's in your best interest…."

Shere Ki had had enough; she turned around quickly and swiped at him swiftly with her paw, causing his eyes to widen in shock. "That's not it, Shere Khan! And how would you know what's in my best interest? It's not like you ever cared enough to find out."

"Blaming others is not going to make the pain go away, Shere Ki." He managed to keep his voice calm, but on the inside he was raging. He could feel the heat of rage building up as he stood across from Shere Ki.

"Blaming others? I think you have the wrong tiger. You've only acted on your own blame since and gotten by." Shere Ki maintained her voice as she said some of the things she had wanted to say to him for a very long time. "You don't care about me, your friends…..or even him! You don't even seem to feel anything anymore!"

Shere Khan let out a furious roar as he struck out at her and hit her hard under the side her chin, knocking her backwards and causing her to slide a few feet. Shere Ki just laid there for a few minutes before attempting to get up, sniffling and stifling sobs.

_Shere Khan_

Shere Khan stared at his long lost mate for a few minutes, shocked at what he had done and relieved that she was getting up. He instantly regretted his action as he watched her struggle against tears; he knew that crying always hurt her pride. Even though they had often fought in the past, he had never hit her….he walked slowly over to her, refusing to let what she had said sink in. How could she ever think such a thing? When he reached her, he bent his head and gently muzzled her under the jaw with a sincere look. "Stop it….." Shere Ki's voice was faint. He watched as she slowly stood to her feet and backed slowly away from him.

For a few moments, neither of them spoke; Shere Ki stood very still and gave him a fearless, determined look that made him remember how much he really loved her as he returned her steady gaze. He took this moment to hold her in his eyes as she stood there….she was so beautiful, just as he remembered her. Her stripped pattern was similar to his in that it ran in thin patterns along her light, shiny orange fur that covered her small, but muscular build. The whites of her small paws, in contrast to his, only covered the very tips of her paws. Her beautifully shaped face sloped gracefully down to her small, narrow chin. He always tried not to show how awestruck he was by her mysterious, round eyes. They were her most defined feature in that the pale yellow around the edges enhanced the rich brown around her pupils. And now, she was standing in the determined stance that reminded him of how much he loved her after all this time, even though it usually meant a disagreement if it was directed at him. She was one of the only animals alive that Shere Khan really loved, the only tigress that he thought of day after day….the one that had always been there for him since the day they met, the reason he had stayed away from this part of the jungle so long….and now a part of the many animals that would never trust him again. Yes, he still loved her, even though he would never openly show it due to pride and a well-deserved lack of love on Shere Ki's part, and would give anything to have her beside him once more.

Shere Ki confirmed his thoughts by finally saying the last words he knew she would say for a while. "Maybe you do feel it. Just not in the way you should." She turned away slowly and began to walk away. Without looking back, she said, "We're done here." In her low, calm tone.

Her words hit home as he watched her disappear into the trees. He dug his claws into the earth as painful flashes of memories returned to his mind. He struggled to push them back down with hot anger as he thought about what Shere Ki was referring to. He had his own quest to finish after escaping that horrid lava pit.

In the meantime, he decided to keep track of Shere Ki to make sure that she was kept safe. Even though curiosity still ebbed his mind as to why she was here, he knew the dangers of traveling to an unfamiliar part of the jungle. But Shere Ki was clever, he would have to wait before picking up her trail…..she would be furious if she knew he was following her….even if it was for her safety. As for right now, he began what he knew would be a much needed and very successful hunt.


	5. Chapter 6: Into The River

**Chapter 6: In the River**

_Bagheera_

…**Hi everyone, I'm sorry it has been a while, I had two exams last week that kept me very busy. I am so glad that I got to finish this chapter over the holidays. I will try to keep writing as much as I can outside of classwork. But the semester will be over in a few weeks and I will have more time. Just keep checking back and reviewing. It means a lot to me that you have kept reading. Thank you and enjoy! The journey is finally about to start!...**

"Down in a minute!" Bagheera called at the sound of Salena's voice. After a moment of thinking about Salena's condition, he added, "Can you make it to the river?"

"I think so, I feel a little stronger. I'm going now. You're good." Salena's voice sounded higher than it had earlier, and cheery. She had the perfect voice to brighten a creature's day.

Bagheera smiled, and voiced his thoughts carefully. "Good, she seems to be regaining her strength." He walked along a tree branch slightly above Baloo, watching him interact with the little man cub.

"Yeah, she even sounds stronger." Baloo said as the gently tossed the little man cub into the air and caught her again, making her squeal in delight.

"Yes…." Bagheera jumped from his tree branch to the ground in a graceful manner. "And now, for this little one….can you feed her while I eat, Baloo?" He eyed the mashed up fruit that Baloo had prepared.

"Why, sure I can, Baggy! That's easy!" Baloo stated with confidence. Before Bagheera could say anything more, he grabbed a pawful of mashed fruit and stuffed it in the child's mouth, causing her to choke.

"BALOO!" Panicking, Bagheera tapped hard on the little man cub's back. Luckily, she spit up the mixture of fruit and began to make the little, frustrated cries Mowgli used to make when he was little. "She is not a bear or Mowgli, Baloo. She is a baby man cub." Bagheera stated calmly. "She has to be fed only a little at a time." Observing Baloo's confused expression, the panther stabbed a piece of banana with the very end of his claw and gently fed it to the man cub, who cooed happily and cried for more.

Bagheera tilted his head to Baloo, who reluctantly stabbed a piece of grapefruit with the end of his claw. "A little at a time. Yeah….right." He slowly placed the piece of fruit in the girl's mouth, who soon reached out for more. Baloo smiled at Bagheera and fed her again. Bagheera smirked at a hint of enjoyment in Baloo's face, _now where have I seen that before? _He turned his head as he walked off to eat his share of the meal. "Good, Baloo."

When he reached the spot where he had left the young buck, he stared at hardly even a half-eaten carcass, surprised Salena had not eaten more. Out of respect for Salena, who had not returned from washing, he avoided looking in the direction of the river. He ate as much as he needed, knowing that a long journey was ahead. Since Mowgli, Shanti, and Rajun were helping the village with hunting and gathering, Baloo and Bagheera had ventured farther from the Man Village than usual. After he finished, he did his best to clean his paws and face before going to wash, not wanting Salena to see him so messy. He left the remains for another creature in the jungle and began walking down to the river. Surely by now Salena had finished….He froze as his eyes widened in shock. Salena was submerged halfway in the river, her head resting on her small paws in a relaxed state on the bank, while the rest of her was in the water. Her eyes were closed; the only way he knew that she wasn't sleeping was that she was kicking her back legs casually in a back and forth motion, to keep herself afloat in the water. _Well, that's…..certainly something I've never seen before._ Bagheera remained where he was, not sure what to think. A female panther willingly getting into the water? Panthers could swim, yes, but many, including himself, preferred not to.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves and Baloo's voice, "Now, let's go wash up and get all this sticky fruit off of us…." There was a hesitation. Bagheera noticed that Baloo now stood beside him with the little man cub in one paw, both covered in mashed up fruit and staring at Salena. Bagheera was sure that he still had the same expression on his face, but Baloo smiled and elbowed Bagheera, while saying in his loud voice, "Why! Looky here, Baggy! She even swims! What a swingin' panther!"

Salena heard and moved impossibly fast. Her crystal blue eyes popped open as she startled, she accidently let go of the river bank and went under for a split second before popping back up out of the water and using her forelegs to pull herself to a sitting position on the edge of the bank; her dripping face still wore the same startled expression as before.

"I….um…." She looked down at the ground briefly with an innocent expression that made both Bagheera and Baloo smile as they struggled not to chuckle. Seeming to be unable to find a good reason to explain herself, she looked back up at them quickly while saying, "My…father taught me to swim a long time ago….I…I just wanted to wash the dust off." Her facial expression turned into a seemingly blank look as she looked at the trio. "Now I'm embarrassed." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Bagheera looked at the young, beautiful black panther as he smiled, admiring the honesty in her steady voice. She didn't take on the look that many female animals did when they were embarrassed. Many would show obvious facial signs of embarrassment over something small, and immediately humble themselves or try to hide that whatever it was had happened at all; some might even get offended. But Salena simply sat there, looking straight back at them. She took on no signs of being humiliated and did not humble herself in any manner or cringe; the only sign was her wide, blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle as they remained fixed on the group, seeming anxious to see what would come next. Bagheera smiled and tried to find words to say. Before he could find any, Baloo started strutting to the river with the cooing man cub. "Say, panther….no worries! You've got to be the coolest cat that in the jungle! Baggy never swims with me."

Salena's eyes brightened as she cast a big smile of relief at Baloo. She started to glance uncertainly at Bagheera, but was interrupted when Baloo sat the man cub down and swept her off the ground with one motion of his big paw. He had her standing, if you can call it that, on the tip of one back paw and leaning against him in the same fashion as he did Bagheera when he wanted to pick on him. "You could learn from this one, Baggy!" Salena looked at Bagheera with a slightly alarmed, confused expression; she looked so small next to Baloo. "Well, water's fine!" Baloo jumped backward into the water with Salena, who made a small squealing noise as they both splashed into the river.

Bagheera's mouth fell open with an exasperated gasping sound at Baloo's ungentlemanly approach. "BALOO!" He shouted as the bear floated to the top, lying in a relaxed state with his belly up as he squirted water out of his mouth. He ran quickly to the edge of the water where the cackling man cub sat, looking for signs of Salena. A few seconds later, Salena's head popped up out of the water from underneath a lily close to Bagheera. She took a breath and burst into laughter, making Bagheera smile in relief. He reached out a paw slowly and gently lifted the lily off of her head, letting it fall back into the water. Salena laughed again softly and thanked him with a sweet smile. Bagheera looked into her sparkling, blue eyes directly for the first time and got lost. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before….her wide, blue eyes were the most defining feature of her whole face. They were of a light, sky-blue color around the edges, with darker sapphire-blue irises surrounding round, sparkling pupils. Her wide eyes showed off the way her small, perfectly shaped face gently curved down to her narrow chin. Her muzzle, like Bagheera's, was a light grey color around her pink nose and small mouth. Bagheera managed to find enough sense to return her smile.

Baloo watched as the two panthers exchanged sweet, admiring smiles with one another. It was then that he decided to make his move, and slipped underwater without anyone noticing. Bagheera swallowed and started to speak, "I am…." He was abruptly interrupted when Baloo sprang up out of the water and locked both arms around his neck, pulling Bagheera head over heels into the water without any trouble. Bagheera came up sputtering and coughing as Salena watched, uncertain of whether to be alarmed or laugh. As soon as he got his breath, he looked furiously in Baloo's direction, who was howling with laughter along with the man cub.

"WHY, YOU BIG LAZY BUM…..you, you….NO GOOD BEAR! I'VE HAD IT WITH…..I…I...I...I…." He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of and remembered Salena and the man cub, who were now staring at him. He felt pretty sure he took on a humble, humiliated look as he looked down at the clear water and back up at the trio.

"You'll do what, Baggy?" Baloo managed to calm his laughter and reached out toward Salena. "Now, let's see that man cub." Salena handed the little girl over to Baloo as Bagheera directed a long, angry look at Baloo. He was still looking in Baloo's direction when Salena swam over to him and giggled, getting his attention. She gently swept the same lily that had been on her head off of Bagheera's and smiled innocently at the expression on his face when he realized it had been there the whole time. They all laughed together when Bagheera surprised everyone by splashing water hard in Baloo's face. Baloo shook his face off and cast an angry look at Bagheera, who smiled back with a raised eyebrow, causing Salena and the man cub to laugh once more.

"I believe you missed a spot of fruit, Baloo." Bagheera said in a friendly tone that covered the edge in his voice as he got out of the water and began to shake out his back paws.

He was soon joined by Salena, who found a rock by the water to lay on as she began to put her fur in order. Bagheera continued to do the same as Baloo and the little man cub swam longer before getting out. As Baloo shook himself out, the little girl began to fuss and rub her eyes. Bagheera and Baloo, at a loss of what to do, looked in Salena's direction as she stood up and stretched her still-aching muscles. Taking notice of the man cub's cries, she jumped from her perch on the rock and walked over to the baby. The lovely panther wrapped her forepaws around the man cub, who yawned and rested her head on one of Salena's lean forelegs. She turned over and soon fell asleep, nestled in Salena's paws. Bagheera found himself admiring the motherly way in which the young panther had handled the child.

"You seem very young, Salena…to be able to take care of a man cub such as this one….and coming all that way alone. You've done very well." Bagheera chose his words carefully, wanting to compliment Salena while starting a conversation as to why she was here. He was curious to know Dihrem's reasoning.

She didn't take offense, but turned serious. "Why, thank you." She said this politely as she looked down at the now sleeping man cub and then back up at Bagheera and Baloo. "I have a little sister back home."

"So…you…..miss your family, huh?" Baloo asked curiously as he ran his paw over his muzzle.

"Yes, I do. My mother, Alpa….my father…" Salena's expression was deeply saddened by the memory of her family.

"We can try to send a bird with a message to them telling them you are safe and that we will do our best to help you." Bagheera gave Salena a very sincere look in the eyes before he continued. "But first, you must tell us as much as you can."

Salena smiled and did her best to explain everything from start to finish, also including the part about Shere Khan, knowing that he could possibly be a danger to them if he was still alive. When she was finished, she took a moment to examine the patient expressions on Bagheera and Baloo's faces. She realized that this could be an uncomfortable situation for both of them.

"And so….I had to take this journey, especially for my father. My family and I don't want to bring trouble on you or anyone else living in this part of the jungle. It's just….you were the only one that my father knew of and trusted well enough to help us. He seems to have a lot of respect for you. I….I just need someone to help me get this little one safely to the Man Village where she can have a chance to live. And you've made the journey yourselves once…." Salena hesitated before continuing with her final question. "Please, will you help us? We will find a way to repay you, I promise."

Bagheera and Baloo exchanged a quick glance, to which Baloo smiled and nodded his confirmation to Bagheera, who gave Salena a reassuring look. "Salena…look at me." When she did, her eyes were an innocent mixture of sorrow and anxious uncertainty. "Dihrem has been a wonderful mentor to me over the years. He offered me a great deal of advice when I first started to help settle jungle affairs, and I am honored that he would think to trust me with such a task….and that you were brave enough to carry it out. Of course we will help you." He said each word softly, quietly reassuring Salena with each word.

He glanced at Baloo, and then back to Salena, who still had a humble, questioning look on her face. "You have my word." His sincere tone brought a small, humble smile to Salena's face. He glanced once more at the sleeping man cub, and imagined the pain and tiredness that Salena must still be feeling from her last journey. "We will leave after we have all had a good night's rest….we've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 7: Following

**Chapter 7: Following**

_Shere Khan_

It had been a while since he had found Shere Ki's trail and caught up to her. As he followed her cautiously through the jungle, he became bothered by the fact that he was beginning to feel tired himself….he could only imagine what Shere Ki must be feeling right now. He doubted she had even hunted since their last encounter. But Shere Ki was strong and determined; she would never stop until she accomplished her task…whatever it was….so they kept going. So far, Shere Ki had only looked around in suspicion once…nothing a little distance couldn't fix. So now they traveled, with Shere Khan putting distance between them at intervals and staying downwind. Chasing females around had never been his thing; come to think of it, he had hardly given one a second thought. Except for Shere Ki, who was proving to be quite a challenge to keep out of harm's way at the moment. Shere Khan began to feel a bit prideful of the fact that clever Shere Ki was oblivious that he was on her trail. Not many things got past Shere Ki.

Within the next mile, Shere Ki would reach the main river, which would help her a great deal at this rate, it seemed. Shere Khan made a face and shook his head. _I could have shown her a much faster way than this…_ He thought tiredly. Females. Now she was coming to another steep hill covered with leaves with huge boulders sticking out from its side in various places. Now she would have to choose which rocks to leap to in order to get to the top of the hill. _What a mess!_ But she was doing pretty well for a tigress that was lost. He watched anxiously as she made her choice and moved her shoulders in an up and down motion, ready to make her first jump. She surprised him by leaping easily from rock to rock in almost the same pattern he would have chosen himself; he only cringed when she hurriedly leapt from a boulder that threatened move fall from underneath her. She reached the top of the hill quickly and disappeared. Shere Khan waited a few moments before going up to the hill himself, he most certainly did not want to let Shere Ki know he was there. He repeated her pattern quickly, only avoiding the loose boulder and choosing a steadier one instead to get him to the top of the hill. He remained hidden in the bushes not far from the hill and immediately found Shere Ki, delicately resting her forepaws on the root of a big dead tree with her back to him, swinging her tail back and forth as she spoke to the vultures. He snorted in his quiet, gentlemanly manner and smiled in amusement, confident that this conversation would not last very long. Not with her low tolerance fools such as these….

"…..a lovely little tigress. Good thing Ol' Stripes isn't around or we might see him fall head over tail!" All five scavengers laughed loudly. Shere Khan grimaced in disgust. The one called Lucky was the speaker. Oh, how he hated that bird….he should have killed him while he had the chance instead of simply plucking his feathers. Another side quest for him to go on….

"I am not interested in a mate." Shere Ki stated with an edge to her steady voice. Shere Khan grinned. Already low on patience. Shere Ki calmed her voice before saying, "I'm looking for a friend of mine. She's a little female panther. Her name is Salena. Have you seen or heard of her?"

_Salena? Now, what was that sassy, little panther doing here?_ Shere Khan was annoyed by the very thought of her being in this part of the jungle. Despite the fact that Shere Khan could crush the tiny panther with one hard blow, she was never afraid to stand up to him, as she had demonstrated a few times in regards to his actions, particularly pertaining to his relationship with Shere Ki. Their arguments never lasted long, however, not with Dihrem or Shere Ki around to curb them. In fact, he couldn't recall them ever finishing one. They had never spoken enough for him to know what their relationship was. Strained acquaintances, maybe? All the same, what was Salena doing so far from home?

He tuned in to the conversation once more. The lead vulture had taken over in a half-decent conversation with Shere Ki, at least. "….Even if we had, why would we tell you? How can we trust you, for sure?"

Shere Ki hesitated before finally giving her simple answer in a desperate voice. "Because…she's my best friend, and I would never hurt her. She's been traveling for her father, and I'm afraid she might not be in a good condition. Please, I've come all the way from across the jungle…and I'm going to keep looking with or without your help, but without it would take longer."

"What's she look like, tigress?" The one with the blond mop of hair asked the question that he knew would earn Shere Ki's impatience.

He was right. Shere Ki slapped the trunk of the tree lightly in frustration and raised her voice. She was in no mood for interrogations. "She's a little black panther with blue eyes, she's young and carrying a baby man cub, and she's looking for a panther named Bagheera!"

Shere Khan nearly blew his cover. Baby man cub? Bagheera? _What is this? _Suddenly, not knowing made him furious. He barely heard the next few words as he watched Shere Ki lower her head in hopelessness and looked back up at the vultures.

She had softened her voice. "….Sorry. Look, I have come a very long way from home to find her with little rest. I feel that I am close, but I still haven't found her. I don't even know what condition she is in." The vultures exchanged soft glances at one another. Shere Ki observed this. "Even if you just know something, please tell me…" After a long hesitation, Shere Ki sighed and began to walk away with her head low to the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The lead vulture flew to the ground, standing in front of Shere Ki. He was soon followed by the other vultures.

"If she's the panther we saw last night, she will be fine." One of the vultures stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "She and the little man cub were unconscious, but she managed to find Bagheera. Last we saw, he was taking good care of her down by the river. Yep, he and Baloo should have them both on their way by sun-up."

"Oh, thank you!" Relief flooded Shere Ki's face and voice as she took off.

"You will run into the river in half a mile! Follow it, and you should find them!" The leader called after her. Once she had disappeared, they flew back up to their tree, talking and laughing after a short period of discussion about hoping they could trust Shere Ki.

Shere Khan was forced to remain hidden from view, waiting for the vultures to fly off. If he revealed himself, his cover would be blown immediately and he would be distracted by the vultures. As he waited, he could practically feel his blood boil, he was so furious. _Bagheera…._ Always ruining everything. Perhaps it would be best if he were to confront the human-loving panther after all, along with the no good jungle bum bear. _And Salena…_ Well, at least she and Bagheera would make a good couple. _Shere Ki…._ She was actually going to help them save this man cub? After all man had put them through….. He struggled with the painful memories that flooded his mind once more, and pushed them back down, deep inside. He growled as newly-found resentment for her reached the surface. It was as if she were betraying them both…Shere Khan struggled for a few moments as a memory clouded his thoughts….

It was a beautiful spring day, and he was chasing Shere Ki along the side of the river where they had once lived hear Salena and her family. He caught up to her and blocked her way, giving her an obnoxious, triumphant look. She made a sweet noise between a squeal and a laugh and jumped over him, running behind a waterfall.

He chased her and peeked around the waterfall, puzzled at finding nothing. Before he could react, he was sprayed in the face with cool water as he felt something jump on his back. Knowing who it was, he smiled as he shook the water from his face and opened his eyes, only to find them covered.

"Anyone I know?"

"Maybe." Shere Ki answered in a low, teasing tone as she kissed his cheek and uncovered his eyes. They both laughed as he rubbed his cheek against hers….

Shere Khan immediately softened and let his muscles relax as he waited calmly and thought things through. Finally, he reached his decision. He could wait a while longer, but he wouldn't wait long. He would get to the bottom of this. Besides, he now knew his path.

_Shere Ki_

After parting ways with the vultures, Shere Ki ran eagerly down the riverbank without even stopping for a drink. Salena was safe! She hoped she could catch them on time before she lost the trail again. She ran along the river until she reached a grove of trees and stopped. Upon hearing voices, she jumped into the nearest bushes and made her way towards the noise cautiously. She peeked out from a bush from which voices were coming from the other side and was overjoyed to find Salena, sitting on a rock safe and sound! Before she could jump out, she spotted a huge, grey bear lazily sprawled out with what must be the baby man cub sleeping innocently on his belly. Shere Ki quickly drew her attention away from the little cub and back to Salena, who was talking to a handsome panther resting on a tree branch. She assumed that this was Bagheera, and smiled when she saw him casually smile and say something to Salena, who made a small giggle and began to lick her paw. Shere Ki noticed how tired she was getting and decided she could wait no longer….she would have to trust Dihrem's judgment on this. She stepped out from the bush, cautiously revealing herself.

"Salena…."

…**Sorry for the wait everyone, I might be a bit slow for the next few weeks because the semester is ending and finals are coming up. But please keep checking back and reviewing because the journey is about to start in the next chapter. Next we will have the group's reaction to Shere Ki and the start of the journey. I am very excited and will post as soon as I've written the next chapter. Feel free to give feedback and I hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 8: The More, the Merrier

…**Sorry it took longer than I thought, everyone! This is the longest chapter so far. I've been working on it off and on all week! We have some fun with the group as they start traveling, and some intense action starting to build up. The next few chapters following this are going to have quite a bit of action and answer a lot of questions that might be hanging over the story. So this one is worth the read so you don't get confused. Thanks for reading, I will post more as soon as possible. Enjoy and review!**

**Oh, and as most of you may know, this story is based primarily off of Disney's The Jungle Book movies, but there are going to be a few references from Rudyard Kipling's book as well. Just know that I do not own the songs within these chapters. Shere Ki, Salena, and her family have been the only new characters introduced thus far. That being said, here's the story!...**

**Chapter 8: The More, the Merrier**

_Salena_

Salena perched on a rock and enjoyed the feel of the afternoon sun as it shined through the trees and warmed her dark fur. She had always admired the way it seemed to turn the green, brown jungle to colors of gold, red, and orange ever since her mother and father had pointed it out to her when she was a cub. She giggled when Bagheera made a casual comment about Baloo, who was sprawled out in a lazy, careless position with the little man cub resting peacefully on his round belly. The little man cub looked impossibly tiny next to Baloo's towering, bulky form. She lifted her paw to her face and began licking it daintily as she watched Bagheera stretch and lounge on his tree branch. She really liked Bagheera and Baloo; after talking and spending time with them, she just knew she could trust them. Baloo's open, friendly nature and Bagheera's honest, sincere one soon dismissed any uncertainty she was feeling. As she finished cleaning her paw, she tried to be polite as Maya had taught her and keep her gaze from resting on Bagheera. She wondered why she was failing repeatedly. She had never paid any mind to other male panthers (what few she had seen), but Bagheera seemed different. For some reasons she did not know, she felt great admiration for this panther; at the moment, she was grateful that he was not paying any attention to her as he kept his focus intently on Baloo and the man cub.

As he watched Baloo and the man cub passively, his face seemed to be of a peaceful, serious expression. His reassuring yellow eyes seemed to watch everything intently and, from what Salena could tell, always reflected honesty and gave way to the handsome features of his face. He had a gentlemanly look that she had never seen in another panther, aside her father, that would tell anyone of his wisdom before they even spoke to him. By his lean, muscular build, she could tell that he was capable of great strength; he remained humble about this fact, however, in the way that he carried himself, which made him even more set apart. What she was drawn to most was his rich, deep voice that carried notes of gentleness and wisdom, except for when he was yelling at Baloo. She was interrupted by a slight snore, and turned her attention in Baloo's direction. The bear was asleep in the same sprawled out position he had been in earlier. Bagheera offered a wonderful knowing, heartwarming smile to Salena. She cast her eyes down gently and looked back up at him with a slow small, sweet smile. Suddenly, she felt very shy, which she wasn't sure was possible for her. Suddenly, a rustling noise from the bushes behind her startled them.

"Salena…." An all-to-familiar, silky low voice came from behind her. She leapt to her paws and whipped around to see Shere Ki stepping daintily out from behind the bushes, looking very tired.

Salena was shocked and tensed her muscles, prepared to defend herself in any way. Even though she still cared for Shere Ki as a close sister, she had no idea why she was here or what her actions would be. _Oh, no. The man cub….._ Bagheera was now alert, standing very still on his tree branch, watching for Shere Ki's next move, Baloo awoke from his light sleep with a start and looked around in shock. Salena swallowed and found her voice. "Shere Ki, wha-what are you doing here?"

"Salena, I'm so relieved to find you safe. I…." Shere Ki changed her pitch to a slightly louder one, which was not loud at all since Shere Ki was usually very quiet, to make her tone audible to Bagheera and Baloo, who were visibly alarmed. "I would like to help you make your journey to the Man Village."

Salena found herself in a whirlwind of emotions ranging from cautious to heart warmed. She reluctantly cast a nervous glance in the direction of the big bear and the little man cub. "Do you know why we are going?"

Shere Ki hesitated, "Yes." Her voice was just above a whisper and steady. She continued to gaze sincerely back at Salena, who understood. Instantly, she felt a pang of worry for her family. "How?" She asked her question in an accidental, fearful sounding manner. She noticed that Bagheera had leapt from his tree branch to stand beside her while Baloo remained further back with the man cub held tightly in his paws as she continued to sleep.

"Salena, I went to see you and your family the other day, only…you weren't there. I was worried about you, your family seemed so sad and worried. When I asked, Dihrem told me everything. And I asked to come looking for you." Shere Ki searched Salena's face, and Salena was sure she found remaining uncertainty. "Salena, I know I've been very distant and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you. I just didn't know how to deal with the pain of….everything. That's what I came to tell all of you that day. Your father, he….he's trusting me on this."

Salena recognized the phrase, but still remained puzzled on one thing. "You're….not upset with us?"

Shere Ki paused briefly. "I was. But….no cub deserves to suffer, no matter where they come from." For a brief moment, Shere Ki glanced in the direction of Baloo and the man cub for the first time, regardless of the pain this must have caused her. Baloo shielded the sleeping man cub protectively.

Salena immediately went over to Shere Ki and hugged her, resting her chin on the tigress' small, muscular shoulder while lifting the opposite paw to rest gently on her other shoulder before letting go and stepping back to see Shere Ki's glamorous smile, which she couldn't recall seeing in a long time. They both cast hopeful glances in Bagheera's direction, waiting for a confirmation.

The panther seemed to hesitate for a very long time, but after hearing all that the tigress had said, he had no right to test her word. "You are welcome to join us." His voice was sincere, but his expression and stature still held apprehensiveness. Salena smiled, but Shere Ki observed his cautiousness and offered a hesitant small smile.

"I can be ready by morning." She said in her silky, calm voice that Salena wasn't sure she would have kept if she was in Shere Ki's place.

"Now, wait a minute!" Baloo's thundering voice made his presence known for the first time to offer his objections as it sounded across their resting place. "You mean we're gonna let her come along? Haven't we had enough trouble outta tigers and man cubs? Now, how do we know what she's up to?"

"Baloo…." Salena was surprised at the easy going bear's outburst; she wondered what the reasoning behind it really was.

"No." Shere Ki shifted her attention from Salena to Baloo and took a few small steps toward the now-defensive Baloo and the baby. "What can I do? To show that you can trust me?"

The great bear seemed taken aback, and seemed to have no immediate response to offer the tigress. He rubbed his shoulder as a steady, authorative voice gave the answer. "Nothing." Bagheera leapt from the rock and offered a reassuring smile to Shere Ki as he spoke, "You heard what she said, Baloo. Only time will tell; but for now, if Salena trusts her, that can only be good enough."

There was no need for Salena to hesitate, she knew the answer. "I do." She gave a smile to the group that told each creature that she was sure.

"Well, I suppose that's it then." Shere Ki offered a smile that Salena had missed for the longest time, the young panther smiled proudly at her best friend, who turned her attention to the panther and the bear. "You must be Bagheera and Baloo, I've heard so much about you. We were all so worried about Salena. I know Dihrem would want me to offer their thanks along with mine for helping them." Shere Ki ended her sentence gracefully. Salena had always admired how her friend was always so good at being straight to the point.

"You're welcome." Bagheera nodded sincerely as he looked the tigress in the face and acknowledged her thanks.

Baloo hesitated, and finally broke the silence on a slightly friendlier note. "So, what do they call ya?"

"Shere Ki." The tigress stated her name in a blunt friendly way, ignoring the prolonged silence as Bagheera and Baloo shared an uncomfortable glance. Salena knew that Shere Ki would not acknowledge their silence because she knew that there was no way that they could know about her past. Salena decided to keep silent as well, especially for Shere Ki's sake. She was relieved that she hadn't brought Shere Ki into her story when she discussed it with Bagheera and Baloo. "I just need to hunt." Shere Ki stated as she stood slowly. Salena felt sorry for her friend, she knew how tired the tigress must be and how she must feel by now….though Shere Ki was better off than she was because she was stronger, Salena knew that the tigress was exhausted.

"We are resting here for the night." Bagheera leapt onto low tree branch above the rock where Salena was resting.

"Sounds good to me." The tigress sighed and stared curiously at Salena as she perched on the rock. "Why aren't you in a tree?"

"Ssshhh! BecauseIliketherockbetter!" Salena stated hastily and cast an alarmed glance at Shere Ki, who got it….but it was too late. Baloo had already heard and took over the story without a second thought. _Oh! That Jungle Bum!_ Now Bagheera and Shere Ki would hear all about Salena's earlier embarrassment, as if she hadn't had enough already. Salena laid down and covered her eyes with her paws, feeling as if she were about to die.

"Well, she couldn't get up one!" She didn't have to uncover her eyes to know that Baloo was staring at her with a teasing expression. She concentrated on trying to sink as far into the rock as possible.

Two chuckles sounded out from a tree branch and a foot away from the rock, Shere Ki's and Bagheera's. "Oooohhh…." Salena thought she made Baloo promise not to tell!

"Since when?" Shere Ki asked around her chuckle.

"When did this happen?" Salena could tell Bagheera was struggling against laughter. Nothing was more embarrassing than a panther not being able to climb a tree….

"When you went to go look for a messenger bird. Yep! She tried to climb that tree over there and fell straight down after she latched onto the tree!" Baloo began to talk around thunderous giggles as laughs started sounding within the group. "Said her muscles turned to mush! Look, there's still a panther body print in the grass below the tree just her size!" _Crap._

"They did…" Salena grumbled as the laughs eased up, which caused them to start back up again. Salena smiled and pretended to look around with her eyes still covered, trying to make a joke out of the fact that she was embarrassed….again. She finally uncovered her eyes and shot Baloo a look. "Thanks, Baloo."

"Aw, yeah. That was a secret wasn't it?" Baloo offered a teasing, apologetic smile to Salena. The animals burst into laughter once again.

"It happens." Shere Ki tried to reassure Salena despite trying to control her tinkling laugh.

"To a panther?" Salena wailed, starting the whole thing all over again.

"You should've known not to climb a tree in your condition!" Bagheera spoke to Salena through his rich laugh.

"Well, Baggy could'a helped you climb that tree….he has his own way of teaching Mowgli to climb trees all the time!" Baloo was ready to strike again. Salena observed Bagheera's eye widen abruptly.

"Really?" Shere Ki had noticed too, both felines looked at the panther and the bear in exaggerated expecting expressions.

"Pushes the poor kid up by the rear as he scampers up the tree!" All animals except Bagheera burst into laughter. Bagheera wouldn't have it. "Now that's enough!" Bagheera's voice was firm as he looked Baloo square in the face. The man cub began to whimper in frustration of all the noise going on around her. "Now look what you've done." Bagheera's voice softened as he looked at the bear once more, now picking on him. Bagheera turned serious once more. "We had best get some sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow."

"Ummhmmm…." Shere Ki stretched her muscles before walking toward the river. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll make you a bed." Salena jumped from her rock and began to pull tall grass out of the grass bed.

"Oh, you don't have to. I will sleep wherever at this rate." Shere Ki said over her shoulder.

Baloo called after the tigress, indicating that he would at least try to get to know her. "Hey, Kiki….don't get that order to go!"

Shere Ki giggled when she got the message and kept her voice low as she continued walking. "Why? You don't want anything?"

Baloo scrunched his face and shook his head in a teasing, disgusted fashion and walked over to where Salena was working on a makeshift bed of grass. "Now, Salena….don't be upset…"

"Oh, go sprawl out somewhere!" Salena answered in a teasing tone as she used her jaws to take the still whimpering man cub from Baloo and leapt on top of her rock, looking up at Bagheera.

"Can you? Just for a few minutes?" She said around the cloth in her jaws at Bagheera's questioning look. She turned her face up towards the tree, elevating the man cub as far as she could reach. Bagheera reached down and pulled the little man cub onto the tree branch with him, immediately quieting her down by letting her rest her head on his forelegs as he folded them around her to keep her balanced in the tree.

Salena gave him a thankful smile and continued to work on the bed. As she worked, the worry she had been harboring became too much to bear. She called out to Shere Ki, who looked over her shoulder from a distance.

"And….mother and Alpa?" She couldn't wait until the tigress got back to find out how her family was holding up. She knew they would worry until she and Shere Ki returned, and hated to think of them in such a state.

"They love and miss you very much." The tigress answered in a simple, but reassuring way. Just what Salena wanted to hear. "Thank you, Shere Ki." The tigress twitched her tail as she leapt out of sight behind the bushes to begin a quick hunt.

Baloo distracted Salena's attention. "Aw, now, Salena….don't take the kid from me."

"You might roll over and squash her in your sleep. She's too little." Salena made her statement in a soft, blunt way. "Better let me keep her."

The bear began to walk back over to his spot under the tree and turned around. "But…"

"She's finally starting to settle down, Baloo. You can have her in the morning." Bagheera's voice was quiet, so as not to wake the man cub again.

Baloo looked satisfied and sprawled out beneath the tree. Slight snores began coming from his direction within less than a minute. Salena giggled and finished Shere Ki's bed before going back to her rock to retrieve the man cub. Bagheera carefully lowered the sleeping child down to Salena, who gently took her from him and laid down, situating the man cub so that her head rested on her foreleg and nestled her in her paws. When she was sure the man cub was still asleep, she smiled at Bagheera, who had been watching them with a smile on his face. "You have a ways with cubs."

Bagheera chuckled quietly. "Oh, no. I've just had a bit of practice." He hesitated a moment, seeming uncertain of whether or not to ask his next question. "Salena….are you certain?"

Knowing immediately what he meant, Salena answered in her sincerest way, "Yes, I am now. I know we can trust her. Does….it makes you too uncomfortable?"

"No. Not as long as you have such confidence in her."

"Thank you, Bagheera…for all you've been doing. She can be trusted." She gave a small smile to Bagheera, who smiled back in return. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, Salena thought she could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Well, we should get some rest." Bagheera broke the silence and stretched as he yawned. "Goodnight, Salena." He said gently as he laid his head on his forepaws and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight." She said quietly as she laid her head down and immediately fell asleep, only waking up when she heard quiet footsteps pass her and go in the direction of the grass bed. She opened her eyes to see Shere Ki immediately lay down on her bed, briefly licking her paw before laying her head down and drifting into sleep. Salena stared at her friend, noticing that Shere Ki looked like she felt much better, having washed. She knew the tigress wouldn't be long, she was known for her ability to hunt quickly because she could take down prey before they even knew she was there. Salena smiled, knowing that her friend was with them once more, and drifted back into a deep sleep.

_Shere Khan_

Shere Khan silently walked the jungle at nightfall, once more following Shere Ki's trail as he did so. It had taken forever for those mangy vultures to fly from that tree in search of their dinner. Instead of doing as he usually would by making a bold conversation with animals in an attempt to scare them into getting his way, he had waited them out. He decided that he wanted to remain under cover until he could see what exactly was happening. It didn't take him long to find Shere Ki's trail since he had seen the direction in which she was going. He followed the river until he came to a grove of trees from which he heard voices. He quickly recognized the thundering voice of that big oaf Baloo, and crept carefully along the bushes until he spotted the laughing group through the leaves.

He quickly spotted Shere Ki, laughing along with the group as if they were old friends. Shere Khan couldn't help smiling proudly at her tinkling laugh…he had missed it for a long time. Salena was the only one not laughing; in fact, she had her eyes covered as if she were the one that they were laughing at. _What has that silly little panther done now?_ He continued to watch as Salena raised her head and shot Baloo a look that Shere Khan had earned several times.

…. "Thanks, Baloo." Her statement was sarcastic, which caused them to laugh harder.

"It happens." Shere Ki managed to speak clearly through her giggles, as she always used to. Shere Khan felt a pang of sadness over the fact that he might not ever be able to make her smile again, not like she was now.

"To a panther?" Shere Khan was annoyed by the little panther's wail of seeming shame. Not that she was annoying…from what he had observed, most animals found her to be charming and cheery. He supposed that he was the only one that found her to be annoying, and found great humor in the fact that she thought the same thing about him.

"You should've never climbed a tree in your condition!" Bagheera's rich laugh sounded through the group as he spoke to Salena. Shere Khan felt a pang of agitation…that reminded him….

"Well, Baggy could'a helped you climb that tree….." Shere Khan's attention was drawn to the great bear as he spoke. The tiger noticed something nestled in Baloo's big forearm and stared hard, waiting for Baloo to turn in a position so that he could see what was. When the bear did, it was all Shere Khan could do to hold back a roar of fury; it was indeed an infant man cub! So it was true. Shere Khan drowned out the rest of the conversation as he battled with his fury, struggling not to spring from the bushes and wipe out the man cub and a few of the group members before Shere Ki knew what had happened. Shere Ki….he focused on her as she left the group, most likely to hunt briefly and then return to rest. He felt furious with her for helping to save the offspring of the ones who had killed many of their loved ones…and…..He held back a growl that rose in his throat as he remained in the bushes. He watched as Bagheera, who now had the man cub, handed it back to Salena, who nestled it in the paws as she lay down. The panthers smiled at one another as they talked about Bagheera's so-called "way with cubs".

Shere Khan tuned back in as Bagheera hesitantly asked Salena a question. "Salena….are you certain?"

Shere Khan noticed that both panthers seemed much shyer than they usually were and held back a chuckle of amusement. Salena answered in a surprisingly serious tone, "Yes, I am now. I know we can trust her. Does….it makes you too uncomfortable?"

"No. Not as long as you have such confidence in her."

"Thank you, Bagheera…for all you've been doing. She can be trusted." Yes, _they_ could definitely trust Shere Ki. The two panthers smiled at one another and stared into each other's eyes for a long moment shyly. Shere Khan knew that look, and shook his head. _How delightful._ He backed out of the bushes and went in the opposite direction of Shere Ki, growling in a long, low tone as he debated on what his next action would be. As he hunted for his dinner, he made his decision. Soon, he had satisfied his hunger and returned to the bushes where he had been hiding before. He found them all asleep, including Shere Ki, which had always been a fast hunter because of her clever ability to use the element of surprise. He watched Shere Ki in particular, curled on a bed of grass and off in a deep sleep. He would wait….wait for his chance to strike. After all, he was good at that….

_Shere Ki_

"_Bare necessities, the simple bare necessities _

_Forget about your worry and your strife…."_

Shere Ki couldn't help but giggle as they walked through the jungle with Baloo and Salena strutting ahead and singing Baloo's song as she and Bagheera followed. Baloo had gotten bored and passed the man cub along to Bagheera, who kept the man cub balanced on his back as he carried her through the jungle (which seemed to irritate Salena since she apparently couldn't do that). Shere Ki had voiced that she would prefer not to take a turn as of right now. The great bear had swooped Salena up with one sweep and supported her in an upright position. And now the two leaned on each other as they sang: Baloo's thundering swinger voice clashed with Salena's charming, high voice that Shere Ki would swear belonged to a songbird. The two finished up the song for the third time and fell to the ground laughing.

"They're so silly…." Shere Ki laughed lightly as Bagheera chuckled as shook his head.

"Well, I know one of them has always been." He looked at Baloo, who was now cracking a joke at Salena about her being too short for him to support. She smiled mischievously and swatted him with her paw.

"That makes two of them. She's a mess." Shere Ki swatted a group of young dandelions, making the seeds blow around the man cub, which had begun to fuss and was now cooing in happiness as she tried to catch the fuzzy seeds. Shere Ki smiled, the little cub brought memories back to her.

Bagheera watched Shere Ki as Salena and Baloo rolled to their feet. "So you and Salena have always been close friends?"

The tigress answered. "Yes. We grew up together, and her family practically raised me after my family passed away."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Shere Ki." Bagheera was sincere as he looked her in the eyes for a brief moment.

_He has no idea… _Shere Ki lowered her head a little. "It's alright. I still had help. It happens to a lot of families now."

Their conversation was interrupted as Baloo swept the man cub off of Bagheera's back, making her squeal. Salena came up beside Shere Ki, sighing as she did so. The group began to walk once more. After about five minutes of silence, Baloo found another way to pass the time.

"Hey, why don't you cats sing?"

Bagheera and Shere Ki exchanged nervous glances when they realized that he was talking to them, and reacted very quickly.

"Aggghhh…." Bagheera made a grouchy sounding mumble as he kept walking in the direction of the Man Village. Shere Ki made no excuses.

"I can't sing." She started to follow Bagheera. Before she knew it, she felt a tug on her tail as Baloo reached out and did the same thing to Bagheera. Both cats looked at the bear, annoyed.

"Now, we've been keeping you two entertained so now it's your turn! Let's see about a song….."

Shere Ki and Bagheera raised protests, and were stopped by Salena. "Come on, you two. At least try." The tigress and the panther both softened at the innocent expression of her face.

Baloo perked up and announced his decision. "Now, don't worry. We can start with a song we all know….sing the Night-Song in the Jungle!" Bagheera and Shere Ki laughed a little at the ancient song title. Of course they knew it, every cub did. "Come on now….don't be shy. Now, Bagheera, you start off." Bagheera sighed and looked at Salena, who glanced at him eagerly. Shere Ki knew he no longer had a choice.

"_Now Rann, the Kite, brings home the night…"_ The panther stopped and smiled at Shere Ki, cuing her to continue the song. He was a surprisingly excellent singer, his deep voice carried rich tunes that made themselves known to any nearby creature, who Shere Ki was sure would be delighted to listen. Knowing she would never compare to that, she showed off her best talent in singing.

"_The Mang, the Bat, sets free-"_ The soft, broken notes were barely audible as she made an effort to at least carry the tune, she smiled as the group stared for a few seconds. Shere Ki waited for the response she knew was coming, and was surprised.

"You can do better than that, Shere Ki, that was beautiful! Just project your voice a little." Baloo was gesturing with his paws as he coaxed her. Bagheera continued, slightly raising his deep tune.

_"The herds are shut in byre and hut…." _Oh, no….now she would have to attempt a higher note. She gave up.

"_For loosed till dawn are we."_ She knew that was worse than the last one. She made a face, telling the group of animals that they didn't have to hold back their laughter. Salena covered for her.

_ "This is the hour of pride and power…" _Shere Ki watched the beautiful panther with a pang of envy, her voice fit perfectly with the key. Bagheera paused, looking taken aback by her lovely voice. Seeing everyone watching him with expectation, he continued.

"_Talon and tusk and claw."_ He looked at Salena with a charming expression, cuing her to join him in the end. The two finished the song together with a beautiful harmonious mixture of their voices. They sounded so wonderful together! Shere Ki and Baloo lifted their heads as the panthers looked at one another and sang the words, smiling.

_"Oh, hear the call! – Good hunting all_

_ That keep the Jungle Law!" _

Bagheera and Salena seemed to be in a world of their own. They smiled as they held each other's gaze, both of their eyes shining and full of admiration for one another. Shere Ki smiled and swung her tail back and forth, seeing the chemistry that she thought she had seen confirmed. _Oh, my…._ Baloo walked up beside Shere Ki and played at swiping tears from his eyes. "That was beautiful." Both panthers heard and tore their attention from one another, smiling at the bear and the tigress almost apologetically. Baloo grinned and shook his paws in front of him.

"Now...now…now…you two go back to whatever it is you were doing. Now, don't mind us." He sat the man cub down as he plopped beside Shere Ki. "Say, Kiki. Why don't you let me teach you a thing or two about singin'? You've got a beautiful voice and could carry quite a tune if ya tried…." Shere Ki chuckled. _Oh, Baloo. _

"Can we rest for a few minutes? My paws hurt." Salena pranced over and laid down in front of Shere Ki, Bagheera followed and sat beside her. They let the man cub crawl around for a while so that she could move her arms and legs around. Shere Ki eyed the tiny man cub as she crawled around curiously. _Maybe man cubs aren't so bad._ If only her most painful memories weren't associated with them…. Her attention was turned back to the group as Baloo was speaking to Bagheera, who had apparently scolded him for something.

"….don't have anything to worry about…Not with Shere Khan in the lava pit." Lava pit? Shere Khan? Oh, no. They thought…

She had to speak up, if the group was not on their guard they could be in trouble. "Shere Khan is not in a lava pit, Baloo. He is alive."

"What?" Bagheera seemed surprise as well. Salena seemed alarmed. Baloo looked at Shere Ki suspiciously, "How do you know? Wait. How do you know him to begin with?" Baloo was smart. The group's full attention was now on Shere Ki. _I have to tell them._

"I accidentally ran into him the other day on my way here. That's how I know he's alive. And I know him because….he…..was my mate." Shere Ki was sure she wouldn't get a good reaction, but she answered anyway. She raised her head to see questioning looks on Baloo and Bagheera's faces. Salena helped her out.

"She's telling the truth. Maybe you remember a time in the jungle when Shere Khan was gone for a long time? He ventured to our part of the jungle."

"That's….that's how we met." Shere Ki was cut short when Baloo grabbed her under the forearms and pulled her upright to face him. "Baloo!" Bagheera's voice sounded shocked at the bear's boldness. Shere Ki faced him nobly, slightly shaken. No one had ever done anything as bold as this to her….besides Shere Khan and Dihrem. Baloo looked angry.

"Why are you here, then? You're not getting this man cub!" Oh, no. He misunderstood.

"I don't want her!" Shere Ki struggled to remain standing on her back paws. "Because I know what Shere Khan, and other animals, can do. I wanted to help you, Bagheera, and Salena….to help you stay safe." She looked Baloo in the face.

The great bear softened. "But….you're his mate."

She hesitated and shook her head. "Not anymore." She kept her voice low and soft. "Trust me. Just give me a chance." She gave Baloo a determined look, who gently lowered her back down to the ground. She noticed that the panthers' attention was elsewhere. Both panthers were searching around bushes and trees frantically. Bagheera leapt into a tree and disappeared; he soon returned and shook his head at Salena.

"Baloo…Shere Ki….The man cub is gone!" Salena sounded distressed as she ran to another tree and looked behind it. Both tigress and bear leapt into action, frantically sniffing and lifting things as everyone called out.

They soon joined each other, finding nothing….except Shere Ki, who remained at a distance. She thought she might be picking up a trail…..

Salena sunk to the ground, almost in tears. "Oh, no!"

Bagheera was quick to react. "Now, she can't be far….maybe we should split up and search before we meet back here….."

Shere Ki found her trail and surprised the group by roaring in anger at the answer it gave to her question. She ran along the trail furiously, following it….hoping it wasn't too late…..

"Shere Ki, wait!" Salena ran after her. She was soon followed by Baloo and Bagheera. All animals ran at their greatest speed, struggling to keep up with the determined tigress.


	8. Chapter 9: For Our Cub

…**..Hi everyone! I am so very sorry for the wait, this chapter has been very long and I have been writing on this while trying to finish papers and study for tests. But when the next two weeks are over, I hope to be able to write faster because finals will be over. If I am slow for the next two weeks, just know that I will try to keep posting at least one a week. After that, I hope to speed things up a little. But I am so excited that this chapter came together. It is long, but definitely worth a read because we get to see Shere Khan and Shere Ki's back stories. Lots of descriptive action in the chapter….but a good read I hope! Please enjoy and review! Can't wait to get to the next chapter…next up we will see how Bagheera is doing after this chapter...**

**Chapter 9: For Our Cub….**

_Shere Khan_

The great tiger ran lightly through the jungle as he carried the tiny man cub in his jaws. _Disgusting…. _Everything had gone perfectly according to plan. He followed Shere Ki and the rest of the group as they made their way through the jungle and, as he thought, they gave him just the chance he needed by getting distracted and letting the little girl wonder. All he had to do was quickly retrieve her…which he did, but not before he heard a conversation that caused his heart a throb of pain that he never thought would be any worse after…. He shook his head to rid the thought as he recalled Shere Ki's words…..

"But….you're his mate." The sloth bear was holding Shere Ki up by her forelegs, something Shere Khan was surprised she let him get by with.

"Not anymore." The simple phrase sent his world spinning as he ran back the way they had come….

The man cub wailed and began to struggle as Shere Khan bit slightly harder than he meant to, but not enough to draw blood. He gave her a shake to stun her to silence as a tigress' furious roar sounded in the distance….right on time. He dropped the man cub on a bed of grass next to a huge boulder, sending her sprawling to the ground. This spot would work, it would have to….after all, Shere Ki was fast. His thoughts were interrupted by a hiccupping noise coming from the bed of grass. The man cub was looking up at him with enormous brown eyes, watering with tears from the fall she had taken.

For a moment, those brown eyes took on took on the form of….Shere Khan quickly shook his head and gave an amused chuckle as he did so. He returned her tear-filled gaze with a mocking smile of amusement. "I say…." He fought the urge to just kill her now…he intended to eventually anyway. She, like Mowgli, was a part of ones who had murdered his family….Shere Ki's family….and…. He quickly spun and crouched as he heard the approaching sound of thudding paws coming from behind him; he crouched low and prepared himself as Shere Ki approached at an impossibly fast speed and took a leap at him. This was a poorly thought-out move on her part; he was at the advantage here. Before he made his move, he took a glimpse at her determined face as she sailed through the air….the same determined expression he had seen on that day…the day when they first met….

Shere Khan looked around at the unfamiliar part of the jungle he found himself in after his long travel, and was instantly fond of it. Wanting to extend his horizons, he had left all that he knew and found himself in a place very similar to his own home. Pleased with his discovery, he continued to walk the new jungle as he explored. Maybe he could establish new hunting territory…. As he peeked out from behind a bed of tall grass, he spotted a huge buck grazing not far from where he stood. He crept closer and prepared to pounce, wanting to start his hunt immediately. Without further hesitation, he aimed for a spot in the center of the buck's throat and sprang with all the power his muscular legs could gather. When he was in midair, he saw the usual look of alarm on the unfortunate buck's face as it spotted him…and….something orange coming in his direction from the other side of the buck. He lost focus on the buck instantly as the form started to become more distinct as it drew nearer by the second. The buck backed away as he had anticipated it would, leaving no space between him and….another tiger? He knew there was nothing he could do to avoid the collision; he looked into what he intended to be his future opponent's face. He was shocked to see a stunning tigress with the most beautiful determined expression he had ever seen growing ever closer to him, the last thing he saw before the collision was her facial expression change quickly from determined to alarm.

Before the two tigers could close their jaws or sheathe their claws, they collided head to head at full speed. The only thing they could do in their defense was to stretch their paws out in front of them in an attempt to block the run-in, but this did more harm than good. Her claws, as a result of his jump being slightly higher than hers, scraped both of shoulders when her paws smashed into them. Meanwhile, Shere Khan felt his claws somehow dig into her sides and scrape down in a short length. He was distracted from _this _with the collision of their heads: the top of her head grazed the side of his jaw before they both tumbled to the ground in a tangled frenzy with his head piled on top of hers. The two looked up, worlds still spinning, just in time to see that the buck had taken his chance and was running away.

At the sight of this, the tigress somewhat came to her senses and attempted to push Shere Khan away by the face, claws still extracted, as a low growl rose from her throat. Noticing her weak efforts to push him away, he struggled to get up and let her fight the rest of her way free. As he regained control of his world, he watched as she attempted to chase the buck and even tried to go after it himself; both soon found that their efforts were in vain when they collapsed once more out of dizziness. They laid there for a moment in shame, bodies screaming in agony from the collision. When Shere Khan looked up, he found the tigress in a kind of lounging, sitting position as she looked at him with clear annoyance.

Still in his laying position, he managed a smile and said in the most jeering, sophisticated voice he could muster, "Can I help you?"

The tigress scoffed. "You've done enough." He was taken aback by her lovely silky voice as he watched her look down at her wounds for the first time. "That was going to be my first hunt of the day, now I won't be able to get anything."

Before Shere Khan could say anything more, he was interrupted by a deep, authoritive voice from above him. "Shere Ki! What happened here?" The voice came from an older panther standing on a tree limb. His question came off as demanding; he glared at Shere Khan as the tiger pulled himself to a sitting position, ready to challenge the old panther.

"Dihrem….we went for the same prey…" The lovely tigress sounded weak as she stood up, looking at the panther as if she expected him to do something about it. She gave Shere Khan one last look of annoyance, which he returned with a charming, cocky smile.

The panther looked from Shere Ki to Shere Khan, keeping his voice calm and suspicious as he spoke. "Are you a newcomer?"

"Yes, indeed. Shere Khan." Shere Khan decided against bothering to challenge the panther, who he now thought to be the one that handled the affairs in this part of the jungle…much like Bagheera did for the their part of the jungle. He unsheathed his claws and examined them as he spoke in his usual, distinguished manner. "I was hoping to establish hunting territory."

The tigress glared at him when he finished his statement, and gave the old panther an impatient look that had her answer written all over it. The old panther stared hard at Shere Khan before finally giving his answer, "Dihrem. And this part of the jungle is always welcome to new travelers as long as they respect the rights of the current inhabitants. Most of the hunting territory nearby has already been established, but it just so happens that this land is prominent. Until you can consider your next move, you can share it with Shere Ki."

The tigress' eyes widened in shock. "But…Dihrem…this territory was my father's….and now mine. It has been for years! I'm not sharing it with a tiger I don't even know!"

"You will share the land, Shere Ki. It is our way. As long as he doesn't violate our laws, he can stay on the territory…..so I suggest the both of you make the best of it." The panther paused for a moment, his facial expression and voice changed from hard to soft as he glanced at Shere Ki, who was giving him one last pleading look. "This will benefit the both of you, Shere Ki. With his help, you can adequately maintain and hunt the territory, maybe even extend it….you will see." His voice sounded loving, almost fatherly, as he reasoned with the tigress; Shere Khan observed this with a puzzled expression, fighting the urge to scowl. _Panthers…._

The tigress, left with nothing to say, stared angrily at the ground without returning his gaze. Dihrem jumped from his tree branch as he examined the pair, seeming to focus on the deep scratches they had left on one another. "Running into one another?" He chuckled as he began walking away. "Perhaps it's best that the two of you let Maya tend to your wounds. She could have them cleaned and feeling better in no time. Our home is not far from here….this is the edge of the territory of me and my family." Shere Khan caught that his last statement was directed at him for future reference. He stood to his feet and aimed a teasing smile at Shere Ki, who returned his smile with a glare and followed the panther, purposefully letting her shoulder bump against his as she passed him.

He watched tigress walk away in amusement for a moment before following her. He decided he would go along with the old panther's suggestion for now. It was "prominent" land, after all. When they reached the den of Dihrem and his family, Shere Ki went right in as if she lived there, Shere Khan reluctantly stepped out of the bushes and sat down outside as a beautiful motherly panther stepped from around the cave and froze in shock at the sight of him. Dihrem quickly stepped up and muzzled her cheek as he spoke, "Hello, dear. Shere Ki and I ran across a newcomer today…Shere Khan." Just then, a small female panther cub that seemed to resemble her father stepped from around the cave and showed the exact same reaction as her mother when she caught sight of him from behind her mother's foreleg. Dihrem covered for the young cub's reaction by introduction. "Shere Khan, this is my wife, Maya, and our youngest daughter, Alpa."

"Hello." Maya's crystal blue eyes reflected hesitation as she spoke in her warm, motherly voice….little Alpa was still frozen in shock, with her little yellow eyes shining as she stared at Shere Khan. Just then, Shere Ki exited the cave, followed by another young female panther that Shere Khan assumed was the oldest daughter, who for some reason didn't seem as phased by Shere Khan's presence as her mother and sister.

Dihrem confirmed his thoughts by saying, "And this is our oldest daughter, Salena." As Shere Khan glimpsed at the young panther, he couldn't help but think how much she looked like a younger version of her mother…he was slightly taken aback to find that Salena returned his gaze steadily, showing no signs of intimidation. Maya looked worried as she examined the tigers' conditions. "Goodness, what happened to you two?" She walked over, examining Shere Khan's shredded shoulders as she passed and gently laying a paw on Shere Ki's side, causing the tigress to wince. "Salena…Alpa…can you please bring me enough healing leaves to treat their wounds?"

When the young panthers returned, Maya gently treated their wounds and gave them instructions on how to keep them clean. When her task was done, Dihrem began to walk away. "Salena and I….will hunt for everyone tonight." Neither tiger objected to this since they could hardly move without a protest from their bodies. Sometime later, Shere Ki and Shere Khan headed for their territory in silence….the tigress had hardly spoken at all, as a matter of fact. Without saying a word, she quickly went in the opposite direction from him as he stared after her. Remembering Dihrem's clear decree that they sleep at a fair distance from one another, he headed another way in search of a place to rest, looking over his shoulder once more at the tigress he was to share this territory with. _How drool…_ The next morning, he spotted her at the river taking a drink of water. Smiling, he came up beside her and took a drink, earning a death glare in return. He decided to go for it.

He raised his eyebrow and put on his best charming expression as he smiled broadly. "I've been thinking we need to plant some of those healing trees."

Shere Ki looked at him as if he had lost his senses. "What….for?" Each syllable was ice.

He widened his eyes, still smiling in a mocking manner as he stared into her beautiful, brown ones. This statement would do it. "For our territory."

"For _my _territory." Shere Ki snapped as she shot a direct glare in his direction. Shere Khan sat down for an argument he knew would lead to many more….

…He focused on Shere Ki as she sailed through the air with the intention of attacking him. _The past…is the past. _He spotted his chance to make his move and leapt into the air. He would get to the bottom of this…..

_Shere Ki_

Shere Ki knew that she was making a bad move when she leapt into the air, but what choice did she have? She focused intently on Shere Khan, who was crouched low to the ground with a focused look of his own. By the look on his face, she knew the move that he was about to make and regretted her decision to pounce; she prepared herself for the impact she knew was coming, for Shere Khan was strong enough to do this move without trouble. She watched as the great tiger leapt straight into the air and used the force of his leap to tackle her upper stomach with his paws as he sent her flailing backward while he finished his leap. Her head hit the ground hard as Shere Khan pinned her. Her world spun as she made pathetic struggles to free herself of Shere Khan, who was looking down at her with an angry expression, letting her know he now knew everything. She placed her forepaws on his forearms as she tried desperately to keep her eyes open. Shere Khan looked as if he was about to say something, but was interrupted by the soft thudding of fast approaching paws.

"You leave her alone!" Salena's angered voice rang through the air as leapt into the air. As Shere Ki came to, she saw Shere Khan's look of surprise as the little panther rammed into his left side with all four paws, sending the two of them tumbling hard against a huge boulder. Shere Ki struggled to roll over and watched in horror as Shere Khan came to his senses and pinned a shaken Salena to the ground with one fluid sweep. The little panther was stronger than most animals would think, but she would never live through a hard blow from Shere Khan….Shere Ki struggled to stand. "Shere Khan…don't!" Shere Khan was so furious he never heard.

"I am tired of you…!" He raised his paw with claws extracted, ready to give Salena a finishing blow. Suddenly, Bagheera leapt between them and covered Salena's chest and face, just before Shere Khan swung his paw. Shere Khan's face reflected complete shock as his blow landed right between Bagheera's shoulders, if not a little to the right. The panther took the hit in silence and nearly collapsed to the ground on top of a mortified Salena. Shere Ki found her strength and lunged furiously at the surprised tiger, instantly pinning him to the ground. Within a moment, however, Shere Khan began to struggle furiously. Shere Ki fought to keep her balance on her back paws and summoned all the strength she had to keep him pinned with her forepaws. He roared as he nearly succeeded in throwing her off.

Baloo had appeared with the man cub in hand and was now helping Salena to get Bagheera to his feet. The four of them stared in Shere Ki's direction anxiously as she continued her struggle with the great tiger.

_Good, Bagheera was standing. _"GO NOW!" She yelled to the group as the fight between her and Shere Khan got harder.

Bagheera was the first to react despite his weakened state. "You first, Baloo! Take her and go!" The great bear ran as fast as he could back in the direction of the Man Village. Salena lingered, torn as she watched her friend struggle. Bagheera nudged her. "Salena, we have to go now!"

"But…but….Shere Ki…" She resisted Bagheera's shoving as she kept her eyes on Shere Ki.

Shere Ki overheard, and caught Shere Khan once more before he could get away from her…he was furious.

"I….can't….hold…him….much…longer….Salena…I'll…be…okay…..GO!" Her last word was a forceful roar. Salena got Shere Ki's message and instantly ran for the Man Village with Bagheera, who was running much slower due to his injury. Shere Ki hoped he would be alright.

Shere Ki turned her full attention back to Shere Khan and fought with him for a few more agonizing moments to buy them some time. This wouldn't last much longer…he was gaining strength and she was losing it….and he was so much bigger than she was. The only reason she had been able to hold him this long was because he was on his back. When she finally lost the majority of her strength, she used the remaining will power she had to fling herself back and release him. Instead of jumping on her as she thought he would, he quickly rolled over and sat with his back to her. For a while, both tigers sat in silence, panting from the struggle. Finally, Shere Khan lifted his head and spoke.

"Shere Ki, why are you doing this?" Shere Ki stared in surprise for a moment, taken aback by how low and shaky his voice seemed.

Not wanting to answer his question for fear of what it would lead into, Shere Ki returned his question. "Why did you follow me?"

Shere Khan instantly whirled around and snapped at her, signaling that he was quickly losing his temper. "Answer my question, Shere Ki!" She had never seen him so desperate for an answer to anything before. When she gave no answer, he growled and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh, well…clearly you are just becoming like everyone else…..forgetful…."

Shere Ki was shocked at where his point was going. "No…" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Arrogant."

Shere Ki was desperate to stop his outbursts. "Shere Khan…"

"Traitorous."

Shere Ki was plummeted into shock. "Shere Khan! I would never…."

"Really? Hmm…. Good show. Maybe you remember when I told you happened to my family…?"

Shere Ki just sat there, taking each word as a physical blow…but Shere Khan continued to push the issue. "I would think you would remember what happened to yours?" Shere Khan was covering his fury as he spoke. "Shere Khan….please…..of course I…."

"Then why are you saving the offspring of the very ones who killed ours?" Shere Khan's deep voice rose with each word, causing each to stun Shere Ki with their content. When she grasped the meaning, she gave her response.

"Because no cub deserves to suffer, Shere Khan, can't you see that!" Shere Ki lost control of her emotions as he voice rose in pitch, causing her to nearly burst into tears…which she hated.

Shere Khan forcefully paced for a few moments, infuriated by her response. "No cub deserves to suffer…..well, in case you've forgotten….OURS DID!"

Shere Khan's fury was just as severe as it had been that day. Shere Ki quickly put a paw across her face as sobs threatened to rack her body. Shere Khan, now stripped of any sophistication and anger, stood shaking from his own words. Tears ran down Shere Ki's face when she finally realized that the great tiger was still hurting just as bad as she was.

"Shere Ki….." Shere Khan's voice shook, almost uncontrollably. "Do you not remember?"

Shere Ki did her best to look him directly in the eyes through her tears. "Yes, I do…every day."…

…... Shere Ki watched lovingly as Shere Khan played with the little tiger, which had just barely opened his eyes. Even though he was still very small, their son was proving to be quite feisty at times, which they knew was good for a cub his age. Shere Khan smiled as he pushed the small cub back with his nose for what must have been the tenth time, they both watched as the tiny cub quickly rolled to his feet and began swatting at Shere Khan's muzzle again with an innocent, irritated expression. Shere Khan shook his head and caught his son by catching his tail between his jaws. Shere Ki laughed gently as Shere Khan placed the still-struggling cub between her forelegs.

"Navin…" She scolded gently as she rubbed her cheek gently against her son's, who immediately stopped squirming and returned her loving gesture by rubbing his tiny cheek against hers. "Behave yourself." She softened her voice as the cub buried his face in her shoulder and fell fast asleep. She gently kissed the top of his head before looking back up at Shere Khan, who was watching them with a charming expression of pride.

She took a moment to admire his handsome features as she thought about how lucky they were to have him with them. Most tigers never lingered after mating….unless they really loved their mate. Sometimes she still couldn't believe all that had happened between her and Shere Khan to get to this point…the point of raising a family. She smiled with pleasure as he walked over and gently kissed her cheek. She returned his love by kissing his muzzle and rubbing under his chin with the top of her head. For a long moment, the pair gazed at their little cub sleeping peacefully in Shere Ki's forelegs….in awe that something that was a part of them could seem so perfect.

"I love you both so much." Shere Ki smiled at her mate, feeling as if she were the happiest tigress in the jungle.

Shere Khan kissed her muzzle. "Me too." His expression brightened, "And that reminds me….I need to hunt so the two of you can eat."

"He will be ready by morning." Shere Ki said with a laugh. Like his father, Navin could get a little vicious when he was hungry. "But I can still nourish him until then…you can take your time. You haven't been out in a while."

Shere Khan smiled at her look of reassurance. "If you're sure….I just might plant those healing leaf trees." He stood and stretched his muscular body.

"Cute." Shere Ki glared playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…hmm…hmm…" Shere Khan made a show of his charming, mocking laugh before his look softened. "I love you, Shere Ki." He rubbed his nose against hers before gently kissing the top of his son's head and leaving.

Shere Ki watched as her handsome husband disappeared into the trees and gazed at her cub as he slept peacefully against her shoulder; smiling softly when he yawned and turned over…he was so much like his father, taking on his every feature. The only feature of hers that was visible was his enormous brown eyes that were a reflection of hers in every manner…and….his small size. His birth had been very difficult for Shere Ki, but with help from Maya and Salena, he came into the world a weak, but healthy cub. When Shere Khan and Shere Ki worried over his small size after his birth, Maya assured them that with proper care and nourishment, he would most likely grow into a strong tiger like his father.

She fussed over him a moment, muzzling him and checking to be sure that he was well. Maya's predictions were proving right; Navin, though still small and in need of strength, was finally beginning to grow. This gave Shere Khan and Shere Ki so much relief, they had been so afraid that he wouldn't survive the monsoons due to his small size. "Oh, my sweet son…you are so loved…we would do anything to keep you safe…" She snuggled him closer to her chest and rested her head on her paws, quickly falling asleep peacefully, full of nothing but contempt….

Sometime later, she awoke with a start, finding that night had fallen and that Shere Khan had not yet returned. She listened intently, cautious of the dead silence that had now befallen the jungle. The world seemed of a deadly frozen state for what seemed like an eternity…until…a loud, thundering shot of thunder sounded in the distance…followed by the whoops and yells of what could only belong to….._man_. Another shot sounded, too close to the cave for Shere Ki. She could hear the thudding noise as something fell to the ground. Shere Ki quickly scooped up the still-sleeping Navin in her jaws and placed him in his nest, doing her best to hide him from sight as she wondered who had fallen. It could have by anyone….Dihrem…Salena…_Shere Khan_. Horrified at the possibilities, Shere Ki walked to the entrance of the cave and peeked around the corner to see how nearby the humans now were, suddenly afraid of the deadly silence. For one horrifying moment, she could see and hear nothing…but, faster than she could think to react, a blow was struck to her left side, sending her smashing into the outside wall of the den.

When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, she was mortified to find the Red Flower, or fire, hovering above her…the light of the fire revealed a group of men peering down at her with victorious expressions. Shere Ki roared and reacted quickly, striking out at the nearest man and attempting to get away from them. She was caught off course when something that resembled a vine was flung around her neck, pulling her back. The end of the vine revealed a plump man holding the end of it, smiling at her with a jeering expression. "Come on, beauty…behave." Shere Ki unsheathed her claws and lunged at him in self-defense. Her blow instantly flung him against the outer wall of the den, unconscious. She struggled free of the vine and turned quickly at a clicking sound from behind her. She froze upon spotting a brawny human aiming a firestick directly at her. "I think this one would make a beautiful rug." She accepted her fate as he placed his finger on the thing that would end her life…just like it had her mother and father's…she closed her eyes. Suddenly, a ferocious roar sounded from the air as Shere Khan leapt onto the brawny man, already tearing from limb to limb before he had the screaming man pinned. Shere Ki stared in shock for a moment, and quickly scared away the two men that could possibly kill Shere Khan. She looked around, seeing if there were any more as she ran in the direction of the cave to retrieve her son. And then….she spotted him.

The scrawny human man had been stealthy. Shere Ki was left to watch in horror as he snuck to the edge of the nest, and threw his spear with true aim into the side of the nest where Navin had been hidden. Her world blocked out all sound as she watched him pull the tip of his bloody spear from the nest. Shere Ki pounced with everything she had on the scrawny man, tearing at him with her claws and giving him deathly blows as she cried from shock. Everything seemed blurred as she snapped his neck with her jaws and ran to her son. "Navin…" She could barely hear the sound of her own voice as she reached under her son, inspecting the hole between his shoulders as he heaved for breath. She found new hope when the wound didn't seem to bleed and turned him over on his back to look into his face. To her dismay, the hole ran through to his chest, which oozed blood that nearly covered his entire body. She gasped in horror, hardly aware that Shere Khan had come up behind her, they watched as the life drained from their son's eyes…his lifeless body going still in Shere Ki's paws. The world seemed to freeze as she felt her heart breaking in two.

She shook the little cub as tears blurred her vision. "Navin….Navin…..NAVIN!" Her last attempt was a scream as she come to terms with the fact that he would never respond to her calling his name again. "Ohhh…." She buried her face in his head as furious sobs and cries escaped from her body…shaking her to the extent that she thought she would perish as well. Her cries quieted for a moment as Shere Khan's breathing quickened. She cringed when his ear-splitting roar of fury sounded across the jungle as he flung himself at things, blinded by rage. The roar seemed to last an eternity as Shere Khan swung and tore at the mangled bodies of the two men, nearby grass and flowers, rocks, a few things in the cave…and finally, the nest. Once he had destroyed part of the nest, he stopped abruptly…realizing what he had done. He froze in place, shaking and panting as he glanced at Shere Ki, the last thing she saw before her world faded into nothingness was Shere Khan hang his head in agony.

She awoke sometime later to the sound of footsteps entering the cave, everything seemed to echo as she heard the sound of Dihrem, Shere Khan, and Salena's voices. She watched in blurred vision as Maya stepped into the cave…eyes widening in horror. "Oh, no…" Her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes brimmed with tears at the sight of Shere Ki clinging to the lifeless body of her son. Shere Ki's world went blank as Maya ran to her….

She had completely lost track of time and didn't know or care when she awoke again. She only knew that this time, it was nightfall again. Navin's body was somehow gone and Shere Khan stood as she stared into his face. "Wh-where's…Navin…?" She tried to pull herself to a sitting position as Shere Khan quickly reached out and pulled her into his chest. Realizing again what had happened, she stifled a sob as she rested her head on his chest. He rubbed her back with his paw as he rubbed his chin against the top of her head. "Don't worry, Shere Ki…I'll get them for this…I. Will. Get. Them." Shere Khan's voice took on utter determination; the last thing Shere Ki heard as her world went black once more….

She awoke to the strained sound of Dihrem voice…his voice was in a state of panic that she had never heard from him before, just above a whisper as it carried its hasty, determined tone. She felt his paws being placed on her face and pulling her into a sitting position before she could find the will power to open her eyes. "Shere Ki…." He gave her a slight shake. "Shere Ki…it's Dihrem, do you hear me?" A harder shake followed. "You have to come out of it, don't you understand? You will die too if you don't…you have to snap out of it, Shere Ki. Shere Ki, come back to us."

"Dihrem! Please…" Maya's voice sounded in Shere Ki's mind as the world closed in again.

Shere Ki awoke to an all-to-familiar high, angry voice as light flooded her vision. She closed her eyes again, listening to the sounds of the voices coming from the outside of the cave.

"….so tired of this! You have no right to tell me how to handle anything or what I should do!" Shere Khan sounded angry and infuriated from the part of the conversation that she could catch.

"I'm not telling you what to do!" Salena and Shere Khan were at it again in one of their more severe arguments. "I'm only saying that that's the last thing she needs to hear! She…"

"Enough!" Dihrem's voice sounded through the air like an earthquake. "Go with your mother." Dihrem's command to Salena was about as harsh as it had ever had to get. Anyone would be afraid to test the panther beyond this point. His voice softened, "She is somewhat right, Shere Khan. Shere Ki needs comforting words right now…."

Their conversation was cut off by the sound of Maya's motherly voice as she gently shook Shere Ki's shoulder. "Shere Ki, please wake up. It's Maya and Salena." Shere Ki reluctantly opened her eyes to stare into Maya's, telling the panther that she was listening. Maya spoke softly, "Shere Ki, we need to get you to the river so that we can get you cleaned up. Salena and I did our best yesterday, but…you need to be clean for tomorrow's eulogy." She hesitated at Shere Ki's blank stare. "Shere Ki, please stand up. We have to give up his body today and perform the eulogy ceremony tomorrow….Dihrem will give the eulogy. And Shere Khan, he hunted for you. You must regain your strength, Shere Ki. For Navin." Her last words were a whisper. Shere Ki slowly stood in response to her words and found herself supported by Salena as they walked to the river. Both tiger and panther looked in her direction with relieved expressions as she made her way to the river with Salena and took a long drink.

Shere Ki never noticed the water quench her thirst, she never even felt the earth beneath her paws. She lifted her head as Shere Khan came up behind her and muzzled her cheek carefully. "I'm so glad that you are up and about, Shere Ki." His voice was soft.

"Thanks." This was the only response Shere Ki could come up with; she noticed just how weak her voice sounded as she spoke. She endured the dinner that Shere Khan had brought for her, eating very little and tasting nothing. After that, she and Salena padded into the river and began splashing water on her. Shere Ki went under and let the filth wash away. When she came back up, she voiced her realization. "I can't even feel the water, Salena. I can't feel anything."

Salena stopped scrubbing Shere Ki's foreleg and looked directly into her eyes. "I know…but…we will get you through this, Shere Ki. We're here for you" She gave Shere Ki a hug and pulled back with the most sincere look that Shere Ki always remembered from that day forward. "I promise you that." They finished bathing in silence. When they were finished, Shere Ki did her best to put her fur in order as it dried out. When she was finished, Maya approached her and hesitated with a pained expression on her face. "You look beautiful, Shere Ki, but…it's time. Are you ready to say goodbye to Navin?"

Shere Ki saw no need in answering the question dishonestly, she broke into sobs at once…her face crumpling as hot tears ran down her cheeks. "No…" Maya rushed forward and embraced her in a hug before giving her to Shere Khan, who pulled her to his chest. Salena sat beside Maya, who had Alpa tucked under her forepaw. Alpa had looked forward to playing with Navin… Dihrem appeared around the cave, carrying a bundle held together by huge leaves. He held the bundle together by holding the corners of the leaves together in his jaws before sitting it on the ground and letting the leaves come apart. When they did, they revealed the body of her son, wrapped neatly in another leaf so that only his face and forepaws showed as he rested on his side. His expression was as peaceful as if he were sleeping…he looked so beautiful. Shere Ki approached him and reached out to stroke his tiny face before kissing his head…he was so cold. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered her goodbye as Shere Khan approached and stroked the top of his son's head before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, saying nothing. Shere Ki knew he probably had nothing to say.

When their goodbyes were finished, Dihrem wrapped the corners of the leaves together once more and headed for…. _The nesting grounds of the vultures. _Shere Ki cried into Maya's shoulder for a few moments before finding the strength to offer her thanks. "Thank you…he looked wonderful….who made this possible?"

"All of us tried out best, dear. But Shere Khan and Salena arranged him in his resting bed." Maya rested her paw on top of Salena's as Shere Ki laid her head on Shere Khan's shoulder.

"You should rest now, tomorrow will be a big day for you and Shere Khan….the community will be here to hear Dihrem's eulogy for Navin and another creature that was lost." Maya picked up a sleeping Alpa in her jaws and headed for their territory with Salena, leaving Shere Ki and Shere Khan alone.

Both tigers attempted to comfort one another throughout the night, resting on one another and muzzling each other….the night was so restless and empty. Shere Ki fell into restless silence, anxious that being next to Shere Khan at night did not feel the same and that there was nothing either could do to comfort one another. The grief of their loss pressed down on them both whenever they caught sight of the broken nest. Shere Ki looked once more at Shere Khan's still, sleeping face before finally falling asleep herself. She wondered if his grief was as deep as hers as she stroked his face desperately. "Please take the hurt away, Shere Khan." She knew he never heard her words through his deep sleep, and that there was no need to repeat them because, for once, he couldn't grant her request. As she drifted into restless sleep, she wondered if he had even cried…

The next morning, Shere Khan and Dihrem removed the nest at Shere Ki's request and made their way to the ceremony. Both she and Shere Khan felt numb as they watched Dihrem perform what must have been a lovely eulogy, though neither seemed to hear nothing but bits and pieces of it. She tried to make herself hear his words, but she always seemed to slip back into numbness….Shere Khan sat, looking as if he were listening intently, but she could see from the blank look in his eyes that he wasn't much better. When the eulogy was over, all animals returned to their homes to try to continue on with their lives. Only…things never returned to normal for her and Shere Khan.

Love always seemed to give way to numbness and vengeance. Shere Ki could hardly carry on due to the numbness she felt from the death of their son…while Shere Khan couldn't focus on anything but his refreshed hatred for man. Shere Ki rarely heard a soft word from him…sometimes she wished more than anything that he would comfort her with words besides "It will be alright." and talk of what he would do if man ever came into the jungle again. She could see his hatred for them burning to the point that she didn't think he thought of Navin at all. On the other hand, Shere Khan gradually grew weary of her not being able to function past the veil of grief hanging over their home. Shere Ki knew she should try to get better and carry on, but she wasn't sure if it was possible. She grieved or slipped into nothingness almost every day, causing Shere Khan's attempted words of comfort to turn into harsh arguments between the two of them. The two slipped into hopelessness, until one day Shere Ki told Shere Khan to leave after an argument without really meaning it….and he did.

Then Shere Ki was left on her own once more. Without realizing it, she drew further away from her panther family…and everyone else….until she was left to try to cure herself. After an endless period of grief, the day came when she could feel the water when it touched her paws, and when her hunting senses became as sharp as they were before. This continued until she paid her visit to the panther family, seeking their guidance….

…..Now, as she let memories flow that had been pushed back for the longest time, she gazed into Shere Khan's small, yellow eyes as they filled with tears, and she had her answer. He had cried….just not for anyone to see. He had tried to be strong, for her, and his image….but nonetheless, he had been hurting just as much as she was, and had coped poorly with it. He pushed back the grief and brought forth anger and hatred rather than let his sadness show. For the first time since she had known him, a small, nearly invisible tear slipped down his face.

Shere Ki, despite all the resentment she felt for him since he left, felt her heart break for him. She reached out cautiously. "Shere Khan…I…."

Shere Khan instantly came back to reality and hastily brushed the tear away. "Don't. It doesn't matter anyway." He covered his shaking voice with a hint of a smile. "Seeing a how you don't love me anymore."

"I never said that." The truth was that Shere Ki wasn't even sure.

"Yes, you did….to that big oaf bear."

_So he had heard…._ "Well, we aren't Shere Khan…you left. You didn't even let me know where you were or if you were even alive. The only thing I heard about you was when word got out about that man cub. What was I supposed to say? But I never said I didn't love you."

Shere Khan looked unconvinced, and lifted his chin as he asked his question. "Do you?"

Shere Ki wasn't sure how to answer. "Well…tell be honest, I don't know. I mean…you left and….I don't know if I can love the person you have become." She hesitated as she waited on Shere Khan to register her response.

He hesitated before speaking, his expression was charming as he spoke in his usual distinguished voice. "Well, I suppose this was a better response than I expected…but I'll have you know, Shere Ki, everything I have done I did for you. I left to give you the space and comfort I couldn't give you when you needed it, and when a man cub came to the jungle I chased him….thinking of what they did to our son….until he humiliated me…and then it was between him and me. And now….your helping the very ones that murdered our son."

Shere Ki was angered by his rash accusation. "Shere Khan! I'm helping my friends save a cub that is no different than…Navin! We killed the majority of the men that attacked our family that night. The murders of our families, however unjust they were, cannot be blamed on the entire human race, Shere Khan."

Shere Khan stood for a moment, seeming unphased and set. "On the contrary, they seem to differ quite a lot."

"That cub is no different than Navin, Shere Khan! She is innocent, and so is the one you chase."

Shere Khan growled as he paced back and forth in anger. "And I will continue to chase him until my task is accomplished." Shere Ki could see that he was really in misery, and knew nothing more to say as hot tears filled her eyes. She shocked herself by rushing to him and rubbing under his chin with the top of her head once more. "Please…Shere Khan…" She sobbed lightly as she buried her face in his chest. "Please, stop."

Shere Khan's usually charming voice was shaky as he pulled back and looked her in the face. "Shere Ki….will you ever come to love me again?"

Shere Ki stared back, then gave her honest answer. "I don't know." Shere Khan's expression was full of thought as he stared at the ground. "But I can tell you that I can't….with you like this. Please, Shere Khan. There are still jungle folk here for you."

Shere Khan hesitated, then raised his head…signaling he had made his decision. "Shere Ki, you asked why I followed you and here's you answer…I wanted to keep you safe. It was only after I followed you that I realized you were helping a man cub….and that hurt me." He paused, taking a breath. "How can I prove to you that I am someone you can still love?"

Shere Ki stood as thunder rolled in the distance, neither had noticed that a storm was coming. "I can't say. That is something you have to figure out, I think."

Shere Khan nodded, and the two sat in silence for a while. Shere Ki voiced her worry. "Shere Khan, please don't harm the man cub…or our friends."

Shere Khan looked her in the face. "I make no promises for now. But you must know that everything I do is for our families and the jungle…and for…."

"For our cub." Shere Ki finished his statement with him. "I know, so do I." They became lost in one another's eyes for a moment, Suddenly, a crash of thunder sounded above. "Shere Khan…I have to find Salena and the rest of the group. Bagheera took quite a blow from you."

"Go, then. But he had it coming…I think Salena will take care of him." Shere Khan examined his claws in his cocky fashion. Shere Ki shook her head and turned away. "Shere Ki…" Shere Ki turned to Shere Khan with a look of annoyance, wondering what he wanted now. "Be safe." Shere Khan's expression was sincere as it ever was.

Shere Ki hesitated, surprised, then smiled before nodding. Without further hesitation, she ran across the jungle in the direction of the Man Village, running at full speed to beat out the storm. She hoped she could find her friends soon. _Salena…please stay strong and take care of Bagheera. Baloo…guard that cub with your life…_


	9. Chapter 10: Healing

…**.Hi everyone, thank you so much for your supportive reviews and wonderful comments. I am so happy that you guys are giving such good feedback and hope that you will continue to read and enjoy the story. I've really enjoyed writing it. I hope everything is coming together well. This chapter is fairly short compared to the last two, but it has a lot of meaning and prepares us all for the next chapter. Exams end next week, so new chapters should be coming in a week or two. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and feel free to let me know what you think….**

**Chapter 10 Healing **

_Bagheera _

Bagheera leaned on Salena as they stumbled through the jungle; with every step, he could feel the searing pain run through his shoulder blades and the stickiness of the wounds left from Shere Khan's claws. Running had given way to walking, then walking to collapsing.

"Bagheera! Lean on me, I'm strong enough. It's my turn to help you like you helped me." Salena's voice sounded through the darkness that threatened to close in around him, and gave him the strength to get to his feet once more as she struggled to support him. He had tried leaning on her as little as possible in the beginning, but now he would hardly consider himself to be walking at all. He found himself fighting for consciousness as they ambled through the jungle.

"Salena, bring him here! There's a cave with no one livin' in it over here. Looks like there's gonna be a pretty bad storm, too." Baloo's deep voice sounded from somewhere to his left. _I must find the strength to go on….I gave my word…._ Bagheera stood in place, unsure of whether he should attempt to move.

"Okay, Bagheera….just a little further….we can make it." Salena panted as she urged him forward. "We'll talk care of you, I promise." Bagheera felt nothing but admiration for how determined and kind she was as she half-carried him in the direction of the cave; his eyes refused to stay open, so he trusted Salena to guide him. He was amazed by how easy it was for him to trust her more than most creatures he had known his entire life.

Just when he thought he and Salena couldn't go a step further, he felt his paws walking on rocky ground as they both stumbled into the cave. He couldn't help letting out a groan as he felt himself being lowered with the help of someone else to the ground. "That wound looks pretty bad, Salena…what're we gonna do?" Bagheera could hear worry in Baloo's voice, which didn't happen very often due to the fact that the bear hardly worried over _anything_. He heard Salena gasp shakily as she lightly placed her small paw on his back to inspect his wound. He could feel his world closing in around him as he closed his eyes.

He felt Salena place both of her paws on his face. "Bagheera…you will be okay…" Her voice shook as she stroked the sides of his face. "Just hang on. We will take care of you, I promise. Please be okay…."

Bagheera tried to speak his thoughts, unsure of whether or not they were spoken aloud as he lost his fight for consciousness. "I will be…" _Salena. _And then the world closed in around him as everything went black.

_Salena_

"I will be…." Bagheera's voice was so faint it was hardly a whisper; she could see awareness drain from him as she looked into his face. She decided to act quickly…the wound on Bagheera's shoulders needed to be tended to right away.

"Baloo, quick….bring me a banana leaf or something. Anything you can find. Hurry!" The great bear hurried out of the cave and came back with a soft banana leaf. "Perfect, Baloo!" Salena took the leaf and pressed it over Bagheera's wound as she thought. "Do you know where I can find healing leaves?"

"Healing leaves?" Baloo looked at her as if she had lost her mind. _Oh, great. _

"Oh, _please _tell me you know what I am talking about!" The bear said nothing, and shrugged. Salena persisted; there just had to be something she could use to treat Bagheera's wounds. "You know! They grow on trees?" Shrug. "Around water." Shrug. "Dark green color, Baloo!" This one earned a blank stare. Salena grew desperate. "They are used to treat wounds?" Still nothing. "Anything?"

Baloo perked up as he got it. "Oh, Aloe Vera plants!" Salena wanted to slap herself. "Yes! The Aloe Vera plants! Brilliant, Baloo. Where can I find them?"

"Why, just look around. They're everywhere!" The sloth bear looked as if he were anxious to help his best friend.

"Okay, I will go get some for him. We have to treat his wound as soon as we can! Is the man cub alright?" Salena glanced anxiously in the direction of the little girl for the first time, and sighed in relief to find her resting on a small bed of leaves.

"She seems fine. I'll watch out for her. Now, how can we help Baggy?" Salena smiled at the bear's devotion to his friend.

"I need you to watch the man cub and keep just enough pressure on the wound to keep the loss of blood to a minimum. I will go and gather Aloe Vera plants and banana leaves. Do you think you can find water and some food for you and the man cub in case she wakes up?" Salena exited the cave as Baloo held the banana leaf over the panther's wound.

The bear looked up at the sky and nodded. "Yeah." His answer was sarcastic as he called attention to the dark sky as thunder sounded in the distance. Salena rolled her eyes and immediately began to look for signs of Aloe Vera plants and…._Shere Ki!_ What if she and Shere Khan _had _fought….or if she got stuck in the storm…or….if they were talking things out. Salena sighed as she looked around anxiously. _Oh, Shere Ki…please hurry back to us. _Salena felt torn between her friends as she thought about Shere Ki's everlasting loyalty. She hoped the tigress was alright and that she wouldn't attempt to run through the storm…and that, maybe, she and Shere Khan would find peace with one another. As much as Salena disliked Shere Khan, it seemed that he and Shere Ki were meant for each other. _If only he could be the way he was before it all happened…_ Salena located and gathered all of the Aloe Vera plants and banana leaves she could find and hurried back to the cave, where Baloo was gently pressing the leaf on Bagheera's shoulders as he watched the little girl and the panther rest.

Salena piled the leaves in the back corner of the cave so that the heavy winds would not blow away. "Okay, Baloo. You can gather some food for you and the man cub and get some water while I treat his wounds. And can you break a coconut shell in half for me and fill one half with water?" The great bear nodded and left as Salena began crushing the plants. He soon returned with an armful of food and two halves of a coconut shell and threw everything at her feet. "Alright, your highness…water's comin' up any minute." He licked his lips as he peered into the darkening sky and watched the winds violently shake the treetops. Salena gaped at him in surprise.

"You mean you're waiting on rain water?"

The bear looked at her as if she were crazy. "Cat, do you see a river within a mile's walk?" He leaned against the inner wall of the cave in a professional manner and extended the paw with the makeshift coconut bowl just in time for the wind to fill it with icy rain within seconds. With a smirk, Baloo sat the bowl of water at her feet and places his paws on his hips. Salena shot him an innocent, yet sarcastic smile as the man cub cried and crawled from her bed; for the new few minutes, Baloo fed the man cub while Salena cleaned and tended to Bagheera's wound as best as she knew how. Though she knew her skill did not match her mother's, she hoped that this would be enough to relieve Bagheera of his pain.

When the man cub had quieted once more and Bagheera looked comfortable, Baloo and Salena lounged in the cave, finding they were staring worriedly into the thick wall of rain blowing this way and that. Baloo scratched his chest, "Boy, I sure hope that tigress is alright."

"Me too…I'm so worried…" Salena looked in the man cub's direction and watched her sleep. "She doesn't look so good either…we have to get her to her own kind soon. She needs a mother. And Bagheera…I can see he is in pain just by watching him sleep…" Salena began to fret. "Oh, Baloo…Baloo…what if we lose them all? Whatever will we do?"

The great bear placed a paw on Salena's shoulder and lifted her chin so that she would look him in the face. "Now, now…Salena. Don't get to worryin' about it." He smiled as he spoke, making Salena's frown slowly turn into a smile as well. "They might not be at their best right now, but they're all strong…and so are you. Don't go panickin' over things we can't control. Relax."

Salena smiled. "Your right. Thank you, Baloo. You're a wonderful friend." The two sat in silence for a moment before the little panther spoke again. "Do you….really think the Man Village will take her in?"

"Are you kiddin'? Why, once Mowgli and Shanti bring her to their village, a million of 'em will want to take her in…."

_He seems so confident in them!_ "Mowgli? The one you helped reach the Man Village before? Oh, Baloo you really think so? You really think he will help?"

Baloo looked at peace and unworried. "Panther….I know my little bear cub will help."

Bear cub? Did Baloo see himself as a kind of jungle father to Mowgli? Before Salena could inquire about it, they heard the squishing and splashing of wet paws as they rapidly approached the cave. Salena kept a paw on Baloo's knee as they nervously waited to see who it was. Suddenly, a drenched Shere Ki came padding into the cave, looking cold and exhausted. She stood for a moment in surprise at finding her friends safe and sound.

"Salena…Baloo…thank goodness." Her voice was just above a whisper as she shivered from the chill her wet fur was giving her. Baloo and Salena fussed over her for a while, overjoyed to find her well.

"Shere Ki! Cat, do you wanna get sick? It's a torrential downpour out there!"

"Are you alright, Shere Ki? Shake off and let's get you warm. Are you hurt? Where is Shere Khan?"

Shere Ki answered the questions as best as she could; Salena could tell how tired she was. She spoke quickly around her violent shivers. "I'm…fine. I…don't think Shere Khan…will be a problem to the little man cub for a while….at least." Pause. "He didn't…hurt me. And I don't believe he…will hurt…you. I had to come. Come…see how if my friends were safe." The poor tigress shook herself and hung her head, too exhausted and cold to continue any more. She shook out her fur as best as she could, but the shivers still seemed to travel through her insides.

Salena placed a paw against Shere Ki's forehead. "Shere Ki, you stubborn tigress! I can't believe you ran all the way through that storm for us. I think we had all best get some rest. Why don't you lay down next to Baloo and the man cub to keep warm? I will watch over Bagheera. Please get some rest."

The tigress said nothing more as she began to walk in the direction of the man cub. Salena watched her friend intently and quickly stepped in front of her. "Oh, and Shere Ki…thank you so much." She hugged the tigress, wet fur and all. "We couldn't have done this without you." She whispered as the tigress laid her head on her tiny shoulder. "I hope you're alright." She helped her truest friend wipe as much water from her fur as she could. "I will be." For the first time, Shere Ki nestled the little man cub between her forelegs and rested her head on her paws. Salena smiled as she watched her best friend relax for the first time since the journey.

"Now, come on big cat! Let's get you warmed up so we can all stay healthy around here. Bein' sick takes too much energy. Stay close to Ol' Baloo." Shere Ki laughed lightly, despite the shivers that seemed to run through her body and chill her bones. Baloo plopped down beside Shere Ki and laid on his back while Shere Ki snuggled a little closer, letting the body heat from his side warm her and the man cub. Soon, the tigress and the little girl were fast asleep, Baloo drifted as he examined the ceiling of the cave in a relaxed manner.

"Make sure you don't roll over on them." Salena smiled jokingly to the bear. "You will have one mad tigress on your paws."

"Ha! Ha! One more animal to add to my list. And Salena….try not to stare at Bagheera all night. You know you need some shut eye too" Salena laughed a fake laugh to cover obvious sarcasm as the bear closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber. _Everyone is so exhausted…now it's my turn. _She walked over to where Bagheera was sleeping and checked the wound once more; she carefully cleaned it once more and applied a great amount of the healing leaf mixture she had found. _Better safe than sorry._ She placed her paw gently on his forehead to check for signs of fever, and was worried to find signs of a slight fever…which could be normal for someone wounded as long as it didn't get much higher. She paused as she peered into his still, sleeping face and gently caressed his cheek with her paw. Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke quiet words to him, "You are so amazing, Bagheera…the most honest, sincere panther I have ever met." Tears spilled down her cheeks as she removed her paw from his cheek and daintily let it touch the ground. "Please be okay." She whispered the words as she rested her head on her paws worriedly. Without meaning to, she found herself tumbling into a restless slumber.

_Bagheera_

The great panther awoke slowly sometime during the night when he thought he heard a beautiful, familiar voice calling his name through the darkness. When he opened his eyes he found Baloo, Shere Ki, and the man cub huddled in a corner as they slept. He smiled upon seeing Shere Ki, relieved that she was safe and hoping she had not been hurt. He turned his head slowly as thunder sounded from outside the cave, followed by the sounds of strong winds blowing through the trees as they carried heavy rain. When he glance over, he found the one he had been looking for lying beside him. Her lovely face looked restless as she slept and she shivered with each blow of the wind. Bagheera had always been a shy and modest panther, hardly interacting with females due to his modest moral values, but this time was different. He now knew that he respected and cared for Salena in a way that he never cared for anyone else before. There was no hesitation as he reached out his paw and gently stroked her cheek as softly as he could manage. "Salena…" He kept his voice gentle, but he also sounded fairly weak.

The lovely panther's crystal blue eyes popped open when he said her name, before he could remove his paw, she brightened with a look of relief and rested her paw on top of his and clung to it as he caressed her cheek. They were lost in each other's eyes for a moment as they smiled at one another in relief.

"Bagheera….thank goodness you're awake. I'm so sorry for all of this. You didn't have to go through this….that blow was meant for me." Her voice shook as she spoke; he watched as Salena's eyes misted over with tears before she closed them and turned her face away. Hesitantly, he struggled to roll over on his side and placed both of his paws on the sides of her face, gently turning it so that she looked into his eyes once more.

"That was a very foolish thing you did, Salena…"

The young panther looked humiliated. "I know…but…"

"And one of the noblest things I have ever seen in my entire life." He smiled when Salena's eyes widened in shock. "You are one of the bravest creatures I have ever met…and I would risk my life to be sure that you survive. You have my word." His last statement was a whisper as he looked into Salena's shining eyes. He watched as she let out a sob and smiled at him through her tears. He wiped them away and summoned all the strength he could muster to sit up. He grimaced as pain shot through his shoulders and back.

Salena quickly began to raise objections. "Please, Bagheera…don't try to sit up. You need to save your strength…" Her fussing was interrupted when Bagheera reached out with his paw and pulled her closer to him; she lay on her stomach as she kept her eyes on his. He lowered himself beside her so that he lay with one forearm across her shoulders with his chest covering her shoulders and his head resting lightly on hers. He smiled as he caught sight of her sweet smile slowly spreading across her face and gently rubbed his cheek against hers. The two rested in a world of peace: resting on each another, keeping each other warm, listening to the rain as it blew across the treetops, and slowly drifting into sleep….feeling nothing but contentment, warmth, and joy….

_Baloo_

The great bear awoke to the sound of hard rain blowing through the trees; wondering how late in the day it was, he raised his head lazily to look outside the cave. It was obviously daytime again, but hard to tell what time of day it was due to the darkness of the sky and the curtain of mist and rain. He rubbed his face as he rolled on his bottom to get into a sitting position and looked around the cave, shocked that he, usually the latest riser, was the first to wake. He felt the slightest shift on the other side of him and turned to see the tigress snuggled between the wall of the cave and him…though she was no longer shivering, her breathing seemed to come harder as she coughed quietly and sniffed.

Baloo placed a paw on her shoulder as she raised her head slowly. "Hey, cat."

The tigress looked weakened as she looked up at him. "Hey…" Her usual low, silky voice was raspy and strained as she looked down at the man cub nestled between her forelegs and gently handed her to Baloo. "I think you had better hang on to her. She doesn't need to be around me for now." She lowered her head and rested on her forepaws, looking miserable but not complaining.

Baloo scratched his stomach and tried to find the right way to voice his question to her. Finally, he decided it would be best to just have a conversation. "So….Khan let you go? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The tigress turned her face so she could looked into his eyes as she spoke to him. "No….he didn't hurt me." As always, her answers were straight to the point. Baloo decided to continue the conversation.

"Can't believe he let you go out into the storm…told you it would make you sick."

The tigress cut her eyes to look at him once more. "He…didn't attempt to stop me. He knew there was nothing he could do…and it wasn't storming then. I was going to try to beat it out. Besides, I had to find all of you. I was so afraid I had lost you when it started to rain. I'll be okay."

Baloo was curious as to why Shere Khan hadn't pursued them; he thought that the tiger had wanted to hurt the man cub. "You don't think…he will try to hurt the man cub again do you?"

The tigress hesitated and lifted her head. "I…don't think that's what he wants. But…I asked him not to harm any of you and he said he makes no promises. Honestly, I think he took her because he was angry with me, but…I don't know what his overall goal is. I left him with a choice." She obviously saw remaining concern in the bear's eyes and answered the question more directly. "I don't think he will be a problem for this man cub, but….he might still be after the one you rescued before….the one he chases."

Baloo ran a paw on his muzzle as he realized who she was talking about. "Mowgli." She nodded in response, and there was a hesitation. "Shere Ki, now why does he do this? I know what happened to his family because we were cubs together, but…it just doesn't make any sense. Man killed a lot of families, and you seem like you have something against them too…you just now got to where you would touch the man cub." He didn't mean for his questions and statements to seem accusing, but he was curious and felt he needed an answer…he hoped she understood. She did; for a long moment she said nothing, as if she were trying to find the right words to say. Finally, she gave the best answer she was going to give.

"It is true that Shere Khan and I had families that were both killed by man, but…that's only part of the reason why we are so afraid of them." The tigress hesitated, and when she raised her head to speak again her eyes were misted over with tears. "Baloo, we….had a cub together when Shere Khan and I shared territory on the other side of the jungle. His name was Navin…and….Shere Khan and I loved him like we never thought we could love again….he….was so perfect, and a part of us. He seemed to bring out the best in Shere Khan. One night, the jungle was attacked by man, and while Shere Khan and I fought them from our cave…they….they killed him." She was struggling against tears now, Baloo was shocked by what he was hearing and placed a paw on her shoulder. "They killed our cub. And…Shere Khan and I have never recovered. He just…handles it in a different way than I do. He left shortly after Navin died and vowed to hunt any man who came into the jungle. And I…just am trying to get by. No cub deserves to go through what Navin did, not even a man cub. But….maybe Shere Khan will tell you in his own words one day. He is the only one who can explain how he feels." The tigress looked at the man cub sleeping peacefully in Baloo's forearm. "She reminds us of him a bit."

"Shere Ki….I'm sorry. Now, I didn't know…" Baloo was almost ashamed to have put her in this position. _I didn't see that comin'…_ "It's okay, maybe it's time that we tell others about our son, about how wonderful he was when he was when he was with us…it helps to talk about it." The tigress sniffed and tried to muffle her coughs again. Baloo felt saddened for the tigress, he never thought that they could have gone through so much and still be sane. Baloo placed a paw on her shoulder and smiled when he spotted Bagheera and Salena huddled a few feet from them, closer to the mouth of the cave.

He elbowed Shere Ki. "Well, looky there! Now ain't that a pretty sight? I knew it."

Shere Ki looked in their direction for the first time and laughed through her stuffy nose, resting her head on her paws. "Uh-huh. Finally." Baloo couldn't resist it, he raised his voice and called out to the panthers, waking up the whole cave. "Hey, love birds! I know you two like each other…but no modesty here! Shouldn't this be goin' a little slower, now?"

Shere Ki shot Baloo a scolding look and swatted him weakly with her paw, the man cub startled, and the panthers leapt into action. Salena screamed and tumbled from the slightly elevated rock they had been sleeping on in a state of shock, while Bagheera's eyes flew open as he shot into a sitting position, looking around him to see what was happening. "Wha-wha-What?"

The cave rang with laughter as Shere Ki, Baloo, and the man cub laughed at the panthers' glares. "Baloo…" Shere Ki scolded through her laughs as Salena stood up and stomped over to Baloo. "Oh, you! Augh…!" She rose up on her back paws and pushed Baloo with her forepaws before lowering herself again and glaring. "You made me fall!"

"Well, Baggy buddy…I think you were well tended too!" Baloo held his belly as he laughed at his joke.

"Oh, I'll watch over Bagheera…." Shere Ki mocked Salena's words as she cast a teasing smile in her friend's direction. Both panthers looked mortified.

"Can a panther get some rest!" Bagheera's voice rose when he told Baloo what he thought about the whole thing. Everyone laughed as the panther rolled his eyes and hunched over from the pain in his shoulders. Baloo shrugged, "Yep, two panthers can too….but something has to wake them from Cloud 9 sometime."

"Oh, just the way I like to be woke up in the morning. Thank you so much." Salena's face was innocent as each slow word she said rang with sarcasm when she looked at Baloo with a teasing glance. All at once, Shere Ki went into a coughing fit and Bagheera winced from trying to sit up straighter and fell back into a laying position. Salena ran first to Shere Ki, who held up a paw as she mumbled between her coughs. "I'm okay." Salena tilted her head and went over to Bagheera with a worried look…Baloo could see he was going out again. "It's alright." He whispered as he went back into sleep. Salena turned once more to face Baloo, and sighed with worry and hopelessness. Baloo reassured her as he patted Shere Ki's back before she stopped coughing and closed her eyes. "It's alright, Salena….we'll all be through this in no time." Salena smiled and set to work.

The next few days were slow, wet, and dreary. No one was able to leave the cave, and everyone was drained. Shere Ki shook with violent coughing fits and Bagheera blacked out from time to time from the deep pain in his shoulders. Salena and Baloo did their best, tending to wounds and feeding the man cub. When they weren't tending to someone, they were sleeping as well. Time seemed meaningless as they nursed their friends back to health. Each day was slow, and each night was restless. Sometimes Salena and Baloo felt as if all were hopeless, and kept each other sane with songs as they sang to the others. Baloo was delighted by the look of love in Salena's eyes when she tended to Bagheera, and Shere Ki's smile when the man cub would crawl to her and touch her face. He felt warm inside just watching everyone around him bound, and delighted in interacting with them and getting to know them as well. Salena was his other half as a friend, singing and joking with him…yet serious and clever at the same time. Shere Ki challenged him with new things to think about when she was able, and turned out to be just as good of a wise-cracker as he was…but at the same time, she was friendly and gentle. Baloo was glad that he got the chance to get to know these two. As a cub, he never thought he would find a good friend in a female, much like the other jungle cubs…but now, he admired just how easily Salena and Bagheera were bounding….and though he was uncertain of the trouble it could cause, couldn't help but think just how perfect Shere Ki was for Shere Khan. _Ol' Stripes…._

Finally, the day came when the violent rains stopped and the sun shined brightly through the trees as birds began to sing their morning songs once more. Baloo and Salena ran outside the cave while Shere Ki, Bagheera, and the man cub peeked out. Though Shere Ki and Bagheera were not quite recovered, they were doing much better. Shere Ki spoke clearly again and Bagheera was able to stir around. They laughed as Baloo gave Salena a bear hug and spun her around. Both panther and bear cheered joyfully as they spun. Baloo sat the man cub on Shere Ki's back as Salena rubbed the top of her head under Bagheera's chin. Baloo smiled as he watched Bagheera gently glance down at Salena as a sweet, prideful smile spread across his face. "Isn't it wonderful, Bagheera? The rain has stopped! We can go on." The little panther smiled widely as she looked at all of her friends. "Do you think you two will be able to keep going?"

Shere Ki and Bagheera looked at one another and then back to Salena and Baloo. "Yes, thanks to both of you." Shere Ki began to walk away carefully, keeping the man cub balanced on her back. "Yes, we can. We had best hurry and get this little one to the Man Village." Bagheera looked at Baloo with a certain expression. "I'm sure Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjun has returned by now. They would be expecting us…" Suddenly, Baloo was ready to go see his man cub. "Well, let's go then!"

The groups of animals leapt over rocks and pushed through leaves as they made their way to the Man Village. For two days, they crossed swamp lands and thick forest areas until they reached a dead marshy area. From there, they walked to a beautiful part of the jungle full of trees and life. They hesitated when they spotted smoke hovering over the top of the trees from a distance. Salena and Shere Ki exchanged uneasy glances as Bagheera and Baloo looked at the part of the forest where they sometimes lived. Bagheera introduced the land to Shere Ki and Salena. "Well, here we are. The Man Village is just behind those trees."

Both tigress and panther glanced at the thin line of smoke with uncertainty and shrunk back, uncertain of their bravery. Baloo encouraged them before they could think of the worst, "Don't worry, you two. We won't let nothin' happen to ya, and neither will Mowgli. Come on!"

"We promise." Bagheera whispered his addition to Baloo's encouraging statement in a meaningful way. Both Salena and Shere Ki found their courage, and the group of animals began to make their way to a place where animals hardly ever ventured…to the Man Village.


	10. Chapter 11: Peril Outside The Village

…**.Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long since I posted. I finished my exams and moved back from college, so everything has taken a while. I am so glad that you seem to be enjoying the story. I hope that the characters are becoming more real to you as well. I started this for character development and it's gone from there. I do intend to finish. Thanks so much for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, feel free to give any feedback. (Oh, and sorry about the cliff hanger at the end. I will try to write more this week )….**

**Chapter 11 Peril Outside The Village**

_Salena_

The little panther tried her best not to show her apprehension as they drew closer to the Man Village; she tried to keep her normal posture as she fought the instinct to turn around and go back. Bagheera and Baloo showed little to no fear….especially Baloo….both seemed excited to see their man cub, and Shere Ki….the only way one would be able to see her fear was deep in her eyes, otherwise the tigress held her normal posture as she walked alongside the others in silence. Salena perked up her ears to keep them from lying flat on her head and stood a bit taller, lengthening her body unnoticeably as possible when she stepped forward. Shere Ki, knowing her the best, took notice and looked back. She slipped the little girl off of her back and gently sat her down in front of Salena.

"I think…you should carry her from here." Catching Shere Ki's message as the tigress walked ahead, Salena touched her nose to the little man cub's, knowing this might be the last time she got to see her; she scooped her up gently in her jaws and caught up to the others just as they stopped behind a bush. Behind the bush, which barely concealed them at all, was a river with stepping stones leading to a strange…..thing…..that opened into what was apparently the Man Village. _At last…._ Salena gently sat the man cub down slightly behind her forepaws and peered at the strange dens that looked like homes. Bagheera, noticing Salena and Shere Ki's questioning glances, answered the obvious question.

"Oh, that's the Man Village. That large, clumped line of tree branches is something men have fashioned to keep the village safe from predators; they call it a gate. Those strange dens are the homes in which they live." Bagheera's gentle, informative expression turned into a reassuring smile when he looked to Salena. The young panther glanced quickly to Bagheera then kept wide eyes on the Man Village. She was pretty sure she looked as bewildered as she felt and that her ears were as flat against her head as they could go. Shere Ki's ears were flattened as well, but her eyes were intent and suspicious as she peered into the strange territory. "So…how do we get the man cub inside again? I don't want to go any closer."

Baloo was quick to reassure the tigress; he seemed to be aware of Shere Ki's fear as he gently gave her a slap on the shoulder. "Now, don't worry tiger! We haven't even been any closer than this. Mowgli…."

"Yes, you did." Bagheera's voice seemed edgy as he gave Baloo a seemingly unpleasant reminder. "When you weren't supposed to."

Baloo licked his lips, looking proud of the panther's reminder. "Oh, yeah….yeah I did. Well, now Baggy…that was different. It was night time and I wanted to see my cub…."

"Your cub?" Shere Ki looked confused.

Baloo held up his paws. "Mowgli, the man cub we brought here first. He's like my own cub…something Baggy here can't seem to understand." Salena took a moment to focus on Bagheera's expression, which seemed hard…but something deep within it told her that Bagheera might have a better understanding than Baloo knew. Meanwhile, Shere Ki was still trying to make her connections. "Oh. Well…how will we get the man cub to them?"

"Mowgli and Shanti will meet us." Bagheera was informative as he spoke. "They have returned to the Man Village by now and were expecting a visit from Baloo and me anyway…."

Salena looked at Bagheera curiously. "They left the village after all that?"

"Well, they gotta gather their food and stuff from somewhere, Sally!" Baloo looked at her with a big smile that said she should have known that one. Salena got it, and widened her eyes innocently as she perked up with a smile, the look everyone always recognized as the look she got when she realized something. "Oooohhh…." She cooed…and then she got completely sidetracked as realization struck her. What had Baloo called her? Sally? _Sally? Where did he get that? _She hated it. "Don't call me Sally!" She snapped, sounding a little too innocent as she shot him a warning smile. Everyone laughed at her sudden remark, which at least seemed to ease some of the tension. Baloo seemed to have reached his goal. "Well, alright then…_Sal_." That was even worse. The only bad thing about her name was that it was hard to come up with a short for it that she liked. She gave Baloo a playful, stern look just as they heard strange sounds coming from across the river. _Human noises. _

Salena sunk into the bushes and peered at the three older man cubs, wondering which was the famous cub the animals of the jungle spoke so much about. The first man cub she saw was the smallest, but seemed to have a very feisty attitude for one so small. He wore a blue cloth around his chubby waist and seemed to have just learned how to run well. The second man cub, to Salena's guess, was a female. She was tall and most likely what man would consider to be a pretty human girl, with a long purple cloth covering her legs and a white cloth covering her middle. The third had to be the one they spoke of because he was the only one old enough. He was taller and skinny with orange cloth around his waist, and walked in no fear of the jungle. By the very look on his face, Salena could tell that the jungle was a part of him. The trio stopped at the edge of the river and peered into the jungle, looking for their friends.

Baloo was the first to react; as soon as he set his vision on the man cubs, he took off without a second thought. "Hey, Little Britches!" The man cubs immediately started yelling greetings as they ran to the great bear, as if they were a big family. Salena and Shere Ki stared after them in bewilderment; they were watching an encounter they never thought would occur, humans interacting with animals in a natural, friendly way! Seeing their expressions, Bagheera shifted his attention from Baloo and the man cubs and leaned to Salena and Shere Ki to introduce. "These are the man cubs that we have been telling you about….and the ones that will find a place for this little one. The small one is Ranjan, the female man cub is Shanti, and the one on Baloo's shoulders is Mowgli, the one who was raised in the jungle."

Salena stared at Bagheera as he introduced Mowgli, she thought he deserved more credit than he seemed to get. He did save the man cub's life. "The one you found?" Salena looked into his eyes, hoping that he understood the value of what he had done. The panther smiled humbly and nodded as the two looked into one another's eyes with expression filled with meaning. They were soon interrupted by a boy's human voice speaking in clear animal language. "Hey, Bagheera!" Bagheera turned just in time to catch Mowgli as the boy flung himself at him. As the two embraced and exchanged greetings, Salena leaned to Shere Ki and whispered under her breath so that only she could hear her. "They speak animal?" The tigress didn't answer, but Salena could tell by her intent expression that she was just as bewildered as she kept her gaze locked on the man cubs. When Salena looked back, she saw that Shanti had spotted them and was clinging to Ranjan as she kept wide eyes on the two jungle cats, Bagheera said something to Mowgli and released him. When the boy turned around, he focused his gaze on them, seeming to notice them for the first time. Salena took a tiny step back, suddenly feeling more nervous and afraid than ever. Bagheera quickly introduced the man cubs to Shere Ki, Salena, and the little girl as she peered from behind Salena's foreleg.

The little one called Ranjan interrupted, jumping up eagerly as he spotted Shere Ki. "Whoa! A tiger!" Salena watched in concern as her friend tensed; she was having trouble deciding whether Ranjan was frightened or excited. Baloo stepped in, strutting as he swept Salena and Shere Ki up in his arms. "Yeah, man. Have you seen this tigress and panther? They are the most happenin' cats in the jungle." Shere Ki stared at Baloo as Salena gave him a sweet smile, Ranjan looked at her in confusion. "Really?" Salena smiled at the boy and looked at Baloo in a joking manner. "That's what _he _says." Baloo set the two back down on the ground with a confident expression. "That's right." Ranjan looked at Shere Ki, already seeming to feel a little more confident. "So….you're not gonna eat us?" Shere Ki looked shocked at first, but as small chuckles rose from the group, she got it and made a small chuckle herself before answering Ranjun in her usual honest tone. "No. I, um…prefer deer."

When the laughter died down, everyone seemed to be more at ease with one another. Bagheera chose this moment and spoke in a soft voice as he addressed the group once more with the matter at hand. "Mowgli, Salena and Shere Ki have traveled a very long way to bring this little one to your village in hopes that you, Shanti, and Ranjan can help find a place for her. Salena, perhaps you should be the one to tell them your story and why you have brought the man cub so far." Salena was never shy, but for some reason she didn't know she still felt nervous as she glanced at Bagheera, trying to find her words. Bagheera gave her a reassuring look. "It's alright, Salena. They will be able to understand you."

Mowgli, who she had noticed had been giving her a hard look since Bagheera had released him, now spoke in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Yeah, we _are _a part of the jungle, you know." Though Shere Ki raised her chin at the boy's seemingly rude remark, Salena chose to look past it and tell them everything, despite that this had bothered her. So she told them everything from when her father set the baby man cub in front of them to the present, careful not to leave anything out so that the man cubs would understand all reasoning that lay behind the story. When she thought she was finished, she looked into Mowgli's face and then looked down at the little man cub nestled between her forelegs. "So you see….we've traveled so far, and she's done very well to have survived all she has been through. But…she is getting weaker, and…well…she needs a mother and a family. One that will love and nourish her. My father knew that, that's why he sent us…to try to save her. And, we….really hope that…you could find a place for her." Salena stopped and gave Mowgli a sincere, sweet smile, feeling nervous at the hesitation that followed. "You could….couldn't you?"

Mowgli looked back at Shanti, who cautiously started to approach Salena. When she was a few feet from Salena, she reached for the little man cub. Salena helped the man cub stand and kept a paw on her back as she made her way to Shanti, who reached out and took her in her arms. Salena kept her eyes on Mowgli, waiting for an answer. Mowgli finally answered, "Yeah. We can ask Messua and Father. They will know what to do."

Salena smiled at the instant relief this brought her. "Oh, thank you so much!" Shanti and Ranjan smiled back at her, but Mowgli made no response to her. She wondered why he didn't seem to like her. _What is wrong? _

Bagheera, who seemed to have missed Mowgli's hesitant attitude toward Salena, was relieved at his response. "Thank you, Mowgli. Perhaps…everyone should exchange goodbyes with the little one." This was the moment that Salena would hate, she had grown very fond of the little girl over their journey, and parting with her would be so hard. _But it must be done. _When Shanti set the man cub down, Salena led her to Shere Ki, who was patiently waiting to say her goodbyes. When the man cub tripped and clung to Shere Ki's foreleg, the tigress helped her stand once more and drew her into an embrace, though she never muzzled her. "Bye, dear." Shere Ki's goodbye was quiet as she helped the man cub turn around to face Salena.

Before Salena could react, Baloo swept the man cub up in one paw and touched her nose gently with his claw as he walked to Bagheera. "Hey now, little one. There's no need for goodbyes on this end. We will be seeing you a lot more often!" The man cub touched Baloo's touch with her little hands and reached for Bagheera, who let her rub the top of his nose with her hand. When Baloo set the girl down, the little man cub seemed to have sensed that this was goodbye. She cried out loud and ran to Salena on tiny legs, clinging to her foreleg and burying her little face in the panther's fur. Salena struggled against tears herself as she laid down in front of the man cub and wiped her tears away with her paws. When the man cub quieted, Salena looked into her big brown eyes and did her best to smile. "Don't cry, little one. I will always remember you. But this is best for you, you have to grow up to raise a family of your own someday….but remember us." She muzzled the little man cub as she held on to her face. "You've been so brave, man cub." Sensing that the time was right, Salena scooped the man cub up in her jaws and gave her to Shanti. Mowgli smiled at the group and grabbed Ranjan's hand. "We can take her to Messua. She will know someone that will take the girl in. It won't take long. Can you wait behind the bushes for me, Shanti and Ranjan? We can let you know what she says."

Bagheera walked over to Salena, who felt humiliated that she was trying harder than ever not to cry. Salena closed her eyes and bent her head to hide her face as she held her breath. She felt Bagheera's steady paw on her foreleg as he pulled her into him, letting her head rest on his chest as he rubbed her shoulder. Bagheera looked back up at Mowgli, speaking in a low voice. "Of course we will wait, man cub." When she felt that Mowgli and the other man cubs had crossed the river, she took a few deep, sobbing breaths before opening her eyes and staring in the direction of the Man Village. She felt Shere Ki's small paw on hers as Baloo lifted her chin and looked her in the face. "Now, Salena….they will take good care of her."

Salena smiled through her tears at Baloo's attempts to comfort her and looked back at the village. "I know. It's just….." When she hesitated, Bagheera rubbed his cheek against hers, telling her that he understood what she was trying to say. "We know goodbye is hard." The group of animals stood there for a few moments, eagerly awaiting the return of Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan. After a few moment's they saw the man cubs appear from behind the gate without the little man cub. When they approached the group of animals, Salena noticed that Mowgli was staring at Bagheera and her with a confused expression. Bagheera gave Salena to Shere Ki before going with Baloo to speak with the man cubs. Salena laid her head on her friend's shoulder as she stared at the man cubs with Bagheera and Baloo, trying to figure out what they were saying. After a few seconds, Shere Ki spoke in a comforting, motherly voice. "Dihrem would be so proud of you, Salena, You've saved that cub's life while risking you own, you've been so brave." Salena lifted her head and looked into her friends eyes, giving her a small meaningful smile. "So have you." Shere Ki looked surprised for a moment, then returned Salena's smile just before Baloo approached them.

The bear looked more serious than Salena had seen him yet, which sent her heart into a racing turmoil. "Oh, Baloo! What happened?"

The bear ran a paw over his muzzle and looked at Salena and Shere Ki for a moment before shrugging. "Salena, there's something Mowgli wants to ask ya." Salena looked at Baloo for a second, and then quickly made her way to Mowgli. She was taken aback as she approached and saw that Bagheera and he seemed to be in a brief argument. Bagheera spoke in a hurried, strained voice as he spoke to Mowgli. "You can't put her in that kind of position. It isn't right or natural….we would be putting her in terrible danger….."

Mowgli uncrossed his arms and argued back with Bagheera as if it were somewhat normal. "She just asked." Mowgli spoke in a normal voice; worry got the best of Salena. She chose her moment and stepped up beside Bagheera. "What is it? What's wrong?" She searched Mowgli's face for indications as she waited for an answer.

Shanti surprised Salena by being the first to answer, though Salena knew she would explain the situation a little more reasonably than Bagheera or Mowgli. "We took the man cub to Messua, she is Ranjan's mother and raises Mowgli. They love the baby already, but she seems uneasy and Messua thought that…you might could help." Something in Shanti's voice gained Salena's trust and told her that she was a girl of reason. But Shanti's words still threw her.

"And she would like to meet you." Mowgli added to Shanti's statement in a blunt tone as everyone stared at Salena. The young panther gazed at the group in bewilderment, not knowing how to answer. "She wants to meet me? Why? I mean, how can I help?"

"We don't know why she wants to see you, but she thinks you can comfort the girl and make her feel secure around…us." Shanti's answer made sense, but scared Salena stiff.

"You mean…I would have to go to the Man Village? But…."

"She said she would meet you just outside the gate with the baby as long as we stay with her. She's scared too." Upon hearing Mowgli's response, Salena took a moment to ponder her answer, she was so frightened. Seeing Salena's distress, Bagheera attempted to step in. "Salena…." Before he could say more, Salena made her decision and quickly answered in a clear voice everyone could hear. "I will do it."

Salena knew Shere Ki's reaction would be quick to follow her answer. The tigress looked alarmed as she spoke in a frightened voice. "What….? But…."

Baloo was quick to cover for Shere Ki before she could raise any objections. "Now, Kiki…we will be here watching Salena's every move. If anything happens, we will be right here ready to protect her." Shere Ki and Bagheera kept reluctant eyes on Salena as they struggled to keep themselves from shielding her. The little panther did her best to reassure them. "I will be okay." She mouthed the words before turning to face Mowgli. "How far will she be willing to go? I…don't want to go very far from the river."

Mowgli answered her questions briefly. "You won't have to." When they had crossed the river, Salena remained partially hidden behind a small bush as Mowgli and Shanti instructed her on how to behave around the humans. When they went inside the gate to retrieve Messua, Salena struggled to remain standing on her shaking legs and felt certain that her ears would never perk up again. She ran through the rules in her mind as she waited: _Don't speak because they can't understand you and might think you are being aggressive_, and _Don't make any sudden movements_, and _This is the first time they've met a jungle animal like this, try to show them you really care about the man cub_. Hadn't she proven enough? _Humans…. _

After what seemed to be an eternity, Salena watched as Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan led two adult humans outside the gate. One was a large human male, with black fur surrounding his face and a white and brown pattern. The other, to Salena's guess, was Messua. She carried the little man cub as she walked carefully behind Mowgli and Shanti, she was very beautiful; she had long, black fur dangling from her head and wore a blue cloth that covered her tall, slender build as she looked for Salena. The male man looked apprehensive, and was speaking in a low voice. "…don't even know why you want to do this, Messua, it's too dangerous." Salena didn't even notice that Shanti and Mowgli had approached her until she felt a poke in her side. "Okay, Salena…they're ready to meet you now. Don't be scared, they said they wouldn't hurt you." Salena was pretty sure that Shanti was unaware that her comforting words were like telling water not to be wet. She took a breath and stepped out from behind the bush, feeling exposed.

When Mowgli walked back up to his adopted family, Messua took a few cautious steps forward as Salena did the same. Salena wondered if Messua was shaking as badly as she was. The little man cub cried out upon seeing Salena and reached out to her. Messua knelt and gently sat the man cub on the ground, letting her patter her way to the young panther. When the man cub reached her, Salena knelt down and gave her a teasing smile. "So, what are you fussing about?" Though Salena wondered if she really understood the question, the man cub answered with a little coo and a laugh.

Salena looked at Messua briefly before lifting the man cub's chin to look into the eyes. "Man cub, you cannot survive with us. We have no way to care for or nourish you in the proper way. You will be safe now, we are only doing what's best for you." The little man cub stared intently into her eyes before she continued. "Do you understand? This is your home now. They will take care of you. Please be safe and think of us as we think of you." With nothing left to say, Salena touched noses with the man cub. Sure that she would now be alright, Salena turned her around with her paw and looked into her eyes as the man cub looked back over her shoulder. Salena gave her a reassuring smile. "Go back to your new family." The man cub seemed to smile and bounce with new confidence as she made her way back to Messua. The female human hugged the cub to her before handing her to the male who was most likely her husband and stepping a little closer to Salena with caution.

Salena did her best to keep her paws rooted to the ground as Messua held out her hand to her while keeping the other on Mowgli's shoulder. Seeing Salena's frightened, confused expression, Mowgli spoke to her in their language. "Touch your nose to her hand." Though it went against every instinct she had, Salena took a careful step forward and nervously stretched her neck to touch her nose to Messua's hand while keeping a paw lifted off the ground. The grown male looked nervous and spoke. "Messua…that is enough. She is wild."

Messua drew back her hand but continued to kneel as she beautiful brown eyes stared into Salena's. "She's beautiful." Her voice was warm, motherly, and admiring and she spoke in her language out loud. This was the first time Salena had heard a human speak, and she was surprised that she could somewhat understand what they were saying. Though Salena knew she would never understand if she tried to communicate, she felt the need to say something. For some reason, she felt a comfortable bound with this human; finally, an idea came to her. She had always been very good with facial expressions…or so everyone said. She gave Messua her warmest "thank you" smile as she slowly stood and backed toward the bushes, sensing her task was complete. When she was sure Messua felt comfortable enough, she turned and headed for the nearest bush. When she heard the man's deep voice say something else, she turned and looked at Mowgli for a translation since she had missed it.

Mowgli smiled, "He was wondering how many more children the jungle will bring to them." She caught the male's joke and turned to face them, giving them her best mischievous "Who knows" smile and gesture before leaping into the bushes and peering from her hiding place. She watched as the humans laughed. The little man cub nestled into Messua's arms and went to sleep; Salena smiled as she watched Messua smile and hug the man cub to her as she and the man walked back into the village, leaving the older man cubs behind. Salena felt more at peace knowing who would most likely raise the little cub that she loved.

Salena jumped onto the nearest tree branch and used the trees to get back to her friends as quickly as possible. When she reached the tree branch that hung over the group as they waited behind the bushes, she jumped to the ground and faced her friends with a sigh of relief and sunk to the ground. Everyone stared at her with various expressions as Bagheera approached and laid down beside her. She instantly drew nearer to him as he covered her shaking shoulders with his chest and draped his forearm over her. "Are you alright? You are the bravest panther I've ever met, Salena." Salena felt one of her ears perk up after all as she gave him a proud smile. Bagheera stood as Baloo approached and swept Salena into a bear hug.

"Aw, man! I knew you could do it, Sally!" Salena answered with a breathless gasp as the bear released her. When she caught her breath, she found herself facing a stunned Shere Ki. She instantly felt wary as she took a step toward her lifelong friend. "Shere Ki…I…"

Shere Ki answered instantly. "Salena, I'm okay. I've just never seen that done before."

Salena answered breathlessly. "Neither have I."

Shere Ki smiled and hugged Salena, bringing her immediate relief. When she drew back, her expression was teasing. "Let's not….tell Dihrem and Maya."

Salena eyes flew open as she thought of what her parents' reactions would most likely be. "No, please! They must never know!" The group fell into a much needed fit of laughter.

_Shere Ki _

When the group's laughter had subsided, Shere Ki watched as Bagheera looked to Mowgli with an almost fatherly expression. "Thank you, man cub." He spoke in a calm voice and awaited the man cub's response. Shere Ki couldn't help but notice that Mowgli returned Bagheera's thanks by rubbing his arm with a sullen expression and casting a glance at Salena. Shere Ki glared, uncertain of why the man cub seemed to have such a dislike for Salena. _And after all she has done…_ Baloo seemed to at least catch Mowgli's face.

"What's the matter, Little Britches?" The bear made a movement towards Mowgli, but stopped and rested his paws on Shanti and Ranjan's shoulders instead.

Mowgli didn't take very long to answer. "It's just…who are you two?"

Salena just stared at the man cub in distress, Shere Ki noticed that Bagheera cast a hard look at Mowgli for his remark. Shere Ki took it upon herself to give the man cub her best answer. She could see that the man cub was most likely spirited, which probably didn't help matters with Shere Khan. She was not surprised that Shere Khan's pride didn't mix well with the man cub's spirit. She sat down gracefully in front of the man cub to cover for Salena's expression. "Well, that depends on what you want to know."

Mowgli crossed his arms and stared hard at the tigress for a moment. Shere Ki knew that his encounter with Shere Khan had made him wary of all tigers. "Well, we can start with you. Do you know Shere Khan?"

Shere Ki was taken aback by his direct question, but she had seen it coming and saw no sense in lying to him. "Yes."

The one called Mowgli seemed to demand more. "I thought so. How?"

Shere Ki hesitated, and answered honestly. "I was his mate."

Mowgli seemed shocked. Shanti stepped forward and spoke to her for the first time, the girl's expression was full of fear. "W-was?"

Shere Ki gave her best reassuring answer. "Yes, was. I was before….before some things happened and he….changed."

"Changed how?" Mowgli seemed curious and demanding at the same time. Instead of giving him an answer, Shere Ki gave him a look that must have answered his question enough. He moved on to the next one. "So how do _you _feel about me…and other humans?"

Shere Ki stared at the ground before raising her chin and giving a hesitant answer, not liking where this was going, "I….am not sure. I've just met you, but I can tell you that I do not blame you for anything…and I don't think you or anyone else who is innocent deserves to die. That's part of the reason I came." Mowgli uncrossed his arms as his eyes widened in shock. Shere Ki continued her answer to his question. "As for other humans….some things have happened that makes me…bitter…against them, I guess."

Mowgli abruptly interrupted her. By his expression, Shere Ki could tell that his emotions were somewhat attached to the subject. "Like what? What have humans done to you tigers that make you, Shere Khan, and other tigers so angry? That's mostly the reason I had to leave the jungle in the first place."

Shere Ki stared at the bold man cub as he asked her the most personal question that anyone could have ever asked. She sighed, knowing she would have to give the most honest answer she knew to give, despite what pain it might cause her. "Well…." She watched as the group awaited her answer, man cubs curious and adult animals nervous. "I can't answer for other tigers, or really for Shere Khan….but I can answer for myself."

Mowgli expressed his impatience for her continue. "Well? What is it?"

Shere Ki took a deep breath, noticing the long pause that preceded her answer was growing. She felt slightly unsteady as she raised her head to look at the man cub once more, it was all she could do to keep her voice steady. "They….took away our families and….our cub." Her last words were a whisper as she hung her head, trying to calm the emotional agony that grew inside of her. "That's why."

Shere Ki felt a touch on her shoulder and looked up to see Mowgli's small eyes staring into hers. She sensed that somehow they had made a connection. "I'm…sorry…" Shere Ki was quick to step in after his apologetic offers. "It's not your fault. But that is why."

Mowgli looked down and rubbed his forearm, much like Baloo did at times, and asked an inevitable question. "Is that why Shere Khan chases me?"

Shere Ki looked Mowgli directly in the eyes. "Well, yes and no…I can't say for sure. Probably at first, but I think he now has other reasons for chasing you. He…handles it differently than I do."

Mowgli processed this and answered in an abrupt way. "Shere Ki, you're not at all like him. But…do you still love him?" Shere Ki could swear her jaw dropped halfway open for a moment before she regained control and stared at the man cub, completely unsure of how to answer his bold question. Bagheera stepped in quickly; Shere Ki realized that this was most likely the first time he had heard any of this as well. "Mowgli! I think she's answered enough."

At the same time as Bagheera spoke, Salena had gone up to Mowgli and gently touched his foot with her paw…which he quickly drew away. Shere Ki realized she was only trying to tell Mowgli that she had answered enough without getting him into trouble. Her voice was small as she spoke, "Mowgli…please…"

Mowgli seemed to react badly to Salena for reasons Shere Ki herself couldn't find. Mowgli pointed an accusing finger at her before placing it back on his hip and staring at her as he asked her the harshest question yet. "So what's going on with you two?" He seemed to direct this at both Bagheera and Salena, who exchanged shocked glances before responding to Mowgli. Everyone seemed to respond in a different way at the same time.

Salena was struck still as Bagheera raised his voice to scold Mowgli. "Man cub!"

Baloo seemed shocked as well, which Shere Ki guessed was rare for him. The great bear attempted to scold Mowgli while speaking in a calming tone. "Now….bear cub…"

Even Shanti spoke in the panthers' defense as she held onto Ranjan. "Mowgli…."

Shere Ki tried to come up with one of her cool responses to calm the situation. _My, this is a spirited man cub!_ She lost the conversation as a rustling in the bushes caught her attention. When she looked in the direction it had come from, she caught sight of golden orange fur with black stripes as the setting sun's rays revealed the clash between the stripped pattern against the green of the bushes' leaves. It took no further revealing for her to realize who it was. She could tell by the pattern of the stripes and the noises made in the brush that it was none other than Shere Khan. She could also tell that he had made the noises on purpose for her. She couldn't tell what direction he was facing or where he was going yet because she could no longer see him.

She tensed, and prepared herself to protect the man cub she was sure he would go for, becoming slightly distracted when she thought she heard someone say her name. Without bothering to answer whoever it was, she looked back in the direction of the bush and found Shere Khan's eyes as they peered from behind it. His eyes were unreadable to her as she returned his gaze. _Why are you here?_ She tried to answer her own question when she found no answer in his eyes. She had no idea how long he had been there, or what he had heard. He could have had a good chance at Mowgli if he had wanted him, with her and the other animals so distracted. Why would he blow his cover to her? Why hadn't he taken his chance? He would have lost her, but he would have achieved the goal he had been striving to reach for a very long time. Suddenly, she thought she had an uncertain answer. She was driven out of her thoughts by a loud clicking noise to the other side of her. She gasped when she realized what it was and turned to see a tall, slender human man aiming a gun directly at her. She closed her eyes when she saw that his aim would be true.

The noise had caught everyone else's attention as well. Mowgli's voice cried out as she heard his footsteps running to her, the man quickly set his finger on the trigger and pulled. Shere Ki watched as Shere Khan leapt in front of her and Mowgli just in time. She gasped as the world froze. Shere Khan fell instantly to the ground, unconscious. Shere Ki sailed through the air, reaching him just as he fell to the ground. She put a paw on his shoulder and stared into his face, looking for any ray of hope she could find.

At the sound of another clicking noise, she turned her head to see the man aiming his gun once more in a panic, at…._Baloo_. The great bear just stared at the man with a saddened expression as Mowgli screamed. "Papa Bear!" Shere Ki leapt at Mowgli and pinned him to the ground just as Salena and Bagheera leapt at Baloo. The three tumbled on the ground in a ball as a shot rang out once more. Baloo roared in pain once they tumbled into a tree and grabbed at his arm. Salena was lying a few feet from Bagheera and Baloo, her eyes closed. Shere Ki knew that Baloo's weight had most likely fallen on her as they tumbled to the ground. Only Bagheera was quick to rise as the man prepared another shot and aimed once more, this time at Bagheera. The panther leapt well away from Salena and Baloo and ran with long strides in the direction of the man, eyes intent on his movements. By the time the man could think to aim his gun downward, Bagheera was too close. The panther leapt at the man and pinned him hard to the ground, knocking the man unconscious as his head hit the ground hard. Bagheera did no more harm to the man, most likely reasoning that he could do no more harm to his friends. Shanti grabbed the gun and ran to the village with Ranjan to get help as Bagheera ran to Salena and turned her over on her side while looking in the direction of Baloo. The sloth bear was losing a lot of blood and falling into unconsciousness as Mowgli called his name.

Shere Ki stood where she was, helpless. Everything had happened so fast. She glanced back into Shere Khan's face and drew very near to him, listening and waiting for the feel of breath. Finally, it came….ever so slightly. Shere Ki knew that if he help didn't come soon, he would die. She stared into the face of the one who loved her, the one who had risked all he had worked for to win and save her. She stared….into the face of the one she loved. As her realization struck, she gently shook his shoulder and placed her paw on his face and stroked his jaw. "Shere Khan…please….."


	11. Chapter 12: Unexpected Help

**Chapter 12 Unexpected Help**

_Shere Ki_

Shere Ki looked up at the peril around her, feeling more useless than she had ever felt in her entire life. Bagheera was going back and forth between Baloo and Salena, checking with Shere Ki a few times and comforting Mowgli. The panther proved to be wise and a fast-acting help when it was needed. He gave Mowgli a leaf to press on Baloo's wound while they waited for Shanti and Ranjan to come back with help.

"Press this on his wound to keep him from losing so much blood, Mowgli. Now, now…dry your tears. Everything will be alright." His voice was gentle enough to soothe Mowgli; the man cub wiped his tears and pressed the leaf to Baloo's shotgun wound. Shere Ki lost all hope and buried her face in Shere Khan's fur, holding her breath until he would breathe again, and then repeated the action several times before she sensed someone approaching her.

She turned to see Bagheera coming up from behind her; it was apparent that her reaction to Shere Khan's injury told him everything. Not knowing what to expect and seeing no need to hiding her feelings, she bowed her head and put a paw on the great tiger's muscular shoulder once more…waiting for the panther's reaction. Would he be wary of her from now on like he seemed to be with Shere Khan? But when she looked up at him once more, she saw a looking of understanding and what seemed to be slight grief when he briefly closed his eyes and opened them once more. Shere Ki was surprised at the panther's reaction and watched as he examined Shere Khan, looking for the gunshot wound. Shere Ki wasn't sure if she wanted to know the severity of it, and chose to wait for Bagheera's reaction instead. When the panther looked up, he had an unreadable look in his eyes.

"He was shot in the side, Shere Ki. I cannot tell how serious the wound is….but from the looks of him; he will not survive unless someone can take the bullet out of him soon. I'm sorry."

Shere Ki bowed her head, feeling as if all hope was lost all over again. _Why would the humans help Shere Khan at all? _Bagheera noticed her facial expression and was quick to add to his statement. "There is still hope, Shere Ki. Just keep letting him know you are here…maybe it will give him the strength he needs to stay with us as long as he can. And as for the humans helping him, well…maybe you can persuade Mowgli to ask."

Shere Ki looked up, puzzled at the panther's suggestion…Bagheera looked a bit surprised at himself, but he managed to keep his expression steady. Shere Ki chose to inquire for more. "What? After all he has done to him, and all of you? Shouldn't you be…relieved…that this has happened?"

The panther hesitated, but when he did answer his voice was steady and sincere. "Well, he did save Mowgli's life as well. As for us, we thought we wanted a stop to be put to him, but…given the circumstances…we see now that there must be a better way than this. We were all friends as cubs if you can believe it." The panther gave a small smile at Shere Ki's look of surprise before continuing. "Perhaps we will find one if he survives. And….he does love you."

At the sound of a moan and the rustling of grass, Bagheera glided to Salena as she started to move around. _Thank goodness. _Shere Ki thought about Bagheera's last statement, catching that his voice carried a meaning behind what he had said. Maybe the panther had the same instinct as Dihrem to a certain extent, one that could see how something would turn out when others could not. She laid her head on Shere Khan's as she watched Salena slowly open her eyes. Bagheera's obvious look of relief was evident as he put a paw on her shoulder. "Salena…." He smiled as the little panther tried to move and winced, opening her eyes wider again when she processed the pain and what had happened before. Shere Ki watched as Mowgli stared into Baloo's face, looking for signs of movement.

Shere Ki wasn't sure how she could ever ask the boy to help them now. She stared into Shere Khan's still face once more and stroked it with her paw, trying to find her courage. She nearly burst into tears at the thought of his body going still forever and spoke in a soft voice. "Shere Khan, please stay with me. We're going to try to get help. Please, just stay strong…I…I love you." She felt tears run down her face, but also felt movement under her paw and stared hard into his face. The movement would have never been noticeable had she not been seeking it, but as she looked hard at him, she could see it clearly. The tiger shifted his head, almost microscopically, and let a slight breath out of his nose so that she could hear it. She sat up straight. Had he heard her? She decided to ask Mowgli for his help after all, it was the only chance he had. "I'll be back." She whispered to Shere Khan before approaching Mowgli, where he was tending to Baloo's wound.

When she was a few feet from the man cub and the bear, she went right into her question without delay, wanting to get an answer quickly before the humans came. She didn't even have time to care that they would be the ones tending to them. "Mowgli, I know this will be a hard question, but I must ask. Will…you consider asking the humans to help Shere Khan?" At the expression on Mowgli's face, she added to her question. "Please. I wouldn't ask if I knew there was another way, but it's the only chance he's got."

Mowgli looked into Baloo's face once more. "Why should I help him?"

Shere Ki stared at the back of the man cub's head, searching for an answer to the question she had been asking herself. When she had her only answer, she placed her forepaws on the tree beside Baloo, taking another leaf from the lowest limb and handing a fresh leaf to Mowgli for the bear, looking into his eyes as she did. "Because he took that shot for the both of us…he could have saved you too." When Mowgli gave no response, the tigress gave her real answer. "And because I do love him."

Mowgli looked surprised, and then asked his question. "You do?"

The tigress nodded, and then added to her response. "But it doesn't change how I feel about anyone else, including all of you. I just hope it doesn't change how you feel about me."

Before Mowgli could answer, the group heard the sounds of human voices as they drew closer. Shere Ki ran back to Shere Khan and gazed in the direction it had come from, suddenly feeling fear. Salena slowly stood up at the sound and voiced the tigress' thoughts aloud for her. "If someone doesn't explain to them quickly that we won't hurt them, they might shoot us down." Her voice sounded worried as she tried to take a step forward. All at once, her front paw bent as if it had been popped out of place and wouldn't stand any weight. The little panther let out a cry of pain as she fell forward; she took deep breaths as she lay on her stomach with her eyes closed. Bagheera quickly went to her and helped her pull her paw out from under her as gently as he could, causing her to cry out as he did so. He held her paw in his as he examined it; Shere Ki could tell from where she was that her paw was definitely out of place. She needed help badly as well.

Bagheera gently released her paw with a solemn expression. "You paw is out of place, Salena. It will have to be set back into place, try not to stand…." The panther trailed off when Salena did just the opposite. When she did stand, she held her foreleg with the injured paw high above the ground as she hobbled on three legs, revealing that the rest of her was okay. Shere Ki sighed in relief as she examined Shere Khan once more, listening to the sounds of the humans as they approached. She placed a foreleg over him protectively as she looked back at Mowgli desperately, who was now walking in the direction of the noise and standing in front of the group. "Please, Mowgli. They will shoot us if you don't say something." The man cub turned but didn't make a response, Shere Ki grew more separate. "Mowgli, please. He did it for me…."

She was interrupted by the sound of a moan; all the animals had forgotten that the man who had shot at them was still there. The man sat up, rubbing his head as he did. He began to look around frantically for his gun when he realized where he was. Mowgli ran at him, pushing him backward, yelling at him for shooting his friends. The man looked helpless and, from what Shere Ki could understand, tried to explain to Mowgli that he thought the animals had been attacking them. Shere Ki stared, only picking up a bit of it due to the stress and chaos going on around her. _So all this…because of a big misunderstanding…._

The next few moments went by in a blur, with too much to process for so little time. Baloo began to wake up and looked around in a sleepy state of confusion. A group of humans arrived at the scene, the large man who had guarded Messua when she met Salena separated Mowgli and the man, demanding explanations. Shanti paused at the scene between Mowgli and the man, but went to Baloo when she saw he had awakened, Ranjan was nowhere to be seen. Shere Ki guessed he was with his mother in the Man Village. She noticed that the group of men stared at the animals cautiously as they waited for orders from Mowgli's adopted father, as if they were trying to decide which animals were a threat to them and how to take them down if they had to. Bagheera saw the same thing as Shere Ki and slowly took a step toward Mowgli. He kept his voice low so as not to threaten the humans. "Mowgli…."

At Bagheera's reminder, Mowgli began to explain what was wrong and asked for help from the villagers, explaining that the animals meant no harm and that they had helped save him and the infant girl. He asked them to help Salena and Baloo, and not to harm Bagheera…he paused when only the tigers were left. Shere Ki waited anxiously as the large man's eyes fell on them. "And…the tigers? Is one of those the one who chases you?" Shere Ki noticed that he carried a gun himself, and became afraid. To her surprise, Mowgli stepped in.

"The one on the ground is, and the one standing over him is…his mate, Shere Ki." At the man's look of finality, Mowgli stopped him with his next statement. "I would like…you to help them as well, please….sir."

The man searched Mowgli's eyes as if he had lost his mind and bent on his knee to reach his level, placing both his hands of the boy's shoulders. "But Mowgli…why?"

Mowgli hesitated, and then gave his answer. "Because…he saved me while I was trying to save Shere Ki. Shere Ki is different, she helped Salena and the others bring the baby to us….she watched in the bushes with Bagheera and Baloo as you met Salena earlier. She talked to me after that, and was very nice. When the hunter took aim at her, I tried to save her…and could have been shot myself if Shere Khan hadn't jumped in front of us. And….Shere Ki loves him." His last statement was softer; the man seemed to be at a loss of words as he looked back and forth between them and Mowgli. "Please sir." Mowgli managed the very request that would keep him at risk in the jungle.

The man's expression finally softened, revealing his answer. Shere Ki felt a mixture of shock and relief as he bent to examine Shere Khan, looking serious when he spotted the wound. "And what will they do if he survives?"

At Mowgli's loss of words, Shere Ki gave her best answer for Mowgli to translate, ignoring the man as he took a few steps back. Mowgli translated quickly. "She says that she thinks he will react better when he knows what we have done for him, and that she will try to reason with him. She says humans owe this to many families of tigers." The man seemed surprised at first, then softened with a look of understanding and bent beside Shere Khan once more. "I make no promises, girl. But we can try; we will have to get him to the village to help him. Do you think he will react aggressively if he wakes up?" Until then, everyone had been standing by watching the scene take place; but upon hearing this question, everyone who knew anything about Shere Khan came to life and spoke up at once. The vast answer was, "YES!" Shere Ki gave the man her best "There's your answer" look and watched as he took something small and sharp from his pelts. She felt nervous, "What's that?"

The man shrunk back, Mowgli stepped in to stop his reaction. "Shere Ki, he thinks you're being aggressive!" Shere Ki ignored this and looked at Mowgli, "What's that?"

"It's a shot. Father is going to stick it in Shere Khan to make sure he stays asleep. It's got medicine in it to make him sleep so he doesn't attack while they are trying to help him, that's all."

Shere Ki felt better, but hesitated and gave the man a suspicious look. He seemed to understand and spoke softly. "It won't hurt him, girl. I can't take any chances of him waking up and hurting our villagers." Shere Ki understood most of this and stepped back on the other side of Shere Khan, letting him know he could do his work. Shere Khan made no response when he stuck the sharp point into him; Shere Ki was going frantic. There wasn't much time. As the humans tried to move Shere Khan onto a surface that they could use to carry him, she watched as some men tended to Baloo's shoulder. The bear, still in a dizzy state of mind, made little to no fuss. When Baloo's shoulder had been tended to so that the bleeding had ceased enough for him to move around a bit, the large man approached Salena slowly, Bagheera stood on the other side of her, waiting on the man's action. Salena crouched, telling him she was afraid. The man slowly reached out and took Salena's hurt paw in his hand. "How did you manage this, girl?"

When Shere Khan had been moved onto a kind of surface and Baloo had finally stood to walk with the help of Shanti and Mowgli, the man signaled for everyone to start going. "The little panther should be easy for someone to carry…." When everyone looked back, Shere Ki smiled. Bagheera stepped in front of Salena before she could start hobbling and offered her his back. She hesitated before getting on his back; when she got on, she held on with her paws as best as she could as she laid lightly across his back. Bagheera rose with little effort, despite the earlier wound he had received from Shere Khan, and began to follow the villagers as they made their way through the darkness.

Mowgli's adopted father looked down at Mowgli and motioned for him to walk with Shere Ki. "I guess he's got her." Shere Ki smiled at the joke and walked alongside the men who were carrying Shere Khan. Each of them looked as mortified at having her near them as she was to be near them. The only reassurance was Mowgli, who seemed to have the best of both worlds. Mowgli looked worried about Baloo, who was now being helped by Shanti, the large man, and a few others. He was starting to lose energy again; Shere Ki hoped he would at least make it to the village. Bagheera walked alongside Baloo with Salena now resting on his back, watching carefully as poor Baloo struggled along. Only she and Mowgli were ahead. She caught Mowgli's eye and looked into his face as they walked. "He will be okay, Mowgli…he is strong." The man cub nodded, head bent as he made his way. Shere Ki stopped in front of him for a moment. "And Mowgli, thank you…so much…I…will explain everything and reason with him. I promise." Mowgli surprised her by embracing her instantly, which she reluctantly returned, sensing that he had been through a lot. She comforted him, "It's alright Mowgli…everything will be fine." When they pulled back, they quickly caught up to the slow moving men as they carried Shere Khan, careful to keep a check on Baloo. Shere Ki focused her listening off and on to listen for Shere Khan's breathing, which seemed to be coming fainter than before. After what seemed to be an eternity, they were standing outside the gates of the Man Village.

Shere Ki hesitated when they reached the gates, realizing she was about to do one of the last things she thought she would do in her life; but there was no time for hesitation. The men carrying Shere Khan were already going inside. Shere Ki gathered her courage and started to follow them, but was surprised when a human man blocked her path…saying something so rapidly that she couldn't understand. She jumped back, growling when he tried to slip a kind of vine attached to a stick around her neck. She looked up at Mowgli, who had just run up to the both of them. "What does he want?"

Mowgli spoke briefly with the man, giving a huff when the man gave him a "that's final" look and crossed his arms. "He…wants all the animals who aren't injured to be escorted around the village with this rope around their neck. The villagers are afraid." At Shere Ki's rebellious expression, he added to his statement. "He's going to make Bagheera do the same."

Shere Ki indicated to the rope. "He wants us to wear _that_? And Bagheera? He is _carrying _someone!" The tigress gave the man with the rope a stubborn look, growling again when he tried to slip it around her neck again. By this time, Bagheera had arrived with Salena asleep on his back, wondering what the trouble was…their arrival told Shere Ki Baloo was soon to follow. The bear needed somewhere to rest desperately; they didn't have time to waste on such things.

Mowgli knelt beside her, speaking in a low voice. "Shere Ki, you see that barn over there?" At her puzzled expression, Mowgli pointed inside the Man Village to a kind of den that was larger than the others, she could see that they were carrying Shere Khan inside that den. She wanted desperately just to follow them and watch over her mate. "They are just going to put it around your neck long enough to get you there. Once you are there, they will take it off as long as you stay inside the barn. If you come back out, they want to escort you with that." While looking in the direction of the "barn", Shere Ki could see human females leading their children inside their dens when they glanced in their direction.

The man with the rope lifted it in a gesture that said this was the last offer. Shere Ki looked at Mowgli. "He just wants to take me there?" When Mowgli nodded, Shere Ki felt owned already. Suddenly, she came up with an idea. _I can take care of this…._ With a huff, she stuffed her head through the rope and jerked toward the barn. The man barely managed to hold on to the rope, she was going faster than he could go. Shere Ki pulled on the rope for the man to speed up and keep up with her, as if she were pulling him instead. When she reached her destination, she shook her head free of the rope and sat on the ground in a patient manner. When the man only panted and stared at her, she smirked and began flicking her tail to say she was waiting for him to let her inside. The man puffed up and opened the thing blocking the way, irritably gesturing for her to go in. She smirked and glided past him and into the barn, immediately sniffing the air to see what was around her.

Despite looking much different from dens in the jungle, this one seemed to serve the same purpose. Even though the walls were not a rock cave and the place was lit up, it was still an open area with grass and shelter. When she looked around, she spotted Mowgli's father and two other men huddled around Shere Khan, working quickly and speaking to one another in hushed tones. She was alarmed at how still Shere Khan looked, and immediately started to approach the group when the large man held out a bloody hand. This was enough to stop the tigress in her tracks. "Don't come any closer now, girl." Shere Ki slowly sat on the ground with a sinking feeling. _I hope we weren't too late._ Just then, the blockage to the barn was pushed open again.

At the crash that followed, Shere Ki turned to see poor Baloo stumbling into the cave. The bear fell onto the first bed of hay, looking as if he were about to pass out. Shere Ki immediately went to where he lay and felt of his forehead as he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep once more. "Oh, Baloo…."

Soon after that, Bagheera came into the barn with a now awake Salena on his back. They were closely followed by Mowgli and Shanti, who were laughing amongst themselves as they entered the barn. As Bagheera gently lowered Salena onto a bed of hay, Shere Ki shot them a look. "So did they make you wear that rope?"

Salena, still looking somewhat drowsy, narrowed her eyes and grinned at Shere Ki mischievously. Bagheera lowered his head and chuckled as Mowgli and Shanti laughed again. When he raised his head again, he had an eyebrow raised. "I think you've made them question the purpose of it."

Shere Ki inspected her paw with a stubborn look as everyone who was able laughed. After her laughter had ceased, the one called Shanti passed her and sat near Salena. "You and Salena are the best!" Shere Ki laughed a tinkling laugh, then watched as Mowgli sat next to Baloo and leaned into his side to rest. She cast a glance over her shoulder at the group of men working on Shere Khan as she laid down, and rested her head on her foreleg with a worried expression.

"Shere Ki?" Salena's normally high voice was hushed and serious, Shere Ki could tell that she was both concerned and fighting against pain. When Shere Ki looked up, Salena's eyes were sincere and comforting. "Are you okay?"

The tigress looked back at Shere Khan and then back to Salena, managing a small smile. "Yeah." Salena smiled back, their way of saying that they would talk later. All animals were resting, knowing that all that could be done now was to wait.

_Bagheera_

Bagheera watched his friends rest as the hours of the night seemed to slide by slowly. Though he was so tired he felt numb, he couldn't sleep with all of his friends suffering around him. He had moved beside Salena to give her someone to lean on as she rested. At first, she had laid down and struggled to stay awake, afraid that she would put too much weight on her paw and cause the pain to flare up again. Unable to bear the sight of her looking so tired, Bagheera had laid beside her to give her something to lean on as she slept on her side. Though she slept at times, she would lay awake for the rest of the time with a blank expression. Bagheera noticed that she was beginning to feel feverish and felt useless at the fact that he couldn't do anything for her. He gently licked her face and let her rest her head on his shoulder as she drifted into a restless sleep once more.

When he looked at Baloo, he felt even worse. His easy going friend was still in his sleep. His usual carefree expression still and filled with a look of pain whenever he opened his eyes. Looking at his best friend slumped on the bed of hay, Bagheera raised his head in concern as a thought came to his mind. Mowgli was going in and out of sleep, sick with worry for Baloo. Seeing that he had finally drifted into sleep again, Bagheera turned his head to see that Shanti was still awake, resting her head on her knees as she watched Shere Ki cringe in a terrible light sleep. Bagheera spoke in a low, clear voice. "Shanti?"

The girl raised her head, looking sleepily at Bagheera. The panther wondered if she were having trouble sleeping for the same reason as him. "Shanti. Do you remember if they got that bullet out of Baloo's shoulder?"

The girl nodded informatively. Bagheera smiled at her; he had always liked that she seemed to have a good sense of reason. _A good example for Mowgli…_ "Yeah, they took it out easily and were able to stop most of the bleeding. I heard them say that they will have to keep a close watch on his wound, though."

Bagheera nodded, feeling relieved that Baloo didn't have to undergo much more suffering and was free to heal. He rested his head on his forepaws once more, watching Mowgli rest on Baloo. The panther hated to see the boy like this and wanted to speak with him about everything he had been through in the last few hours, but chose to let him rest. He felt proud of the man cub for being so brave. _He was raised well….._

Bagheera heard Shanti's voice once more. "Bagheera?"

The panther raised his head once more to look at the girl. "Yes?"

"I saw how you and Salena looked at each other earlier…." Bagheera felt heat rush to his face as his eyes popped open in exasperation. This was at least the third person to have mentioned it today…. Shanti continued in innocent conversation. "You must really care about each other. Are she and Shere Ki going to stay in the jungle with all of you?"

Bagheera, now less annoyed at Shanti's harmless tone…stared down at Salena sadly. He had known that he loved her ever since she had cared for him in the cave, but could never voice it for the reason Shanti had just inquired about. "I think Shere Ki's decision will depend on how things go with Shere Khan, but Salena will most likely return to her family on the other side of the jungle." It stung his heart to say those words, but Bagheera knew that she missed her family so and would rather remain silent than have her choose for one minute.

Shanti lowered her chin. "Oh…." Bagheera watched the girl in sadness, knowing that she and Salena had befriended one another already, meeting and laughing together when Shere Ki had pulled the man through the Man Village. They were interrupted when a light appeared and lit up the part of the barn they were resting in. Shere Ki, Shanti, Mowgli, and Bagheera all raised the heads to find the man who raised Mowgli staring at them, looking very tired himself. Though Baloo's eyes remained closed, Salena opened her eyes without raising her head…Shere Ki raised into a sitting position anxiously, waiting for the news. The man finally spoke after wiping his brow with his arm and kneeling. "He is still alive. We were able to get the bullet out of him. We think he will make it through, but can't make any promises yet. If he survives, it will be a while before he is up and running again."

At this, Shere Ki gave a smile and a sigh of relief before standing and walking over to Shere Khan. They watched as she nuzzled him and licked his face; she finally laid beside him and spoke to him in a low, calming voice. The group turned away in relief to give them some privacy and waited on the large man to decide his next action. The man walked over to Baloo and removed a white cloth that had been wrapped around Baloo's upper arm and checked the wound. After he had cleaned it and wrapped it with a new cloth, the men who had helped with Shere Khan exited the barn as Messua appeared. She walked over to her husband and sat down some things she had been carrying before stroking her husband's face and looking around at the group of animals.

Bagheera watched intently, feeling nervous as the man made his way to where he was resting with Salena and knelt beside her. Salena stiffened when she realized what was happening and pushed on Bagheera with an effort to roll over on her stomach. When she had finally managed it, she returned the man's gaze and waited, cringing as he took her injured paw once more and examined it with a grave expression.

He continued to hold her paw and called Mowgli over to translate; the man cub walked over with a sullen expression, annoying Bagheera. The panther stared at him with an irritated expression, wondering about the reason behind the man cub's actions toward Salena. _He isn't usually like this…._ The man interrupted his thoughts when he spoke once more, pointing down at Salena's paw with his other hand as he spoke. "Your paw needs to be set now, girl. Otherwise, you might not use it again. Do you understand?" Salena nodded with a look of dread and fear, Bagheera put a paw on her good forepaw to reassure her, knowing what must be done.

The man laid her bad foreleg on his knee and gripped her paw in a different way, pausing before he started his task to look into Salena's eyes, who had jumped and shut them tight. "Promise not to attack, girl. I know this will hurt, but once it's done your paw will heal quickly."

Normally, Bagheera assumed that the young panther would have given an "Are you joking?" look, but she was afraid and in no laughing mood. She simply looked at Mowgli with a serious expression and gave her promise. "I won't." Admiring her courage, Bagheera stood and pressed a paw on Salena's good forearm and the other between her shoulders to keep her from striking and moving. As Salena buried her face in his foreleg, Shere Ki appeared once more and stepped in to pin her back with a concerned expression. When everyone appeared ready, the man pushed hard on Salena's paw, attempting to push it back into the joint.

The little panther cried out, but didn't struggle, only jerking her head and letting out deep breaths. But when the man continued to put force on it once more, she struggled, causing everyone to tighten their hold on her. When she made another cry, he could see tears streaming down her face as she cringed. Shere Ki winced and turned her head quickly, but managed to keep her hold. Baloo had woken up and was staring with a hurt expression. Messua held on to Mowgli and Shanti, everyone looked so distressed at seeing Salena cry in pain. Bagheera's insides stung when he watched the man's expression. Something in his face said that this was just as hard for him as it was for everyone else. Bagheera immediately understood and tightened his grip on Salena, waiting for the hardest part of the procedure. The man sniffed and pressed even harder on her paw, causing a loud cracking noise as he popped the joint back into place. Salena screamed and immediately started sobbing fiercely, begging him to stop. He held her foreleg still in his hand as he patted Salena on the shoulder. "It's alright, girl. It's over."

Salena's sobbing eventually quieted as she cut her tear filled eyes to look into Bagheera's. The panther's heart stung as he leaned his face to hers, knowing nothing else to do but nuzzle her and tell her everything was alright. She nuzzled back, still crying quietly. Shere Ki patted and rubbed her back as Messua approached carrying a few things Bagheera assumed would be used to help Salena. Salena tensed when the woman picked up her injured paw and placed it on her lap. The woman reached out and stroked Salena's face; this time, Salena leaned into her hand, with no strength to resist and closed her eyes tight. "Don't worry." The woman spoke in a warm comforting voice; Bagheera could feel Salena relax and felt relieved. "I am going to wrap this around your paw to keep it still so that it won't move." She gently wrapped Salena's foot in the same cloth as Baloo had as the large man placed a substance in Salena's mouth. When Salena scrunched her face, Bagheera gave a questioning look.

The man rose and did the same with Baloo while answering his question. "It is medicine to deaden the pain and help them rest." Bagheera looked at Salena, who now had her head in Messua's lap and was dozing into sleep as Shere Ki continued to rub her back. She raised her head and looked into his face, giving him a lick on the cheek. Bagheera felt heat rush to his face as his eyes popped open in shock. Salena just smiled at him sincerely and spoke in a weak voice. "I will be okay now, Bagheera. Thank you so much. For everything…."

Bagheera spoke in a soft voice as he tried to comfort her. "Now, now….Salena. Get some rest." He lay on the other side of her once more. She snuggled next to him for warmth and was soon in a deep sleep. When she was asleep, Messua took a glance and surprised him by stroking his head and gently touching the stinging wound on his back. He had nearly forgotten about it; the stinging was so constant he had begun to ignore it. He couldn't reach or turn around to see how bad it was due to it being between his shoulders. When Mowgli noticed it, he came and sat beside Bagheera, also running his fingers over it.

Mowgli's father looked exasperated. "Are you injured too?"

Bagheera turned to Mowgli to translate and answered. "Not recently." His ears were flat against his head as he answered. He never thought he would communicate with the humans at all, even through Mowgli. He hadn't had the desire. But he didn't give it a second thought when all this had happened. There seemed to be no further option.

The man examined it and cleaned it anyway; Bagheera felt relief when something cool was placed on the wound. "It has been very well tended to." Bagheera smiled down at Salena, who was out cold. The man observed this and gave a smile before standing and stretching. "Let me give the tiger a shot and then I am off to bed." Messua patted his shoulder as he prepared the thing he had stuck in Shere Khan earlier and raised it at Shere Ki. "I'm going to give him medicine through this again. I'm not about to try to give it to him by mouth."

The tigress gave a "good choice" look and followed him to where Shere Khan lay, laying down beside him once more when the man finished. Bagheera watched as she spoke to him; he still didn't know the majority of their story. Earlier had been a complete surprise to him. The man rubbed his face as he made his way to the door. "I'll be back in the morning. Mowgli? Shanti?"

Mowgli settled beside Baloo once more. Shanti answered for them both as she settled closer to the panthers. "We are going to stay with them." At first, the man's face was reluctant, but he eventually nodded and turned to leave. Bagheera raised his head and let out a small panther yell, feeling compelled to show the man gratitude for all he had done and to show him that all animals were aware that he could have easily shot them all down. When the man turned, he gave him a sincere look and thanked the man. Mowgli translated for him. "He said thank you." The man smiled at the panther and turned once more, shutting the door as he and his wife left the barn.

Bagheera stared after them, noticing that Shanti and Shere Ki were already sound asleep. Judging by the sounds coming from the jungle, it was nearly early morning. Mowgli yawned and leaned on a heavily sleeping Baloo, fighting his sleep. "Bagheera." He said this around a yawn.

The panther looked up, suddenly very tired. "Yes?"

"What happened to your shoulder?"

The panther debated on how to explain and decided against it. "We can tell you in the morning, man cub. It seems like we will be spending some time in here for the next few days." Mowgli yawned and closed his eyes, Bagheera looked up. "Man cub?"

"Mmmmhmmm…?"

Bagheera smiled. "I'm proud of you."

For a moment Bagheera thought he hadn't heard, but he soon opened his eyes and smiled before drifting back into sleep. Bagheera rested his head on his paws and instantly went into a deep sleep.

_Shere Khan_

The tiger became aware that he was surrounded by darkness as he became aware of his body once more. Everything felt numb and weak as he fought to open his eyes. He thought he felt the corners of his mouth turn down as he tried to shift his head and let a heavy breath from his nose. He managed to pry his eyes open, blinking a few times when all he saw was a blurry wonder. When his vision cleared, he saw the one he had been fighting so hard to see.

He didn't bother looking around him as he tried to lift a paw to touch her. His foreleg felt heavier than it was as he slid his paw inch by inch, becoming aware of a sharp pain his side. He succeeded in brushing her shoulder, causing her to breathe and reach out her paw by reflex to hold onto his as she open her eyes. At her look of surprise, he did his best to give her a charming smile…despising himself for feeling so weak. He let out a breath as he reached for her and tried to speak, trying to pull her closer. Shere Ki came to her senses and hardened her relieved expression, reluctantly moving closer to him. "Shere Khan, you're stupid."

Shere Khan smiled. _There she is. _"Maybe….." His voice was raspy as he made pathetic tugs on her forearm. She buried her face under his chin. "You're stupid." He felt something wet under his chin and knew that she was crying. He tried to raise his chin as he rubbed her shoulder with a paw that still felt numb. "Maybe." He smiled when he realized that his voice was at least a little better. She spoke with her face still buried under his chin. "What woke you?"

Shere Khan fought hard as he felt the darkness closing in around him again, causing his body to become completely numb once more. "Your voice…"

Shere Ki sniffed and lifted her head to look into his eyes as she cried. She stroked both side of his face with her paws and left them there. "Why did you do that for me?"

Shere Khan used all his strength to lift a paw and wipe her tears as he looked into her beautiful eyes and answered. "Because I love you more…" Despite his strength being gone, his voice was still clear. Shere Ki gave a sob, this time of joy, and snuggled closer to him as she buried her face under his chin once more. Shere Khan gave in to the darkness, holding onto her as he did…..


	12. Chapter 13: Love Birds

…**.Hi everyone, here is Chapter 13. I was going to have a lot more in this chapter, but I thought I would split the next few events into another chapter to keep this chapter light and lively after all that's happened in the story. This is a big set up for the next few chapters and has some fun with the characters and a little romance. I hope you enjoy and have fun reading. The next chapter has a familiar guest and lots of buildup! Please feel free to review if you would like. I hope you enjoy!...**

**Chapter 13 Love Birds**

_Shere Khan and Shere Ki_

For the next couple of days, Shere Khan did not wake up; the only time Shere Ki saw any reaction from him was his heavier breathing and opening his eyes whenever he would move around a bit. She tried to keep him as still as possible to prevent him from doing further damage to his wound. Baloo and Salena had improved…but still slept most of the time. She, Bagheera, and the man cubs were very restless. Too afraid to leave their injured friends, they kept watch over them in the barn; only getting out when they felt the need to return to the jungle for a walk or a hunt. Mowgli and the humans brought them food from the jungle most of the time, which made Shere Ki and Bagheera feel pathetic…but they wanted to be there in case Shere Khan woke up and reacted badly to his surroundings. Shere Ki stayed by his side most of the time, only Bagheera sat with him when she felt the need to leave the barn or when she wanted to sit with Salena while she was awake. She had lost count of the days, since everything seemed slow and timeless. Occasionally, the large man would leave the door (Shere Ki had learned the word from past conversations) and let light into the barn for them. On the bright side, everyone was rested after their long journey.

One day, Salena and Baloo were more alert and chattering cheerfully while everyone else joined the conversation in relief that their friends were healing. Shere Ki stayed by Shere Khan as she listened; pretty soon, the little panther and the bear had everyone laughing as they joked with one another. Shere Ki smiled when Bagheera interjected a comment to counteract Baloo's claim that jungle cats were too uptight, causing Salena to laugh and lay her head on his shoulder. She watched as Mowgli and Ranjan snuggled around Baloo, noticing that Shere Khan was moving around more than usual. Shanti came into the barn soon after, carrying the little man cub and setting her down in front of everyone.

Shere Ki smiled and greeted the little girl when she walked over to her, but stayed by Shere Khan in case he woke up. "Hello, little one!" She nuzzled the man cub before she walked off and did her best to run to Salena, who instantly pulled her into a hug with her good paw.

"Oh, what a surprise! She looks so much better!" Salena smiled an overjoyed smile. "Messua has done so well….have they named her yet?"

Ranjan interjected excitedly. "Yeah! We named our new sister Alpana!" Bagheera and Shere Ki smiled, already knowing the decision on her name from previous conversations.

Salena looked touched and surprised. "Alpa is my sister's name."

Ranjan smiled. "We know! Mommy and Daddy named her after your sister."

Salena looked down at the man cub with a confused expression. "But…how did you know my sister's name?"

When no one else answered, Bagheera did. "You were saying it in your sleep, and Shere Ki told everyone about her."

Salena made a touched sound similar to a sob as she let out a breath. "That was nice of them….I will tell her." Shere Ki looked at Bagheera, wondering how he really felt about Salena possibly returning to her home while wondering what she was going to do herself. Her heart throbbed when she thought about the possibility of not returning to her home. Just then, Shere Ki noticed Shere Khan move and draw in a heavy breath…often a sign that he was going to wake up.

Before she could say anything, the large man came in and said something to Mowgli, who soon came back in and asked everyone if they would like to help Baloo and Salena to go to the river. He looked at Shere Ki. "We know Shere Khan isn't able, but you can come too if you like. We thought everyone could use some air and he wanted to see how they are doing."

Shere Ki smiled at Mowgli. "I think that's a very good idea. I might go later with Shanti if she goes to get water…I think I had better stay with him. He looks like he's about to wake up."

Mowgli nodded, looking nervous as he walked over to Baloo, who was now able to stand on his own as long as he didn't strain his shoulder. Bagheera made Salena get on his back before she started hobbling, saying he would let her down at the river when she interjected. When they passed by, Salena gave Shere Ki a worried look. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

Shere Ki nodded, knowing what she had to do. "Yes, go ahead. You need to get out for a while."

Mowgli waved to Shere Ki as everyone left. "Be back soon."

While everyone was leaving Shere Khan opened his eyes, more alert than he had been the last time he had woken up. He twisted around and immediately looked in the direction of the noise with his paw stretched out in front of him, claws attempting to hold his balance to the ground. His face was a mixture of anger, suspicion, and confusion as he watched everyone leave and close the door. He immediately began looking about him, trying to draw his best conclusions about what the place was and how he had gotten there.

Shere Ki chose this moment to make herself known and spoke gently. "Hey."

Shere Khan smiled and tried to sit up when he caught sight of her, but winced at the pain in his side and examined it for the first time with a slightly panicked expression. Shere Ki went to him quickly and pushed on his shoulder to keep him laid down. "Don't try to move a lot; your wound still needs time to heal. You scared us all… How are you feeling?" She gently licked his face as she waited for his answer.

Shere Khan smiled and waited, enjoying the feel of her gently licking his face and not wanting to tell her how weak he felt. He chose instead to give one of his distinguished, sarcastic responses. "Delightful." As he thought, Shere Ki saw through this and gave a short laugh before brushing her cheek against his. "I'm just so happy to see you awake."

"And I'm happy so see you so affectionate." Shere Khan brushed his cheek against hers as he looked over her shoulder at the strange den they were in, hoping it wasn't where he thought it was. "Shere Ki….explain this to me." When she drew back from him, he folded one paw neatly over the other as he waited for her to give him more information. At the sound of his raspy voice, Shere Ki gave him water and a few pieces of meat that the humans had left, which he took eagerly. When he had finished, he repeated his previous action with a look of patience, meaning he was running out of it.

Shere Ki hesitated, suddenly feeling apprehensive. She had never had to break anything gently to Shere Khan before. The only thing that had come close was the news that they were expecting Navin, but even then she had not had to reason with him…she just had to watch as he went through a phase of shock before reacting in a joyful manner that had surprised her. This time, she was asking him to basically give up a long term goal of his. She started off in the best way she knew how, by being honest.

"We are in a human den built for tending to animals…a barn. In the Man Village."

Shere Khan growled. "And how, may I ask, did I get here?"

Shere Ki explained everything that had happened from the time he was shot to the present, then going all the way back to the beginning and the reasoning behind the journey when he inquired about the presence of the others. When she had told him everything as best as she could, she went back to how Mowgli had helped save his life. Though Shere Khan's face had held numerous expressions throughout her explanations, his face held the strongest expression of anger she had seen yet when she brought up his name.

When she observed this, she spoke quickly in the man cub's defense, knowing that if she didn't ask him now everything could end very badly. "Shere Khan, please….he saved your life. It's time to stop the chase while you have the chance. I think you owe him that much. The same for the humans of the village and the others….."

Shere Khan's expression had been blank up until then. He chose this moment to interrupt her as he shook his head in seeming disbelief. "I don't see how anything is owed at all."

Shere Ki stared at him. "I don't see it that way. They have done a lot for you…"

"They have also done a lot _to _me."

These words stung Shere Ki deeply; she realized that deep down, she still felt the same way, but just handled it differently and worked to get over her hurt. Shere Khan, on the other hand, seemed fine on the outside but was raw with pain on the inside. He handled things so differently…but she didn't know how to ease it for him. She stared into his eyes, fighting back tears. Shere Khan's expression softened as he reached out and lifted her chin; he touched his nose to hers as she gathered her thoughts, silently apologizing for his outburst. Shere Ki finally voiced her thoughts. "Me too…"

Shere Khan looked into her face with rare sincerity. "Shere Ki….I…"

Shere Ki interrupted, almost in an outburst, almost begging him. "Shere Khan, please…I know you've been hurt. And I'm right here. I'm here, love, and I'm listening. Please, talk to me." Her words were nearly whisper as she spoke through inevitable tears.

Shere Khan closed his eyes and touched his nose to hers, for once at a loss of words. He let her cry as he made his decision. When her cries had quieted, he began to tell her everything.

And so, the pair talked about everything that had been left unsaid and repeated all that had been said before. As they did, they had a new understanding of one another and themselves. They held each other for comfort and snapped at one another in anger, they laughed through the most unimportant memories and they cried about their deepest hurt. They shared with each other in a different light the deaths of their families, the memories with their friends, why they had separated, their resentments, their favorite memories, the man cubs, and finally loss of the son who had barely gotten a chance at life. The one thing they knew they could no longer deny was their love for one another….and what it would take to keep it together….mostly picking up the pieces. But they knew when they did, they would finally find peace…together.

When all was said, the tigers held onto one another as they stroked each other and looked into each other's eyes. Shere Ki chose to address the one matter that had not yet been fully addressed. "And….Mowgli? And the humans that have helped us? What will you do?"

At Shere Khan's look of disbelief, Shere Ki started to become impatient. _This is the one thing he has to do to be free… _"Shere Khan, they saved your life! We would never have been able to save you. And after all you have done to Mowgli, he still helped you. Don't you think it's enough…."

Shere Khan sighed and raised his head, telling her he wanted to be heard. She waited. "They killed our son, Shere Ki…."

The tigress felt exasperated. "Not all humans can be blamed for…."

"And you know that he humiliated me…?"

Shere Ki lowered her head, not wanting to end with an argument. "I know….but…."

Shere Khan tried to sit up, but let out a heavy breath and winced at the pain in his side. By the way he held his side and by the look in his eyes, she knew his strength would leave him again soon. He stood the pain and grabbed Shere Ki's forearm to keep her from fussing over his wound. Out of fear that he would harm her friends, she whispered once more that the man cubs were no different than their own son. Hearing this, Shere Khan tilted her chin once more to look into his eyes as he gave his answer with a hard look. "I have only this to offer…"

When he had stated his conditions, Shere Ki nodded in agreement of his terms, knowing that they were the best they could expect for now. When they knew that all was said and settled, they finally shared long lost kisses that filled their long empty hearts with love and joy once more. Shere Khan held her cheek in his paw as he lay back against the grass, fighting against the darkness threatening to close in around him.

Shere Ki saw this and bent to nuzzle him as she looked into his eyes. "Don't fight, Shere Khan. Rest with me." She lay down beside him and gave him a reassuring look.

Shere Khan continued to hold her face gently in his paw. "I…love you…Shere Ki…."

Shere Ki rubbed her cheek against his as she breathed a sob of joy and whispered her honest words. "I love you too, Shere Khan…" She kissed his cheek as he gave a weak smile and closed his eyes. "I love you, I love you, I love you….." Both tigers rested then, sleeping better than they had ever slept in a long time.

_Salena_

Salena lay close to the river, enjoying the warm feel of the sun as it shone through the trees and the wind as it blew gently around them. She smiled as she watched Bagheera splash Mowgli and Ranjan as they sat on a low hanging tree branch above to water. At first, Bagheera had started to sit beside her and watch a family of birds in a nest, but for some reason Mowgli had insisted that he wanted to try his hand at climbing trees again. When Bagheera had objected to the boy's insisting, Mowgli persuaded him to try teaching him again. Salena heard him mumbling something about the man cub never being interested in learning before as he stomped to the nearest tree with Mowgli. She, Shanti, and Baloo sat and watched the lesson in amusement as the lesson turned into Bagheera running out of patience and resorting to pushing Mowgli up by his behind as the man cub's legs flailed.

Bagheera's voice already sounded annoyed. "Use your feet…!" He also concentrated on keeping his tail from Ranjan, who was laughing and trying to catch it.

As Baloo and Shanti rolled with laughter, Salena spotted a knob in the tree near Mowgli's left foot and started to tell him about it. She quickly thought better of it as she remembered Mowgli's actions towards her. For some reason, he had barely spoken to her on his own at all. Whenever she would try to speak to him, he gave brief answers and went on his way, making her regret speaking to him to begin with. _It didn't seem like he was this kind of person by nature… _He even spoke with Shere Ki more easily than he did with her…she had tried to think back to see if she had done anything wrong, but could think of nothing. She knew that he might not take her suggestion if she yelled it out herself. Just then, Bagheera shrieked as Ranjan caught his tail and used it to climb onto his back and hold onto the skin.

Salena winced as Bagheera realized that they were too far up the tree to fall and used all his strength to try shoving Mowgli up the tree. Salena whispered her idea to Baloo for him to call to Mowgli, feeling nervous as Bagheera's muscles tensed.

"Use that knob in the tree by your foot, Little Britches!" Mowgli instantly heeded to the bear's thundering command and succeeded in nearly reaching the branch.

"Thanks, Papa Bear. I didn't know you climbed trees!" Salena had noticed how the boy seemed to marvel over everything the bear did.

Baloo decided to chance it and told the truth. "Hmmm…ummm! It was Salena's idea." She laughed at how he seemed to think climbing a tree was a disaster.

Mowgli expression hardened as he looked in their direction and succeeded in at least struggling to the branch and clinging to it as his legs flailed. "Well, I don't see why she didn't tell me herself." For the first time in a while, Salena could feel her temper rising as she struggled to keep herself from glaring at the boy. Bagheera looked suddenly more annoyed than ever and gave him a hurried shove that got him on the branch, allowing Bagheera to jump onto the branch and set Ranjan down. "Oh, man cub…." Salena smiled as the panther gently sat little Ranjan on the tree branch and glared at the cubs he had hoisted up the tree as they started to laugh. As he splashed them playfully, she couldn't help but think what a wonderful father he would be.

Now, as Bagheera lay in tree in a more serious conversation with Mowgli, Salena sighed and dipped her good paw into the water. She felt someone watching her and caught Baloo and Shanti smiling and staring at her. She looked into the river to see if something was on her face and turned back to look at them. "What?"

Baloo and Shanti snickered as Baloo lay down on his stomach and attempted a dreamy face, sighing girlishly as he did so. Salena stared at the great bear in disbelief. "Are you making _fun _of me?"

Shanti lay down in front of her and looked at her admiringly, though not as much in a teasing manner as Baloo. Salena waited; though she had spent so little time with her, their friendship had made her very fond of the girl. Shanti spoke with reason and simple curiosity. "So what do you like most about him?"

Salena was taken aback by the girl's question. "Who?" She asked the question innocently as she watched Bagheera.

Baloo interjected here. "Bagheera…the panther you've been starin' at for the last twenty minutes." When Salena gave him a swat on the shoulder, he stretched and stared at the sky lazily. "Ew…giiirrrlll talk…"

Salena pushed at the bear's face as she looked back at Shanti, who was waiting on an answer. She didn't know how to answer her, but knew that it was going to be good practice for the questions that Shere Ki was sure to ask. The two had a lot to talk about and would make sure that each one was making the best decision for themselves. She looked at Bagheera, not sure how to answer the question out loud. "I…I'm not sure…."

Shanti prompted her, clearly curious. "You seem to like riding on his back."

Baloo looked into her face with the attempted dreamy expression once more. "Loooove birds…."

Salena rolled her eyes, forgetting the sincere answer she was pondering for Shanti and making a sarcastic dreamy expression at Baloo as she spoke in a soft, teasing voice, shaking her head gently as she did so. "Yes, I like the feel of his muscles as he walks with me on his back…"

Baloo and Shanti snorted and howled with laughter as Bagheera, Mowgli, and Ranjan approached with amused expressions. "What's so funny?" Ranjan asked his question curiously as he sprawled out on the jungle floor.

Baloo rolled over, still half laughing. "Salena…" Before he could finish, Salena pushed against his face to keep him quiet as he laughed. The laughter ceased as they heard footsteps approaching; they turned to see Ranjan's father and Messua. The man knelt beside Salena and unwound the cloth from her bad paw. When he had undone it, Salena licked her paw delicately, disgusted at the fact that it had not been cleaned in the last couple of days.

When the man spoke to her, she put her paw gently on the ground and remained in her sitting position as she looked him intently in the eyes, indicating that she was listening. "Your paw should be healing by now. Do you want to try walking a few steps?"

Salena stood slowly, noticing that she could at least stand on the paw without much difficulty. She was still scared when she set her paw on the ground for the first step. Having her tiny paw set was the worst pain she had ever felt. The man gave her a last minute instruction that she intended to follow. "Not too much on it, now. Just want to see how you are doing."

Salena reluctantly took the first step; she noticed that the first step did not hurt at all, her paw only felt numb and stiff, causing her to limp badly. When she took the second step, however, a dull pain went through her forepaw; the next step brought a throbbing pain that caused her to stumble. She lay there for a moment before anyone moved to help her, feeling discouraged and embarrassed.

The man and Bagheera were the first to reach her. The panther gently helped her to sit up as the man patted her head. "It's alright, girl. We will wrap it again and see how it does again soon. You should be back in the jungle in no time." She gave him a smile and allowed him to wrap her paw as the others watched with concerned looks on their faces. When the man had unwrapped Baloo's quickly healing shoulder and nodded his head at the improvement, he went to rejoin Messua as they sat and played with Ranjan while watching the animals to see how much longer it would be before they could return to the jungle.

Baloo was the first to speak, sounding sympathetic as he watched her stare at her reflection in the water sadly. He touched her shoulder with his paw as he lay down on his belly in front of her. "Aw, Sally…are you ok?"

Salena felt so saddened that she ignored the nickname she wasn't fond of. "Yeah, Baloo."

At the sound of Mowgli calling for his Papa Bear, Salena smiled. "You had better go see what he wants." The bear smiled and walked over to where Mowgli's voice had come from with Shanti; when they were gone, she turned to see Bagheera's reflection appear, looking with concern at hers. She smiled as he lay across from her to speak comforting words.

"Your paw will heal in no time, Salena; we are sure of it. Within the next week, you should be able to at least walk on it. Then we will have you home in no time."

Salena stared at him, wondering how he felt about the thought of her returning home. Even though she missed her family badly, that wasn't really it….she had no idea how to talk to him about what was wrong. Her own heart throbbed at the thought of leaving him; she had no idea when, but she did know that she loved him. _But does he? And what about my family? _How could she ever choose, or know how Bagheera felt? She was brought out of her thoughts when she caught sight of his expression as he waited for her answer. Somewhere in Baloo and the man cubs' direction, there was a commotion followed by loud laughs.

Salena smiled shyly at Bagheera, trying to think of her reply. "I…just…" She was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings and looked up to see a kite as he cried and landed in front of her and Bagheera.

Bagheera immediately stood to greet the worn out bird. "Oh, Qadir…I hope your flight went well. What news have you?"

The bird looked her over as he caught his breath. "Are you the daughter of Dihrem and Maya?"

Salena looked at the kite, confused. "I…am…"

Bagheera answered her confused expression. "Salena, this is Qadir the Kite. He is the messenger I sent to your parents before we left."

The kite held a wing to his stomach. "It took a long time to find you, Bagheera…."

Salena sat bolt upright, letting out a sigh of relief and smiling eagerly as she spoke to the kite in a gentle, curious voice. "Do you have a message from my parents?"

The bird dipped his head in a nod as he spoke. "Your father is the speaker…memorable character." Salena smiled at the bird's apparent fondness of her father, as did Bagheera.

Salena eagerly urged the kite to continue. "That he is…please tell us!"

Having caught his breath, the bird stood upright. As he repeated the message, his voice remained the same…but his tone reflected that of her father's.

"Dear Bagheera, Salena, and Shere Ki (we are in the highest hopes she has made it to you by now);

My dear, sweet daughter…you have no idea how relieved we are to hear that you are safe as you can be now. Your mother and I are so very proud of you. We were afraid of the worst for a while. Alpa was ill, but hearing the message that you were safe made her feel much better. We also know that all of you may be faced with many more decisions throughout your journey. Choose wisely and stay strong, no matter how hard the choices may seem; we cannot wait until your safe return home….."

Salena smiled at her father's ever wise words, knowing the meaning behind each and every sentence. She now knew that her father had thought through all the possibilities of her journey by now, and that he had accepted all of them with the exception of the possibility that she could fail or die, which she didn't. _He knows… _She wondered how he felt about all of them, and if he knew his predictions had most likely followed through. One thing was sure; he wanted her home whether she chose to stay there her whole life or not. She still had time to make her decision. She smiled as the bird continued, filled with encouragement at her father's words.

"And Shere Ki, if you are with them, you will answer to us for not sending word. But even so, we are proud of you. You do have the strength and fearlessness of your dear father and mother. Be strong and choose wisely, our brave one. Maya and I have hearts filled with love for you both…remember I am still trusting you on this…."

Though Salena winced at the opening sentence for Shere Ki, she smiled and memorized the message so she could repeat it to her lifelong friend.

"Bagheera, thank you for sending word and for helping our dear daughters and our family. We will forever be indebted to you for your deeds. I can tell from your message that you have come such a long way. I hope that everyone is well and that the journey goes smoothly and gives all of you a safe return home. I know that we have given you a lot of decisions for you to make yourself, but we hope all is well and that you will come and meet our family. Please see to it, if you will, that our daughters come safely back to us.

With sincerity and good luck to all,

Dihrem, Maya, and Alpa."

Everyone immediately started to reply to the message excitedly; Salena hadn't noticed until now that Baloo and the man cubs had gathered around the kite as well.

"Oh, Daddy…we are safe! Shere Ki is with us…as are others. Everyone is here and safe! The little man cub now has her place in the Man Village! We have had some injuries, but are healing quickly…I will be home as soon as I can walk on my paw. I love all of you so much…" Salena heard herself speak amongst everyone else. She realized she would hate to be in the kite's place right now…

Baloo jumped in. "Oh, yeah!" He looked at Salena in a mocking, thoughtful way. "Lots of decisions…"

Bagheera's eyes were bright and excited as he started his response. "Oh thank you, Dihrem…everyone is safe now, and the task has been accomplished. You have my word that they will have a safe return…I'll escort them myself…"

Amongst all of this chaos, the man cubs were asking questions at the same time. The kite looked stressed. All the chattering was interrupted by the man's call. "Mowgli, tell everyone it is time for us to go back inside the village. It will be dark soon!"

Salena did her best to stand, thinking fast as she realized that jumbled mess was going to be sent to her father. She made a nervous laugh. "Qadir, we are about to have to leave…do you think you could organize all that into a message that father can make sense out of? Maybe organizing it by person and telling him we had to leave in a hurry?"

The kite smiled, seeming to hide an exasperated sigh. "I can, little panther. I will carry the message to your family as soon as I can fly…."

Salena smiled, knowing this was a tiring job for him. "Get all the rest you need. Thank you so much."

Bagheera came up beside her to send Qadir off with his final requests. "Oh thank you, Qadir…please take rest and be sure to let Dihrem know that everyone is safe for now when you organize the message. Your payment for this will be more than you've set. I will hunt as much for you as you need."

The kite held up a wing before preparing to fly. "No need. Dihrem has requested that I tell you he has paid everything in full."

Bagheera looked astonished; as the kite flew off, Bagheera wished him good luck. Salena smiled at his wide eyes. "He does that."

Bagheera watched the kite fly as he bent down to offer Salena his back. "An honorable panther, your father." Without thinking about it, Salena climbed onto his back and rested her cheek between his shoulders, feeling tired. She was snapped out her drowsiness by the sound of giggles from Baloo and Shanti.

Remembering her ridiculous comment to Baloo, Salena lost control of herself and burst into laughter, shaking violently and causing Bagheera to look over his shoulder in alarm. Baloo and Shanti laughed even harder when she laughed; Bagheera, Mowgli, and Ranjan looked around for the source of the laughter in obvious confusion. Bagheera was the first to voice his curiosity, "What is it?"

Salena spoke quickly before Baloo could. "Nothing! GoaheadBaloo'sjustbeing silly." Bagheera gave a stern, puzzled look before following the large man into the gates of the Man Village and towards the barn. He slowed and fell slightly behind the others as they drew closer to the barn; as Baloo and Shanti passed, they giggled under the breath…this caused Salena to let out a loud giggle as she struggled to stifle a laugh at their earlier joke. _Bagheera must never know…_

Bagheera stopped and looked over his shoulder at her with a serious look, meaning he wanted to talk with her. She held her breath as another laugh rose in her throat, feeling like an idiot. She cleared her throat and returned his gaze, waiting nervously for him to speak. Bagheera spoke in his soft voice, instantly charming Salena and earning a sweet smile from her. "Salena, I've spoken to Mowgli about his treatment of you. I'm sorry he has been this way… I don't know what's come over him…"

Salena gazed into Bagheera's eyes curiously. "Did he tell you what was wrong?"

Bagheera shook his head and took another step. "No, he didn't seem to know himself."

Salena felt her ears lay flat as her heart sank. She had hoped to know what caused his dislike for her, but she did not want to cause any agony between him and Bagheera. She looked into Bagheera's eyes with sincerity. "That's too bad…"

Bagheera, nodded and continued walking at the sound of the man's whistle. "I saw you seemed down at the river..." At Salena's hesitation, he looked her in the face. "What is the matter?"

Salena looked at the barn, noticing how close it was. "I…"

Bagheera glanced at the barn knowingly. "Would you…talk with me later?"

Salena smiled as they stepped through the door, touched that he cared about her but nervous about telling him what was really wrong. "Of course." She touched her nose to his as the man closed the door behind them. For a moment, they were in a world of their own; they finally looked around, embarrassed to find everyone in the barn staring at them. When she caught sight of Baloo and Shanti, she tumbled off Bagheera's back as she burst into a fit of laughter with them.

When she looked around she was dismayed to find Bagheera looking at them as if they had lost their sanity, Mowgli a bit sullen, Ranjan confused, and Shere Ki looking up in awareness as she rested both her front paws carefully on Shere Khan's still back. When everyone had quieted, Shere Ki seemed to notice Salena's alarm and covered for her in her usual calm voice. "You're all bananas."

The tigress' blunt tone caused everyone else to laugh at them and brought a smile of agreement to everyone else. Shere Ki didn't waste another minute, seeming restless. "Shanti, do you have to go get water? I would love to come with you if that's alright. I think he will sleep for a while."

"Yeah, I do…and since I've waited so late, having someone with me would be nice. Let me go ask if I can bring you out." Shanti walked quickly out of the barn.

Shere Ki turned to Salena, giving her an all too familiar look. "Do you want to go?" Salena recognized the tigress' "you are coming with me" tone and nodded, not even bothering to object. She was in great need of her friend's advice and was curious to know what Shere Ki herself had decided.

Mowgli approached Shere Ki and looked at her nervously. "So what'd he say?"

This caught Bagheera and Baloo's attention as well. Baloo sat up from his lazy lounge on a bed of hay. "Did Ol' Stripes wake up?"

Shere Ki nodded, still resting her front paws on the tiger's broad shoulder, and then answered Mowgli's question. "I've spoken to him, and he told me his terms. But he wants to tell you himself when he is able."

Mowgli looked suspicious, then spoke boldly. "I don't want to speak to him alone."

Shere Ki looked him in the eyes with her striking, honest stare and spoke softly. "You won't be."

Bagheera stepped forward, looking cautious. "Shere Ki, you said terms? And I will trust your word on this….are they fair?"

Shere Ki hesitated, giving Bagheera the same honest stare. "Yes, I think so…and the best I think we can hope for as of now. He will…most likely tell everyone as he tells Mowgli."

Bagheera nodded seriously. "It seems fair enough."

Mowgli seemed a bit more at ease. "Thanks, Shere Ki."

The tigress smiled at the boy and nodded her response. Salena smiled, but couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. _At least she gets a "thank you"._ The little panther felt glad that Shere Ki had somehow gained his friendship, however. Otherwise, she and Shere Khan might not have been so lucky with the humans. Salena knew she had Mowgli to thank that they were all alive, and hoped to thank him on better terms.

Suddenly, Salena remembered her father's message and sat up from her laying position. "Shere Ki! We heard from Father! The messenger bird found us at last."

The tigress turned toward her with anticipation. "What did he say?"

Salena smiled teasingly. "Well, you've got them worried. The opener was that you are in trouble for not sending word." Shere Ki froze in realization; only her right ear twitched three times as remembrance crossed her face. She recovered after about a minute of trying to think of a good defense. "Oh…."

Salena giggled with everyone else at Shere Ki's reaction and hugged her friend, who gave up on trying to find a defense and chuckled a tinkling laugh as she hugged back. She then repeated her message word for word, watching as the tigress processed each word.

Shere Ki smiled in reassurance as her father's words ran through her mind. "Thank you, Salena."

Salena smiled warmly at her best friend as Shanti entered the barn with a huge container for water; Salena thought she remembered someone calling it a pot. "We can go now if you're ready, Shere Ki. They said it was okay."

Shere Ki started to walk in their direction, then glanced back at Shere Khan with a concerned expression. She looked to Baloo and Bagheera, speaking in a serious tone. "Can you both watch over him until we get back? I am pretty sure he will sleep, but….I can't be sure. He knows you are both here."

Bagheera returned her gaze, before tilting his head in a sincere manner. "Of course."

Shere Ki slipped under Salena as the little panther tried to stand, causing the two to giggle as the tigress popped up with Salena on her back. "Salena is coming with us."

Salena laughed at Shanti's excited tone as the girl walked out of the barn. "Alright! Girl time."

As Shere Ki passed Bagheera, Salena returned his smile sweetly and mouthed her question to him. "Talk later?" The handsome panther gave her one of the sweetest smiles she had ever seen, indicating that they could.

Baloo was quick to observe this exchange, and gave Bagheera a teasing look. "Love birds, huh?" By his look of expectation, Salena knew that he and Bagheera would most likely talk as well. She smiled at Bagheera's shy look of embarrassment. When Baloo shot her a quick look, she returned this with an alarmed look of desperation and mouthed a request to him. "Please don't say anything about earlier, Baloo. It will embarrass us." Thankfully, the bear got it and winked. She hoped that this wouldn't be like the last "secret"…. _Oh, I would die! _

Mowgli stopped in front of her and Shere Ki before they could leave the barn, smiling as he held the rope the man had attempted to use on Shere Ki before. "Hey, Shere Ki…you forgot this." He could barely hide his teasing smile as he waved it in front of the tigress. Shere Ki voiced her thoughts by cutting the loop in the rope with a claw as if she were slicing a leaf. She smacked a laughing Mowgli with a flick of her tail as she exited the barn. With that, the giggling trio set off for the river.


	13. Chapter 14: Answers

…**..Hi everyone! First of all, I have read your amazing reviews and was delighted at each and every one. You are all so supportive and I appreciate your patience and feedback as the story continues. I am so excited that all of you like my story and love that you are telling others about it as well. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds; it truly seems to make itself. Two fun facts! One is that I knew nothing about Indian names before I started writing this story. When I did some research, I found that their names are all unique and meaningful; I always have a time picking out names. The next is that Disney is a passion of mine; I actually have an internship there in the fall and just might be lucky enough to meet a screenwriter. Can't wait to see how it turns out!**

**Anyway, I am so sorry if this chapter starts to sound like a soap opera, but it is still an important read. The best way to go about describing the characters' feelings (especially regarding love) is to have them connect and communicate with one another. A lot of solutions are found in this chapter and a lot of relationships are built. We do have some fun with the characters and a bit of thoughts and excitement, however! Don't take Mowgli as a bad person, though. I did the best I can with him for right now, but a lot of his expressions will come in the next few chapters, though. Meanwhile, we have a special guest and lots of love! Enjoy and send feedback if you will. Sorry it took a while, this chapter took a while to write. By the way, our characters will be returning to the jungle in the next chapter. Thanks again!...**

**Chapter 14 Answers**

_Baloo_

The great bear scratched under his chin lazily as he watched Bagheera rest his head on his paws in deep thought. _Now if he doesn't do something soon, Ol' Baggy might run outta time. _But how to give his lifelong friend the shove he needed? He watched as Shere Khan shifted around, suddenly glad that Mowgli had left the barn for the night. Well, the only way that he could help would be to talk with his friend. _But how to go about it... _He had no idea how to approach it delicately. Oh, well. He spoke in his normal voice as he addressed the panther. "Aw, Baggy…why don't ya just tell her how you feel?"

The panther raised his head, looking at Baloo as if he were either intruding or had lost his mind.

Baloo tried again, spreading his arms as he asked his question. "You do love her…" When Bagheera hesitated, Baloo added the question. "Don't you?"

After a moment of silence, Baloo watched as great sadness crossed the mighty hunter's face; his usual rich voice was soft with sadness as he gave his answer. "Of course I do, but…I can never tell her."

Baloo's knowing smirk gave way to an exasperated frown. Frustrated, he held out his paws as his voice rose. "Aw, now Baggy… Why wouldn't you tell her?"

Bagheera kept his tone, eyeing Baloo hard as he answered. "Well, there are several reasons…"

Baloo brought down his arms, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. "Like what?"

Bagheera looked to the ceiling as if he were trying to think as he twitched his tail and began to pour through his reasons as if he had a list. "Well, she's very young…"

Baloo couldn't believe he was hearing this, and decided to counteract with a true joke. "Yeah, just right."

"And I am middle aged…."

Baloo shrugged. "At your prime."

Now Bagheera was getting agitated. "Augh, she is the most beautiful panther I have ever seen, Baloo…why on earth would she choose me?" Baloo caught the hardening of the panther's tone and knew he was getting _somewhere_.

"Well I don't see how she can ask for a better panther, myself. Besides…" Baloo scratched his back carelessly on the wall of the barn. "I think she already has."

Bagheera stared at the bear as if he were speaking nothing but nonsense. "You don't know that for sure."

Baloo, now on the floor, rolled around to face his friend. "Well, you don't know either…unless you ask her. It ain't hard to miss."

Bagheera's expression softened as he stared at the ground with a saddened expression. "I can't, Baloo. I can't put her through that."

Baloo was confused. "I don't think you're putting her through much of anything…"

From what Baloo could see, Bagheera had finally gotten to his point. "Baloo. She lives on the other side of the jungle with her family."

Baloo was slightly flustered by the fact that location was causing the big holdup. "Bagheera, now I'm sure you two could figure something out…"

The panther interrupted him in an outburst, as if he were angry, but Baloo knew that he was just in anguish with his emotions. "I can't, Baloo! I promised her father I would bring her home…and she loves her family. I could never move to another part of the jungle, and I cannot ask her to choose between me and her family. Do you know what pain that would cause her?"

Baloo was exhausted. _I don't know how he can think like this…. _"Well, Baggy…that's just…something you will have to get to in time. If it's meant to be, it will work itself out. I don't think you will be causing her as much pain as you think you will. But if you keep thinking that way, your both gonna end up with broken hearts."

Bagheera's expression became passive. "She will find another."

For some reason he couldn't catch, this angered Baloo. He gave Bagheera an honest, angry answer before getting ready to give up. "Alright, Baggy, alright! But all I got to say is that's what gets me about you! You just let all forms of happiness float right by ya when all you have to do is reach for it. Now, you could be the best thing that's ever happened to Salena, and I know the same goes for you. All you have to do is just tell her! The worst she can say, and I doubt she will, is no! But I do know that the jungle is going to seem pretty empty without her now, so you go ahead and just break her heart by just takin' her home and not sayin' a word!"

Baloo jerked onto his stomach when he had run out of things to stay, occasionally glaring in the panther's direction. He was surprised to find that his words seemed to eat away at Bagheera as he sat frozen by his words. Baloo brightened when he saw the great panther soften and glance at him, looking ashamed. Baloo smiled. _Well, now! Maybe we did get somewhere…._

A deep voice from the corner interrupted the silence in a sophisticated tone. "Temper, temper Baloo." Both panther and bear jumped as they turned to see Shere Khan raise his head sleepily. The yellow, narrowed eyes glowed as he drew in a breath through a patient smile before speaking in a seemingly sympathetic tone. "Love problems, Bagheera?"

Bagheera sputtered as he tried to find his words. "Khan!" When the two shared a glance, Baloo knew that the panther hadn't thought about what to say to the tiger any more than he had.

Baloo waved awkwardly to the tiger. There had been a lot that had passed between them to leave them on bad terms. How could they ever start from there? "Hey, Stripes." Baloo pointed a claw in the direction of the jungle. "Shere Ki's at the river with Salena. She watched over you all day."

Shere Khan's expression hardly changed. Baloo could tell that the tiger was regaining his strength, but his eyes still looked heavy and sleepy. "So she did."

A long silence followed as they all searched for a topic. Each realized that there was no use in trying to resolve past experiences. They couldn't. The past was the past. None could predict the other's reactions, or start light talk. There was no use. Yet all the bad encounters, though hard feelings may have built up, just didn't seem to matter right now. No one knew where to start. All they could do talk, all they could do is learn about each other all over again. Where they would grow weary, they didn't know, and it could never be to the extent that it was. But it was, after all, the only thing they could do for now.

Baloo scratched his chest, knowing he would be the one to find ground to start on. "So you and Shere Ki, huh?" He watched as the tiger closed his slightly open smile, causing his expression to turn into a challenging stare. Baloo held his paws in out in front of him in his defense. "Now, I'm not judgin' ya! Your both perfect for each other…didn't know you had a cub."

Baloo realized what he had blurted out when he saw an alarmed look on Bagheera's face and a disturbed look on Shere Khan's, as if he had pried into something too personal already. Bagheera tried to cover for his friend. "We are…sorry about your loss, Shere Khan. We didn't know…."

Shere Khan interrupted, surprisingly cool for someone with his usual temper. "Well, there is no way you could have known, was there, Bagheera?"

Baloo eased the moment in a joking manner. "So he wasn't anything like you, was he?"

Shere Khan surprised them by chuckling before he answered coolly. "In every way, just with Shere Ki's eyes."

Baloo smiled as he tried to picture a younger Shere Khan with such beautiful, calm eyes. "Beautiful…..so how did you manage to run across her, anyway? That tigress doesn't come across as the run-by-and-grab type."

When they, particularly Baloo (Bagheera was not the type to ask for details), finally got the tiger to tell the story, they were surprised at how easy talking was. They laughed and joked as Shere Khan told them about how he and Shere Ki wound up going for the same prey, but not so far as to tell them about how they fell in love or the birth of their son. Baloo assumed that they just fell in love over time, and was surprised to think that the Shere Khan he knew was capable of such love.

When a silence fell over the barn once more, Shere Khan turned to Bagheera, who had been looking distracted in between remarks and laughs. _Poor Baggy…_ Baloo hadn't seen him so down since they were cubs. "You seem a little blue, Bagheera."

"I….don't know how to tell her." Bagheera was quiet, apparently too distracted to beat around the bush. Baloo sighed.

"Salena? Ah… The truth would be a start." _Shere Khan seems fairly confident after trying to knock her head off…_ Baloo didn't know what to think. Was that just the other day?

Bagheera tilted his head. "You know Salena?"

Shere Khan examined his claws as he spoke. "Well enough. Straightforwardness has also proven to be a better strategy with her."

Baloo spoke gently upon seeing his friend's agonized expression. "Aw, Bagheera…you will know what to say when you talk to her. You always do." When the panther lifted his head, they knew he had made his decision.

_Mowgli_

The boy passed through his home and perched on the side of the windowsill in the room that he and Ranjan shared, lazily dangling his foot over the edge as he watched Shere Ki, Shanti, and Salena make their way to the river. He watched as Salena said something with innocent, excited eyes, causing the trio to halt until their laughter had eased. Mowgli rolled his eyes and blew air out one side of his mouth, annoyed with the tiny panther who had stolen everyone's heart…except his.

Just then, he turned at the sound of footsteps passing his room and saw Messua lovingly carry a sleeping Alpana to her new room, kissing her forehead as she did. Mowgli was already fond of his new sister, and grateful that Salena and her family had saved her life. Despite being small, the little girl seemed to be the only other human to have a piece of the jungle in her as well. Yes, Salena had brought the baby to them. Yes, Salena was friendly and likeable. Yes, Salena charmed everyone around her…even his human family.

They talked about her constantly, saying that they never knew a wild animal could be so sweet and understanding. Ranjan and Shanti adored her; she even sang with Baloo! But what got to him wasn't even the attention she got from Baloo….it was the tender way in which Bagheera treated her that ate away at him. Mowgli had known Bagheera for as long as he had been raised by the wolves, and had never known the panther to be so close to someone. Bagheera was well-respected for his sincerity and wisdom across the jungle, but also managed to remain aloof to everyone, even Mowgli, whom he had found in the jungle as an infant. The panther simply came and went as he pleased, and had little patience with Mowgli at times, especially when they were on their first journey to the Man Village. Bagheera was a well-respected, wise hunter who was a great friend to Mowgli, though the boy could never feel as strong of a connection to him as he could to Baloo. It wasn't that Bagheera wasn't fun, or that he didn't like him….the panther was just the opposite of Baloo. He wasn't even sure if Bagheera really liked him at all.

And now, Salena had shown up at the gates of the Man Village, instantly charming everyone around her, and bringing out a side of Bagheera that Mowgli had never seen before. The panther spoke to her in such a soothing voice that Mowgli wondered what she had done to earn such approval and respect from him. He couldn't see what was special about her; she was sweet, but so was Shanti, and joked with others around her like Baloo, which he had thought Bagheera had a low tolerance for. How could she just prance in and earn such respect from the skilled hunter when he, who had known Bagheera all his life, could barely earn his patience?

Mowgli found himself wondering about them huddling next to one another, and how they comforted each other so easily. _Does O'l Bagheera love her? _Mowgli suddenly found himself hoping that she would return to her home soon and let everything go back to normal. He even found it hard to respond to her friendly attempts to start a conversation with him. He couldn't imagine Bagheera having such love for someone else. Mowgli found himself confused. He just couldn't understand what everyone liked so much about her. She was sweet, fun, and charming…but so were a lot of the others. Shanti even ignored him when the little panther was around; even Baloo's attention was divided!

Maybe he just had Salena all wrong; she herself had little to do with Mowgli's problem. Maybe he would eventually find a way to earn Bagheera's approval on his own. But how? With Bagheera's low patience for his spirited nature and Salena always unintentionally topping everything he does? He rubbed his arm, feeling slightly guilty when he remembered her saddened expression when he said as little to her as possible. He wasn't even sure how to explain to her how he felt. Maybe he could talk to someone else? He thought of Shere Ki at first, he was surprised at how easily he had come to befriend Shere Khan's mate. But he soon dismissed this idea when he remembered her low tolerance for his treatment of Salena. Shanti wouldn't understand….Bagheera would scold him for his nonsense…Ranjan was too small….his parents would be clueless….there was only one animal who he knew would have the honest answer. Baloo knew both Salena and Bagheera, and was sure to give him good advice. _I think I will ask Papa Bear about it…. _Maybe it might even help if he himself treated Bagheera with more respect….

Just then, Ranjan burst into the room and hopped into his bed, talking excitedly about all the guest animals they had in the barn and their new sister. Mowgli hopped into his hammock and laughed with Ranjan until he fell asleep, staring at the stars through his window.

_Shanti_

Shanti scooped the large pot around in the cool stream as she hummed her tune and listened to Salena confess her feelings as Shere Ki waded in the stream, listening. Shanti filled the pot and pulled it back onto dry land before dipping her own feet into the cool water. She used to be scared stiff of the jungle, and still remained the most wary at times compared to Mowgli and Ranjan, but she had learned to love the jungle as she spent more time in it. Her time in the jungle with Mowgli, Ranjan, Bagheera, and Baloo had helped her overcome her fears. She was shocked at how safe she felt with Shere Ki and Salena, two creatures that she feared the most were turning out to be wonderful friends.

She took a moment to admire the two jungle cats that could take her down within seconds had they had the desire, and marveled at their beauty. Both tigress and panther had more beautiful features than she thought any animal could have. Shere Ki looked radiant as she waded in the stream, her beautiful eyes were closed as she kept her expression peaceful while listening to Salena. The beautiful tigress was lean and muscular, with a silky voice that had a strong calming effect on those around her. Salena, on the other hand, was dainty and graceful, small features combined with her dark, shiny coat and showed off her lovely blue eyes. Her sweetness showed in her features while her high, beautiful voice reflected it. Shanti found herself hoping that both would find a way to stay in this part of the jungle. This thought slowly brought her back to the discussion that was taking place between Shere Ki and Salena.

Salena looked distressed as she finished telling them about her feelings, she turned to Shanti in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry, Shanti….you invite us to the river to get to know us and you have to hear about all my life problems."

Shanti crossed her legs and turned to face them. "It's okay, you really need it right now."

Salena smiled sweetly at Shanti before they both turned their heads to look at Shere Ki, who didn't seem very surprised at Salena's summary. She froze when the water was up to her midlegs and stared back up at Salena. "You have to tell him." At Salena's whimper, she added to her statement. "It's the only way you will both know; at least it will be out in the open. If it is meant to be, it will work itself out. If not, then at least you will both have peace with each other."

Salena suddenly looked down again. "So you….aren't sure if he feels the same way?"

Shere Ki stepped closed to Shanti and Salena. "Of course, anyone can see that. Right, Shanti?"

Shanti gave the little panther a reassuring smile. "I've never seen Bagheera look at anyone the way he looks at you before."

After a moment's pause, Shere Ki asked obvious question. "What could it hurt, Salena?"

Salena looked so stressed and confused, which Shanti guessed was very out of character for the cheery little panther. "But…my family…."

"They will be fine; the best thing the two of you can do is talk with Dihrem and Maya when you get there and see how things work out. They might even have some good advice." Shere Ki stretched and took a few more steps through the water, moving as if she were gliding along with it.

Salena smiled a nervous smile, but Shanti could see that her eyes were not round and her ears were flat against her head, an indication that she was scared. "Thank you." Her sincere voice was followed by a moment of silence before she added to her statement. "So what about you and Shere Khan? What are you going to do?"

Shere Ki dipped her head and stared into the swirling water for a moment before looking up and answering her. "Well…we…"

Just then, a twig snapped in the distance, causing the trio to jerk their heads up in alarm. Shere Ki seemed to pick up that the noise had come from the opposite side of the small stream. She stepped between the noise and Salena and Shanti, still in the water. "What was that noise?"

Shanti was frightened; she clung to Salena as she attempted to draw back. The little panther wrapped her tail around her. "Hold still, Shanti. Shere Ki…."

"Try calling out a greeting. They sound as if they are scared to show themselves or hunting." The tigress crouched in the direction of the noise, prepared to pounce.

Salena spoke in a clear, serious voice as she called out the strange greeting to the creature in the brush. "_We be of one blood, ye and I…."_

After a few moments, a pair of eyes appeared directly across from the group. There was a rustling as the creature cautiously stepped out of the bushes. The group of females let out sighs of relief and cooed when they saw what it was. Shanti released her death hold on Salena and looked up in surprise, smiling at the sight before them. _It was a baby elephant! _The little elephant, light colored and with a brown patch of hair on his head, smiled at the group good-naturedly at they stared at each other. He finally broke the silence, directing his question mainly at Shere Ki, who had frozen herself in place. "Is it okay if I get a drink?"

When Shere Ki nodded, the little elephant instantly stuck his trunk into the water and began sucking up water. Salena chuckled when Shere Ki glanced at her with a shocked expression, and spoke softly to the little elephant. "What are you doing all the way out here, little one?"

The elephant looked up and answered her question with sweet pride. "I am on a mission! My dad sent me."

Salena glanced at Shanti as Shere Ki asked questioned the little elephant. "Aren't your parents worried about you being out alone, and so close to the Man Village?"

Shanti picked up that Shere Ki was trying to warn him of his whereabouts, but he didn't look alarmed in the slightest. "Yeah, my mommy especially…they aren't very far from here. They are waiting on me. My dad said that I was the best one for this mission because I am the smallest and am the best at staying undercover."

Shere Ki looked charmed, Salena smiled at the little elephant as she expressed her curiosity. "So, what mission brings you so close to the Man Village? Can we help in any way?"

The little elephant looked up with a hopeful, brightening expression. Shanti giggled quietly to Salena. _He's so cute! _"I'm supposed to hide and see if I can find out anything about the locations of a panther named Bagheera, a bear named Baloo, and a tiger named Shere Khan. They are residents of our jungle that have been missing for a long time! Someone said they last saw them heading for the Man Village with three strangers. So my dad sent me to look because we can't find them." The little elephant spoke and breathed rapidly, seeming excited. "Have you seen them?"

The group looked at one another with knowing smiles, Shere Ki was the first to suppress her laughter and answer the elephant in a cheerful tone. "Yes, we have…we are the strangers they were traveling with." The little elephant looked beside himself with excitement. "Tell your parents that they are alive and will return to the jungle as soon as they are able. They were helping us with a mission of our own, and were injured. But we are nursing them back to health in the Man Village."

The elephant looked as if his day had been made. "So they are safe?"

Salena smiled. "They are safe."

Shere Ki nodded her head in the direction of the jungle. "You had better hurry back to your parents. It's after dark and a lot of animals will be hunting soon."

The group admired the little one's indifferent expression. He was such a brave one! "Oh, I will! They aren't far." He turned to walk off, then stuck his trunk in the air when he looked back over his shoulder. "Thanks!"

The group giggled, Salena called out a goodbye before the little creature disappeared into the bushes once more. Just then, Shanti heard her mother's voice, a little more anxious than usual, calling to her. "Shanti!"

Realizing that it was after dark, Shanti picked up the pot and balanced it on her head. "We had better go. My mom's calling for me."

"And right she is." Shere Ki stepped gracefully out of the water and offered Salena her back. Salena hobbled over and jumped onto the tigresses back as if it were becoming a new routine for her. Shanti noticed that she was smiling; that little elephant seemed to have cheered everyone up.

Salena taunted her best friend as the made their way to the village. "Never thought of our task as a mission before."

Shere Ki halted with a mischievous expression on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are my muscles not good enough for you?" She moved her shoulders teasingly up and down as everyone let out a laugh at the earlier joke. Salena scoffed before recovering herself and laying her head on her friend's back in a relaxed manner. "Even better."

The group burst into laughter again before continuing their walk. Shanti teased Salena as they made their way. "So would you like us to tell Bagheera that?"

Salena gave her an unreadable grin and then laughed out loud. "That I said Shere Ki's muscles were bigger than his? That would be an interesting way to start our conversation." When the group giggled, the little panther imitated what it would sound like. "Hey Bagheera, I love you even though Shere Ki's muscles are better than yours."

Everyone let out something between a snort and a laugh and kept going. Shere Ki stopped when they were just outside the barn. "It's going to be fine, Salena. You'll see."

Salena smiled at her friend with sincerity. "I'm happy for you and Shere Khan, Shere Ki."

At first, Shere Ki looked surprised, then smiled in relief at her friend, indicating that all that needed to be said had been said in those few words. Shanti smiled at them, then looked at her own house to see her mother staring at her from the porch.

"Good luck, you two. I'll see you in the morning. I had fun." She opened the barn door for them and stood to the side.

Shere Ki stopped when she was beside her. "Thank you, Shanti."

Shanti just smiled back at her new friends before they entered the barn. When she had closed the barn door, she headed for her own home with her pot of water, thinking of the wonderful creatures that she was glad to know and humming her tune.

_Bagheera and Salena_

When Shere Ki came to a halt inside the barn, Salena slid off her back, and saw the surprise that was waiting for them before the tigress did. She smiled her widest smile as Shere Ki lifted her head and stared at the sight before her in astonishment. Shere Khan was alert and sitting up, staring back at them with a proud expression on his features. Salena had only seen this expression when he had seen his son for the first time. Salena shoved Shere Ki with her shoulder to bring her back into reality. The tigress then made a sound that was between a sob and a sigh of relief and ran to her mate.

At first, it looked as if she were going to crash into him and send them both to the ground, causing everyone to gasp…even Shere Khan's eyes widened. It didn't take much to notice that the tiger was weakened and stiff; it was odd to see such a mighty hunter in such a fragile state. Instead of crashing into him, however, the tigress came to a stop and buried her head under his chin before looking into his eyes and breathing a response. "Shere Khan….you're finally sitting up!"

Shere Khan recovered quickly and rubbed his chin against her head before she pulled back, then made one of his charming remarks that usually annoyed Salena. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Shere Ki chuckled knowingly, and then the two shared a kiss. Shere Khan placed a huge paw gently on Shere Ki's foreleg as they became lost in their own world, nuzzling one another for a long while. Salena noticed that Bagheera had approached her and couldn't help smiling up at him and laying her head on his shoulder. As he rubbed his chin against the top of her head, Salena smiled teasingly at Baloo. When the great bear had had enough of the "lovey-dovey scene", he clapped his hands together and laid his cheek on them, sighing in a fake dreamy way. Salena snorted and fought back a guffaw, giggling silently and holding a paw to her mouth. Bagheera just perked his ears and smiled a teasing smile. The two tigers were gradually brought back into the world and turned to look at everyone else, they smiled and leaned their heads together.

Baloo shook his behind and moved to the tigers, walking between them as he spoke and placing an arm around each. "Alright, alright. We get it you two…..Now lay down, Stripes. We didn't help you sit up just to overdo it and sleep another week." Shere Khan winced as he lowered himself down with Baloo's help. When he was down and not in danger of falling, Baloo slipped an arm under Shere Ki and pulled her to stand on her back paws, as he had the tendency to do with four-legged animals. The tigress let out an "umph" as Baloo spoke in a clear, loud voice. "So! Who's ready for their singing lesson?"

When the tigress spotted Baloo's playful, meaningful look in her direction, she immediately began groaning and objecting, pushing at Baloo's face with her free forepaw. "Baloo….I can't sing…"

Shere Khan raised his chin upon hearing this, widening his eyes in sarcastic surprise. "Can't sing?"

Shere Ki quickly shook her head at him desperately before Baloo gave her an accusing stare. "Can she sing, Khanie?"

Shere Khan's mischievous expression turned casual as he scratched his nuzzle with the end of one of his claws, his voice was as casual as it could ever be. "She can sing…. When she says she can't, she means certain songs. She does best with the notes that go in and out."

Salena nodded when Baloo looked to her for confirmation. She knew this was true because she had heard Shere Ki singing her mother's lullaby to her son multiple times, and always admired the unique way in which she sang it.

Shere Ki was quick to change the subject upon her friends' betrayal. "Oh! We met a friend of yours down by the river…"

Bagheera straightened, he had been wondering if they were being missed in the jungle, and how everything was doing. "Really? And who is that?"

The three males exchanged glances as Shere Ki and Salena told them about their encounter with the little elephant, giggling off and on about how cute he was. When they had finished, there was a moment of silence as everyone processed this with a smile. Bagheera was the first to speak. "That was good of Hathi… thank you for letting them know we are alright." Salena smiled at his glance and nodded, silently saying that it was the least they could do.

Baloo shrugged, then licked his lips before turning back to Shere Ki. "So how 'bout starting with a Maxim for us?"

Shere Ki huffed and started a brief argument with Baloo and Shere Khan. As they argued, Salena and Bagheera became lost in one another's eyes. Both had made their decision and were ready to talk. When Shere Ki finally gave in and sang a few good notes for Baloo, Bagheera and Salena participated in Baloo's singing lesson. Everyone laughed and joked until they became tired. Shere Khan was beginning to lose his strength again, and reached for Shere Ki. Baloo, saying that they would all do another lesson tomorrow, retired to his stack of hay, smiling at Shere Ki's groan. Baloo instantly started to snore as Shere Ki snuggled close to Shere Khan and fell fast asleep, leaving only the panthers awake.

Salena turned to Bagheera and smiled. "That didn't take long."

Bagheera chuckled. "It had been a big day for them. Would you like to join me to watch the stars?"

Salena tilted her head, confused. "The stars? In this den? How can you even see the sky?"

"The last few days in this barn have been long. While all of you slept, Mowgli showed me an opening in the den where you can see the stars at night. It's just up there."

When Salena looked in the direction he had tilted his head in, she could see a strange pattern of branches connected to an upper level of the barn she had never noticed before. Over the edge of the ledge, she could make out moonlight coming from an opening above. The strange series of thin tree branches that connected the ground to the ledge was their only way up. When Salena attempted to begin climbing the strange tree branch pattern, Bagheera quickly slid under her and rose with her on his back, giving her a stern look that made her giggle. She clung to him tightly as he carefully climbed the pattern with her on his back (how he figured out how to climb it, she had no idea) and set her down gently when they had reached the upper level.

She took a moment to look down at Baloo, Shere Ki, and Shere Khan, who were all fast sleep. Baloo flopped over onto his side, letting out a loud snore as he did so. Shere Khan slept like death, only stirring to draw a shivering Shere Ki closer to him before drifting back into sleep.

Bagheera, feeling a bit nervous, stood by her as she watched the sleeping trio, and smiled. "Sleeping well, aren't they? Maybe Baloo won't flop over on them." He raised his eyes to the sky in apparent concern.

Salena laughed as she pictured the tigers' reactions. "I don't think that would sit well with them."

Bagheera turned and tilted his head in the direction behind Salena. When she turned, she gasped at seeing a square opening with the starlit sky showing through. The light from the moon and stars illuminated everything with their favorite combinations of blue, purples, and sometimes whites. Both panthers knew it well; night was their favorite time to hunt and roam about. Compared to the last few days, it was absolutely beautiful. Familiar patterns of stars highlighted their features and seemed to set their shiny fur aglow. Salena gasped, breath taken by the sight around her. "Oh, Bagheera!"

Bagheera grinned. "It is a very good view; when Mowgli showed it to me, I couldn't help but notice that the opening makes the night sky shine in a new way I had never seen before." He gently touched a bed of hay with his paw and stepped aside. Salena limped over to it and lay down gracefully on her stomach, staring at Bagheera with grateful eyes.

Bagheera took his place beside her, and the two lay for a long time, silently gazing into the stars. When Salena spotted a pattern in the stars, she broke into a fit of giggles, feeling guilty at ruining the moment. At Bagheera's confused look, she raised a paw in the direction of the pattern. "I'm sorry, I can't help it! It looks like Baloo!"

When Bagheera spotted Baloo's dancing shape in the sky, he broke into the richest laughter Salena had ever heard before, and she listened until he forced it back to speak. "Well, huh, he will be beside himself when he hears that."

Salena smiled at Bagheera before speaking in a soft tone. "You have a wonderful laugh, Bagheera. You should laugh more often."

Bagheera forced a chuckle. "Never as flattering as yours."

For a long moment, they became lost in each other's eyes, both pairs of eyes sparkled as they looked into the other. After a few moments, Salena began to fear the worst and put a paw self-consciously to her face, suddenly becoming alarmed. "Do I have something on my face?"

Bagheera shook his head gently as he laughed, then looked up at her a sincere smile. "No, nothing. You look beautiful."

Salena felt heat rise to her face as she took in the compliment. "Really?"

Bagheera nodded, feeling very shy. He had never been so bold as to compliment a female in such a way before. Salena saw this and decided to lighten the mood. "Well, I'm glad you think so. With all that laying around, I feel as if I look a mess!"

Bagheera smiled the sweetest smile she had ever seen yet. "No, never."

Salena was taken aback by how striking his features were; it took all she had to make words come out of her mouth. "Bagheera, you look handsome in the moonlight."

Bagheera caught the joking note in her voice and spoke in the same tone with a huge smile, shaking his head in a joking manner as he looked into her eyes and squinted. "Your eyes shine like the stars."

Salena giggled and pushed her paw against his muzzle, squealing under her breath as he pushed against her shoulder. When the two stopped wrestling, they lay with his head on top of hers, smiling at the stars. Suddenly, Salena felt herself in a solemn mood once more when she spotted the tree-shaped pattern her father had shown her in the sky.

Meanwhile, Bagheera found himself battling over and over in his mind the right words to say to Salena. For the first time in a long time, he felt nervous and apprehensive. The longer they lay there, the more anxious he felt. When he finally worked up his courage, he raised his head and looked her in the eyes. "Salena…."

He hesitated, smiling back at her when he realized that she had said his name as well and sighed. "I am…saddened at the thought of taking you home, Salena." When they had exchanged sad smiles, he nodded his head gently to her. "You first."

Salena hesitated, not knowing what to say any more than he did. She became frustrated as emotion built up within her, and fought to keep back the tears that threatened to suddenly spill down her cheeks. She was barely aware of what she was saying as her words came out in a whisper. _The one time in my life I don't know what to say…._ "Bagheera, I feel so torn."

Bagheera quickly reached over and cradled her face gently in his paw, a look of concern overcoming his features as the first tears blurred her vision. "Now, now Salena….." He gently wiped away a tear, and hesitated to draw in a breath before speaking again. "Is this about your family?"

When she couldn't answer, he tugged her into a sitting position and pulled her into his chest, letting her cry into him as he tried to think of something to make her feel better. "Salena, I didn't know you missed them so badly, I'm sorry. You and I can leave tomorrow morning if…."

He stopped when Salena pulled back and shook her head, struggling to find words. The great panther gently lifted her chin until her eyes met his as he spoke to her in a soothing tone. "Tell me, tell me…what is the matter?"

When Salena couldn't find her answer, she answered in the best way she knew how. Ever so gently, she gave him a light lick on the cheek. When she pulled back, her head was dipped in shame, she struggled to keep herself from wincing as she waited for the worst. Instead, she felt a steady paw slowly tilt her face up. When she opened her eyes, she melted into the most gentle yellow eyes she had ever seen. She barely noticed him brush a stray tear from her cheek as their faces gradually drew closer together. When their noses touched, they shared a careful, gentle kiss.

When they drew back and stared into each other's eyes, it was as if something were pulling them together. They kissed again and again beneath the stars, feeling as if it were just them in the world. Salena felt as if she were melting, Bagheera was so very gentle. She found herself lying back on the bed of grass just as Bagheera pulled back and stared deep into her eyes. When she knew the silent, mutual agreement had passed between them, she rolled over onto her stomach and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him gently rubbing the top of her head with his chin.

As the two lay there for a few moments and watched the stars once more, Bagheera could feel the distress building in Salena more than ever, and knowingly searched her face as he waited for her to tell him what was wrong. When she started to sob, he stroked her face with a paw. "Salena…?"

The little panther drew in a shaky breath before looking up at him with scared eyes. "Oh, Bagheera….what are we going to do?"

At Bagheera's hesitation, she began to sob again. _Of all the times for me not to have an answer…_He gently gave her cheek a comforting lick before laying his head on his own paws to battle with his mind. He felt his mind go blank as Salena buried her face in his shoulder and fell silent after a while, crying herself to sleep. For once, the wise panther truly didn't have an answer.

He loved Salena, he knew it now. What he thought was truly a miracle was that she returned his feelings. He never dreamed he would find love with someone else, but for some reason he had. It would kill him to let that go…but what about Salena and her family? Being separated from them might kill her. And Dihrem….how would he feel if he knew they had fallen in love on the journey? _There has to be a way… _He closed his eyes as he desperately racked his brain for answers….

Sometime later in the night, Bagheera woke with a jolt as the answer came to him. He looked around, confused as to if he had dozed off or was so deep in thought time had slipped by. When he looked into the sky, the stars had disappeared and given way to the night sky to provide little light. Salena raised her head attentively when he shook her, leading him to believe she hadn't really been sleeping well either.

He spoke quietly and gently as he expressed his idea to her. "Salena, I do not have all the answers, but I think I know the first step we must take." At her inquiring look, he finished his statement. "We promised your father that you would be home when you are well enough, and that is what we must do. We will speak with your parents then, and see what they say. I can't separate you from your family, Salena. This is the only way."

Salena looked up at him with a solemn expression. "You're right… I could never bear to be separated from my family, but I couldn't stand being separated from you, either. I can't believe all this has happened."

Bagheera dipped his head before looking into her eyes with a bewildered expression. "Neither can I."

After a moment of silence, Salena smiled up at the panther she loved. "Bagheera…"

He stared at her with curiosity. "Yes?"

Salena stroked his face with one paw as she looked into his eyes, speaking in a gentle, cheery voice. "You really are handsome."

When the great panther chuckled and shook his head at the joke, she lifted his face so that his yellow eyes met her sparkling blue ones and spoke in a more serious tone. "And the most honorable panther I've ever met."

Touched, Bagheera found himself getting lost in the most beautiful crystal blue eyes he had ever seen before having the sense to kiss her gently. When he pulled back, he opened his mouth to speak, stopping when he couldn't find his voice.

Knowing exactly what was left unsaid, Salena wrapped a paw around his foreleg as she replied to his unsaid words. "I know."

After the two exchanged knowing glances, Salena snuggled closer as he put a foreleg over her shoulders and laid his head on top of hers. The two sighed at the feel of each other's warmth as they drifted into a peaceful sleep, feeling safer than they ever had in a long time.


	14. Chapter 15: Returning to the Jungle

…**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all of your feedback on the last chapter. I am so sorry this one has taken so long. I have had a summer course start and been sick as well, so writing has been few and far between. This chapter brings our characters safely back to the jungle to start the next phase of their journey. We have a lot of new guests, fun with the characters, and will be back in another part of the jungle in the next chapter. There will be a few more chapters left until this story concludes. But I am thinking of doing a small sequel to this one, too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. As always, feel free to submit feedback if you will and I am looking forward to the next chapter…..**

**Chapter 15 Return to the Jungle**

_Shere Ki_

For the jungle animals in the barn, the next morning started out interestingly enough. Shere Ki woke up to the world around her slowly, feeling more relaxed and safe than ever. She kept her eyes closed, regardless of the beautiful morning light she could feel streaming throughout the barn, and gently stretched her muscles before lazily rolling over and drawing closer to Shere Khan. She felt his warmth as he pulled his strong forelegs around her and drew in a deep breath through his nose. She felt his warm breath on her head as she lazily nuzzled him under the chin. She felt a warm, sleepy lick of the top of her head…and was almost convinced that she could drift back into sleep. Suddenly, she heard Baloo let out a loud snort and struggled to suppress a chuckle as the sound of hay rustling filled the barn. Shere Ki smiled, knowing that the great bear had simply rolled over and gone back to sleep. _Oh, that bum…_ She raised an ear and wrapped a paw on Shere Khan's shoulder as she raised an ear to the sound of voices coming from above.

"…stayed up here all night, Bagheera!" _Salena. _There was the sound of paw steps moving about as the panthers stirred around. After a few moments, Shere Ki knew that they were near the opening on the upper level of the barn.

A knowing smirk spread across her face as she listened in again. "….others might still be asleep. We will just climb down quietly…." Shere Ki's smirk turned into a grin at the sound of Bagheera's voice. _Aha! So they…talked? _

She felt the mocking smile on Shere Khan's face before they breathed quiet laughter to one another; she knew that Bagheera and Salena might never hear the end of this one. As if he were on cue, Baloo grunted and made rustling noises as he sat up. Knowing more sleep was now out of the question, Shere Ki opened her eyes and smiled at Baloo, waiting for him to discover the panthers, who were just now climbing down the ladder. The great bear rubbed his muzzle and peeked at her through his claws before speaking in a sleepy voice. "Hey, Kiki."

"Good morning." Shere Ki turned her attention from Baloo to lick Shere Khan's face, who still had his eyes closed in hope of getting more sleep. When Shere Khan finally opened his eyes, they shared their gentle good-morning kiss. Just then, Baloo's voice boomed out at the panthers. "Hey! What're you two up to? What's been going on up there?"

Shere Ki's tinkling laugh mixed with Shere Khan's deep, calm one as Salena practically tumbled off Bagheera's back. Bagheera immediately began to stutter, causing everyone else to just smile wider. "We-we-we-we….were just-"

Baloo's smile widened. "You were just….?"

Salena tried to cover for Bagheera. "Baloo. We were just up talking, and well….we fell asleep!"

"Ahh! Hmm…hmm…hmmm…" Shere Khan wore a teasing, handsome grin. The one Shere Ki often saw when he teased Salena. The tigress bumped her shoulder against his, indicating that Bagheera and Salena already had enough on their paws. She shot Salena a look that said she was coming back to the river again if they got the chance.

The little panther seemed desperate and gave another whine of desperation. "We didn't do anything!"

Shere Ki nodded with a curious smirk. "Sure. So…..how did the talk go?"

For the next few hours of the morning, they listened as Bagheera and Salena explained their situation and the solution they had come up with to everyone. Then they all laughed and yelled at one another as the teasing went on and on, most of it coming from Baloo to Salena and Bagheera. She and Shere Khan simply laughed and added a few clever, cool teasing comments of their own. Salena eventually caught on and went along with it; Bagheera, on the other hand, looked embarrassed and resisted the teasing, but when he finally gave up and cracked the final joke, everyone just laughed. Shere Ki smiled as she looked around at her already dear friends. _This is the most fun we have had in a long time. _

Despite all the jokes centered on their innocent mistake, Shere Ki couldn't help but notice the way her best friend's eyes sparkled when they met Bagheera's, or how his frustrated expression at Baloo instantly melted into a sweet smile when he looked at her. Shere Ki leaned over and gently licked Shere Khan's cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, realizing how relieved and safe she felt to have him by her side again. She wanted to ask him why interacting with everyone else seemed so easy for him now, but just as she was about to voice her question, the barn door opened to reveal the man cubs. After a hesitant look at Shere Khan, they all greeted Salena, Bagheera, and Baloo. As they exchanged cheerful greetings, Shere Ki helped Shere Khan to sit up, suddenly nervous about what she knew must now be done. As she pushed against his shoulder, she couldn't help but notice how little help he needed. _He could have just the strength to pounce if he wanted to. _She gave him an anxious look as he glanced down at her. "Shere Khan…"

He only returned her glance with an unreadable grin. "Shere Ki, you have to trust me."

The tigress looked into his eyes for a long moment, then nodded solemnly in agreement before turning and facing everyone else. When she turned, everyone was huddled around them in a circle, Mowgli had stepped forward into the center, looking nervous as he rubbed his arm and stared at Shere Khan, waiting for the great tiger to speak his terms. There was a tense pause as everyone tried to predict what would happen next. Though Shere Ki knew what Shere Khan's conditions for Mowgli were, she had no way to predict how the two would react to one another as they spoke, or how the others would react should things get out of hand. Mowgli and Shere Khan had been nothing but enemies since they met, and she felt sure that they would never truly be friends. She watched as Mowgli crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Shere Khan to have his say.

Shere Khan sat up straight and strong, despite his stiffness and injury, his face and voice had an air of calm sophistication as he addressed Mowgli. "Man Cub."

Mowgli's tone was somewhere between brave and suspicious as he responded. "So what are your 'terms' for me when I am in the jungle?"

Shere Ki liked that neither were going to beat around the bush, but she was also happy that Bagheera and Baloo had thought to explain some of this to Mowgli as well.

Shere Khan went right into it, still speaking in a calm tone. "I am willing not to hunt you when you are in the jungle….on these conditions…."

Mowgli's eyes widened and he leaned forward, sounding as if he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You…you are?"

Shere Khan's voice grew more stern and authoritive as he listed his terms. "On these terms only. You can visit the jungle, but the jungle cannot be your home again. It belongs to its original inhabitants, not man."

Mowgli looked as if he didn't like that one. Bagheera spoke up, reassuring the man cub. "We have already established that, Mowgli."

Mowgli's expression changed as he realized the truth of Bagheera's words. He looked back to Shere Khan and nodded. "Alright. Is that all?"

Shere Khan continued. "No. Should you visit, you are to respect the wishes and territories of the other animals; you can't just go where you please. Should you go far into the jungle, I do not want to catch you without an escort. And do _not_ bring other children into the jungle with you besides your two friends."

The terms seemed to get harder and harder for Mowgli to accept. He looked to Baloo for help, but the bear stood their ground. "It's only fair, bear cub."

Mowgli sighed, and turned his attention back to Shere Khan. "That's fine with me. What else?"

Shere Ki knew it would get easier for Mowgli from here, and watched as Shere Khan leaned forward to voice his most important condition to him, listening as his voice reflected just the right amount of authority. "Listen closely, Man Cub. If I _ever_ catch you in this jungle with a gun or any other weapon…._hunting animals….._our agreement is broken, and you are fair game to me."

Mowgli didn't need any help accepting this one, and Shere Ki found herself hoping that this would always be true. "That's easy. I would never do a thing like that."

She could tell Shere Khan still had his doubts, but he managed to keep his indifference. "We shall see, Man Cub, but another thing…"

Now Shere Khan was getting the "what else could there possibly be?" looks, but he held his ground, and lifted Mowgli's chin with a claw to make direct eye contact. "We are _not _friends. You are to respect me and my loved ones, stay out of my territory unless I have given you permission to enter it, and I will hunt you if you break any of these terms." He scratched under Mowgli's chin with his claw, giving a menacing expression. Shere Ki lightly bumped his shoulder to tell him there was no need for that, but Shere Khan ignored her. "Understand?"

Mowgli's eyes locked on hers, and she gave her suggestion by nodding and keeping her gaze intent on his. Mowgli got it and looked back at Shere Khan and gave a sincere enough answer. "I understand."

Shere Khan drew back his paw, signaling that there was nothing left to be said. After a pause of silence, Mowgli walked over to Shere Ki, and whispered in her ear, asking if they were still friends. Shere Ki drew back as she laughed aloud, and drew Mowgli in with her paw for hug. "Of course!"

All at once, everyone started chattering again, relieved that for now, everything was settled. She watched everyone around her, feeling proud of Shere Khan. She knew that his change of mind had mostly been for her, but he had made the choice on his own and gone through with it without faltering, willing to somewhat help his worst enemy. She watched as Salena argued with Shere Khan over something he had smarted off to her about. It ended quickly with Shere Khan getting annoyed and raising his voice as he told her to go away, which she did….stomping off as best as she could on her bad paw. _Well, these two are as back to normal as they always were. _She laid her head on his shoulder to say what she was thinking to him, and he licked the top of her head, saying he got it.

She smiled and watched as Salena lay down next to Bagheera, who had been sitting with a hard stare at Baloo as he told the man cubs all about Salena and Bagheera "missing in action". Bagheera looked down at Salena with a confused expression when he noticed that she was upset. But she quickly recovered and responded to the teasing of the man cubs when Baloo had finished tattling on them. As she watched Mowgli's unsure expression when Salena licked Bagheera's cheek, she startled as she became aware of a presence beside her and turned to find Baloo giving her a sleepy, teasing smile.

She stared at him, confused and waited for him to say what he wanted. He the bear smiled wider and spoke in a loud voice, getting everyone's attention. "So! Who's ready for their singing lesson?" Shere Ki instantly got to her feet and walked off as everyone else cheered for a singing lesson.

The next few days were filled with (in Shere Ki's opinion) painful singing lessons, decisions, talks, and preparations to return to the jungle. Shere Khan, with the help of her and the others, was quickly regaining his strength and ability to stand and walk on his own. Baloo no longer seemed phased by the healing wound in his arm, Salena no longer needed to be carried since walking no longer caused her pain, and everyone else was anxious as ever to get on with their lives. They had decided that after they returned to the jungle and were sure everyone was set to travel, the next move would be to travel back to Dihrem and Maya, back to their home.

Finally, the day came when all animals were ready to return to their jungle. Everyone was so excited; even the villagers, Shere Ki noticed, seemed relieved that the animals they usually saw as a threat would be leaving the village. Even though she felt eternally grateful to the villagers for their lifesaving hospitality, she had had enough time in the Man Village for a lifetime. For her and some of the others, being around humans would always be hard. They had decided to travel a little ways from the Man Village and rest before making their way to the other side of the jungle. Salena and Bagheera were, of course, taking the journey. She and Shere Khan had decided to go as well for reasons of their own, but she was fairly certain that they would return to this part of the jungle to start their lives over. She wondered exactly who would be returning, and who wouldn't. Whether or not Salena or Bagheera returned with them, she knew things just had to work out for them, because they would be broken hearted for the rest of their lives without each other now. They had coaxed Baloo into going as well, even though he had the mind to stay so he could "party"; the man cubs would not be going, but were promised a good visit when the animals returned.

Now they all stood, waiting to be escorted out a few at a time because the villagers were afraid to have them all loose in the village at once. Salena looked at Shere Ki as they waited, tilting her head to silently ask if her ears were flat; Shere Ki snickered and flattened her own to show Salena how flat hers were. Baloo noticed their gestures and flattened his ears with widened eyes to tease Salena. The little panther chortled as she rared up on her hind legs and shoved a cackling Baloo with her forepaws.

Bagheera had witnessed the situation as well, and simply smiled sweetly at Salena. "You look beautiful."

Even though Salena's eyes sparkled at the compliment, she furthered the joke by twitching her ear with a smile to relieve the tense moment. Bagheera chuckled as he shook his head, and nuzzled her for reassurance. Shere Ki was more worried about Shere Khan, who didn't seem too happy about having to walk through a bunch of humans to get to the jungle. She knew by the tenseness in his muscles that he was not happy with the situation. He stood with one foreleg in front, staring at the ground.

She made her way to him and kissed his cheek, careful to speak gently. "It will be fine, Shere Khan, I'm sure….we did the same things when they brought you in here. They saved your life, and just want us to return to the jungle. Just don't act aggressively." There was no change in his stance to indicate that he was listening to her, only a shifting of the eyes and a microscopic nod. She leaned closer to his ear to whisper reassurances. "It's just a straight shot, love; you can see it from here. We will go together." This time, he relaxed and turned his head to her with a handsome grin, they rubbed noses just as the door opened and revealed Mowgli and his adoptive father.

The man crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, who's first? Two at a time."

After a hesitation, Shere Ki stepped forward. "We will go, while he's relaxed."

When Mowgli translated, the man nodded solemnly, perhaps relieved to have the most dangerous one go first. He pulled a new rope looped to a stick from the wall and held it up, sending dread through her. Shere Khan recognized it too, and immediately let out a low growl. Surprisingly, the man pointed it at them and spoke. "Don't make us use these. It will only be used if any of you get out of line."

Shere Ki gathered herself and smiled at the man, and butted Shere Khan's shoulder before moving forward and poking her head out the barn door. From the barn to the gate that divided the village from the jungle, men with weapons (and yes, guns), were spaced in a line on either side of them. When Shere Ki looked to Mowgli, he tried to reassure her. "They are just afraid, it's just a precaution. Besides, I am walking with you."

She hadn't noticed that Shere Khan had come up beside her until now, and knew he wasn't enthused when all the men tensed at the sight of him. He kept his expression and voice hard as he made his remark. "How delightful."

Shere Ki butted his shoulder with her head once more and the three set off, making their way down the middle of the line as quickly as possible. Shere Ki couldn't remember having so many pairs of eyes watching her so closely in her whole life. When they finally reached the end of the line and trotted into the jungle, instant relief flooded through them. They didn't stop until they had crossed the river, where they paused to wait for the others.

Mowgli glanced at Shere Ki as he started to make his way across the stepping stones of the river. "'ll be back with Baloo; Shanti should be on her way with Bagheera and Salena now." When Mowgli was out of sight, Shere Ki turned to Shere Khan, suddenly worried for his health as she licked his face. "Are you alright?"

Shere Khan shook his head as he laughed his calm laugh. "Hmm…hmm….hmm…of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She smacked him with her paw, and they shared a kiss of relief: Relief that they were alive, relief that they had found each other again, and relief that they were home. They waited anxiously for the return of their friends; eventually Salena, Bagheera, and Shanti appeared stepping across the stones. Shere Ki watched as Salena kept up with her companions, grateful that her walking was improving every day. When they had crossed, Shanti returned to the Man Village to get…Baloo maybe….and Salena sunk to the ground as Bagheera heaved a sigh of relief.

After a few seconds, he made his way to Salena's side. "Salena…are you alright?"

The little panther lifted her head with a sweet smile and spoke in a light, charming voice. "Yes. Yes, I'm okay." When he continued staring into her eyes, she reached up and licked his cheek, causing his eyes to widen in bashfulness. Finally, this expression melted into a smile and he touched his nose to hers as they got lost in one another's eyes. Shere Ki returned Shere Khan's mischevious smiled with a "leave them alone" look. Soon, Baloo strutted to the edge of the stream and waded through the water with Mowgli and Shanti skipping on rocks beside him, laughing. Ranjan appeared with Aplana, Messua, and their father at the opposite end of the stream.

Baloo reached their side of the bank and plopped down, looking as relaxed as he ever did. Shanti reached the bank first and pointed at Baloo, giggling as she spoke. "He danced and strutted through the entire line. Everyone is shocked."

Shere Khan and Shere Ki smiled in amusement while Bagheera stared at his friend in disbelief. "Baloo….."

The great bear shrugged. "Red carpet."

Salena laughed along with Baloo. "Are you sure they wanted to see that?"

Baloo glanced at her as he scratched under his chin with indifference. "Well, they did."

Mowgli was the first to interrupt the laughing and pointed to his family, who were waving from across the stream. Baloo waved back while Shere Khan and Bagheera nodded their thanks. Shere Ki looked at Salena. "I want to go thank them."

The little panther agreed. "Me too. I will go with you. Shere Ki."

The panther and the tigress waded through the shallow stream as Mowgli skipped across to translate, deciding that the humans would feel less threatened if they approached this way. When they were only a few feet from the bank where Mowgli's family stood, they stopped. Shere Ki gave them her most sincere look as she spoke. "Thank you."

Salena followed her statement in a serious tone, giving a sincere smile. "So much."

When Mowgli translated, his family all waved with smiles, saying goodbye. When they were leaving, Shere Ki heard the man say something to his wife. "They are unlike any jungle animals I have seen." Shere Ki gave Salena a smirk as they approached the bank where their friends waited. _They've got that right. _

Soon, they were saying their goodbyes to Mowgli and Shanti. Mowgli's goodbye to Bagheera and Baloo was so much harder. Mowgli turned to Bagheera with a look of uncertainty. "You will return….won't you, Bagheera?"

The panther glanced at Salena, and drew Mowgli into a hug as he spoke in his gentle, rich tone. "Of course, Mowgli." Shere Ki hoped so, somehow she knew that Bagheera had too much responsibility in this part of the jungle to leave forever.

After all goodbyes were said, even Mowgli bid Salena a friendly goodbye that Shere Ki couldn't help but feel was somehow driven by relief that she was leaving, the animals departed. Some promised the man cubs to return, some gave no word at all. The sound of the man cubs' goodbyes grew fainter as they continued to walk; though they were saddened at parting with them, they knew that another journey lie ahead and that they would return, so they focused on their relief to be back in the jungle. Soon, they were all chattering and singing happily as they made their way through the leaves and down familiar paths.

They reached the next river, and took a long drink and rested in the same cave where Baloo and Salena had nursed her and Bagheera back to health. When they awoke the next morning, Salena and Shere Khan were feeling as good as ever, so they traveled. After a couple of days spent backtracking, only stopping to rest and eat, they came to the river where their journey had started. When the group of animals stepped out from behind the trees, they saw a group of animals out drinking and bathing in the river. Among a herd of elephants was the baby elephant they had seen near the Man Village. Among a group of monkeys downstream, closest to the trees that were their haven, was a strange-looking orangutan (as Shere Ki had heard one called before). They found a place in between the monkeys and the elephants and bent to drink from the water; they were all so thirsty from going a day without it. Only Bagheera stood, looking amongst the elephants until he spotted the most dominant one. He stepped closer to the edge of the water and called out. "Hathi!"

The gruff elephant heard and turned at the sound of his name being called, looking annoyed; his expression only changed when he spotted Bagheera. He turned around and called out in his gruff voice as he crossed the river. "Why, Bagheera, my dear boy….you've returned, along with Shere Khan and Baloo."

Baloo had already slipped into the river and was relaxing with his arms resting on the bank, only peeking up before closing his eyes again and calling out a lazy greeting. "Hey, Little Peanut."

Shere Khan only lifted his head with a grin, his chin still dripping water. "Indeed."

By this time, the baby elephant had made his way to his father with a triumphant grin. "See, Pop! I told you." He smiled a wide smile at Salena, who returned it.

Hathi only acknowledged this with a blow from between his lips and turned back to Bagheera. "Leaving the jungle to go to the Man Village is against regulation, highly irregular, you know."

By this time, the mangy orangutan had swung his way to them and spoke while hanging from a limb. "Why Bagheera, Old Buddy, you had everyone lookin' for ya."

_Bagheera looked just thrilled to have him saying "Old Buddy"._ She shared a slight smirk with Salena, who had caught this as well. Bagheera addressed them all, nonetheless. "Oh, Kernel, I'm sorry. But it was for a cause." Bagheera told the small crowd that had gathered all about their journey as he went over the situation with the elephant. He told them, as briefly as possible, about all the major events that had taken place, and what they were now about to do. When he finished, he looked to the elephant for his final question. "Hathi, I must escort them home. Can you handle everything until I return?"

"Of course I can, why back in '88….."

A female elephant that must be his wife came to their rescue as she pushed past Hathi. "Oh, not another war story!" She turned to the group of animals in a friendly, suspicious manner. "Who are the strangers, Bagheera? I don't believe you, Shere Khan, or Baloo have introduced them."

Salena covered her mouth quickly with a paw to supress a giggle at the female elephant repremending their manners. Bagheera stood up even straighter, speaking in a formal tone. "Oh, Winifred, I do apologize…." He introduced both Shere Ki and Salena to the group.

When they had been introduced, the orangutan, Louie from what Shere Ki had heard him called, leaned closer to Salena and Shere Ki, examining them. Both backed up a few steps until they were against Shere Khan and Bagheera, who both looked on in confusion over their reactions. Louie just continued to look them over. "Well, you don't say…."

The group of animals socialized and got to know one another until nightfall came, bringing the bright moon overhead. Shere Ki and Salena had quickly became fond of Winifred's company, admiring her stern, but friendly way. The animals finally departed to find a safe place to rest near the river. They ventured to the spot where Shere Ki, and Shere Khan in way, had first united with the group. It was the perfect place to rest for the next few days. They had decided to spend these days by the river, resting and hunting for the long journey to the home of Dihrem and Maya. They knew that the most painful part of the journey was yet to come; the next part of the jungle were filled with unfamiliar things. But they had made it before, and they would do it again.

Shere Ki remade her bed and lay down, suddenly exhausted. Shere Khan lay next to her and put put a forearm over her shoulders. He rested his head between her shoulders, and she by the sound of his breathing that he was beyond exhausted, still having not regained his full strength. She snuggled close to him and kissed his foreleg before resting her head on it and placing her smaller paw on his. She felt him rub his cheek against her shoulder, and knew he was telling her he would be alright. Salena had claimed her favorite rock, and was standing on it, looking into Bagheera's eyes as he stared at her from his tree limb.

He leaned down and gave her a good night kiss, caressing her cheek with one paw. They had just enough time to give each other a few more quick kisses before Baloo wedged himself between them, shaking his hindquarters as he did so. "S'cuse me, now move over….how's a bear supposed to find room to sleep in this joint?" And having claimed no spot before, he plopped down on his belly right between them, and pretended to snore.

Salena, being herself Shere Ki guessed, gave her and Bagheera a mischevious smile before stepping onto Baloo's back and balancing her forepaws on a tree, gazing up at Bagheera. Bagheera turned with an eyebrow raised, and smirked before continuing to kiss Salena.

Shere Ki gave something between a laugh and a snort, and knew Shere Khan had seen when she felt him shake his head as his mouth turned up in a smirk. Salena and Bagheera barely got through their kiss before they burst into laughter and glanced down to see if Baloo had caught on. He had; the bear stared at them with a false "not amused" stare before speaking. "I ain't no step stone!" With that, he gave his hindquarters a shake to make Salena lose her balance and rolled over onto his side, dumping the giggling panther off.

Shere Ki just stared as a tinkling laugh escaped. "Oh, goodness…."

Within the next few moments, everyone was settled back in their sleeping places. By the feel of his warm breath on her shoulders, Shere Ki knew her mate was in a very deep sleep. Baloo lay snoring where he fell with Bagheera on the tree branch above him, breathing in and out as he slept. Only she and Salena were awake now.

Salena finally broke the silence quietly. "So, why are you and Shere Khan making the journey back if you plan on coming back here?"

Shere Ki hesitated to find the right words for her answer. "Well…we are going to say goodbye."

Salena's face was still questioning. "To Mother and Father?"

Shere Ki glanced at the ground. "Yes, and also…to….say goodbye to Navin."

Salena smiled instantly. "I'm so proud of and happy for you. Thank you for coming with us, Shere Ki. Thank you for everything."

Shere Ki smiled back at her best friend, close to tears. "Thank you, Salena. Without this journey…well….I would still be lost. And don't worry, I know things will turn out for you and Bagheera. I think Dihrem already knew that you two were meant to be…he just seems to be able to see those things. Everything will fall into place. Just wait and see."

Salena answered with a huge, thankful smile. And the two laid their heads down to rest, feeling as safe as ever…..

"_Habba Doo Dee!"_

"_Wella seep dom romma!"_

"_Hibbe Dobbi Doy!"_

"_Wella la pha zini"_

"_Skiddilebop, skiddilebop…"_

"_Skiddilebop Zoonie."_

"_Wella and a ha ha ha ha!_

"_Reow reow!"_

"_Gettin' mad, baby!..."_

Everyone was doubled over with laughter as they watched Baloo and Louie do an imitation of their last encounter. Louie was doing ridiculous dance moves and Baloo, wearing a skirt and head of grass with broken coconut shell for a mouth, had swirls in his eyes.

It was their last evening by the river. Everyone was rested, fed, and prepared enough to start their journey in morning. Quite a crowd had come to the river once more today since it was hot, and were all enjoying the evening with one another. Shere Ki stared at the two as they sang and danced, slightly appalled that laughter was inevitable. Only Shere Khan was able to keep a disturbed expression as laughter at the bear and the orangutan escaped him. Salena was somewhere between hysterical and embarrassed for them, while Bagheera bowed his head, only lifting it to roll his eyes and hide his laughter as the two continued. All the other animals, even the vultures, were enjoying the show.

When the two took a bow, explaining that this is the part where the "Ancient Ruins" collapsed, everyone stared, trying to catch their breath. Shere Ki finally regained the ability to speak "Oh, my….."

By the time the sun was setting on the horizon, the animals had bid their friends near the river goodbye and took a long while to hunt, gather, and drink before they lay down for the night early, knowing that tomorrow would not be as relaxing as the last few days. After they had settled in, everyone slept soundly, knowing that the next few days held the next step to their successful journey. Soon, they would be back to where they started….back to the place where they would start another adventure.


	15. Chapter 16: The Dead Lands

…**Hi everyone, so sorry it took so long. I have been writing this in between Physics assignments and a summer job. I really enjoyed working with this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I did writing it. The characters are finally reunited and continuing the next phase of their journey. If I counted right, we don't have much more to go with the story. But there are still plenty of things left to tell, so enjoy this adventure and keep checking back if you will. Let me know what you think if you have the time and I hope you enjoy this part of their journey. Thank you so much for reading and I will update again as soon as possible….**

**Chapter 15 The Dead Lands**

_Shere Khan_

Shere Khan walked in silence with Baloo and Bagheera, rustling through the long unfamiliar grass and listening to the, according to everyone else, uneasy scary sounds around them as they marched through the fog of the early morning. Although the others were afraid of this part of the jungle, Shere Khan found that while some of the sounds and surroundings were intimidating, they were only natural for this territory. The small predators that lived in this part were mostly nocturnal and strange-looking, but something to be cautious of all the same. The reason some of the others could not place them was very simple; they were not used to seeing them around. However, these parts of the jungle were not for an outsider to travel alone. He paused to shift Shere Ki's weight on his back and, seeing that he hadn't disturbed her sleep, kept trudging in the grass. Even in her sleep, he could feel her clinging tightly to his shoulders and neck as she slept. Bagheera had done something similar with Salena, and looked back periodically to check on her as she clung to him, drawing in the shallow breaths of sleep. He, Bagheera, and even Baloo were awake and ready to move because they, unlike the stubborn females, had slept. _Come to think of it, it took quite a lot convincing to get them to come this way to begin with_….

They had been traveling through beautiful, flowery paths lines with tall trees and covered with the usual fallen logs and large, flat boulders. Finding water was no trouble at all and there were so many interesting creatures greeting them as they passed by. To keep themselves entertained on the journey, they raced through open meadows and swam the lakes once in a while as if they were cubs. Salena and Bagheera had even challenged each other to a climbing race when they ran across a huge tree, and climbed round and round the tree in two dark blurs as they raced. At the end, it was hard to tell who would win because they kept pulling each other down by the tails and jumping over one another to get to the top. When they finally reached it, they called it a tie because they seemed to have reached it at the same time. Shere Ki and Shere Khan wrestled at times, once tripping and falling into a small, muddy pond. Baloo had fun of his own….floating down streams on his back as he gathered berries and fruit, singing and dancing with the others, bouncing around, and enjoying making the life of the party himself.

And finally, they reached this unfamiliar part of the jungle they had been dreading. Shere Khan, being ahead, paused when he reached the divide in the path he knew would be coming. Down one path, which was the most commonly used and the one he just knew Salena and Shere Ki had taken, was covered with unusual greens growing on trees and dark soil promising a swamp land with curling vines and murky waters up ahead, which was vaguely familiar to most creatures to know how to navigate. On the other path that he had used on his way back to his part of the jungle, was a line of dead trees that looked as if they were reaching to you. The soil was rocky and moist, with unpredictable properties most animals would not try to navigate. But the strange path gave way to an open, grassy marshland with little food and tall grass that rose around you. Only the bravest and wisest would attempt to enter there, but only in the day or with another traveler.

As Shere Khan sat and stared at the paths in deep thought, he heard the faint thud of paw steps, Bagheera's to be exact, behind him. The panther stood beside him, studying the paths carefully before speaking.

"Both of these paths can lead you to the other side of the jungle if you know what you are doing. The path that leads to the swamp is promising, but a few more days' journey. The other saves a few days, but is dangerous to navigate."

Shere Khan spoke to the panther, still in deep thought. "Clearly….I've been through both ways and can navigate them well. And the bear will never make it up the trees and ledges to cross the swamp; we would have to go around. And that will add at least another day."

The unspoken agreement between the mighty hunters being plain, they listened to the sound of the approaching chatter that was their friends. He and Bagheera had gone slightly ahead because the others had stopped to wash in a pond a while back.

Baloo was speaking in regard to an earlier singing lesson. "I'm tellin' ya, Kiki. If we get back for the Rare Flower Gathering in time, you will be ready to sing for everyone!"

Shere Ki's response to Baloo was short and set. "No." The Rare Flower Gathering, held once between each rain, was a social gathering of the animals in which they had competitions, reunited, sang, told stories, and went hunting for rare jungle flowers. Whoever found a rare flower of the jungle supposedly got a kiss from any female, or male if a female was the finder, of their choice. Shere Khan had never paid much attention to the gathering before, since all hunters had to take an oath not hunt and since, before he met Shere Ki, there were hardly any female tigers that were left to attend in that part of the jungle.

The Great Bear smiled with a determined look. "Yeah, you will. Well, Salena! What're you singin' if you come back? Any looovveee songs?"

The little panther giggled mysteriously. "I might."

They were getting closer now, Baloo's voice was louder. "And Shere Ki's singing with all of us."

He felt Shere Ki make her way to his side and stop beside him, scanning the scene as she spoke. "We'll see."

Baloo was still strutting around as he came to a stop on the other side of Salena. "Ooohhh, party time…" His eyes widened at the paths before him. "So, which way?"

Salena's eyes widened at the path with the dead trees before she nodded to the path that lead to the swamp. "I went around the swamp and took this way."

Shere Ki spoke up, clearly favoring that path as well. "Me too."

Shere Khan grinned at Salena with a teasing note in his voice. "Around the swamp?"

"I had a cub!" The little panther snapped at him as usual. "I would have probably taken to the trees if I had been thinking more clearly."

Shere Khan scoffed, and looked up at the sky with his next comment. "Well, did Shere Ki tell you how she got across? She had the most unusual method….."

He watched as the tigress' jaw dropped open, and wrestled back when she shoved at his face with both paws. She succeeded in pushing him toward the path that lead to the swamp. "This way it is! Just go."

Shere Khan wheeled back around to face the other path. "Actually, we thinking we would take this way and be there a few days early."

He scanned the reactions of the animals around him, slightly amused. Baloo, who had already starting bouncing in the direction of the swamp, leaned backward to study the path with wide eyes. Salena's crystal blue eyes widened while her jaw dropped slightly, when she looked to Bagheera for confirmation and got a nod, she kept that expression while her ears flattened. Shere Ki just looked at the path with caution in her eyes and confusion on her face, mouth parted slightly.

Shere Khan smiled an amused smile and turned to her, nuzzling her as he spoke reassurances to his love. "It will be alright, Shere Ki, it is the quickest and surest way." He felt her nuzzle him in return, but her eyes were still doubtful. He smiled a teasing smile when he caught her gaze again. "I will protect you…."

Shere Ki smiled and pushed against his side with her paws, forgetting that he was still sore from his shotgun wound; they had a joke about that since she never thought she needed any protection. A groan escaped his lips before he could stop it. Realization instantly came across Shere Ki's face and she fretted over him for a moment, speaking in an alarmed tone. "Oh, Shere Khan…I'm so sorry…." He regained his composure and sat with his chin rubbing against her head. When she saw that he was alright, he felt her mouth turn up in a smile as she touched her nose to his, speaking in her low, soothing tone. "Alright, you can protect me."

When they finally parted and looked at the others. They were just in time to see Salena giving in to Bagheera's persuasions; Baloo still looked unconvinced. Salena sighed, but tucked her head under Bagheera's chin and returned his affection when he rubbed it against the top of her head with a solemn look. She looked up at him, still full of doubt. "Does it have to be this way….?"

Bagheera just chuckled in return, and rested his paw on top of hers reassuringly before turning his gaze to Baloo, who was still staring with wide eyes into the dead path that would lead to the marsh lands and the tall grass; noticing that everyone's attention was on him, he ran a hand across his snout. "Are you cats sure?" When Bagheera and Shere Khan nodded, he gazed up at the setting sun as he scratched under his chin, then targeted Salena and Shere Ki, who were still silent. "You know that means we are probably going to have to rest in there, right?"

Salena let out a small whimper. "I don't want to sleep in there…."

Shere Ki stared into the path. "Me either."

After exchanging a glance, Shere Khan and Bagheera entered the dead path. The panther looked over his shoulder before anyone else could object. "Well, better get moving."

Shere Khan did his best to stay focused on navigating the winding trail along with Bagheera, while the others glanced around uneasily at every strange noise. Soon, the path became darker and darker as night fell. Salena came to a halt when an animal, a bird to Shere Khan's guess, cried out in the night. "I changed my mind!" She backed up a few steps, winding up beside Shere Ki. "I don't want to keep moving until dawn. These are unfamiliar lands."

Shere Khan and Bagheera, who had been waiting on the others to make this point, waited with smiles on their faces.

Shere Ki sided with the little panther. "She's right. I don't want to keep going at night in this territory after dark."

Shere Khan smiled and tilted his head back and forth in a sarcastic manner as he teased them. "So, you don't mind sleeping in these lands, after all, hmm?"

Shere Ki looked as if her pride had been shot. "Well, we do mind….but we are more worried about traveling in unknown lands at this time. It even _looks _darker here."

_What are they so scared about? _Shere Khan looked around as Baloo scratched his backside and yawned as he spoke. "Well, rest sounds good to me right now. Where are we sleepin'?"

Seeing nothing that would make a good resting spot, Shere Khan plopped down in the middle of the path as an answer. Shere Ki and Salena stared in disbelief. Shere Ki took a few steps toward him. "Shere Khan, we can't sleep in the middle of the path. We would practically be fair game then."

The Great Tiger let out a snort, trying to think of what unfortunate animal would even think to attack two tigers, two panthers, and a bear. "Like what?"

Salena stepped up beside Shere Ki, clearly siding with her best friend. "Well, this leads into the marshlands, right? The Red Dogs are bound to wander these lands up and down regularly."

Shere Khan widened his eyes in sarcastic fear at the very mention of the disgraceful predators as he unsheathed his claws to examine them. He lay his head down as he spoke to the little panther. "Any more ideas?"

She looked about her, using her vision as best as she could to get a glimpse of her surroundings. Her bright blue eyes light up when she spotted something in the rocky wall on one side of them. "Look! There's a cave just ahead of us!"

Bagheera took one glance at the cave and voiced his opinion as Shere Ki and Salena crept quietly to the mouth of it to peer inside. His rich voice sounded out, calling them back. "Salena, I don't think that cave is safe….it's too dark…."

Before he could finish, a caveful of bats flew out of the cave in an attempt to defend their home against the trespassers. Shere Ki and Salena shrieked and, never haven seen many of these creatures before, blindly ran for protection. Shere Khan, Bagheera, and Baloo hardly had time to laugh before both tigress and panther sent the group smashing into the trunk of a dead tree. With Salena safe in Bagheera's forelegs and Shere Ki safe in Shere Khan's….and all of them safe in Baloo's…..the males burst into laughter, upsetting the females.

Bagheera spoke through his bursts of laughter as he shook his head at Salena, who pushed herself off of him with her forepaws. "It's only bats, dear!"

When the tigress and panther had stomped off to find another place to rest, Baloo got Shere Khan and Bagheera's attention and ran between the females, flailing his forearms and raising his voice as he imitated a high pitch scream. "_AAAAUUUUGHHH!_"

Shere Khan and Bagheera chuckled as they moved forward, watching the tigress and the panther push the laughing bear ahead. Shere Khan shook his head in their direction and spoke to the panther under his breath. "So irritable…." Bagheera made his quietest guffaw of agreement before they caught up to the group.

After following the path for what seemed like forever, they finally encountered a bed of tall, dead grass that could conceal them if they were in it deep enough. When the males gave the females a look of finality, Shere Ki shook her head and started swiping most of it side so quickly that no one else had to lift a paw. As she swiped, she sounded annoyed. "Great, dead grass!"

When she had cleared enough room for the group to sleep comfortably inside, Shere Khan let out a charming laugh of amusement as the others entered what was to be their resting place. "Hmm…hmmm…hmm…well, my dear, you act as if we would have encountered fewer troubles at the swamp…." This earned the death glare he had been expecting from Shere Ki before she swiped aside another blade of grass and quickly entered. Shere Khan smiled and went in last, taking one last cautious look at their surroundings.

Once they were deep enough into the grass, Salena carefully arranged the outer wall of dead grass to conceal them while Shere Ki padded down the innermost blades to make their bed. The males, on the other hand, made themselves comfortable while they all exchanged teasing remarks back and forth. Eventually, they were all nestled in their resting spots concealed by the grass. Baloo, lying flat on his stomach, immediately fell asleep close to the panthers, followed by Bagheera, who was sleeping beside Salena with one forearm wrapped around his shoulders while his chin rested between her shoulders. Shere Khan slept on his side with Shere Ki's back against his stomach, holding her tightly in his forelegs. They both caught sight of their sleeping friends and exchanged a knowing smile. Salena, who they thought had been sleeping, looked in their direction with bright blue eyes, and pretended to hide her face when she spotted them. Shere Ki and Shere Khan breathed silent laughter, just before he drifted into a much needed sleep.

The next morning was dark and foggy, filling Shere Khan's ears with strange noises as he became aware of his senses once more. Feeling that Shere Ki was gone, he rolled over, finding that Salena was missing as well. Upon twisting around to face the front, he smiled at what he found before him. Shere Ki and Salena raised their sleepy eyes at the slightest noise he made, staring back at him suspiciously before finding that it was only him and laying their heads down. One look at the pair and Shere Khan knew the answer to his statement before he said it. "Oh, no. Don't tell me you two haven't slept."

The sound of his voice woke Bagheera, who heard and examined them as he opened his eyes, blowing out the side of his mouth when he caught sight of them. Baloo was no longer snoring, but had yet to lift his head in acknowledgement that he was awake.

Salena spoke up, yawning before she could get her sentence out. "I don't see how you three can sleep! All these strange noises…."

Bagheera stretched before sitting up. "You ignore them like you would any other noise in our part of the jungle, dear." Baloo raised his head, forcing open his eyes as he stared in their direction.

"Oh, we couldn't…." Shere Khan could tell that Shere Ki was exhausted by the sound of her voice. "Some of them were terrible…."

The three males glanced at one another with confused expressions before Baloo spoke up, smiling at the little panther and the tigress. "Well, we feel fine." When they winced, he rolled over onto his side and stretched lazily. "Well, time to get a move on and get these two outta here?"

When they decided the coast was clear and stepped out of the grass and into the fog, it soon became clear that Shere Ki and Salena had indeed not slept at all. When it looked as if they couldn't go another step, Shere Khan sighed and surprised Shere Ki by hoisting her onto his back. No more than three minutes later, Bagheera slid Salena onto his back just as she was about to collapse. Neither of them objected to this, and were soon fast asleep as they were carried through the remainder of the path. Soon, the path gave way to the tall grasses of the mushy land…..

…..And now, they made their way silently through the dangerous tall grasses, all three listening for any signs of danger. Even Shere Khan couldn't avoid looking for unseen creatures and sinking ground as they navigated through the strange grass with earth that squished beneath their feet. Even Baloo, who only cleared the height of the grass by his head, crouched lower to conceal himself as he made his way. The thick, unyielding fog wasn't helping matters much either; it made navigating very difficult for the travelers. And then they heard it; that chilling, deep howling noise that everyone in the jungle dreaded to hear…..the dholes….the Red Dogs….sounded as if they were heading their way.

Bagheera and Baloo had heard it as well, plain as day, and stood staring into the distance with wide eyes. Salena and Shere Ki, ears trained for that very noise, stirred and stared sleepily in the direction it had come from. The dholes were creatures of the jungle that would hunt and chase down their prey in a pack of deadly numbers, chasing it until the creature either collapsed of exhaustion or until they caught it. They were, in Shere Khan and the majority of the jungle hunters' opinions, very cowardly hunters…but all the same, they were not to be ignored.

Shere Khan let Shere Ki down from his back as Bagheera did the same for Salena, both very quickly and quietly. Shere Khan pushed Shere Ki and everyone else to the right. "Run, they are straight ahead. We have to run the opposite way or we will run right into them. There is high ground nearby that we have to reach. Go!"

They all ran quickly and quietly as possible, careful not to lose one another as they made their way through the fog covered grassland. Just when they would think the Red Dogs had pursued another path, they would hear that chilling noise again and press on. Finally, they reached the edge of the cliff that Shere Khan had been hoping to find, and stopped, planning on how to make it up the rocky wall on time. If they could reach the top and travel on high ground, they would be relatively safe from the red dholes and still on course.

Their main concern was Baloo, who would have the hardest time getting up the cliff. The great bear scratched under his chin doubtfully, but Bagheera took charge, instantly urging them all forward. "Baloo, you can scramble up the cliff with our help….I've seen you do it. Two of us can use that dead tree to reach the ledge, while two of us climb behind Baloo."

Shere Ki and Shere Khan exchanged glances, knowing that their claws stood a better chance against the rocky cliff than those of Bagheera and Salena. While Bagheera and Salena could climb the tree in seconds, they were strong enough to help Baloo up the cliff if need be. Shere Ki pushed Salena toward the tree. "You two go, let us know when you are up there."

Within seconds, Salena's high voice sounded out from the top of the ledge. "We're here; come on up….it's not that far. Be careful!"

Baloo, determined to keep him and his friends out of danger, pounced onto the edge of the rocky wall and began to scramble for footing. Shere Khan and Shere Ki instantly jumped onto the edge behind him and began to climb, struggling to keep their footing while helping the bear. Baloo, however, was more of a capable scrambler than one would think. Within minutes, they were able to make out the dark forms of the panthers waiting anxiously on top of the cliff just as another howl sounded. When Baloo was close enough for them to reach, they did their best to hoist him to the top with their small paws. At last, Baloo had pulled himself over the ledge and soon reached down for Shere Ki and Shere Khan. "C'mon cats!"

Shere Khan looked to his side to check on Shere Ki, both were exhausted and feeling the pain in their paws as they dug their claws into the earth. He urged her to take the next few steps with him. "Just a little further, Shere Ki."

The tigress nodded with his favorite determined look in her eyes and continued upward with him. Soon, he felt strong paws pulling him over the edge and quickly reached for Shere Ki, who was only a step behind. All at once, they heard the sickening sound of a stone break beneath her back paw, and stared in horror as the tigress lost her footing and was slammed twice against the edge of the cliff before falling to the ground, still and unconscious. Shere Khan, barely able to make out her form lying there under the fog, instantly leapt toward the edge of the cliff in an attempt to rescue her. When he felt something heavy collapse on top of him, he turned to see that Baloo had grabbed him from behind. The great tiger instantly began to struggle at the nearing sound of the dholes, pushing at the bears face. "Let go!"

Salena instantly pinned him as well, all the while staring at her best friend lying still on the ground. Bagheera pressed a paw into Shere Khan's shoulder as he made his way to the tree. "Hold on, Shere Khan." Confused and angry, Shere Khan stared after the panther as he placed both paws on the trunk of the dead tree, looking for something. At last, the panther's voice sounded out, cautious and gentle. "Kaa?"

All at once, the great python that Shere Khan had threatened time and time again lowered himself from the tree to face them. He had that triumphant look on his face that said he knew he was needed as he spoke. "Yeeesssssss?"

Seeing Bagheera's aim, Shere Khan leapt for the python, instantly closing his paw around his neck and holding his head above the cliff so he could see Shere Ki. "Lift her up!"

The great python looked down at the tigress who, on their last encounter, had slapped him clean out a tree. When Kaa looked back up at him, the tiger knew he had an angle and that his beloved was at his mercy. "What'sssss in it for meee? If I remember right, she can give quite a hit. I sssaawww that two dholessss were running far ahead of the pack and can hear her moving. If ssshheee can ssstunnn one for me, I might consssider bringing her up with my coilssss."

Shere Khan held the great snake by the neck and looked down to see his mate struggling with consciousness, trying to get to her feet. He called down to her in one last hope, but if she were to die, he would die fighting for her. "Shere Ki, there are two dogs ahead of the pack. Stun them until we can reach you!"

The brave tigress shook her head in confusion, barely able to stand. Shere Khan's hatred for the snake was stronger than ever right now. When the two dogs sighted Shere Ki and snarled, they gave their hunting call and leapt to attack her. But Shere Ki, using the last of her strength, aimed well. With one swipe of her paw, both dholes were knocked to the ground, temporarily stunned. Shere Khan grew anxious when he heard the rest of the packs response, followed by the sound of fast approaching paw steps. He held Kaa over the cliff, leaving just enough of his coils around the tree for support. "Get her!" His voice was more urgent than anyone had ever heard before. "Take whichever dog you choose, but see to it that she is in your coils as well." He held a claw under Kaa's chin as a threat. "Understand?"

Without a word, the snake reached his lengthy coils down the edge of the ledge and gathered Shere Ki, and the bigger of the two dholes, into them as he quickly hoisted them up. Laying Shere Ki safely on the ledge in front of her friends, he wrapped the unfortunate dhole in his coils, making it disappear completely in the folds of his body. "That'ssss more like it…."

The snake disappeared with the dhole into the shelter of the tree, and the group knew that the Red Dogs would never hear a noise, never know that became of their companion. Salena leaned against the edge of the tree as the rest of them hoisted Shere Ki onto Shere Khan's back, she spoke as gently to the python as anyone has ever spoken before. "Oh, thank you, Kaa!"

The only answer was a hiss of warning that said that if they were going to clear out, they had better do it now. The group ran at once, knowing Kaa was in no danger, and ran along the lengthy ledge of the rocky wall toward the other side of the jungle, never stopping until they spotted the trees that meant their safety. Under the cover of the fog, he could see Salena barely managing to run on her injured paw. When the little panther collapsed, silently gasping for air, Bagheera lifted her onto his back quickly, urging Baloo forward. Even when they cleared the foggy marshlands and skidded down the edge of the ledge, they never stopped until they reached a familiar cave on the edge of Shere Ki and Shere Khan's territory. It wasn't the one they had lived in since it was a full day's journey to the rest of the community, but it was safe enough to rest in. All at once, everyone collapsed on the ground, too tired and breath taken to continue.

Assuring the others that they were safe in this territory, Shere Khan carried Shere Ki to the river and began to wet her face with water as Bagheera tended to Salena's paw. Baloo splashed water in his face and lay with his belly to the ground, exhausted. When Salena had recovered, she limped over to Shere Ki and helped Shere Khan wash the dirt from her, looking for wounds. Soon, Shere Ki came to, a low moan escaping her lips as tried to move.

Shere Khan lay a paw on her shoulder to steady the one who had nursed him back to health, and licked her face gently as he whispered comforting words to her. "It's alright, we've got you. You're safe now."

He rubbed his cheek against hers for some time, still panting as she fought to open her eyes. When she did, they could tell by the look on her swelling face that she was hurt, and would not be able to move for a few days. Salena wet a soft leaf and held the cold mush on her friend's face with a worried expression. "Oh, Shere Ki….are you okay?"

The tigress sighed in response, attempting to smile, as everyone gathered around her. Salena rubbed her shoulder as she examined her friend. "Can you tell me what hurts?"

Shere Ki sounded hoarse when she found her voice and spoke to the little panther. "My….my shoulder….and side….." When she fell silent and gasped, clutching at her sides, Baloo picked her up as gently as possible and carried her into the cave while the rest of them worked quickly to tear up grass and make a kind of bed for her. By the time Baloo laid her on the makeshift bed, she was unconscious again.

When Salena examined the tigress, she concluded that there were fortunately no breaks and that Shere Ki only needed a few days' rest, and would still be a little stiff until they could get her to Maya. Left with little choice, everyone rested in the cave by the waterfall. Shere Khan never left Shere Ki's side except when he and Bagheera went out to hunt. Salena would then take over and tend to Shere Ki while Baloo gathered food from the bushes and trees, disgusted at the thought of animal prey being consumed in front of him.

Within two days, Shere Ki was able to stand and walk a little way on her own, with help from her friends and Shere Khan. Within another day, everyone had regained their strength by rest and nourishment and were ready to make the day's journey to see Dihrem and Maya. Deciding that Shere Ki would be okay to at least carry, they crossed the river using rocks and continued walking through the territory. Shere Khan let himself fall behind the group as he carried Shere Ki through the jungle and, as gently as possible, rubbed his nose against her cheek when she looked over his shoulder to see what was wrong. He felt his expression soften as he spoke softly to her. "Oh, Shere Ki….I was so afraid I had lost you again…."

Shere Ki looked into his eyes, making him lose himself in their brown wonder, then gave a small laugh as she nuzzled him in return and spoke around her giggle. "Never….not yet, anyway."

Shere Khan gazed into her eyes as he returned her smile, realizing just how much he loved her, and caught up to the group just in time to bear a bouncing Baloo voice his thoughts about the marshland path. "Listen up, cats, the next time we go back….we're takin' to the swamp. I'll wrestle that old crocodile before I step foot in the Red Dogs' hunting lands again!"

Everyone laughed in agreement as they continued the journey. Bagheera and Shere Khan carried Salena and Shere Ki as far as Dihrem's territory before letting them down to walk on their own. They continued, walking at a slow pace for them, until they caught sight of the panther family's den. A light fog still hung over the jungle, and it was all they could do to spot Dihrem's form rouse out of the cave and look around. Upon sighting her father, Salena's wide blue eyes lite her face in excitement as she called out to him. "Daddy!"

Dihrem's yellow eyes immediately shone in their direction as he turned his attention to them, stepping forward as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Salena?"

The old panther immediately started for them, reaching them within a few long strides. His eyes looked moist as he caught his daughter in his strong forelegs, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back as he spoke in a soft voice. "Oh….my sweet daughter….my dear, brave, brave girl…." As Salena started to sob with joy, they heard a cry of relief from the den and turned just in time to see Maya catch her daughter in her forelegs as well. "Oh, my darling….my darling daughters…."

She nuzzled both Shere Ki and Salena as they reunited, and turned to Shere Ki as Salena caught Alpa in her forelegs as the little cub pounced on her. The panther cub looked a little bigger, but still frail as she ran to her older sister in tears. Salena stroked her sister's face as she looked into Alpa's beautiful yellow eyes. "Oh, Alpa….are you feeling okay?"

Maya kept a gentle paw on Shere Ki's shoulder as she looked the tigress' stiff form over. "Oh, Shere Ki, you scared us…..have you been hurt?"

Shere Ki tried to cover for herself, insisting as usual that she was alright. "I'm okay…." But Maya didn't sound as convinced by her adopted daughter's hushed voice and drew her into a gentle hug. Dihrem cradled Shere Ki's face gently in his paw as he scolded her. "Oh, Shere Ki….how dare you not send word? We were so worried…."

But the old panther quickly softened at the apology in her eyes and wrapped his foreleg around her shoulders as she leaned her forehead against his. "I'm sorry…." She seemed more exhausted by the minute. "Things got busy…."

After a while Dihrem turned his attention to a smiling Bagheera, Baloo, and Shere Khan….hesitating when he met the tiger's gaze, but quickly giving him a "welcome back" smile. The old panther stepped closer to them as his family reunited behind him. "Oh, how can we ever thank you?"

Bagheera met his mentor's gaze with a smile, but before he could say anything Baloo shook himself and strutted in the direction of the den. "Well, some rest and some food would be beautiful right now…."

Everyone laughed as he plopped against the wall of the den and slumped down to relax. Dihrem gave his hearty laugh as he ushered the others to their home. "And rest you shall."

For the next few days, everyone recovered and enjoyed the fruits and meat provided by Dihrem and his family. When everyone was wake, they told tales of their journey, leaving out as many of the dangerous parts as possible until Dihrem or Maya pushed them into it by inquiring about the injuries. Whenever the most dangerous parts were told, however, it was quickly sugarcoated at the stunned expressions of the mother and father panther's faces. Little Alpa just lay nestled between her sister's forelegs, sighing occasionally at Bagheera and never missing a word.

Not one the travelers needed to go into much detail about their circumstances and decisions, however, because Dihrem and Maya would exchange meaningful glances and smiles when they hinted at it, indicating that they understood. For the next few nights, Maya nursed their wounds as they slept sprawled out around the cave. To Shere Khan's surprise, Dihrem even let Salena continue to sleep with her head on Bagheera's shoulder once. When everyone was well again, the old panther looked around the group of animals with a serious expression.

"Well, it sounds like you all have hard decisions to make. Why don't you venture into the jungle and think on them as you please?" With that being said, he turned to join his mate as she rested on a large boulder outside the cave. They smiled as they watched him lick the top of her head, making the beautiful mother panther laugh. Then, knowing what they had to do, glanced around anxiously at each other as they each decided on what to do next.


	16. Chapter 17: Long Lost Joy

…**.Hi again, everyone. I have been working on this chapter as much as possible since I posted the last one because I was just so excited about it. So many things happen in this chapter and so many questions are answered for the characters. I found myself so excited for them as I wrote. If you look carefully, you might be excited to find that a new character has yet to come into play….I have finally gone soft on one of the characters. The story has a bit more to go because I've had some new ideas, but it has exceeded my expectations so far. Oh, I really hope all of you are still enjoying it and that you will keep checking back. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next will be up as soon as possible. In the meantime, I would really love to hear your thoughts about the story, characters, ect. Thanks everyone and I will update soon!...**

**Chapter 17: Long Lost Joy**

_Bagheera_

Bagheera let out a deep breath through his mouth as he became aware of his surroundings once again; he stretched out his body with a lazy yawn, and became aware of a shifting of the space around him. By this mere indication that the space around him had changed, he could tell that the area with his tree wasn't empty. Suspicious, he scanned the branches near him for signs of movement. He was confused at finding nothing, and barely had the time to think to scan the ground before he heard a deep voice calling to him from the below.

Dihrem's voice was bold, but somewhat hushed as he peered up into the tree and spotted Bagheera. Confused, the younger panther stepped out onto the very edge of the branch, only to see that morning had just set on the horizon. Nervous, he called out a greeting to the older panther. "Good morning, Dihrem. Is there…anything I can help you with?" All at once, he wished he could take back the last sentence. _What could I possibly help him with?_

But Dihrem only offered a smile and indicated toward the jungle opposite their den as he spoke. "Good morning, Bagheera. I awoke early this morning and have decided to go on an early morning hunt….would you like to go with me?"

Bagheera took a moment to glance quickly at the den, only to find everyone else was still sound asleep that he could see. Baloo rolled over onto his other side as in a reclined position against a tree, Shere Khan and Shere Ki were huddled in some grass against the wall of the cave, and Salena was probably still sleeping in the den with her mother and sister. He realized that both he and Dihrem knew that if he was going to talk to Dihrem about his plans, now would be the best time. Still, he had his fears about speaking to his mentor, and Salena's father. _What will he ever say to me falling in love with his daughter when I was supposed to protect her? _But when he looked into Dihrem's wise face, he only saw friendliness and compassion. He was instantly flooded with relief at seeing the face of an old friend, and smiled as he let out a sigh and looked the old panther in the face. "Dihrem, I would be honored."

The elder panther smiled and nudged his head in the direction they would go before heading that way himself. Bagheera quickly jumped from the tree and followed, quiet on his paws.

Sometime later, the two panthers stopped to drink from a stream, exhausted at finding nothing big enough to take back and feeling the hot sun of the jungle bear down on their black coats. Dihrem lay down, letting his paws dangle in the cool water. "Well, Bagheera….I think it's time we take a break."

Bagheera nodded in agreement and lapped up more water before splashing it on his face and licking a paw. He was just about to attempt the conversation he knew he and Dihrem would have to have when a small leopard cub scampered out from a nearby tree branch and called out the jungle greeting to them. "_We be of one blood, ye and I…"_

Dihrem, instantly alert, sat up to greet the little cub. "As we are, Lagan! What brings you here?"

Bagheera smiled at the spotted cub to let him know that no harm would come to him as far as he was concerned; the little one was wise to be cautious all the same. Excited, the cub began to speak quickly to Dihrem. "My mother sent me to tell you that a bear named Dhara wants to talk to you about territory. I think she's wondering if there is anywhere available to stay for a while. Said she's just passing through, looking for a new home."

Dihrem gave the small cub a reassuring look as he spoke; Bagheera could remember that same look from when he was younger and Dihrem was mentoring him on how to handle jungle affairs. "Well, tell her to come; I'm sure we can find somewhere. Until she does, make sure she knows to use the greeting when she wonders. By the way, how is your mother?"

The cub's eyes drifted to the ground in regards to his mother. "She is better…still not feeling very strong, though. The female bear actually gave her something that might help her feel better, but I can't find anything to bring to her."

"Neither can we, little one….but if we find game, we might drop by on our way home." Dihrem looked to Bagheera, who smiled back in agreement. The little cub looked beside himself with excitement. After a quick "thank you" and a jump, Dihrem urged the little one home. Bagheera stared after the cub, feeling a pang of worry for him.

Dihrem noticed this before Bagheera could change his expression, and lay down by the river once more with a grave expression. "I remember your great-grandfather telling me about a young cub like that in a similar situation once…."

Bagheera nodded, seeing no need in hiding the fact that he did remember. "I wish the best of luck to his family."

Dihrem grunted in agreement; there was a long pause before he spoke again in a more gentle tone. "Bagheera, I want to thank you for returning our daughter safely to us…and for taking on such a risky task on short notice. Maya and I…we are indebted to you, and your friends."

Bagheera shook his head to rid the older panther of the very thought. "Oh, it was the least I could do, Dihrem! You know you can call on me anytime….it's all I can do after all you've done for me. Salena and Shere Ki…they are a pleasure to know. You and Maya have raised two very strong daughters. The smaller one is just the same, I'm sure."

Dihrem smiled in agreement, then chuckled at the thought of something before speaking again. "Yes, they are. But we were so worried for them, Salena especially, before Shere Ki intervened, and worried still. We were sick with worry when they were away….not a day went by that I didn't fight the thought of going after them."

Bagheera hesitated, trying to imagine what it must have been like for Salena's family, possibly even feeling guilty that she had to take the journey to begin with. Finally, he thought he found the right words to say to the wise panther, and spoke gently. "I think you did the right thing." He laughed at the memory of seeing Mowgli squirming in his basket. "I do know what it's like to not be able to let something so helpless die, to want to help it to survive….and Salena did face dangers, but I think the journey was good for her as well. She's very strong, for someone so young. And everyone loves her…."

He instantly wanted to take back the words when he caught sight of the smirk that appeared on Dihrem's face. After a hesitation, the older panther laughed and seemed to be teasing him. "Including you, if I am right, Bagheera."

Bagheera sat up straight, determined to be brave, but the casual look on Dihrem's face was so free of threat that he relaxed instantly. When he found his voice, he was able to speak in his sincere tone as he answered the father panther's statement. "Yes…yes, I do. And I've battled with it ever since I became aware of it. I never intended to tell her because…the very thought of you, and the oath I made to your family…and what pain it might cause Salena….made me weak with guilt. But…as the journey went on, it just got harder…."

"Because you fell in love, and because she fell in love with you too." Dihrem, who had sat by and listened intently, chose this moment to interrupt in a soothing voice that calmed Bagheera, telling him that his old mentor understood.

Bagheera hung his head, feeling ashamed for the first time in a long while. "I'm sorry."

Dihrem pulled himself in a sitting position, never tearing his gaze from Bagheera. "You can't help falling in love, Bagheera….and neither can Salena, or Shere Ki and Shere Khan, as a matter of fact." Bagheera, astounded by the old panther's words, laughed with him at the mention of the tigers, one of whom he knew as a cub and who had never have given love a second thought before he dismissed it. When Dihrem spoke again, it was in a sterner tone this time, causing Bagheera to listen intently. "Maya and I…we thought this through. Salena is our daughter, and still very young…she will be at a disadvantage if she were to decide to return with you. But Shere Ki tells me that she will most likely take the journey back to live with Shere Khan, and since I trust you so well and you have done so much to help her already, we reached an agreement."

Bagheera listened as Dihrem explained his well thought out proposal, which was a better answer than he and Salena had ever hoped to have. If Salena decided to return with Bagheera, she was to stay with Shere Ki while she and Bagheera got to know one another. In time, if they wished to continue a life together, she would remain with Bagheera and take on responsibilities there. The only conditions were that they were to live apart until they were certain of their feelings and, if they were to decide to marry, her family was to be notified and would visit openly. All the same, whether they continued a life together or not, all of them would be welcome here. If Salena were to return home, they were to bring her home. In the end, it was all up to Bagheera and Salena to decide.

Bagheera hesitated for a moment when Dihrem was finished speaking, only fearing one thing. "Dihrem, I couldn't have come up with anything better myself…"

He felt Dihrem search his face. "But…."

Bagheera drew in a breath, trying to find the right words. "But what about Salena? Being taken away from you…."

Dihrem raised his head from his forearms, making eye contact with Bagheera. "Bagheera, she knows that the choice is hers. She will not feel as if she were being taken away because she loves you, and she knows that we are always here for her….I will make sure of that. As for you, there is no need to feel guilt. It has happened and….there is no other panther we would trust more with our brave little daughter."

Bagheera sat by for a few moments, memorized at the well-respected panther's words. He was so unprepared for that soft expression, for that heartfelt statement about the daughter he loved so much. Bagheera was honored by the fact that Dihrem would even consider trusting him with something so precious. _I will not let him down. _

When Bagheera found his voice, he was determined to make it count when he looked into Dihrem's honest eyes with his own. "Oh, thank you, Dihrem. I am truly honored and will respect every wish you might have. But I have something else I would like to ask….."

Dihrem raised his head, indicating the younger panther could continue.

Bagheera drew in a silent breath, and looked the father panther in the face. "If Salena goes back with me, I would never be able live with myself if I didn't ask this in person first." Dihrem showed no reaction, so Bagheera asked his question. "What I am asking is, if she agrees to return with me and if we should wish to have a life together, may I have your permission to ask your daughter to marry me?"

For a long while, the father panther showed no reaction, but the slow smile that spread across his face was as clear an answer as Bagheera could ever have.

Just as the afternoon sun turned the mysterious jungle to colors of deep oranges and pinks, the two panthers returned with the remains of a kill after providing for the leopard family, talking and laughing as old friends rather than mentor and student.

Bagheera and Dihrem were greeted with teasing glares from Alpa, Salena, and Maya…Baloo only raised his eyebrows at Bagheera with a smile. Shere Ki and Shere Khan were nowhere to be seen. At Maya's questioning look, Dihrem greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as he explained himself. "We've been hunting since early morning, dear. We've left the kill for you and Salena to pick through at the base of the hill, and for Baloo's sake."

Maya's look softened at his explanation; she rubbed her mate's shoulder with a tiny paw. "Well, we were worried about you two when we found you gone this morning."

Bagheera climbed onto the rock Salena was perched on to greet her, but the lovely little panther only glared back with a playful glint in her eyes, less convinced than her mother. "Well, I hope you brought back something after taking so long. We are hungry!"

Dihrem smiled up at his daughter. "Of course you are. If it weren't for Bagheera, you wouldn't have that filling kill waiting for you below the hill….he makes good hunting company."

Salena's eyes widened in false hurt. "And I don't?"

Baloo popped a grape in his mouth and glanced up at her with a relaxed stare. "Jealous much?"

When Salena answered with a glare from Bagheera to Dihrem and back to him, Bagheera answered by gently nudging under her paw with the tip of his nose. Salena's ice glare softened into the true sweet smile she had been hiding all along as she laid her head on Bagheera's chest and spoke in an icy tone. "Stealing my attention…."

Bagheera scoffed dismissively as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

Dihrem and Bagheera chuckled when Salena smiled and swatted Bagheera's shoulder. At her expectant look, Dihrem reassured her. "You are just as talented a hunter as any, dear one."

At Salena's unconvinced look, Bagheera stepped forward in an attempt to charm her. "Of course you are, even more so than I."

Salena went with it and raised her gaze to meet his, causing him to lose his senses in those shining blue depths before she touched her nose to his with a giggle and spoke cheerfully. "I doubt _that_."

Dihrem appeared to be looking around his home for something, and turned his head back to his wife at finding nothing. "Shere Ki and Shere Khan?"

Maya gave him a meaningful, motherly smile. "They left this morning to visit their territory….they said they had some things to take care of before they came back." At Dihrem's satisfied smile, she looked into her mate's eyes in the same way Salena looked into his. "It is about time, don't you think?"

Dihrem returned her gaze with a look of steady understanding. "Indeed it is, as long as Shere Ki is able."

Maya nuzzled him under his jaw. "She feels much better." After a moment's hesitation, Maya pushed a half of a coconut shell filled with something green to her youngest daughter. "Alpa, please, dear."

The little panther cub, who had been watching her older sister being teased by Baloo, looked at her mother as if she had just been told to go to bed early. "Aw, Mama…."

Maya scolded her youngest daughter. "You have to take these to get back your strength, dearest. You don't want to get sick again, do you?"

Little Alpa's big, yellow eyes took on a look of utter distaste when she eyed the medicine. "Oh, but mother….I can hardly stand to eat it. Please, I feel stronger now."

The mother panther looked her cub over for a moment before sighing and glancing at her husband for help.

Dihrem caught the little one's gaze and tilted his chin to the makeshift bowl. "Alpa."

Bagheera stole a glance at Salena, who was struggling to hide a look of fear and sympathy for her sister. Taking herbs and greens by mouth was often a torture for carnivorous creatures such as themselves. Just as Alpa put a paw on the bowl and was about to devour its contents as quickly as possible, Baloo came to her rescue.

"Say, girl, are those herbs for medicine?"

Alpa's voice was flat now. "Yeah…"

Baloo brightened as he usually did when he had an idea. "Ugh, those are even nasty to us….What if Ol' Baloo showed you a trick so you couldn't taste it?"

The little cub looked beyond excited. "That would be wonderful!"

Baloo scratched under his chin as he consulted a puzzled Maya. "So your work with these….do you think they could still be used if we crushed them up to be sprinkled on food?"

The mother panther brightened, realizing what Baloo was getting at while thinking it through. "Why, yes….I believe they still would be! I see no reason why they wouldn't work the same…."

"Well, I guess that's it, then." Baloo heaved himself to his feet with a groan and swung his forearm over his shoulder. "C'mon, Alpa! Let's get to fixin' this stuff up."

They watched Baloo and Alpa as he bounced from place to place, using his famous _Bare Necessities _ song to teach her about the fixings he used for the herbs while putting together various juices and crushing the leaves. Alpa, often laughing at Baloo as he sang and danced, proved to be a fast learner and leapt from here to there as they worked. The panthers just laughed as they watched the two bond, and soon everyone waited for Alpa to test out the new method they had come with for her to take her medicine.

Bagheera retrieved a small chunk of meat from the earlier kill and brought it back to Alpa, who sprinkled the mixture onto it and tentatively took a bite.

Her eyes brightened as she chewed. "It's good! Better than just eating the leaves."

Baloo stuffed his paws on his hips and gave Salena a triumphant look. "Am I smart or what?"

Salena giggled, and patted the great bear on the shoulder to praise him. "Yeah, Baloo….you're smart. Wish I had had you around when I was a cub."

Baloo put a paw to the ground to reach for another piece of fruit, then look irritated at finding his stores were empty. Giving a shrug to the panthers, he hoisted himself to his feet again. "Well, time to go get dinner. I think I'm gonna take a float down the river n' see what's down there."

Alpa stood, looking excited. "Can I go, too?"

Maya searched her cub's face. "What about your medicine? And your dinner?"

Bagheera could see Alpa was procrastinating a little bit. "Can I take it with dinner when we get back?"

Maya sighed, giving up. "As long as you stay with Baloo."

Alpa hopped into the air in excitement, bumping into Bagheera's foreleg before she turned around to see where she was going. Bagheera smiled and helped her back to her feet, feeling almost nothing of her weight. "Oh, Alpa, are you alright?"

The little cub's eyes shone as she spoke to him in a shy voice. "I'm alright. I'm sorry."

Alpa ran around her sister in a circle before casting a dreamy look in Bagheera's direction and sighing. Salena's eyes widened briefly before she gave her sister a stern, playful shove forward with her nose. Baloo laughed as they disappeared into the jungle. "Ya know, kid….you're alright!" The panthers all exchanged smiles before heading to dinner.

After dinner, they all lay outside the cave watching the afternoon turn into dusk and talking in a deep conversation. They had gradually begun to discuss with Salena and Maya what Dihrem and Bagheera had discussed earlier that day. So far, Salena sat quietly by and listened to her father's demands as he and Bagheera gave suggestions as to what could be done next. Bagheera watched her carefully, trying to interpret the emotions that crossed her face. Most of the time her expression was that of passive observation and obedience as she listened; she would occasionally smile at him in the sweet way that Bagheera loved so well when he or Dihrem would mention something they had said previously. As Bagheera had expected, a look of sadness crossed her face when Dihrem told her about his proposal, their conditions, and leaving their family. When Dihrem was finished, there was a long pause before he spoke again, ever so softly. "I believe it is the best way. Salena, do you understand?"

Bagheera felt pain rise in his chest when she answered, trying to speak through sobs that now threatened to rack her small frame. "I understand, but….." Maya wrapped a paw around her daughter's forearm to comfort, looking pained as well; Bagheera could swear her could feel his heart breaking for her. "I don't want to leave Bagheera, but I don't want to leave you either."

"Oh, there now." Dihrem wrapped a foreleg around his daughter's shoulders, holding her as she cried into his shoulder. When Bagheera stepped forward slowly, Dihrem moved aside and let her face him.

Bagheera reached out a paw and gently caressed her cheek; she took it apologetically. "I'm sorry…I hoped….I'd be….stronger than this."

The next sentence he said was the hardest thing he had ever had to say, but he knew it must be said now, and tried to keep his voice steady. "No Salena….you've been strong all this time." When her tear filled eyes opened to meet his, he continued. "Salena, the choice is yours, dear. I understand perfectly if you wish to stay with your family…all you have to do is say it….."

To his surprise and great relief, Salena shook her head before he could finish his sentence, whispering her response to his words. "No! No…."

When hot tears rolled down her cheeks, Bagheera tilted her face so his eyes could meet hers. "Salena…."

Her tiny paw reached up and rested on his shoulder as she interrupted him with a determined look. "It's just so hard, Bagheera…but you are the only panther I love! There is no one else that I would rather spend my life with."

Bagheera felt a rush of warmth work its way into his heart as he gazed back into her eyes; he could hardly believe what he was hearing was real. Still in a state of shock, he asked the only question he could think to manage. "So you'll go with me?"

The world seemed to freeze when she cast one more saddened look to her parents, but when Bagheera got the nerve to glance their way as well, they were smiling. Dihrem looked down at his wife, eyes seemed to smile at her. When Bagheera gazed back into Salena's eyes, he saw that she had her answer. When she gave it, it was in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard her use. "I would be honored."

Overcome with joy, he pulled her into his forelegs in a long embrace. When he pulled back to kiss her, he felt he was on the verge of tears himself.

_Shere Ki and Shere Khan_

The two tigers walked along the jungle and through their territory as the midday sun gave way to the oranges and pinks of the afternoon, seeing nothing but one another as they walked side by side. For the first time since their reunion, they laughed and hunted together, playing and ducking under waterfalls from time to time. Shere Khan disappeared into a small pool of water while Shere Ki rested once, and soon brought her back their flower, a tiger lily. When she took it, she pressed her forehead to his with a warm smile before circling him and heading in the direction of their old cave, the home of her family before them.

When they entered, she laid the lily on the ground and took a long look around her long- lost home as Shere Khan swept aside objects and dust that had gathered while they were away. With their recent decision in mind, she let out a sigh before she spoke to him. "Oh, I'm going to miss this cave."

Shere Khan finished his work, and turned to Shere Ki. When he spoke, his voice was rid of sophistication to let her know he was serious; all that was left in it was gentleness when he asked her his question. "Do you want to stay?"

When she looked at him, her brown eyes were set and straightforward, telling him he didn't have to ask any further questions when she answered. "No."

Shere Khan smiled and lifted her face to look into his. "Then, there is only one matter left to attend to."

A few minutes later, Shere Khan waited for Shere Ki outside the cave while he watched the river with a serious expression. When she emerged from their cave, she rolled out a large coconut shell with holes punched into it and stopped it with her paw. "Found it. I was beginning to think something had happened to it…."

Shere Khan smirked at the coconut shell in instant recognition at the memories it held before giving her a teasing stare and raising his eyebrows. "Of all the things of his, this is the one you held onto the longest?"

She rolled the shell around the jungle floor, her small paw barely concealing it. "All the other memories and keepsakes….faded, I guess. But this one….it was always my favorite."

Shere Khan rubbed his nose against hers in a gesture of reassurance, speaking softly as he chuckled. "Mine too. Are you ready?"

When she nodded, they rolled the old shell down to the edge of the river together, smiling and laughing as they passed it back and forth with heavy hearts. When they reached the edge of the river, they grew saddened at once; Shere Ki held the shell under her paw, looking down at it for a long time before she spoke. Only this time, no tears came as she spoke….what would have been cried out only a while ago was now spoken in her soft voice. "Goodbye, my sweet son….our dear, little Navin….we will always love you."

With that, Shere Khan placed his paw on the shell as well; together, the couple pushed the old shell into the water and heard the splash. He held her close as they watched the shell float out of sight down the river, barely aware that he was voicing his thoughts aloud as his eyes followed the shrinking speck. "Goodbye, my son….."

Just when Shere Ki thought she was on the verge of tears, she heard an almost inaudible sniff from above her. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. If any other animal were listening close enough, they would have thought he was only taking a sniff through his nose, but she knew otherwise from knowing him so well she could almost feel his emotions when he did. When she looked up at him, she saw that his eyes were shut together as if he were sleepy; and then she saw the almost invisible tear slide down his cheek.

Gathering a new sense of strength for him, she reached up and held his face with her paw; quickly ready to comfort him in an ever so gentle voice. She crooned to him as she stroked his face. "Hey….hey…."

_He has never cried with me without being angry before. _When he buried his face in her shoulder, any other creature would think he was just hugging her, and wonder why she looked so heartbroken. As she hugged him, another thought crossed her mind. Unable to keep the memory to herself, she chuckled as she spoke to him, giving him time to recover. "Remember when…." Her sentences were breaking with small giggles beyond her control. She tried again. "Remember when….he first ran across that coconut shell?"

Just when she was beginning to feel heartless for breaking into quiet laughter, she felt Shere Khan shake with a silent laughing huff as he pulled away from her to look into her face; she was relieved to find that he was smiling now. "Yes, and how he absolutely refused to leave it alone no matter what we did?"

Shere Ki broke into giggles as she attempted to speak around them again. "Remember when we got into that fight after he got trapped under it and you punched holes in it out of anger and drained out the milk?"

Shere Khan shook his head in her direction as he laughed, then lifted his eyes to the sky. "Well, if I do recall, the problem was solved."

Shere Ki laughed, feeling more lighthearted at the subject of her son than she ever had. "We all had to sleep with that thing for a month!"

Shere Khan pressed his forehead to hers with a smirk. "It led to quite a few interesting wake up calls…."

Shere Ki chuckled, nuzzling him as her heart filled with warmth. For a while, the two just lay there beside the river; thinking and sharing memories occasionally, but mostly watching their reflections in the river, thinking about where they were now and how far they had come. When the afternoon was beginning to turn to dusk, Shere Ki rested her chin on her mate's head and let out a soft sigh. "Shere Khan."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad we did this….and that we found each other again."

The great tiger rolled over and stared her deep in the face for a long time before kissing her and pulling her head down to rest on his chest. "Me too. You know I love you."

Shere Ki smiled at the distance in his voice. "Mmmmhmmm….so what are you thinking about?"

Shere Khan lifted his eyes to the now star filled sky in deep thought as he replied. "Memories…."

Shere Ki folded both forearms over his chest as she gazed into his eyes with a serious look. "Hmmmm…." Suddenly, she leapt up and shoved him hard, rolling him into the water. "Remember this?"

Shere Khan shot up out of the water and used his claws to grasp the bank as she laughed, keeping his expression calm as he answered her. "Yes…" He paused for a moment, giving her a dangerous look. Before she could react, his paws shot out and grabbed hold of her, pulling her into the deep depths of the water with him. She shrieked when he reached to dunk her under once more, giggling as she got hold of the bank and pulled herself out and retreating back to the cave as she looked over her shoulder.

He hurled himself out after her, finally catching up to her in front of the cave. He tackled her inside as he pounced for her, resulting in the two wrestling between kisses and laughs. All at once, everything grew calm as love and joy flowed into their hearts. Shere Ki's soft giggles faded when she touched her paw to his cheek. He returned this by rubbing his nose into it and giving it a soft kiss as he cradled her paw in his. When their eyes met, Shere Ki lay back against a soft bed of grass, looking more at peace than he had ever seen her. Shere Khan stepped forward and stood over her for a while as they kissed, feeling nothing but the other in the world with them. For the first time since they had reunited, they knew that despite every piece they might have to pick up, everything couldn't be more perfect. Finally, they were home.

They rose late the next morning, still sleeping peacefully bedside each other as they allowed themselves to wake slowly. They then went on a quick hunt, quickly washing at the river and returning to finish cleaning out their old home. By midday, the old cave was cleaned and they had said goodbye as they walked through their territory, the territory of Shere Ki's family before her, and cherished the memories it held; memories that they wanted to take with them as they started a new future. After one last look and a kiss, they started to make their way back to their friends, Shere Khan smiling as he listened to Shere Ki sing quietly beside him.

When they reached the top of the hill above the home of the panther family, they paused to meet everyone's gaze as they all caught sight of one another. Baloo and Alpa, who were lying down in front of a bowl of something, smiled up at them with excited looks. Dihrem and Maya examined the pair and happily butted foreheads when they pieced everything together. Bagheera and Salena had news of their own; both panthers looked at one another and beamed at the tigers when their message was received. Shere Ki laughed with joy and ran to them as Shere Khan smirked and followed behind. For the next few nights, they celebrated with their beloved family and friends without pain or worry. And finally, the day came when they realized the time was right to go home….back to the part of the jungle where they knew their home was. They prepared for their journey little by little, heavy with the thought of leaving the mother and father panther who had helped them so much already.

At last, the day came when Dihrem sat before them and made the statement they had all been trying to avoid; even with his steady voice, they could see that he was struggling to make the best of it. "Well now, it seems like you are all ready to take the next steps your lives have to offer. Better get plenty of rest; in the morning, we will start you on your way." With that, he picked up a now sleeping Alpa and followed Maya into their den, making his statement final.

Shere Ki looked to Salena, and she could tell by her friend's expression that she was feeling just as bad, or worse, than Shere Ki was. Even with all the happiness of the last few days still in her heart, the tigress felt as if she were as heavy as stone. It was so evident that Shere Khan, Bagheera, and Baloo did not question it when they bid them goodnight soon after and slipped into the den to rest with the family that had raised them.

Dihrem stirred when he heard them coming, and chuckled as he reached a paw out his daughters. Maya smiled and let out a warm sigh when Salena and Shere Ki lay across from them. As Dihrem and Maya nuzzled their eldest daughters, Alpa wedged herself between her sisters and rested her tiny head on Salena's foreleg before falling asleep again. For a while, everyone was happy and at peace as they slept, able to treasure the last night they would have together for a while.


	17. Chapter 18: News

**Chapter 18 News**

_Salena_

_Torn…. _The word seemed to linger in Salena's thoughts as the grey light of morning slipped over the jungle. She had woken up early, unable to submerge back into the peaceful sleep she had been in before. She didn't get up or stir around; she didn't have the heart to wake those around her, who were sleeping so peacefully. She watched each one as they slept, and couldn't help but think that this might be the last time she would see them all together like this, and if it wasn't the last, it would be a very long time.

Her gaze fell on Shere Ki as she turned her head to watch the grey dawn spread over the jungle; the tigress looked more peaceful in her sleep than Salena had seen her in a very long time. She smiled when she thought about how happy her best friend was; but something about her was different. Salena couldn't place it, but the tigress looked radiant and relaxed…..but was she shivering a little bit? Concerned for her, Salena had an idea. She reached between them and slid a paw under her little sister, whose beautiful yellow eyes forced themselves open when she grunted in confusion.

"Sssshhhh…." Salena kept her voice so quiet it was barely audible as she pulled her younger sister from between her and Shere Ki and wrapped her in her forelegs. As Alpa settled down, Salena scooted closer to Shere Ki to warm her with her body heat. She felt the tigress stop shivering and reflexively shift closer to Salena's warmth without waking up. Feeling better, Salena looked down to see Alpa's eyes still open, but heavy.

The little cub whispered, keeping her voice as low as she could. "Wha…what is it…?"

Salena shook her head quickly; it was automatic for her….keeping what she might be feeling at the time from her little sister to protect her from hurt. But Alpa's sleepy eyes remained fixed on her face, telling Salena that she understood and that her little sister was no longer a baby cub. She took Alpa's little paw in her own when her sister reached out to touch her face in concern. "Oh Alpa, I'm alright….just wanted you to keep me company for a little bit." She felt a sniffle escape her and quickly kissed the top of Alpa's head to conceal it as she hugged her closer. "Go back to sleep now."

She rubbed her cheek against the top of Alpa's head until she felt certain that the little cub had drifted back into sleep, her head resting heavily on Salena's shoulder. She looked outside again after a while, wondering if Bagheera and the others had slept well outside….especially Bagheera….he seemed as heartbroken as she felt…maybe even guilty. _Be strong. Be strong. _With that thought reaching deep into her will, she looked again to her parents. Her mother was like a living reflection of herself; when she slept, she looked as young and peaceful as she ever was…the only difference between Maya and herself was when the mother panther was awake and the years of experience showed on her face as she lived her life as a wife, a mother, and a healer. Her father looked as strong and bold as he always did even as he slept; the years of experience and wisdom that had everyone's ultimate respect written in his face seemed evident in the greying muzzle.

As she took in the sight of her parents leaning against one another in their sleep, she could fell a stab of pain in her chest as she choked back tears. _Oh, my sweet mother and father…..you are both so amazing. _They had thought everything through, had considered the outcomes that this journey might have for their children and had done their duty by doing what was best for them, staying so very strong no matter how much it hurt them. They were everything Salena wanted to be if she were ever to raise a family. _I have to be strong for them today. _When she felt Alpa's head shift on her shoulder, she laid her own down to rest on her forelegs. She drifted into sleep again as a pale yellow ray made an appearance on the horizon, still willing herself to have strength.

She woke to the sound of a lovely, quiet voice….her mother's…..speaking to her as a gentle paw stroked the top of her head. After a few moments, she felt a light kiss on her head as the paw patted her shoulder. "It's time to wake up, dearest."

When Salena opened her eyes, she found her mother stroking the top of Shere Ki's head so gently it was as if she were barely touching her. When the tigress stirred and shifted, Maya gave them a tiny grin. "Good morning, my sweet daughters. It's time to start the day…."

Her mother turned back to her and kissed the top of Alpa's head before pushing at the little cub with her nose. "I love all of you so much." When she touched her nose to Salena's with moist eyes and exited the cave, Salena understood and repeated the command she had given herself over and over.

When Maya was gone, Shere Ki shifted and peeked over her shoulder at Salena with her beautiful brown eyes. At first, her eyes appeared to be heavy and glaring, but Salena smiled when she caught the meaning behind their playful glint. "Ummm…." Shere Ki shuffled closer to Salena and curled in a ball again with her eyes closed to confirm their unspoken agreement. Salena snickered at the tigress' method of rebellion and lay her head back down to cover Alpa, who smiled and seemed to have no problem with procrastinating a little bit.

They listened to the others move around outside the cave for a while with their eyes closed and hanging onto the lingering effects of slumber. They knew when Baloo was awake, however, because any hope of sleep was over. If he was awake, everybody was awake. They listened as he woke up and greeted the others, who made quieter responses they couldn't quite hear. After a moment of silence, Baloo told them he had become aware of his surroundings. "Are those three up yet?"

A pause as someone replied; within the next few minutes, there was a shuffling as he got to his feet. "Where's Bagheera?"

Salena couldn't quite hear her father's response, but he evidently hadn't come down from his tree, which was strange since he was usually one of the earliest risers. _Unless he didn't sleep well either. _Salena's thought was confirmed when Baloo apparently found Bagheera's tree and called up to him. "Bagheera!"

There was no reply; of course they might not have heard it since Baloo was further away now. Within another few seconds, another call sounded so loudly it practically echoed across the jungle. "BAGHEEEERRRAAAA!"

"I'M COMING, BALOO!" The panther's snappy response sounded so rushed and annoyed that everyone outside couldn't help but stare for a moment and laugh.

The three felines in the cave snorted and burst into immediate laughter, which was fortunately concealed by everyone else's outside the cave. Alpa glanced up at Salena with a smirk. "Well, you know one thing that makes him mad."

Shere Ki's tinkling laugh mixed with her burst of laughter at the comment before she replied with her conclusion. "Yeah….Baloo."

The group snickered and was able to get by with laying low for a while longer before everyone decided to chip in with an effort to wake them up; it took quite a bit of joking, kind words, demanding, and coaxing before the three finally emerged from the den. Soon, with planning and eating their fill, they were ready to depart on the journey home. Her family walked them as far as they could; but finally the time came when they knew they had to go their separate ways.

It was all Salena could do to hold back tears….to force an obedient smile when her father rested his paw on top of hers as he gave her final conditions, to nod with reassurance when her mother embraced her and told her to remember what they had talked about when Salena was nervous about leaving, and to whisper words of encouragement to Alpa when a stream of tears rolled down her little cheeks. By the time Salena backed away to let Shere Ki say her goodbyes, she had to grip Bagheera's foreleg for support, and only got part of Shere Ki's goodbye to her parents.

"….you to take care of the arrangements if there is anyone interested in my family's territory. I trust your judgment on it; you were ever their friend." Salena knew that it was harder for Shere Ki to let go of her family's land than she was letting on. For a moment, the little panther envied the tigress for her strength.

Dihrem smiled as if he already had it taken care of. "There is someone that is interested in the territory temporarily, Shere Ki. I have spoken to her twice and already have no doubt that she will be responsible for the land. As a matter of fact, I believe we will ask her to come with us should we visit soon." He looked from Shere Ki and Shere Khan to Baloo as he spoke, and then grinned at Salena when he promised a visit. Salena brightened a little at the thought that it might not be long before she saw he dear family again. But was he plotting something? She could see that he was up to something by the look he was giving them all, making it fairly obvious that he was already thinking ahead. _Of course he is. _

Shere Khan grinned at Shere Ki's expression. "I think Shere Ki would like to meet the new owner of the territory should she choose to accompany you."

Dihrem gave Maya a meaningful look. "I think all of you will." Maya returned this with a look that said they would talk later. This just reminded Salena how much she would miss her family again. _Be strong…be strong…._

Alpa walked up to Baloo and touched her tiny paw to his hind foot. "Goodbye, Baloo."

Baloo swooped down and tossed the little cub in the air before catching her tiny frame and hugging her to his shoulder. "See ya around, my star pupil. You take care now!"

As everyone said their final goodbyes, Salena nuzzled her mother, father, and sister one last time. Finally, her father passed her to Bagheera as he gave him a hard, serious look. "Take care of my daughter."

Salena could feel Bagheera tense and admired him for being able to still sit so tall and keep his honest, clear voice as he answered her father. "You have the word of Bagheera."

For some reason, this touched Salena…while she grinned at Bagheera, however, her father stared at him with a stern expression before he answered carefully. "I will remember that." With that, he turned his attention to Shere Khan and Shere Ki. "Will we be expecting a renewal of vows from you two soon?"

Shere Khan grinned and suddenly became very interested in a bird flying above them. Shere Ki, who had never cared for being the center of attention at ceremonies (they had barely gotten her to say yes to having even a quiet marriage to Shere Khan before) and who was going to be the one to have to answer, sighed and simply gave the answer expected of her. "I guess….if he will ask and when we find the time." With that, she nudged her mates jaw with her nose to get his attention. It somewhat worked; he raised his eyebrows as if inquiring what she wanted and flexed his paw a few times, causing the claws to extend in and out. Salena, as usual, read his message loud and clear: 'I will ask when I want to and I don't need permission'. She narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed that he could convey such a statement in such an authoritive, yet flattering way.

Dihrem only chuckled since he and Shere Khan had always understood one another and got along despite their strong-willed personalities and turned his attention to Baloo. Salena smiled, knowing that Dihrem and Maya were very fond of Baloo. "Make sure they send word from time to time."

Baloo elbowed Dihrem in the side as he spoke. "I'll stay on 'em." There were snorts and guffaws of laughter from everyone else because they didn't think Baloo would _ever _remember. When Dihrem smirked at Baloo, the great bear shrugged as if he were being underestimated. "I will."

Her parents watched as they all started to go their separate way; Salena and Shere Ki backed away slowly, still holding the ones that had raised them in their eyes. Salena barely whispered the last words to them. "We love all of you so much."

Her mother was the first to respond in her warm voice that lingered in ones ears long after it vanished. "We love you both too, my sweet daughters."

Alpa and Dihrem looked at one another before they both returned the gaze as well. It was Dihrem who voiced the meaningful expression on Alpa's face. "Always."

Salena and Shere Ki recognized it at once. _Always there. _Salena and Shere Ki turned away with misty eyes and soon caught up with the others, careful to keep their steady pace. Salena voiced her command in her head over and over, almost hysterically. _Be strong! Be strong! Be strong! Be strong! _It wasn't until a long while of walking that she realized she had fallen far behind the others; only Baloo was at her side, with a steady paw on her back as they came to a complete halt. Ahead of them, the others were looking over their shoulders anxiously but continuing their trek. Shere Ki was slightly behind them as well, walking with her head hanging low but managing to keep up well enough. Shere Khan kept a check on her frequently, but was deciding to let her be for now. Bagheera caught her gaze over his shoulder once before turning away, but it was enough for her to see the pain and worry in his eyes when they met hers.

That did it. Salena didn't realize that she was practically hyperventilating and saying "!..." aloud until Baloo chuckled and took her in his strong arms as he spoke her name around the chuckling. "Salena….." Salena immediately froze when she realized what she had been doing. Then before she could even be embarrassed, she burst into quiet, but racking sobs as Baloo held her in his embrace steadily. Baloo just held her quietly; when she opened her eyes to peer over his shoulder, she could see the small forms of her family still on top of the hill where they had left them. Her family most likely couldn't see them because they were concealed by tall trees and big leaves on all sides, but Salena could see them. She could see her mother leaning her forehead into her father's shoulder while he held her with one of his forelegs wrapped around her shoulders, staring straight ahead. Alpa was crouched and leaning into his other paw. Salena could hardly stand the sight of the effect this was having on them too, and squeaked her thoughts aloud. "They are heartbroken, Baloo…."

Baloo only glanced over his shoulder to see what she was talking about; she didn't follow his gaze….she just kept her face buried in his shoulder as he interpreted what he was seeing. "Look again."

When Salena finally did follow his instructions, she smiled. Alpa was running around her parents in a circle while saying something. Her parents simply laughed; her mother bent down to nuzzle her youngest daughter before scooping her up in her jaws and placing her on her father's back. _Silly like me. _Her mother and father shared a sweet kiss before turning to go back to their own home. Salena felt instant relief flood through her; and turned to Baloo, touched. "Thanks, Baloo….you're right. I…."

Baloo interrupted, sitting Salena back on the ground so he could look her in the face as she wiped away her tears. "Now, Salena….it's alright to be sad. You can't be strong all the time. I think you did a pretty good job holdin' out…..but Ol' Baggy needs ya as much as you need him. And it's not going to do any good for him to see you like this."

_Bagheera needs me? _She nodded and sniffled away the last of the tears, waiting for Baloo to tell her more, which he did when he saw her look. "He feels guilty…like he's takin' ya away from your family even though he knows it's your choice. He loves your family too and this….it's killin' him."

Salena put a paw to her mouth a sniffed back fresh tears when she pictured the pain in Bagheera's eyes earlier. "I know….how can I fix it, Baloo?"

Baloo looked in the direction her family had been in moments earlier. "Well, you know now that your family's going to be fine, right?"

Salena nodded and whispered her reply. "Yes….I do now."

Baloo smiled, satisfied. "Well, then….I think you can already fix it. Just let Bagheera know you'll all be alright….that he's done the right thing. He'll sort through the rest."

Salena smiled and nodded. "Okay, Baloo. Thank you…I don't know what we would do without you." With that, she kissed his cheek gently. His eyes opened wide in shock for a moment before he scrunched his eyes and pretended to look bashful. Salena scoffed before teasing him. "Oh, I'm sure you're embarrassed! Come on, let's catch up to them. I've got to go to Bagheera…tell him I love him." With that, both little panther and bear quickened their pace to reach their friends.

_Salena and Bagheera_

Bagheera walked ahead through the jungle alongside Shere Khan and Shere Ki in silence with his head down, each step seemed heavy as his paws trailed their path. Just when he was about to turn back and tell Salena that maybe they should go back to her family, he caught sight of her running ahead of Baloo with a smile on her face. He had the sense to realize she was heading for them and turned around just before she reached him. She tackled into him at full speed, sending them both flying backward to the ground. He let out a surprised "Oooofff!" when he found himself lying on his back with Salena above him. He searched her face in his shock, trying to make sense of her actions as everyone around them chuckled and gave them privacy. He touched her face when she said his name softly, anxiously waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

She pressed his paw to her face with her tiny one as best as she could, and look into his eyes with her bright blue ones as small tears spilled down her cheeks. Her next words were only a whisper. "I love you."

Bagheera was frozen by them for a moment, hardly believing she had really said them. But when he was able to search her eyes, he found the all the reassurances and meaning those sincere words carried. Finally, he knew that everything was going to be alright. In the joy that followed, he held her face in both his paws and looked deep into her eyes so that he could give her the same gift she had given him, and spoke to her in his rich, reassuring voice. "And I love you, Salena…..my only love…."

He breathed silent laughter as Salena smiled and began to sob with joy. Slowly and gently, he brought her face to his and kissed her with a clear conscious for the first time. When they pulled apart, they licked one another's face with kisses for some time before getting up and returning to their friends, feeling excited to start their new life.

They were just in time to hear Baloo talking to Shere Khan and Shere Ki, who were now nuzzling one another with sweet smiles. Salena smiled, relieved that Shere Khan and Baloo were able to help Shere Ki feel better. She made a mental note to tell her friend about seeing her family walk away in joy later as she listened to Baloo. "Well, I hope you cats can come up with a way to wrestle that old crocodile, 'cause I ain't goin' through those Dog Lands!"

Everyone breathed their laughter and smiled at the bear's traveling conditions before they turned their attention to the happy panthers. Shere Ki was the first to speak, her velvety voice more full of warmth and softness than ever. "So are you two ready to go?"

Salena and Bagheera exchanged sweet smiles before Salena answered her best friend's meaningful question. "Yes, we are now. Let's go home."

As Shere Ki and Salena exchanged smiles, Baloo elbowed her in the shoulder teasingly. "Well, you know what's next don't ya? What'd your dad say? 'Get to know each other'? Yeeewww…." The bear pretended to shiver and smiled at Bagheera. "Glad I'm not you."

Shere Khan burst into a kind of guffaw as Shere Ki's jaw dropped. Salena shot Baloo a look and smacked his shoulder hard, upset. Bagheera smoothed the situation over by smiling sweetly and placing his paw on top of Salena's. "I am."

The tigers exchanged glances before Shere Ki laid her head on Shere Khan's shoulder. Baloo wrapped his arm around a touched Salena's shoulders as he laughed aloud, causing her to stiffen again. "Aw, just kiddin', Salena. But really….that's what's next. Get to know each other."

And they did. The exhausted group of animals were welcomed back with joy and warmth from the majority of the Jungle People. Salena and Shere Ki made friends quickly as they liked: both were particularly fond of Winifred, the blunt wife of Hathi, and an older female leopard named Yamini, who acted as the healer in their part of the jungle when needed. When they finally did run across the wolf pack, the tigress and the little panther really enjoyed the presence of Raksha, who they eventually learned to be Mowgli's wolf mother upon an explanation from Bagheera, because of her amazing spirit. While Baloo resumed his carefree life and Shere Ki and Shere Khan picked up the pieces and started their new life, Salena and Bagheera learned more about each other every day.

From the time they made it home to the time of the Rare Flower Gathering, Bagheera and Salena learned almost everything there was to know about each other: they laughed together, they pulled through sad times, they learned the smallest of things to know about one another, they sorted through the others likes and dislikes, they argued, they made up, they went out together, they spent time separately from one another, they socialized, they learned to trust each other, they taught the other things, and mostly they loved one another no matter what.

_Salena_

One morning, Salena jumped from her tree near the cave Shere Ki and Shere Khan had turned into a home in the middle of Shere Khan's territory. Even though Shere Ki had invited her to stay with them in the cave, Salena felt that it was an invasion of their privacy for as long as she was going to stay. She didn't miss the look of relief on Shere Khan's face when she asked to stay in one of the trees on the territory instead, and had set out as soon as they decided that it should be one not too far from the cave. Soon, she fell in love with (Bagheera had pretended to be jealous when Baloo had joked that she liked the tree more than him) a tall, thick tree that split out halfway up the trunk, leaving a huge area in the middle that was big enough to sleep comfortably in and to be concealed during rainy days. Green hanging leaves concealed the majority of the tree, but there were a few low and high branches that stretched out from the leaves, leaving the perfect place to sunbathe or visit with company from above. Everyone eventually started calling it "Salena's tree".

Salena felt herself growing anxious when she made her way to Shere Ki and Shere Khan's home; Shere Ki had been very sick for the last few days, even to the point that she and Shere Khan had begun to worry about her not eating. The tigress simply couldn't keep anything down, and often went dashing from the cave at random moments. Salena had decided to use Separate Day to persuade Shere Ki to visit Yamini so the leopard could check on her. When Shere Khan had hinted at it the night before, Salena knew that was his way of saying "Please do something for her because you're clueless. I'm worried sick and don't know what else to do!" So Salena had decided that Separate Day would be as good as a day as any to argue with Shere Ki.

Bagheera always disliked it when Salena used the term "Separate Day" for the days she and Bagheera deliberately decided to spend apart. He said it sounded as if they were desperate for time apart to others, but Salena still decided to call it Separate Day, so Bagheera had given up his argument and even used the term by accident on occasion. The day before, Bagheera had told Salena that he had a meeting to attend and would most likely be away for most of the day. Salena, who knew his responsibilities were important, just smiled and cocked her head. "Separate Day?"

Bagheera, who was already distracted as he usually was when he had a task ahead, just nodded and repeated her words in answer. "Separate Day."

When Salena reached the cave, she could see that it had already been a rough morning for Shere Ki; she lay with her eyes half closed, lying on her side. She leaned heavily against Shere Khan and rested her head on his muscular foreleg, keeping a paw resting delicately on it as well. Shere Khan petted her a little bit, gently licking the side of her face with worry. When he heard Salena approaching, he looked up at her with anxious eyes…..Shere Ki did not respond as she usually did when she heard approaching steps. Salena mouthed the word "wait" to Shere Khan and made a quick trip to the cool river. She soon returned with a half coconut shell filled with wet moss with her mouth. She wrung excess water from the moss into the bowl and held the cool moss to Shere Ki's throat while she felt of her forehead to check her temperature, which seemed normal. The tigress flinched at the cool dampness of the moss at first, then sighed heavily and closed her eyes as she relaxed against Shere Khan again.

Shere Khan smiled a wide grin down at his mate while he spoke to Salena. "Don't you have something to do with Bagheera today?"

_Well, that's an odd question for him to ask….since when does he care? _Unless….Salena did have a tendency to forget smaller tasks. She unconsciously lifted her eyes as she thought for a moment; when nothing came to mind, she shook her head and offered a cool explanation. "No. It's Separate Day."

"Separate Day?" Shere Khan's voice was gruff.

Shere Ki spoke for the first time, keeping her eyes closed as she spoke. "They spend the day apart."

"Aaahhh…." Shere Khan grinned and looking thoughtful for a moment as if he liked the idea. Then he turned back to Salena and spoke in his usual tone that made her feel like she was in the presence of an older brother that thought she was inferior. "Well, if you have slept enough this morning, then there are leftovers of a small kill over there….since Shere Ki won't eat."

Salena stiffened and stared him down with a glare. "The sun's not even all the way up in the sky! Just because you get hungry and have to hunt before dawn doesn't mean I do!" Salena jerked her face away begrudgingly. _Making me feel lazy…._

Shere Ki opened her eyes, and caught his indifferent gaze with an icy glare. "I tried to eat it, Shere Khan….I told you it's the smell! Don't bring that stinking meat back in this cave!" With that, she tore herself away from him and got to her feet to walk around. Shere Khan looked to Salena and scoffed. "So irritable…."

Shere Ki sighed and shoved him into a sitting position. "Go hunt."

Shere Khan widened his eyes as if he had an inquiry. "For myself? Since neither of you eat?"

Shere Ki looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I could handle a small rabbit. You can get you and Salena whatever."

At the mention of a rabbit, Shere Khan slammed one of his big paws on the ground, acting as if she had asked him to clean the cave. But rabbits could be difficult to catch. Before he and Shere Ki could break into another argument, Salena spoke up. "I want to hunt for myself tonight. I haven't gotten to in a while."

Shere Khan stood, smiling as if he were proud of her for realizing something simple. "Well, it's about time. What are you two doing today?"

Salena hesitated, wondering if she should say anything since she hadn't spoken to Shere Ki yet. But with Shere Ki's tendency to just keeping insisting she felt better, she decided mentioning it to Shere Khan might help. "We are going to see Yamini before Shere Ki starves to death."

Shere Khan smiled indifferently, but Salena didn't miss the relief that flooded his eyes. He was very worried for her. He clapped his paws together as if they had accomplished something, making them both roll their eyes. "Bravo…bravo. I will expect a full report when I get home." Both he and Salena knew she would have to tell him anything Shere Ki would leave out. When he turned to Shere Ki, she was looking at them as if she had been betrayed. Shere Khan just smiled. "You may as well go with some dignity, because if I don't get a report, you will be dragged." With that, he kissed her cheek and went out into the jungle on quiet paws.

Salena quickly stuffed the moss back in the bowl to avoid Shere Ki's glare and wrung it out before pressing it back onto Shere Ki's cheeks and forehead this time. "I had to, Shere Ki. Soon what little food you keep down won't be enough. Do you feel like going now?"

"Okay. I really don't think there is much anyone can do for me. But I feel better now…let's go." She stood and exited the cave; Salena followed her without question since that was usually what Shere Ki thought anyway. The two make quick work of the walk to the den of Yamini and her old mate, chatting along the way and stopping for a drink and to say hi to Baloo, who was snoozing under a tree. As they approached to scare him, they noticed a whole colony of ants were carrying small leaves as they crawled across his belly in a straight line….like he was a rock!

Salena gently touched his hind paw. "Hey, Baloo…."

Baloo snorted and woke up, rubbing his head in confusion as he focused on them. "Hey, cats…"

Shere Ki pointed a claw down at his belly. "You have ants all over you." When Baloo glanced down like it was no big deal, they started to brush them off with their paws before Baloo stopped them.

"Now, it's no big thing! They're not hurtin' nothin'. Now stop or you're gonna have them all bitin' me, now!" When Salena and Shere Ki shared a glance, Baloo spotted an ant struggling with a leaf. He broke it in half and handed it back to the little ant. "Here." He stretched his arms and folded them behind his head as he reclined against the tree again. Salena and Shere Ki giggled, giving up. As they turned to go, Salena called over her shoulder. "See you around, Baloo. We are going to visit Yamini."

Baloo called out to them. "Bye, cats. We need to practice our song again before the gathering next week. Remember we are supposed to sing after Bagheera gives his…." Baloo let out a fake snore. "Speech."

Salena and Shere Ki broke into something between snorts and giggles before they recovered. Salena removed the paw she had used to cover her mouth. "Oh, I forgot! Maybe…tomorrow…"

Baloo scratched his throat. "Or the next day. Baggy and I got something tomorrow before his date with you. Something about helping unblock the entrance of some one's cave that fell in."

Salena cocked her head at Shere Ki and Baloo. "We have a date?"

Baloo looked at her as if she were crazy if she thought he really knew. "I don't know! It was just a guess!" He lay his head back against the tree as if his energy were drained.

"Oh. Bye, Baloo! See you soon." But the great bear was already snoring. Soon, Yamini greeted them warmly as they relaxed in the cave where she treated people. The rest of Yamini and her family's time was mostly spent in the trees. After some small talk, they explained Shere Ki's symptoms to her as she listened intently. Salena couldn't help but think that Yamini and her mother would get along well. They both resembled each other, especially when helping others. Every time Salena spoke to her, she was reminded of Maya.

When they had finished, Yamini felt of Shere Ki's cheeks with her paw. "How do you feel now? You don't have a fever." Then she lifted her head to stare into Shere Ki's eyes as if she had thought of something else and was asking a question. Whatever it was, Shere Ki got it and gave a small nod with a serious expression. Yamini went around and gently pressed on Shere Ki's stomach for a few moments. Then she turned around with a smile. "Would you like to show her, Shere Ki?"

Shere Ki grinned and took on an almost joyful and assured look, as if her suspicions had been confirmed. Still grinning, she reached out her paw and drew a confused Salena around to where Yamini had been. She placed Salena's paw on the spot Yamini had examined last and pressed Salena's paw down on it with hers, her smiled widened as she waited patiently. Salena hesitated as she thought it through; she could definitely feel an almost invisible lump, but couldn't place it. When Shere Ki repositioned her paw and placed it on the spot again, Salena's eyes widened as the realization struck her.

She looked to Shere Ki. "You don't mean…." _How could I be so stupid as to miss that? _The sickness, the radiant glow that seemed to shine through Shere Ki, the affectionate behavior, the occasional mood swings…..Shere Ki was expecting a cub! All at once, joy hit her as she turned to see Shere Ki's radiant, proud grin. She tripped over something as she scrambled to embrace Shere Ki; the two laughed as she babbled. "Oh, Shere Ki….how exciting! A little cub…..did you know?"

Shere Ki answered in a soft, warm voice. "I had the feeling….but I wasn't sure."

As Salena out an excited breath, Yamini smiled and got back down to business, knowing Salena had seen what she needed to learn. Yamini, like her mother, automatically taught her things like this from time to time. She turned to Shere Ki. "You need your nourishment, though, and I'm a little concerned….is this your first?"

A silence fell over the cave as Shere Ki's eyes lowered to the ground. "No." At first Yamini looked as if she were trying to remember seeing a cub with Shere Ki, then a quick look of realization came into her eyes when she glanced at Salena. Yamini didn't like to pry, really, but Salena knew her next question was because she had to know. She placed a small paw on top of Shere Ki's with a soft look. "Oh, Shere Ki…I'm sorry. But I have to know….did you have problems when you carried your last? Or during birth?"

Shere Ki answered in a calm, matter-of-face tone as she tried to remember. "I hardly even got sick when I was carrying Navin; it wasn't difficult, really….I was just tired all the time. The birth was difficult…..but he was my first and I was younger…..I was able to have him with some help from Maya. He had no problems….he was just very small."

Yamini nodded until Maya's name was mentioned, then her eyes widened in remembrance. "Maya?" When Shere Ki nodded, Yamini took a long, disbelieving look at Salena. "You're her daughter. I don't even have to guess! You look just like…."

She trailed off, still surprised. Salena gave her a curious smile. "You knew her?"

Yamini nodded. "We were best friends before I left to live with my mate here: me, her, and…." She looked at Shere Ki in realization. "And your mother….I cried for days when Maya sent word of her passing. She was such a fearless one, she was….and Maya, she was always so gentle. Not a day goes by that I don't miss them." Salena felt a stab of pain when she remembered her mother's reaction to the news of her best friend's death; she had sobbed and run away into the jungle. Her father had found the tree where she had gone almost immediately. When Shere Ki finally cried herself to sleep, Salena disobeyed and followed her father's trail.

When she spotted her mother and father in her Maya's "thinking tree", her father was laying with his forearm clutching her to him as he rocked her back and forth. He was nearly on the verge of crying himself as he spoke to her mother. _"There is nothing that you could have done, Maya." _Her mother's body was racked with such violent sobbing that she could barely speak her reply to him. _"Oh, Dihrem….I don't know how I can go on. She was like our sister. And now she….she's gone!" _Maya's face turned into a grimace as she was overcome with crying again; Dihrem pulled her into a sitting position and held her a moment while rocking her, just letting her cry. Then he pulled apart from her and looked her dead in the eyes. _"You have to go on….for us…for Shere Ki and Salena, especially. They need their mother, Maya….and I need my wife. Please, Maya, love." _He tilted her chin gently; soon she nodded, and returned Dihrem's kiss before leaning into his chest. And she did go on….to raise her family and care for the Jungle People.

Shere Ki glanced at Salena with wide eyes as she spoke softly. "Well, at least we know we have a little piece of them here now. You seem just as strong as them."

Yamini smiled with an overjoyed, touched look at the daughters of her dear friends before brushing her moist green eyes with her paw before getting back to the matter at hand. "Well, I think this pregnancy is going to be a little more delicate than your last, but hopefully you will have an easy birth if all goes well. I know you feel terrible, but you have to eat for your cub. Eat smaller portions of lighter meats several times a day rather than big meals. I know you won't like this, but you don't need to exert yourself. Do not try strenuous tasks and get plenty of rest. Keep checking in with me every few weeks and if you start feeling something is not right, do not hesitate to come to me. Do you understand?"

Before they left, Yamini gave Shere Ki something to help with the sickness. When they exchanged their goodbyes and started to leave, Salena turned back to Yamini. "Oh, and my mother and father will most likely visit soon. I will make sure mother knows you're here." Yamini's green eyes brightened, then she gave Shere Ki one last command to be careful and Salena orders to watch her. When they were heading home, they were practically grinning from ear to ear.

When they got back to the cave, Salena sat the medicine in the corner and immediately turned back to Shere Ki. "Oh, Shere Ki! A newborn cub! Oh, why didn't you tell me? How do you feel?"

Shere Ki hesitated. "I wanted to be sure before I said anything. And I feel amazingly happy. When I was expecting Navin, well, you saw me….I was terrified. But now…." She sighed, somewhere between a cry and a laugh. "I just can't wait to meet my dear little cub."

Salena leapt into a warm embrace before pulling back. "So how do you think Shere Khan will feel?"

Shere Ki seemed to consider this before she smirked and answered. "I think his jaw will drop before he smiles."

The two giggled for a moment over that image, then Salena grew serious. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" The cool, charming voice came from the entrance of the cave; they turned to see Shere Khan smiling at them suspiciously from behind the cave wall before he entered and lay down with folded paws in front of Shere Ki. "What's the news?"

Shere Ki stole a look at Salena before smiling back at her husband, who pushed himself into a sitting position and waited patiently with an expectant smile. At last, Shere Ki broke into a radiant grin. "I'm pregnant….we're expecting a cub."

Gravity seemed to work extra hard on Shere Khan's face as his bottom jaw dropped with his widened eyes. After a while, he cast an inquiring look at Salena, who smiled back sweetly in confirmation. A proud smile slowly spread across his face when he looked back at Shere Ki and gently caressed her cheek. His voice was filled with more of his true emotions and softness than Salena had ever heard. "Oh, Shere Ki. How delightful….a new cub."

Shere Ki smiled and spoke in a quiet tone. "Are you happy?"

Shere Khan laughed and looked into her eyes. "More than ever." Shere Ki breathed a sigh of relief and exchanged a few joyful kisses with him before leaning into his embrace. They looked so happy. Just when Salena had decided it was time to give them some time alone and turned to go back to her tree, Shere Khan called out to her. "Anything I should know before you leave?"

Salena stopped in her tracks, and told Shere Khan every instruction Yamini had given them since she knew Shere Ki would not. When she had gone through every detail and Shere Khan had threatened to keep it in mind, they all said their goodbyes and Salena headed home.

Sometime later, Salena was racking the dead, dried leaves from the tree when she heard an all too familiar voice calling to her from the distance. She startled and ran to the lowest overhanging branch to see Bagheera making his way to her tree. By why did he look so upset? Was he mad at her? She could tell something was wrong by his walk alone. When he reached the base of the tree, he gave her an upsetting looked before he started to climb the tree quickly. This was something he never did without her permission, which sent her into a frenzy trying to figure out what she had done. When nothing came to mind and he sat down on the branch in front of her, she gave him a confused stare. "Bagheera?"

He barely gave her time to greet him before he went right into it with a harsh voice. "Salena, why didn't you go to Esha the Bird's tree and deliver the message to her like you said you would?"

Salena panicked when she was reminded of the task he had asked of her a few days ago and tried to recall the words of their conversation as she looked into the face of the angry panther. He was angrier than she had ever seen him before and looked as if he were barely managing to control it. At last, the conversation came to her before she answered carefully. "Bagheera, you said I would be told when the right time was to give it to her. I was not told that it was supposed to be today…."

"Well, your careless thinking got me humiliated at the meeting!" Bagheera was gradually raising his usual rich voice in frustration.

Now Salena had no idea what he was talking about. "What does that have to do with Akela and the wolves? Weren't you meeting about that cave? I don't understand how I caused…."

Bagheera didn't even let her finish, he was soooo angry. "Well, she came pecking at me in anger for not receiving her message during the meeting in front of everyone! We didn't even get to finish! I've never been so ashamed…."

Salena was baffled. "Bagheera, how can you blame this on me? It wasn't my fault I didn't know when to deliver the message now and it wasn't my fault Esha got angry with you in front of the wolves."

Bagheera stuck his face just inches from hers and spoke to her in a hard, uncontrolled tone. "Well, if you weren't lying about in your tree all day and thought for a moment you might think that the simplest message was long overdue!"

Any sympathy Salena felt for him slowly evaporated into fury at his accusations; she wasn't one to get angry very often, in fact she and Bagheera hardly argued seriously at all, but she had been told by some that when she did get angry, she was not one to mess with. Baloo had even said that he would like to see her angry for fun one day because of this.

All at once, Salena lost her patience and raised her voice to him as she spoke rapidly. "Bagheera, for your information, I have NOT been lying in my tree all day! I've been with Shere Ki at Yamini's because she has been sick. And another thing; I can't just going knocking at someone's tree without knowing anything about them. You or somebody else was supposed to give me the go ahead. Just because you got a little embarrassed! And for you to come barging up here and accusing me when I try to do nothing but help you….UGH!" She shot up to her feet, too disgusted to continue. "Get out of my tree!"

Bagheera seemed taken aback. "What?"

She gave him a light, but firm shove on the chest with her forelegs. "Getoutofmytree!"

Bagheera continued sitting there, and spoke in a slow, angry command. "Don't. Push. Me."

Salena gave him another shove with her forepaw, then reared on her hind legs in gave him a furious shove with both front paws, not caring anymore. To her surprise, Bagheera went tumbling out of the tree and into the pile of leaves she had left at the base. She looked over the edge in alarm. Everyone always said she was stronger than she thought; she guessed it was true because she hadn't really meant for that to happen. But she didn't care anymore.

Bagheera immediately shot up from the pile of leaves and cast one more vengeful look her way as he turned and made a more frustrated, angry groan at her before turning away. "Hhhooohhhh!" That was how she knew he had had it. But so had she, so she didn't watch him go because she was just so angry.

"Oooohhhhh!" She stomped down the length of the trunk and concealed herself in the shelter of the tree. That night, she didn't feel like hunting dinner, so she just stayed in. Shere Khan and Shere Ki had probably heard enough and knew to leave her alone, so they didn't call her for dinner. Between sleep, anger gave way to hurt and tears as she watched the moon highlight the jungle. _What have I done? _She wiped away tears with her paw and remembered the day before when she and Bagheera had chased each other through the meadow and spent a fair amount of time nuzzling one another in the tall grass, and wrapping their tails around the others when they thought no one was looking. And now all this over a message. But she had shoved him from a tree in anger….why on Earth would he want her now? She hoped she hadn't hurt him, but he hadn't seemed to have any trouble walking off the territory.

She wiped away fresh tears when she realized he wasn't coming back tonight and tried to think of the right thing to do. Suddenly, and idea popped into her head. She was still so frustrated. When she had sorted it through and discovered it was the best thing she could do that would work, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and drifted back into sleep thinking about the new niece or nephew she couldn't wait to meet, and lastly of the husband she wanted to have.


	18. Chapter 19: The Clearing

…**.Hi everyone, I hope you are still enjoying the story so far. I realized there has been a lot from Salena's point of view right now, but there will be some more view points in the next chapter. I think this chapter is worth the read because there is fun with the characters and a lot with the wolves. The next chapter will have a lot of action, so this one is really lighthearted and interactive. If you are reading, please review if you have time and let me know how you like the story, what you would like to see, how the characters are doing to you, and anything. I would love to read your thoughts on the story to let me know how it's doing, so please do and I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story….**

**Chapter 19 The Clearing**

_Salena_

_I hope this works…._ Salena could feel her apprehension growing as she trotted through the jungle, watching the rays of dawn creep over the horizon. She felt the impact of her loss of sleep growing as she squinted through the still-dark jungle, looking for Baloo. Just when she was about to give it up, she had another idea and quickly made her way to the Ancient Ruins. Baloo spent quite a few nights there after the parties he and the others tended to put on; he had even persuaded the group to come a few times and Salena always had so much fun, even though she preferred to keep it to a minimum. Sure enough, she found Baloo sprawled out under a palm tree not too far from the ruins.

She gave his shoulder a gentle shake. "Baloo…"

The bear only responded by grunting peacefully and mumbling a word in his sleep. "Ummm…honey….."

Salena snickered and continued to shake his shoulder harder. "Well, who are you dreaming about?"

The great bear snorted and flopped over onto her tail so quickly she barely had time to respond. "Ow!" Salena's startled yelp echoed across the jungle. She tugged at her tail without results and could swear she could hear the bones crunching. "Baloo! Get off my tail!" She shook him hard with both forepaws. "Baloo, I need you to get up! BALOO!" She reared back and slammed both forepaws into the great bear's belly.

"OUCH!" Baloo startled and clutched his stomach as he yelled out. He scratched his head as he focused angry eyes on the little panther, who was still waiting patiently for him to release her tail. "Sally, now how'd you get here and WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

Salena clamped her paw over his muzzle. "Stop it, Baloo! You're going to wake up the whole jungle."

Baloo looked around, taking notice of his surroundings for the first time. When he realized what time it was, he looked as if he had just learned of a disaster. "Oh, raspberries! What do you want?" He flattened himself back out on the ground with an exasperated breath and waited.

Salena whimpered out her first request. "You to get off my tail…."

Baloo looked down to discover that the end of her tail was wedged between his backside and the ground; for a moment, he looked as if he had the mind to stay there…but soon he rolled his eyes and lifted himself just long enough for Salena to snatch back her tail.

While she fussed over it for a moment, Baloo spoke again. "And what else? Baggy didn't send you over here, did he? Because I told him I would go to help clear Rama and Raksha's cave as soon as everyone was up…."

Salena gasped, temporarily forgetting her task. "It was Rama and Raksha's cave that fell in?"

Baloo nodded, still glaring at her for waking him up as he yawned. "Yeah, Bagheera was meeting with Akela and the wolves about it yesterday but he said they didn't get to finish last night, so they are supposed to meet first thing this morning…."

Salena interrupted. "You spoke with him last night? So are more animals going to help?"

Baloo nodded impassively and spoke through another yawn. "Yeah….they were going to spread word and were working it out so all animals that help today know how to treat the wolves' territory…."

Salena thought for a moment, then decided what she had to do. "Did you say they are going to meet at Council Rock this morning?"

Baloo looked annoyed now. "Yeah, why? You still haven't told me why you…."

"Baloo….I need you to show me where Esha lives. Please?" Salena spoke in a softer voice.

Baloo looked around, baffled by her request. "The bird? You mean now?"

Salena nodded calmly. "Yes, now. Then you can go back to sleep and go help with the cave when you wake up."

Baloo looked at her as if she had lost her senses. "Salena, nooooobody is up yet!"

"I know that; but if I know where she lives I can just go by after I hunt and bathe without bothering you again. Please, Baloo."

Baloo was now looking at her as if she had told a joke that really wasn't funny. "Salena, why is it so important?"

Salena ducked her head as she thought of a good explanation she knew she at least owed him; she doubted he knew of the argument she and Bagheera had gotten into last night. "There was something I was supposed to do for her this morning…but I forgot. I need to set it right this morning, then I want to help Raksha."

Baloo softened at her sincerity…but he still wasn't very excited about the time of day. After a few moments of "I owe you one"s, "Please Baloo"s, and pleadings Baloo finally rolled over and started stomping in the direction of the tall trees the birds typically used for nesting. After about ten minutes of walking through the area, Baloo stopped at a sturdy tree and propped his arm against the trunk. "This is it."

Salena stared into the branches, trying to locate the nest. "Are you sure it's the right one? Mama birds get really upset if you bother them for nothing…."

Baloo directed his gaze to a nest; when Salena examined it closer, she could just make out the small figures lying still in its warmth. "Yeah, this is it….now would I steer ya wrong after all that?" After Salena gave him a doubtful look, he huffed and grinned a teasing smile at her. "Anything else while I'm up?"

Salena thought of something else, and decided to let him know it before he changed his mind. "Yes,thanksforasking….when you wake up next, can you tell Shere Khan and Shere Ki about Rama and Raksha's cave? Shere Ki doesn't know."

Baloo pretended to huff and started stomping back to his sleeping place since the birds did not like company during the night. Salena called after him as quietly as possible. "And Baloo?"

Baloo thrust his paws out in exasperation when he whirled around. "WHAT?"

Salena held out the misshapen end of her pathetic tail. "Fix this."

Sometime later, Salena splashed cool water from the stream into her face. Now full from the small kill she had just hunted and freshly groomed, she checked her reflection in the stream and made her way back to Esha's tree. By the time she reached her destination, the morning sun had just started to brighten the jungle, which meant she was making perfect timing. She could see Esha moving about in the nest as she fussed over three baby birds. Salena overcame her nervous feeling and rested her forepaws delicately on the trunk of the tree as she called up to Esha in her most gentle, soothing tone. "Mrs. Esha?"

The beautiful blue colored bird instantly turned and cocked her head in confusion. As Salena thought, she did not fly to the ground, but she did fly to a lower branch….Salena thought she was lucky the bird even did that. The female bird spoke in a high, but cautious voice. "Yes?"

Salena continued to speak in a soothing way so that she did not unintentionally threaten the bird. "I'm Salena the Panther; I have a message for you…and I owe you the sincerest of apologies."

Without further delay, Salena explained everything to the best of her ability, which was basically telling her that there had been a misunderstanding and that Bagheera was not the one at fault…that she had forgotten about her task when she took Shere Ki to see Yamini. Esha was surprisingly patient for someone who had shown such a fit of rage earlier: she nodded her head without interrupting as Salena explained the situation. Then, she gave Esha her message in an indifferent tone. The message was basically just telling Esha that her relatives had been cleared to pass through another flock of bird's territory to visit…which Salena could see as being important to her.

Salena sighed as she reached the conclusion of her explanation. "….so, it was all just a misunderstanding. Bagheera just had too much to do, so I agreed to help him. When I didn't get word of when was a good time to come, I just forgot….which was very irresponsible of me, and I apologize. It wasn't Bagheera's fault; he didn't mean to disregard your message. But your relatives can pass. I hope they weren't delayed."

Esha looked saddened when she learned of this; when Salena finished, she spoke with a gentler tone. "My relatives figured it out and got here safely late last night; but I got so angry with Bagheera last night when they didn't show at the right time. They were coming to see our babies, you see, and I got worried. Thank you for your apology; I've been wanting to apologize to Bagheera for my actions yesterday…he is a good creature and didn't deserve that. Do you happen to know where he will be today?"

Salena sat and curled her tail around her. "He is meeting with the wolves at Council Rock this morning…I was going to offer my apologies, because it was my mistake, too. Would you like to go with me? I can take you there."

Esha hesitated; just when Salena gathered that she didn't know if she could trust her, a baby bird stuck her head over the side of the nest and chirped. Salena instantly softened and grinned up at Esha. "What sweet babies! She looks so much like you."

This seemed to reassure Esha. "Oh, thank you…they are a handful. I would love to go with you, Salena. My mate should be here anytime to watch them for a while…." As if on cue, a male bird circled in from the sky and peered down at Salena in confusion. When Esha explained the situation to him, he agreed to watch over their babies, and also stated that he had seen the wolves and Bagheera gathering when he flew overhead not long ago. Esha perched on Salena's back as they quickly made their way to Council Rock. They were greeted fairly warmly by two young wolves when they reached the edge of the land of the Free People; Salena could tell that they had been given instructions not to act rashly to newcomers. When she explained her intentions briefly, they escorted the little panther and the bird to Council Rock, where the wolves and Bagheera looked as if they were just about to finish up. Akela was in midsentence when they approached. "…so it's settled. Bagheera will spread the word and we will begin clearing the entrance to the cave when help starts to arrive…." The wise old wolf stopped his summary when his eyes fell on them standing with the two young wolves.

One of the young wolves spoke in an indifferent tone. "Akela, this young panther has a message for you and the Council."

"Ah, Salena! What can we do for you?" She had only met Akela briefly once, and was surprised he even remembered her name…but he sounded very pleasant when he addressed her. The other wolves looked in their direction with expressions of suspicion or indifference, but not hostility. For a split second, Salena caught sight of Bagheera...who wore the closest expression to hostility if it could be called that. He looked at Salena with a mixture of anger and confusion, it changed to slight alarm when he spotted Esha perched on her shoulder. Salena focused her attention back to Akela and sat delicately with her tail curled around her, careful to speak in a soft, polite tone so she didn't offend any of the wolves. "I hope I'm not intruding…."

Akela seemed flattered by her polite gesture, and reassured her. "Of course not, my dear. What is the matter?"

Salena wasn't sure where to start at first, but Akela's reassurance made her smile. "Well, we owe you, Bagheera, and the Council an apology…." She explained everything on her part with the exception of the disagreement she and Bagheera were in; she kept her eyes mostly fixed on Akela because whenever she looked at Bagheera, he looked as if he just wanted to forget the whole thing. She kept her voice steady and sincere the whole time. Esha sat quietly on her shoulder until she finished, then she flew to the ground and faced Bagheera to offer a gracious apology in her high voice. "And I owe the Council an apology as well….especially you, Bagheera. I had no idea what had happened until this kind young panther explained it to me. Only then did I see my anger was badly misplaced; you are still an honorable panther of your word, Bagheera. And I apologize to the Council for my conduct yesterday."

Bagheera's expression seemed to soften a bit when he tore his glare from Salena to focus on Esha's apology; when she finished, he smiled and shook his head in a dismissive, gentlemanly way. "It's quite alright, Esha…"

Salena turned her attention back to Akela. "We apologize for interrupting. It's just…"

Akela interrupted her in his calm matter-of-fact voice, something in his eyes told her he understood more than one would think he did. "No, Salena. That was a very thoughtful thing you and Esha have done….we appreciate your apology." The other wolves nodded their agreement approvingly; when Salena glanced at Bagheera, his expression had changed into one that told her they could not speak yet. When she started to walk away, Akela called out to her. "Salena, maybe you would like to go ahead and visit Raksha? One of them will take you there."

Salena turned back. "There is nothing I would like better. Will you be coming, Esha?"

Esha hovered in the air slightly above her. "I'm afraid I can't stay. I have babies and relatives to tend to….but I have a few minutes to help spread the word, if you would like."

Akela replied with gratitude. "That would be wonderful, Esha! Whatever you can do will do wonders for Bagheera."

Salena stepped up and spoke quietly to the bird. "Thanks for everything, Esha."

Esha continued to hover higher. "No, thank you. You are a very sweet young panther. He is lucky to have you." When Salena realized she meant Bagheera, she glanced over to see him staring back at her with a baffled, confused expression…Salena stifled a scoff. _That's a joke. _

When Esha had disappeared into the sky, Salena followed one of the young wolves quietly as they made the short trip to the barricaded cave of Rama and Raksha. She immediately spotted the mother and father wolf lying outside the cave with a litter of their small cubs and some of their grown ones. They were altogether a huge family…Salena wished for a moment that someone had had the time to notify Mowgli. She called out as soon as they stepped into the clearing. "Raksha!"

The beautiful wolf raised her head, then brightened when she saw who it was. "Oh, Salena! I'm so glad you came."

Salena saw that some of the family were a bit suspicious and sat calmly in front of their mother. "Me too, but not for this reason. What happened? Is everyone alright?"

Raksha shared a weary glance with her husband as she tried to remember. "Oh, we aren't sure exactly…we were outside...and suddenly these rocks…they came tumbling down in front of our cave. And, well, we are just glad that none of our children were hurt."

"As are we, Raksha. But don't worry…help is on the way as we speak. Some of the Jungle People are likely to arrive soon. How can I help?"

As soon as Salena and Raksha began pawing through the rubble and debris, the majority of the nearby jungle folk began to show up to help. The stronger ones began to move heavy stones while the smaller ones began clearing away the rubble. Yamini towed huge leaves filled with water to keep everyone cool while her mate tried to predict in which order the larger stones should be moved to prevent another collapse. Baloo arrived with more huge leaves to pull away the rubble. Shere Ki and Shere Khan were not far behind. Everyone seemed leery with Shere Khan present at first, then turned their attention back to their work when they saw he meant to help. Shere Khan immediately set to work trying to help Rama budge a large boulder, while Shere Ki gave in to Yamini's stern look and helped Salena paw through the debris. Hathi arrived later with his herd of elephants to move the biggest boulders. Bagheera and Akela were not far behind, but some of the last to arrive since they had had to spread word. Even the children helped with various tasks; Salena and Shere Ki cooed over one of Raksha's smiling little puppies, who seemed determined to help them clear away the rubble from his home.

By midday, the animals had made short work of the cave clearing. They had even managed to turn it into a social event, as most of them sang and talked amongst each other as they worked. It was only when two of largest boulders had to be moved that most of them were made to stand a fair distance from the cave because it was dangerous work. Only Hathi, Shere Khan, Bagheera, Baloo, Yamini's mate, and Rama remained in various positions to move the boulders. The first one budged loose with little trouble, but the second largest wedged high above the others proved to be the most challenging. It wasn't an enormous one really, just hard to move from its position. Even with Hathi rearing on his hind legs and pushing with his front, the boulder hardly moved; even Shere Khan's muscles strained with effort as they worked to clear the huge rock.

At last, exhausted and frustrated, they stopped pushing altogether. Bagheera and Yamini's mate seemed to be pointing out something to the others, who nodded in agreement. Baloo left and soon returned with a large branch that he managed to wedge deep under the boulder. Shere Khan, Bagheera, and Baloo lifted up on the free end of the branch while Rama and Yamini's mate lifted on the end wedged near the boulder for support; Hathi resumed his former task of pushing against the boulder with his front feet. Suddenly there was a loud snap as the boulder budged from its place and toppled in the opposite direction they had intended it to go. There was the sickening sound of tumbling rocks as the boulder smashed onto the uncleared entrance and surrounded everything in a thick cloud of dust.

There was a hassle among the crowd as some called for their mates and lovers in a panic. Some of the calmer ones such as Akela held back the family members, mates, and children as they waited for the dust to clear. Salena trembled in a strong female wolf's grasp as the dust rose into the air. When there was nothing but silence, the mates were released to search for their husbands while the children were held back.

Shere Ki was the quickest still, running at a fast but cautious speed into the lingering dust. "Shere Khan!"

Raksha was the next one to get away from her eldest daughter and take off. "Rama…Oh, Rama!"

Winifred left her son with another elephant and walked quickly into the dust. Yamini was quieter, but her panic was evident in her whispered cries. "Veni…oh, my dearest Veni!"

Salena was frozen in place until she heard various female voices calling for Baloo and expressing concerns for the others. When Bagheera's name was mentioned, she was hardly aware that her legs were moving her forward until she was coughing through the dust. At last, she managed to choke out her frantic thoughts. "Bagheera! Oh, Bagheera, answer me!"

All at once, they heard loud laughs and guffaws coming from behind them; they whipped around to see their loved ones sprawled out in various places, unharmed and laughing at their reactions. For a moment, all the females just stared at their mates with dumbfounded expressions before they broke in their reactions. Shere Ki took a swipe at Shere Khan that he barely managed to dodge through his laughter. He grabbed her forelegs and pulled his struggling mate into his chest. "Why…didn't…you…answer….me?" Shere Ki pushed herself away from him again before giving up and enduring his nuzzle.

Raksha ran to Rama and pushed him hard with both forelegs. "Oh, Rama…how dare you!" Rama just laughed and nuzzled her in return. Winifred slapped Hathi down with her trunk as he guffawed. Yamini scolded a chuckling Veni, but lay next to him and rested her head on his. Salena didn't realize she was sobbing quietly into Bagheera's chest until Baloo mimicked her and Shere Ki in his high girl voice. "Oh, Bagheera! Shere Khan! Answer me!" When everyone laughed at his joke, Salena glared at Bagheera and shoved him away from her lightly. Baloo immediately elbowed Bagheera and caused him to bump into Salena. She continued to glare at him in silence when he touched his nose to hers with an uncertain look. They were interrupted when Baloo called out. "Hey, look everybody! Ha! Now that turned out alright!"

Amidst the clearing dust, they could make out the entrance to Rama and Raksha's cave; the large rock had fallen on the few rocks that were left and smashed them down, leaving a mess of debris in front of the now visible entrance. All the jungle people cheered and set to work clearing the rubble. In early afternoon, Salena helped Yamini haul leaves filled with water for everyone. When another of Raksha's cubs saw her struggling with the last haul for Bagheera, Shere Khan, and Baloo she pushed against the leaf with her small body. Once they had the leaf close enough to Bagheera and the others, Salena smiled down at the little wolf cub.

The small cub spoke in such an innocent voice Salena instantly melted. "I thought I would help since no one else would." She tiled her little head in the direction of the panther, the tiger, and the bear.

Shere Ki, Raksha, and Yamini were all close enough to hear and burst into laughter. Salena nuzzled the grinning cub as she laughed. "Why, thank you, sweetheart. That was very nice." She turned Raksha. "She's just like you!"

Raksha beamed. "One of the brightest in our litter, I think."

Shere Khan, Bagheera, and Baloo had overheard as well, but seemed defensive rather than guilty. Shere Khan slid the empty leaf over to Salena and spoke in a rough tone. "We need more water."

Shere Ki, apparently a bit irritated now, intervened before Salena could chew his head off. "Shere Khan, she has been hauling water for everyone. If you want more, you are going to have to go get it yourself."

Shere Khan looked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing and laid down with his sarcastic, overly sympathetic expression that never failed to aggravate Salena. Baloo and Bagheera looked as if they could use more as well. Baloo pouted out loud. "But we're tired!"

Shere Ki walked over to Shere Khan and cooed as she patted his shoulder; he pretended to ignore her. "Oh, poor babies…" Shere Khan nodded as if he agreed completely, still with his sympathetic expression.

Raksha chimed in. "Got to get your own water…."

Salena muttered under her breath, unable to pretend she had sympathy for any of them. "So dramatic."

Shere Khan turned on her faster than she had ever seen anyone's mood change. He whipped his head around to where it was just inches from hers with an angry expression and defensive tone. "I'm not dramatic!"

With his purpose fulfilled, he left a stunned group and started to clear away the heavier rubble again. Salena sat, slowly letting anger build when she realized she had just been smarted off to. "Oh, no he didn't…."

To prevent the fight she knew was coming, Shere Ki pushed Salena back to their pile of rubble. By late afternoon, the cave was clear and safe enough for the wolf family to sleep in once again. As they were clearing away the last of the rubble, Salena noticed that Shere Ki's former strong, easy rubble pawing looked as if it were becoming more of a challenge for her. When her breathing quickened, Salena placed a paw on top of the tigress' to stop her. "Shere Ki?"

Shere Ki grabbed Salena's tiny paw and lay down where she was. "I'm fine…just…feeling a little sick."

Yamini wiped the sweat from Shere Ki's face with a damp paw. "Of course you are. You've overworked yourself and it is now the hottest part of the day. I think it's wise everyone goes home to rest now."

Shere Khan saw her condition and was by her side in an instant, gently licking her face as his eyes told her that her work was done for the day. For once, Shere Ki seemed too tired to object when he stated that most of the work was done and that they should head home. When Shere Ki asked her to walk home with them, Salena agreed because she was just realizing how dirty and tired she was. She could only imagine how Shere Ki and the ones who had pushed boulders around were feeling. As everyone prepared to leave, Akela and Rama thanked everyone for their help and announced that there had been so much accomplished that there was no need to return; whatever rubble was left the wolves would finish cleaning up tomorrow.

Everyone exchanged short, pleasant goodbyes and began to disperse, too exhausted to linger about. As Salena caught sight of Bagheera and Baloo rolling one last boulder away, she realized she and Bagheera hadn't even spoken today. She kept pace with Shere Ki and Shere Khan though, because she was simply too tired to think through their status at the moment. When they were out of sight, Shere Khan lifted Shere Ki onto his back carefully and continued walking. Shere Ki kissed his cheek. "You know we won't be able to do this much longer."

Shere Khan's voice carried a note of exhaustion as he joked back. "Better enjoy it while you can."

Shere Ki didn't waste any more words, as Salena knew she wouldn't. "So you and Bagheera aren't speaking. Why?"

As they walked, Salena told them everything that had happened because she needed some input. When she told them about the apology she and Esha had offered in front of the wolves, Shere Ki placed a paw on Shere Khan's shoulder and told him to wait with a serious look. He did, but he keep his head down with indifference as he waited; Salena knew he was either too tired to offer any wise cracks, or more likely didn't care.

Shere Ki looked baffled. "So you apologized the best you could in front of everyone for him and he's still not speaking to you?"

Salena shrugged. "We just didn't have time, I guess."

Shere Ki took a long look at her and glanced at Shere Khan. "Turn around."

Shere Khan shook his head and resumed his trek forward. "Not a chance. If they haven't got it settled by tomorrow morning, I will be so surprised you might even get away with doing something then."

Salena looked up at the great tiger, surprised. "You think we will settle it that fast?"

Shere Khan nodded. "Don't you always? Today was a full day. And I think I would take a while to speak myself if I had been pushed out of a tree."

When they reached the river on Shere Khan's territory, they made a beeline for it and let the cool water wash the dirt, soreness, and sweat away. Sometime later, Shere Khan hunted larger game while Salena brought back a small rabbit for Shere Ki. She had to coax most of it into the tigress because she was sicker than she had been before, and later ate whatever was left from Shere Khan's kill herself before saying goodnight and heading for her tree.

Salena dozed off into sleep and woke up in what she guessed to be earlier night hours. She immediately burst into tears when she realized Bagheera hadn't come and fretted over what she would do now. Return to her family, she guessed. It wasn't long until a sincere voice called to her from the bottom of the tree. "Salena?"

Salena startled and nearly cried out in excitement. _Bagheera!_ But she didn't want him to see she had been crying. Instead, she kept her voice cool. "What?"

"Salena." Bagheera sounded a bit shorter this time. When she felt sure her tears were dried, she stuck her head out of the leaves so he could see she was listening. "What?"

Bagheera looked saddened and uncertain for a moment, then stood on his hind legs and rested his forepaws on the tree while lying about a dozen lilies on the ground. When he gazed into her eyes, his voice was as sincere and gentle as she had ever heard. "I'm sorry." He picked up the beautiful lilies and gently lifted them up to her. She took them daintily in her mouth and hopped to the branch where she usually put the flowers everyone brought her. As she threw out some dead ones and replaced them with the lilies, she wondered why Shere Khan hadn't come out ready to tear someone limb to limb for being in his territory. Surely he had heard…..then Salena realized it. Bagheera had asked his permission earlier. He knew all along! _Why, that walking ego…. _She called down to Bagheera as she spoke. "Why did you look at me that way this morning?"

Bagheera seemed perplexed. "Because I was surprised; I didn't realize your intentions for coming. I was afraid…." He trailed off, then spoke again with an irritated half whisper at being half listened to. "Will you come down!"

Salena sighed and stuffed the lilies into the wedge she had been trying to wrestle them into and sat in front of him when she had climbed down the tree, tapping her tail as she waited for him to continue. When he did, he spoke in her favorite rich tone. "I am sorry for the way I've acted Salena, and for accusing you of something that wasn't your fault to begin with…you do so much already. And thank you for what you did today…that was a very noble thing you did. I'm sorry we didn't have time to speak sooner today."

Salena shrugged and stared ahead with indifference. "Well, by the look on your face I thought I would be returning to my family for sure."

There was a hesitation as Bagheera reached out and tilted her face to his so gently she could hardly feel it. "I should have held you right then and there."

Salena rested her paw on top of his with shining eyes as their eyes met. "Well, you're here now."

Bagheera held his paw to her face. "So you'll forgive me?"

Salena touched her nose to his and smiled. "You know I do." Bagheera breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her to his chest; for a long time, they sat with him rubbing the top of her head with his chin and kissing occasionally. At last Salena felt she should acknowledge one more thing. "I'm sorry I pushed you out of the tree. I just…."

Bagheera blew air from his mouth dismissively and pulled her closer. "I deserved it. I will just stay on your good side from now on." Salena giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, Bagheera spoke again. "You were amazing today. Akela is quite fond of you."

This surprised Salena. "What did he say?"

Bagheera smiled. "He said I was lucky to have you and had better apologize because I could never find another like you again. Baloo let me have it, too. "

They both laughed when Salena snorted. "How kind of them." When they stood to go drink from the river, Salena noticed for the first time that he was limping from the swelling in his shoulder. Salena pressed on it. "Bagheera, your shoulder!"

Bagheera winced and shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing, love. Just the fall from earlier, I believe."

Salena stared at him. "Nothing! It's twice its normal size!" When he just stared back at her in confusion, she guided him to the river and held cold moss on it. "You had best take it easy for the next few days so you can find a rare flower for me at the gathering." Bagheera laughed his agreement and nuzzled her for a while; they were soon interrupted by a loud voice coming from the tigers' cave. "Hey, love birds! Quit smoochin' and come here! We gotta sing!"

Salena called to Baloo in a baffled tone. "Now?"

Baloo acted as if it were normal. Bagheera blew air out the side of his mouth while Shere Ki's "Aaauuugghhh!" told them what she thought about the idea. Salena guessed Shere Khan was choosing to ignore the bear in hopes that it was a nightmare. As they approached the cave and saw Shere Khan stroking an angry Shere Ki while glaring at Baloo with sleepy eyes, Bagheera called out. "Be reasonable, Baloo!"

Shere Khan woke up enough to sound aggressive with Baloo and Bagheera. "Get out of my territory! You didn't ask and your time is expired."

Baloo ignored them both and spoke to Shere Ki. "You still sick?"

Shere Ki was in no mood to sugarcoat anything, and spoke in a low voice. "Yeah. Carrying a cub does that to you sometimes."

Baloo froze for a minute, then broke out into a joyful smile when he realized what she had said. "You mean…"

Shere Ki interrupted. "Yes, 'I mean'."

Salena stole a glance at Bagheera to see his reaction; Bagheera glanced back with the sweetest smile.

Baloo swung an arm around a still groggy Shere Khan and pulled him into a one arm hug. "Haha! You're gonna be a daddy!" He released the baffled tiger and pulled Shere Ki from the ground and into a bear hug. "Congratulations! Now we really gotta sing!"


	19. Chapter 20: A Disastrous Engagement

…**Hi everyone, thanks for reading. I believe this chapter is the longest yet…but a lot does happen. I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger and will try not to keep you in suspense too long. The next few chapters will not be in Salena and Bagheera's view as much now since these last few have been, so you will get to hear from the other characters a bit in this chapter and the others. This chapter has to skip around a lot, but I hope you enjoy the story. I will do my best to post again soon. I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

**-Angerlwriter84….**

**Chapter 20 A Disastrous Engagement **

_Salena and Bagheera_

"Salena! Time to go, dear!" Bagheera rested his forepaws on the trunk of Salena's tree, looking for her as he called to her.

"Down in a minute!" There was a shifting of movement in the tree that told him she was awake but not ready to come down yet. The rays of morning had crept over the jungle and lit it up to its full light. It was going to be a beautiful, breezy day…perfect for the journey they would be taking to get Mowgli. For the last few days, Salena and Bagheera had spent most of their time enjoying each other's company; Bagheera actually enjoyed being confined to rest and not having so much to do. Without the stress of his typical duties, he had more time to spend on himself and those he loved. He and Salena found that they had missed quite a lot of time together and often took walks and spent time with the others together. Bagheera found that he fell deeper in love with her every day, especially when the two were so at peace together. Even though they tried to limit the time they spent together, they couldn't wait to see each other again when they were separated, which Baloo had quickly taken on as a subject to his jokes. All in all, they were very happy.

Between all the down time, they had decided to make a quick trip to get Mowgli and Shanti for the Rare Flower Gathering and sent Qadir to carry a message to Mowgli since birds were not threat to the humans. Even though Bagheera was still a little leery about their safety in the jungle, Shere Khan had agreed to stick to his terms as long as the boy didn't step out of line. When Bagheera finally gave up and agreed to Baloo's idea, the bear was beyond excited and ready to go. Salena thought it was a wonderful idea since neither Baloo nor Bagheera had seen the boy since they returned, but was reluctant to go since she and Mowgli were still not on the best of terms. She said she would go when the others suggested that this might help their relationship. Shere Khan flat out refused to go retrieve the boy, but Shere Ki decided to go since she was feeling better and had come to like Mowgli and Shanti as well. Shere Khan was not very keen on letting the tigress go at first, but Shere Ki was very persuasive and persistent, so he gave in and decided to take a hunting trip to check the far ends of his territory.

Just then, the tigers emerged from their cave with Baloo still leaning against the stone wall of it. Baloo stood straight and made his way to Salena's tree. "She's not down yet?" When Bagheera shook his head, Baloo rolled his eyes and called up. "What're you doin' up there?"

"None of your business." A few leaves fell from overhead as Salena moved about in the tree.

Shere Khan rolled his eyes. "My tree will be fine. Do hurry up."

Salena stuck her head out of the cover of leaves long enough to glare at him before disappearing again. Bagheera smiled and raised an eyebrow. Shere Khan was the only one that refused to call the tree "Salena's tree" because it was on his territory. Everyone shook their heads. Bagheera sighed and latched onto the trunk. "That does it. I'm coming up."

"Pssstttt…." Salena's simple response told him this didn't scare her since he did not often climb into her tree for modesty purposes and a secret fear of being shoved out. This was all Bagheera needed to start the climb. As he climbed, he heard Shere Ki mutter under her breath. "If you're up there for more than five minutes, _I'm _coming up."

When Bagheera reached the spot where he knew Salena liked to stay most of the time, he found her sweeping out the last bit of dead leaves from the tree. Bagheera shook his head. "Hooohhh, Salena…"

The beautiful little panther startled and turned to face him with a teasing look, then became distracted by something behind him. "Bagheera!" When he raised an eyebrow, she silently scolded him by pointing at a trail of leaves behind him. Bagheera dismissively used his hind paw to sweep them out of the tree before stepping closer to her and caressing her face. "Time to go, love." They exchanged a sweet kiss that made Salena giggle quietly and descended the tree.

Salena dropped down and sat in front of the group, licking her paw and making a few efforts for last minute grooming before facing the glares around her. Shere Ki looked to the tree, then to Salena. "You procrastinated on cleaning, didn't you?"

"No!" She made the denial so defensive she obviously meant for it to be a known lie.

"Oh, well! Its clean, you're clean….time to go!" Baloo started bouncing off in the direction they had to go, clapping his paws together and breaking into one of his favorite tunes.

"_Well, it's a doo-bee-dee-doo! Yeah, it's a doo-bee-dee-doo…._"

Salena giggled and smiled at Bagheera before walking away to give Shere Ki and Shere Khan some privacy as they shared goodbye kisses and orders for the other to be careful. Soon, Baloo and Salena felt the need to entertain themselves by practicing their song for the Rare Flower Gathering and teasing one another while Bagheera and Shere Ki smiled and shook their heads. The journey passed by quickly, though, since everyone had very little need to stop for rest as frequently. By nightfall, they had reached the cave where Salena and Baloo cared for the others during the storm and decided to sleep there for the night. They rose early the next morning and made it to the meeting place at the appointed hour, where Mowgli and Shanti were waiting with Ranjan and Alpana.

There was a raucous as the man cubs reunited with the group of animals. Alpana started to squirm in Mowgli's arms as soon as she spotted Shere Ki and Salena. Mowgli released her and jumped into Baloo's arms. Shanti hugged Bagheera while Ranjan tentatively approached Shere Ki, who drew him into a hug with her forepaw. Alpana made giggling noises and pattered over to Salena.

Salena nuzzled the toddler and looked her over for a moment; she could hardly believe the transformation. The baby had quickly turned into a toddler who could stand upright on her own, with a fuller face and a stronger build. Salena gasped and touched her nose to hers before looking up at Mowgli and Shanti with joy. "Oh! She looks so much stronger! She couldn't have a better family!"

Shanti walked over and hugged the little panther. "Yeah, Messua's been taking good care of her." The girl moved on to exchange greetings with Shere Ki as Ranjan climbed onto Salena's back. Salena bounced him up and down, causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

Mowgli exchanged a greeting with Bagheera, who Salena could tell was more overjoyed than he seemed to be…she smiled when she recognized that deep, hidden love in his eyes when he greeted the boy. She made a vow to never come between Bagheera and Mowgli, no matter if they come to like each other or not. Mowgli and Shere Ki were now greeting each other with a cheerful hug. Mowgli seemed excited to see her, but knew better than to inquire about Shere Khan. "Shere Ki, you're back!"

Bagheera felt a pang of irritation at the boy already, despite just now being reunited with him. He tilted his head in Salena's direction. "Mowgli."

Mowgli released Shere Ki and turned his attention to Salena as if he had been asked to clean the whole jungle. "Oh, hey Salena."

Salena forced a smile for Bagheera's sake and tried to look as if she weren't speaking through clenched teeth. "Good to see you, Mowgli."

They spent time together for a bit before Shanti and Mowgli took Alpana and Ranjan back to the Man Village and rejoined them for the journey back. They stopped to rest in the same cave again since it was in just the right spot for everything but water. Everyone grew worried when Shere Ki abruptly excused herself and ran out. Salena followed her and was horrified to find that the tigress was dry heaving. She stroked Shere Ki's head with her paw in a panic. "Oh, Shere Ki…we haven't even eaten today! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you say something?"

The tigress tried to stand up straighter. "I forgot, I guess…I just wasn't hungry…and…we had to get to the Mowgli and Shanti."

Salena knew she would have to argue with Shere Ki to get her to do what was best for her. "Oh, Shere Ki! I know you don't want to get sick, but you have to eat something. It's not good for the cub."

They were still bickering back and forth when they entered the cave again. Everyone turned their full attention to them with concerned expressions. Baloo took Shere Ki in his arms as she tried to pass and got her to rest her head on his leg while he patted her back. "Hey, Kiki…you sick?"

Salena was already frustrated since Shere Ki had been telling her to drop it for the last five minutes. "Yes, she's sick! She hasn't had anything to eat!" She focused her attention on Bagheera as she spoke, and knew he got it when his eyes widened in realization. Baloo looked shocked and started yelling down at Shere Ki. "Why didn't ya say somethin'?"

Salena knew that Shere Ki was starting to get very sick; her response that was supposed to sound aggressive was more of a moan. "I'll go hunt!"

Salena rubbed her shoulder. "Oh, Shere Khan's going to be so mad he will have me for dinner…. You need to rest, Shere Ki. One of us will bring you something while the others stay with you."

Bagheera spoke with an authoritative voice that no one would question. "Salena and I will get something and try to find water. The rest of you can gather things and stay here."

When Bagheera and Salena started to exit the cave, Mowgli caught up to Bagheera. "Bagheera! I want to hunt."

Salena smiled at the boy. "You can hunt?"

Mowgli nodded at her dismissively and turned his attention back to Bagheera. "Bagheera and the wolves taught me….but I want to hunt with Bagheera."

Bagheera's expression was unreadable for a moment, but when he spoke Salena could hardly believe she was hearing him right. "You can hunt with Salena."

A stunned Salena and Mowgli objected at the same time. "What?"

Bagheera meant it. "Yes, you two can hunt water and something quick for Shere Ki while I hunt bigger game for the rest of us." With a triumphant grin, he turned away and disappeared into a tree. "Good hunting."

Salena and Mowgli stood frozen for a moment with wide eyes. Salena found herself irritated with him for the first time since they made up after their last disagreement. _Yeah, like this is really going to do any good. _It wasn't. They were both good hunters, but Mowgli wasn't willing to listen to anything she said or work with her in any way. Their hunts mostly ended in scaring the game away or missing when they pounced for it because they would always clash. When Salena noticed the afternoon sun was turning the jungle orange, she knew Shere Ki was getting sicker. There was only one thing to do. When Salena spotted a large rabbit she knew would be perfect meat for Shere Ki, she suggested that Mowgli run up on it, so of course he pounced for it. When the rabbit dodged Mowgli and tried to make its escape, Salena was ready. She pounced, blocked its path, and killed it very quickly.

Mowgli was angry, and lashed out at her. "Why'd you do that? That was my kill!"

Salena sat up calm and straight. "Because you weren't working with me, and every time we let a kill get away, Shere Ki gets sicker. She needs this, Mowgli. I'm sorry." When she bent to pick up the prey, Mowgli snatched it up.

Salena officially lost her temper. "What's your problem?"

After a moment's hesitation, Salena decided to help him out a little. "It's me, isn't it?"

Salena wasn't one to confront, really, but she had just about lost all patience with Mowgli. This had to happen sooner or later any way if they were ever going to have a chance at becoming friends. But right now, as she stared into Mowgli's eyes and realized that he in fact didn't like her, she had no desire to befriend him anymore at all.

When he remained silent, she spoke again, struggling to keep her voice calm. "That's fine. You can stay quiet…I know it is. And I don't even know why. I haven't done anything to hurt you or your friends. You don't have to like me...I had hoped we could be friends, but now I have my doubts. So if you don't mind…" With one quick swipe of her paw, she snatched the kill back from Mowgli and pinned it to the ground under her paw. "I'm taking this back to Shere Ki."

Mowgli's reaction to having the kill taken away was an outburst; he pointed his finger at her accusingly before crossing his arms. "I _don't _like you!"

Salena stayed calm. "Why?"

When he gave no response, she searched his eyes…and that's when it really hurt the most. She realized he didn't even know for sure. She took a deep breath to fight back the tears that threatened to come. When she spoke, she tried to sound as honest as possible through her shaky voice. Every word put a strain on her throat. She shook her head with eyes widened against tears on the verge of spilling. "I don't really like you either. But Bagheera loves you, and I am not standing between you. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stand between us. He loves me too….and I love him. So for his sake, we can at least pretend to be civil in his presence. You owe him that much! Got it?"

She picked up the kill and quickly headed in the direction of the cave before the tears could come. When she was so far up the hill they had climbed, Mowgli's voice called out from behind her; he hadn't moved. "You forgot the water!"

Salena dropped the kill and decided to play the game. She sat patiently where she was. "Oh? Well, maybe you won't mind going to get it? My mouth is a little full."

Mowgli huffed, but whirled around and returned with a big leaf filled with water a few minutes later. When Salena waited for him to catch up to her, he hesitated, indicating that he didn't want to walk with her. She cocked her head. "I'm sorry you feel that way." She picked up the rabbit and listened for signs that he was following. She felt satisfied eventually; there was nothing more she could do for his resentful feelings toward her. All she could ever be was herself….if that was what was wrong. But she had spoken up for herself….and Bagheera.

When they got back to the cave, Shere Ki was in a fitful sleep under the careful watch of Baloo and Shanti. When Salena shook her, she immediately sat up and took the kill outside, as if her instincts had told her to eat. _Now. _

Shanti, Baloo, Mowgli, and Salena spent the next half-hour making the cave comfortable for the night. Baloo and Shanti expressed concern for Shere Ki, but Salena tried her best to reassure them. She was sure that Shere Ki was just tired from the journey and that neglecting to eat had made her sick….still, she worried for the tigress at times. When Shere Ki returned to the cave, she looked much better.

She glided gracefully into the cave with little effort and immediately noticed all eyes were on her. "I'm sorry…I won't do that again."

Baloo glared at her and spoke in his best stern voice. "You better not. Now get over here in your grass bed before your paws swell up or somethin' and Shere Khan skins us all."

Shere Ki cracked a smile, but went to her bed and eased herself down. "That won't start until later, Baloo. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him. "

Mowgli seemed to put together that something else was going on besides Shere Ki missing her breakfast. He knelt beside Shere Ki and stroked her in a gentle way that touched Salena, despite their argument earlier. "Shere Ki, what's wrong with you?"

Shanti looked curious as well; Baloo and Salena exchanged a smile. Just then, Salena heard something dragging through the trees and knew that Bagheera was trying to get their dinner to them. She gave Shere Ki a reassuring smile before leaving the cave to find Bagheera. All she got to hear was Shere Ki's quiet note of laughter before she told them her news.

She found Bagheera a few yards from the cave with a small doe from his hunt. When she came to help him, he dropped his kill for a moment and turned to her. She laughed and gently licked his sweaty face as he rested for a moment. After a few more minutes, he kissed her cheek and pressed his to hers in a way that made her feel as if she were about to melt. "How was your hunt?"

_Terrible. Don't ever do that to me again. _Salena forced a smile and spoke in a passive tone. "Fine. We at least got a rabbit for Shere Ki and some water." She indicated to the doe. "You've had a good hunt all on your own."

Bagheera ignored her compliment and searched her face. At last, he voiced what he had been looking for. "Give him time, Salena. The boy will warm up to you."

Salena flicked her tail. She couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't tell him how complicated it was either. Instead, she came up with the best answer she knew to give and struggled to keep her eyes unreadable so he might think something good did come of the hunt after all. "Maybe." She lifted her eyes to the sky as if she were thinking.

Bagheera searched her face for another moment, then found something that made him smile, thank goodness. He pulled her into his chest and nuzzled her gently. Salena sighed and rested against his warmth. She reached up and kissed his cheek; they sat lost in each other's eyes until Baloo called them for an entrée of "good ol' kiwi". She enjoyed the rich sound of Bagheera's wonderful laugh when she scrunched up her nose.

Later on that night, Salena enjoyed a wonderful sleep enfolded in Bagheera's warmth. They hadn't really gotten to rest together since they returned to this part of the jungle. She snuggled closer to him before falling asleep and slept so peacefully when she did. Having gone so long without resting by him, she decided it was one of her favorite things. Sometime in the early hours of morning, she heard a voice quietly saying her name and felt a slight shake to her shoulder. "Salena?" _Shanti?_

Salena forced her eyes open looked into the face of a worried Shanti. Salena's voice was quiet and sleepy as she raised her head. "Shanti? What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Shanti bit her lip. "It's Shere Ki. She's shivering. I couldn't warm her."

Salena halfway sat up. "Oh." Bagheera stirred in response to her movement and drew back the foreleg that was over her shoulders to turn the other way. Salena kissed his cheek gently and followed Shanti over to Shere Ki. The tigress was shivering badly, but still sleeping. Salena put a foreleg over her shoulders and lay down next to her. She stopped shivering a bit, but not much. Shanti looked worried. "Salena, I know she is having cubs…but she seems really sick. What's wrong with her?"

Salena thought of the right words to reassure the girl. "Well…sometimes animals have a difficult time when they are carrying a cub. We think she will be fine, and that she will get stronger soon." Salena rubbed Shere Ki's shoulder and sat up. "She's just…adjusting….and…doesn't feel well enough get her strength back up right now. But she will. She's strong…and she will fight for that cub."

Shanti seemed reassured, but still not convinced. "She seems so cold…"

Salena smiled jokingly. "I think she's just gotten used to Shere Khan keeping her warm."

Shanti giggled quietly while Salena managed to rouse Baloo, who was sleeping by Mowgli. When Baloo rubbed his head and looked at her in confusion, Salena told him what she wanted before he could have a fit. "Baloo, Shere Ki's shivering. Can you keep her warm?"

Baloo went with it. "Ain't I always her snuggle buddy when Khanie's not here?"

Salena giggled as he ambled over and plopped down next to Shere Ki. He rolled until his back was to her and didn't have to scoot over too much until Shere Ki inched over to his body heat. Baloo beckoned for Mowgli to sleep on the other side of him while Shanti snuggled closer to Shere Ki's other side. Shere Ki stopped shivering and opened her eyes to look around. Her eyes softened when figured out what they were doing for her. "Thanks, guys."

Salena smiled and waited for her to drift back into sleep before going to get Bagheera. It was cold out tonight. He was just starting to shiver when she woke him up. She lay down on the other side of Shanti and melted when Bagheera took his place on the other side of her and warmed her once again. Tomorrow, they would all be back home.

By afternoon the next day, they were indeed home. Shere Khan met Shere Ki on the edge of his territory and greeted her warmly while the others watched with smiles. When Shere Khan spoke to them, he acted as if it made no difference that the man cubs were there; he raised an eyebrow at Salena. "Any trouble on the journey?" He was talking about Shere Ki.

Shere Ki answered in a calm tone before Salena could as he nuzzled him. "Not at all."

He didn't believe it; she could tell by the confident look on his face...but he was going to let her get away with it, so they didn't get skinned. Everyone smiled when he nodded as if he were playing along. "Indeed."

The Rare Flower Gathering was really a wonderful social event for the Jungle People; Salena and Bagheera were the talk of practically everyone at the event. Everyone was delighted to see how radiant the two looked when they were with one another. They were also happy to see Shere Khan so content with Shere Ki, the only one who could melt his heart, but the admiration for the two was evident. Everyone watched as Raksha and Rama had a very happy reunion with Mowgli; it was the first time they had seen each other since Mowgli had to leave the pack. Salena and Mowgli were even fairly good at being civil to one another by the time the gathering took place. Everyone had great fun greeting one another that morning. By midday, they were ready to hunt flowers.

They stayed in one general area so everyone would know when a rare flower was found, and moved from place to place. Mowgli, Shanti, Baloo, Shere Khan, and Shere Ki hunted with Bagheera and Salena. After pawing through a bed of roses for a moment, Shere Ki called Shere Khan and Baloo over. The man cubs and Salena became curious when they started whispering and were just starting to make their way over when Shere Ki called to Bagheera. "Bagheera! Can you come look at this?"

Bagheera looked confused and silently made his way over and peered into the bed of roses. Shere Ki hastily blocked everyone's view as if she were moving to look and shoved something into Bagheera's paw before he knew what was happening. When he had the sense to look down, he held a twin rose in his paw.

While he stared down at it in disbelief, Baloo called out loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hey, look animals! Bagheera found a twin rose!"

As the Jungle People began making their way over to see it for themselves, Bagheera stared at Shere Khan with wide, inquiring eyes. Had Shere Ki kept the flower, a kiss would have been his; but the tiger just sat by calmly with a challenging expression, speaking to the panther in an expectant tone. "I believe you have something to attend to, Bagheera?"

Bagheera got it when a ripple of agreement made its way through the crowd; "Who will it be, Bagheera"s and "Go ahead, Bagheera"s ran through his ears. Bagheera plucked the twin rose from the ground; there was only one that he would choose. He gracefully made his way to Salena and laid the twin rose at her paws. Her lovely eyes lit up when she saw it; she reached out and gently touched the soft petals as she smiled at Bagheera.

Bagheera became lost as he gazed at her, realizing how beautiful she really was. This wasn't allowed to last long, however, before a chorus of voices sounded out in unison, as they did every time a flower was found. "Ask her, Bagheera!"

Bagheera's eyes flickered nervously to the crowd before his sight focused fully on Salena. After that, all feelings related to the crowd vanished as he drowned them out and spoke to her in a sweet, sincere tone. "Salena, this flower is for you. Will you accept it for a kiss?"

She touched the twin rose again as if it were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The little panther shyly lifted her eyes to meet his and breathed her answer in a lovely voice. "Yes."

The jungle animals cheered and awed as they exchanged a few sweet kisses. When they became lost in a world with just them, Baloo decided to bring them back into reality by walking between them and telling "the love birds" to break it up. Several other animals found flowers that day, but perhaps the most memorable was when Shere Khan ran upon a huge flower some called "Jungle Night" and immediately devoted it to Shere Ki and their unborn cub since he couldn't pull it out of the ground for her. Everyone awed and cheered when she shyly accepted it and caressed his cheek as they kissed. The funniest was when Baloo spotted a parrot flower and grabbed an armful of females including Shere Ki, Salena, and Shanti and gave them a sloppy kiss on top of their heads. When Baloo sat them down, everyone laughed at the group of glaring females with head fur sticking out on one side.

When the hunt was over, no one could miss the way Bagheera and Salena seemed to glow that day, so there was little surprise when they ventured off to take a walk in the jungle when everyone took a break for lunch before the storytelling and singing that would take place that night. The two panthers enjoyed their walk, and slowly made their way back as evening wore into night. Salena even went by her tree and placed the twin rose where everyone could see it. They stopped when they had crossed a log that was not far from the meeting place; they were in such deep conversation that they didn't notice how late they were…didn't notice the crowds that were already gathering in a large circle for song.

Suddenly Bagheera stopped and looked Salena deep in the eyes; he slowly reached out and caressed Salena's cheek in the gentlest of ways. Salena rubbed her cheek into it and held his paw to her face. At the hesitant look in his eyes, she gently expressed her concern. "Bagheera, you got very quiet. Is something wrong?"

Bagheera shook his head to reassure her. "No, not at all. It's just…." He grabbed her small paw with the paw that held her cheek and gently pressed it to the ground under his. "I…have been thinking about how far we have come since we first met…how grateful I am to have you in my life. I thought my life was complete before I met you, but now that I have come to know and love you…I don't know what I would do without you."

Salena breathed a sound between a sigh and a small cry and looked back into his eyes with her beautiful, shining crystal eyes. Just when she looked as if she were about to say something, a loud voice boomed from one side of them, interrupting the quiet sounds of the night. "Bagheera! Hurry up! You're supposed to be helpin' me sing by now!"

The pair of panthers startled and spotted a suspicious Baloo standing in the bushes along with Shere Ki, Shere Khan, Mowgli, Shanti, and Louie. All staring at them with teasing expressions. Salena turned and smiled innocently up at Bagheera. "Oooohhhh….I forgot!"

Bagheera hardly turned his head to look. "Oh, just a minute, Baloo."

Baloo seemed set. "We don't got a minute! Everyone else is waiting!"

Salena tugged on Bagheera's foreleg. "Can we talk later?"

Bagheera's eyes widened with stress. Before he could attempt to resume their conversation, Hathi's voice sounded out behind them. "Bagheera! There you are, Ol' boy….we've been looking all over for you. Now come, we're off schedule."

Bagheera let out a sound of stress and turned his attention back to Salena with sincerity, crouching low as he did so. Salena looked around, and crouched as well with an innocent expression, suddenly worried for Bagheera. Bagheera smiled and sat up again. "Oh, Salena…I just…"

Baloo called again. "You two can talk later, Bagheera! Come on, now!"

Bagheera lost his temper and snapped his head to his best friend. When he yelled out, his voice practically filled the area. "CAN A PANTHER PROPOSE?" He spat the last word at the great bear to tell him what he had been trying to do all along. When he realized what he had done, he turned to Salena, who was staring back at him with a dazzling smile and widened eyes filled with surprise. Bagheera began to stutter a bit, then gave up and lifted his eyes to the sky for a moment to accept that things hadn't gone the way he planned.

A slow smile crept across Baloo's face as he processed the panther's words. "Oh!"

Shere Khan grinned as Shanti and Shere Ki cried out joyfully. Bagheera looked guilty for a moment; Salena had just enough time to turn the wide grin she had directed to the onlookers in the bushes into a sweet smile for Bagheera. Bagheera looked concerned as he placed his paw on top of hers again. "Oh, Salena. I didn't mean to…"

Baloo, now apparently determined to be a part of the proposal, called out from the bushes again. "Bagheera! Just ask her, for cryin' out loud!"

As Bagheera shot a glare at the bear, Salena smiled at them again and hopped up and down three times before giving Bagheera a classic "I'm waiting" smile. Shere Ki said something to Baloo, but Bagheera didn't hear because he had already given up and turned his full attention back to Salena. He spoke gently and rested his paw on top of hers again as he gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Salena the Panther…and what I am trying to say is….will you marry me?"

Salena covered her mouth with her paw to muffle a cry of joy that had escaped her. She uncovered her muzzle and opened her eyes to meet his; they were filled with tears. When she answered him, her lovely voice touched everyone. "Of course I'll marry you, Bagheera." The two melted into a warm embrace as they sobbed with joy. Everyone let them have their moment for a bit before breaking into cheers and awes, and offering congratulations.

Baloo came over and gathered them in both arms; the two stood upright with his support as they beamed at everyone. After a few more moments, Baloo got back to business. "Haha…. Congratulations, you two. We got to get back to the circle and sing, then we'll let you two make the announcement." Before anyone could respond, the great bear pulled them to the middle of the circle.

Baloo pulled a stage frightened Shere Ki and a confused Shere Khan in the middle as well when they didn't follow, then turned to face the audience. "Hey, animals! We got a song for ya. Now, I know I usually do party songs and all….but this is a special occasion. Now Hathi's gonna tell us all a story about life in the jungle, so I thought we'd sing ya a song about it too. Alright, now! The coolest cats in the jungle are gonna help me out a little bit. We call this baby 'Maxims of Baloo'!"

Shere Khan scratched his muzzle with the last toe of his forepaw. "I don't recall agreeing to this or the title."

Shere Ki spoke up. "You're singing with me; but I think we added quite a few maxims to the 'Maxims of Baloo'…."

The Jungle People laughed at Baloo's expression for a bit, then the great bear shook his head and started bouncing as he usually did when he felt a song coming on. "Well now, let's sing this baby! Gather 'round everybody…this one goes out to Mowgli, Shanti, and the Jungle Cubs…"

They had made the song so that it carried an upbeat tune filled powerful endings to every other sentence. With Baloo's ear for beat and Salena's feel for song and performance, it really was a memorable piece of work. Baloo bounced his hip as he started the first part of the song in his fun upbeat way that made everyone smile.

"_His spots are the joy of the Leopard: His horns are the Buffalo's pride…." _

He scooped Salena up with one sweep of his forearm and supported her as they bounced to the beat. Salena laughed as they danced. The jungle animals began to bounce as they caught on to the nature of the song. When Baloo released her to sit next to Bagheera, the animals cheered and whistled when her songbird voice rang out the next lines.

"_Be clean, for the strength of the hunter is known by the gloss of his hide…." _

Bagheera smiled at Salena, enjoying the song as he sang in his rich voice that everyone loved to hear.

"_If ye find that the Bullock can chase you, or the heavy-browed Sambhur can gore;…."_

Bagheera passed the song on to Shere Khan, who surprisingly went with it though he just sat without bouncing to the beat. His singing voice was so deep it would almost frighten anyone in their tracks. Everyone laughed at his daring expression when he spoke the last half of his part for the effect of the message.

"_Ye need not stop work to inform us; we knew it ten seasons before…." _

Shere Khan looked to Shere Ki to pass her part of the song to her. Everyone froze in admiration when she did sing; those last few lessons with Baloo had really paid off. Her voice no longer cracked….well, for this song anyway….or was out of tune. It was perfect as her beautiful, soft voice reflected the heartfelt words she sang.

"_Oppress not the cubs of the stranger, but hail them as Sister and Brother,…." _

Baloo took over as he performed his last solo to the fullest. He lowered his voice and spoke the last half of his part in a comedic way that made everyone laugh hard as he acted like he was whispering it to Mowgli.

"_For though they are little and fubsy, it may be the Bear is their mother….."_

They all sang the last few lines of the song together, raising their voices because everyone was enjoying the song by now. The only one who keep silent was Shere Khan, who was finished as far as he was concerned since his voice carried over everyone else's easily anyway. He sat by with a wide, mocking grin on his face as the song came to an end.

"'_There is none like to me!' says the Cub in the pride of his earliest kill;_

_But the Jungle is large and the Cub is small. Let his think and be still." _

Baloo swung his fist just as they finished. "Yeah, man! 'Maxims of Baloo'….take it as a lesson!"

The crowd began to cheer before Salena let out a beautiful humming noise she had spent quite some time perfecting before they repeated the song again. When they finished the second time, they thanked the crowd around them as they cheered, howled, whistled, congratulated, and whooped for them. The song had indeed been a success and lead into Hathi's story perfectly. Just as they were about to join the others in the circle, Baloo scooped Bagheera and Salena up into his arms again. "We just have one more thing to announce." But Baloo had crowd fever. "Can I tell them? Cats, please let me tell them!"

When Bagheera and Salena exchanged a smile, Baloo made the announcement. "Haha! Well, I was gonna tell ya that these two are gettin' married!"

As the crowded whistled and cheered, Baloo released the panthers and pretended to jab Bagheera on the side of his face. "And we are plannin' on giving you two the engagement party of the season…." Bagheera's expression instantly reflected annoyance at the comment, but Salena nuzzled him before he could argue any further with Baloo.

They joined Mowgli and Shanti in the circle as everyone finished cheering. Hathi took the center and began to tell an ancient story about how life in the jungle came to be, followed by another about how the tiger got its stripes. Some animals believed in the stories, while others chose not to. They were still honored by the Jungle People because they were some of the jungle's mysteries and contained lifelong lessons related to the Jungle Law. All the animals clapped and cheered when Hathi finished the tales, then departed to hunt or nest for the night. Bagheera and Salena whispered words of love to one another and nuzzled each other until Shere Ki and Baloo dragged them apart.

Shere Ki slid in between them and guided Salena in the direction of their home in a teasing way. "We get it….you're engaged. Let's go. I'm ready to go home."

Baloo swept Bagheera up with one of his arms while pushing Mowgli and Shanti ahead with the other. "Alright, you two….I'm hungry! Come on….you can smooch tomorrow."

The next month and a half was full of planning and chaotic errands for Salena, Bagheera, and their friends. The two panthers took Shere Ki's suggestion and set the date for their wedding to be at the very end of the season…which would give Salena and Bagheera another month to enjoy the nice weather and provide just enough time for distant guests to make travel arrangements. Bagheera and Baloo took Mowgli and Shanti home so they could arrange to return for the engagement party and the wedding. When Bagheera took notice of Mowgli's solemn mood and inquired about it, the boy shrugged it off and promised to return for the celebration. Just before Bagheera and Baloo left, Salena and Bagheera excitedly sent the news of their engagement to Salena's family by a delighted Qadir.

While Bagheera was gone, Salena spent a lot of time with Shere Ki; they listed the materials Shere Ki would need to build a nest, planned a few details for the wedding, sent announcements by spreading word, caught up on talk, visited friends occasionally, hunted, and took long walks. Shere Ki also got stronger as time went on, thanks to Yamini and the watchful eyes of Shere Khan and Salena. Salena even got Shere Khan to teach her a few things about maintaining a territory while Shere Ki took naps, but the two usually wound up arguing and went their separate ways.

One day Salena and Shere Ki returned to the cave, tired from an afternoon hunt; Salena helped Shere Ki lower herself onto a bed of grass. It was going on two months since they had learned that Shere Ki was expecting a cub, and the signs of time were beginning to show on Shere Ki. Despite her growing middle, she was glowing with a beauty and radiance that anyone nearby would always notice. She sighed heavily as she fought for comfort. "Oh, goodness…."

Salena rubbed her lower back with her paw and shifted things around for the tigress. "Bless your heart."

Shere Ki shifted and laid her head down when she was comfortable enough. "Thanks. I'll need that soon. I can't believe you're getting married. I'm so happy for you; Dihrem and Maya will be so proud."

Salena smiled at her best friend. "They're going to be proud of you too, Shere Ki." She thought for a moment, then brightened when she realized something. "Shere Ki! Your due date is only days after our wedding. They will be here for the birth of your cub!"

Shere Ki nodded and lay her head back down with a small laugh. "Umm..hmm…"

There was a moment of hesitation before Salena voiced her question. "Have you thought of any names for the cub yet?"

Shere Ki shifted again. "Well, we've talk about it…but we still aren't sure. We thought about combining our mothers' names if we have a daughter, and the same with the names of our fathers if we have a son….but it will be tricky to come up with something for either."

Salena brightened. "That is a wonderful idea! I'm sure you will think of something. Do you have any guesses on what it will be?"

Shere Ki laughed her soft, tinkling laugh. "I think we are having a daughter. It's just a feeling I've got."

Salena felt a burst of excitement; she had been hoping Shere Ki could finally have a little daughter. "Oh, Shere Ki! A baby daughter! Does Shere Khan know?"

Shere Ki smiled. "No, he still isn't sure." She rolled onto her side and laid her head back against the soft grass. "Oh, Dihrem's going to kill us."

Salena was taken aback. "What for? He can't; he's getting a grandchild."

Shere Ki looked distant. "Yes, he can. Shere Khan and I have not renewed our vows."

Salena lay across from her. "Has he asked you yet?"

"He mentioned it…but with all that's been going on, we haven't even decided on a time. Maybe Dihrem will do it for us when he's here."

Salena eyed the tigress' expression for a moment. "But don't you want to have a small ceremony or celebration at least? And do it before the cub arrives? I can help you make the arrangements for it."

Shere Ki shook her head. "I do want to do it before the cub is born because we will never get to after, but we won't be able to plan for a ceremony anyway…and besides, well…." Shere Ki made a huge half circle around her middle with her paw. They burst into laughter because it was just funny.

Salena gave her friend the lightest of shoves. "It won't be that bad, Shere Ki!"

A deep, sophisticated voice sounded from the entrance of the cave. "What won't be so bad?"

Shere Khan made his way inside and lay facing them with his one of his paws neatly folded over the other, twitching his tail as he stared them down. In answer, Shere Ki made the same gesture in a more exaggerated way and fell back in the grass again. Shere Khan chuckled and nuzzled her gently. "I say. You act as if you're actually going to be that huge."

Salena giggled when Shere Ki snorted in response. Shere Khan raised his eyebrows at them. "So what have you two been doing all day?"

Salena pushed herself into a sitting position and gave him a list. "Planning, talking, swimming, hunting….but enough about us, what about you?"

Shere Khan picked up on the sarcasm and looked as if he were offended. "Getting your dinner."

When Shere Ki raised her head suddenly, both Shere Khan and Salena stood up. Shere Khan reached her first and stroked her forehead. "What is it? Is something the matter?"

Shere Ki dropped her paw to the ground and stared at them as if they were hopeless hypochondriacs for a moment before reaching out and grabbing Shere Khan's paw with hers. "Feel." She pulled him closer to her and pressed his paw to a spot on her stomach; Shere Khan hesitated a moment, then gave Shere Ki one of the sweetest grins she had ever seen him give to her. Salena smiled when Shere Khan caressed her cheek and headed for her tree to give them some privacy. As she made the short walk there, she remembered the expression on Shere Ki's face when they talked about the renewal of vows and wished more than anything that she could give her best friend so much more. She brightened when an idea popped into her mind and quickly thought it through. As she latched onto her tree and prepared to climb, the voice she had been longing to hear for the last few days called to her from a distance. "Salena?"

"Bagheera!" Salena cried out and ran the rest of the way to him. He grunted when she tackled into him and lost his balance, causing the two to tumble to the ground in a heap.

Salena touched his face with her paw. "Oh, I've miss you so! Where is Baloo?"

Bagheera wrapped his forelegs around her and kissed her cheek. "Swimming." When they laughed, he nuzzled her. "I've missed you, too. How have things been going for you and Shere Ki the last few days?"

Salena sat up and stared at the sky thoughtfully. "Well, there's something I noticed today…and I wanted to ask you about it…" He listened carefully as she explained her idea, and graciously agreed when she finished. The next day, they excitedly discussed the idea with Shere Ki and Shere Khan, and were surprised when Shere Khan turned to a reluctant Shere Ki and voiced his thoughts. "Interesting. I think it is a good idea."

This startled Shere Ki. "What? You want our vow renewal to precede your wedding?" When Bagheera and Salena smiled, Shere Ki turned on her mate. "And you actually want to do this?" When he nodded without further explanation, she started objecting. "But…your wedding date is set only days away from the birth of our cub. Do you know how…" She hastily made the half circle gesture around her middle again. "I'm going to be? No one wants to see that at a wedding!"

Salena pleaded with her. "Shere Ki, anyone would say you're the most beautiful thing they could ever see right now."

Shere Khan nuzzled her. "Indeed; you could brighten anyone's day."

Shere Ki gave up and moved on to another matter. "But…it's your only wedding. Don't you want it to be your day?"

Salena smiled up at Bagheera. "We've decided we would not have it any other way. You deserve to have a nice ceremony, Shere Ki. Nothing could make our wedding better. Oh, Shere Ki! Please say yes!"

Shere Ki sighed and looked down at her growing middle again. "But I…."

Bagheera spoke up in a reassuring tone that would instantly calm the most frantic of creatures. "We would be honored to have your renewal of vows precede ours, Shere Ki. Please consider it."

Shere Ki sighed and fell silent for a moment before desperately searching Shere Khan's face one last time. He offered nothing; instead, he gently pushed her back until she lay flat on her back, and stood over her in a playful way. "Renew your vows with me, Shere Ki. As the precedence of Bagheera and Salena's wedding. So everyone can see my beautiful wife." With that being his final word, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Shere Ki sighed in surrender as she stared into his eyes; but anyone could see how touched she was. She smiled at Bagheera and Salena as he realized the victory was his and continued to lick her cheek. Shere Ki rolled her eyes. "You see the kind of proposals I get?"

A few weeks before the engagement party was to take place, Bagheera and Salena were lounging in the shade of a large tree by the river with Shere Khan, Shere Ki, and Baloo as they ran through the wedding plans. The others had long lost their attention spans and dozed off from time to time; it didn't take long for Salena to realize that Bagheera was in yes mode. She sighed warily and began to call out things she knew Bagheera was definitely not okay with.

"Pink flowers for decorations?"

As she thought, his eyes remained fixed on the sky as he answered in a monotone voice. "Yes."

_Alright. _She continued down the list. "Baloo's wild party after?"

"Yes."

"Sleepover at our new cave?"

"Yes."

"Can we have a long honeymoon right after?"

"Yes." Salena scoffed. _That's a joke. _They were going to be lucky to even have a short one with Bagheera's responsibilities and Salena's family visiting. Salena gave up; she now had everyone's attention but his, since they caught on to what she was doing.

Salena asked her next question in an innocent tone and a smile. "Can you wait to get married?"

"Yes." Bagheera opened one of his closed eyes to look around when nothing else was said for the longest time. Shere Khan was suddenly very interested in the sky, Shere Ki covered her muzzle to suppress a giggle, only Baloo widened his eyes to inform Bagheera that he was in a danger zone. When he saw Salena's look, he processed what had been said and stuttered as he shook his head vigorously in an attempt to pacify her. "Now..now..nownow…Salena….I didn't…." When her look didn't change, he raised his eyes to the sky to think and brightened when he spotted Qadir circling above them. "Look, everyone! Qadir has brought us a message."

When the kite landed, they all exchanged greetings before Baloo filled him in. "You got good timing, Qadir! You just saved Ol' Baggy from one sticky situation."

"Oh?" Qadir spotted the still flustered Salena, and voiced his joke to her. "Should I send a notification to your family that the wedding is off?"

Salena huffed and looked thoughtful. "Maybe so. Apparently Bagheera can wait to get married." In response, Bagheera raised an eyebrow and kissed Salena's cheek.

Qadir went with it and turned to Bagheera with a smile. "Maybe now is a bad time to tell you the surprise is contained in the message?"

Salena gave Bagheera a quizzical look. "Surprise?"

Bagheera nodded. "Shere Khan, Baloo, and I have an early wedding gift for you and Shere Ki, that is, if you are still interested."

Salena and Shere Ki exchanged a confused look; Salena looked at Bagheera curiously. "We're listening."

Bagheera nodded to the kite. "Go ahead, Qadir."

The bird turned to Salena and Shere Ki with a grin. "Your father is the speaker…"

Qadir often had long messages for them since they could only be carried every so often. What the message had to say was beyond Salena and Shere Ki's belief at first. Salena's family and the Jungle People in their part of the jungle were faring well. They were delighted with the news of Salena and Bagheera's engagement and could not wait to attend the wedding ceremony, but would not make it to the engagement party. Four months of stay with Salena and Shere Ki in their new home meant quite a lot of preparations on their part. Dihrem had to see to it that someone trustworthy could take on his duties during his absence. Alpa was stronger. They had found someone named Dhara to maintain Shere Ki and Shere Khan's old territory, and could not wait for everyone to meet her since she would be traveling with them to aide them on their journey. Dihrem and Maya aren't as young as they used to be, so there would be no rushing them. They were still waiting to hear about Shere Ki and Shere Khan's vow renewals. Baloo had done an excellent job in making sure they all sent word. They expected to arrive a week or two prior to the wedding ceremony.

Qadir concluded the message in his efficient manner.

"With great love and anticipation,

Dihrem, Maya, and Alpa."

A few moments of silence went by before Salena and Shere Ki started squealing. Salena was the first to find words. "Four months! How is that possible? I never dreamt of more than a few weeks…."

Bagheera chuckled and made his way to her as he whispered his words in a soothing tone that made her melt. "Surprise, my love." She grabbed his foreleg for support as he held her face and kissed her cheek.

Qadir wore a wide grin the whole time. "Still want me to deliver that notification?"

It was funny how defensively Salena answered as rested her paw on Bagheera's. "No!"

Shere Ki stumbled to Shere Khan and rested her head on his chest. "Oh, Shere Khan…"

Shere Khan raised his eyebrows at her. "I thought you sent word of our news a month ago."

Shere Ki stared at the ground tentatively. "I was…but I thought we would surprise them."

Shere Khan breathed a sound between a laugh and a scoff. "Interesting….what a rendezvous that will be." But he softened a bit when Shere Ki nuzzled him affectionately.

When Salena and Shere Ki glanced at Baloo, the bear's expression was sincere and free of teasing. He licked his lips and gave them a shrug. "Surprise, cats!" There was no time for him to say more before an overjoyed tigress and panther pounced on him.

The next few weeks went by in a blur; at last, all plans were settled. Salena and Bagheera had their new den cleaned out and ready to be lived in for when they didn't want to stay in the trees. Salena's parents sent word that everything was going smoothly and that they had started their journey. Shere Ki and Shere Khan prepared for their vow renewal, but also began preparing their home for a new cub. Baloo planned the celebrations. Everything was finally ready and everyone was ready to celebrate at the engagement party of Bagheera and Salena. The only thing left to do was go get Mowgli and Shanti, who sent word that they had persuaded their parents to let them stay until after the wedding, which would take place about two weeks after the party. They decided it would be best if Bagheera and Baloo made the journey to the Man Village so they could spend time with the man cubs while the others stayed behind to finish up last minute tasks, which included Salena enjoying her last few weeks in her tree.

Baloo and Bagheera made a quick journey to the Man Village because they made it so often now. Shanti was ecstatic and immediately began chatting with Bagheera about the wedding, but Mowgli seemed standoffish from the start. Bagheera greeted him warmly at first, but soon found himself growing impatient with the boy. He thought Mowgli would be excited for him, but the panther soon found that he could not offer the man cub any counsel. When they reached the old cave where they often rested, Mowgli's question caught him off guard. "Do you have to marry Salena, Bagheera?"

Everyone looked astonished by his straightforwardness, but Bagheera was the more taken aback than anyone. He felt his heart sink in his chest as he found an answer for the boy. "No, Mowgli…but I want to marry Salena."

Mowgli looked distressed. "But why?"

Bagheera answered calmly, because he simply didn't have the strength to raise his voice. "Because I love her. What? You don't want me to marry?"

Mowgli stared at the ground. "I guess….but why her?"

Bagheera waited until he had eye contact again before he spoke. "Because I love what I see in her….and I had hoped you could find a way to love what you see in her as well, but you haven't even given her a chance, have you? I had hoped you would understand…." Bagheera trailed off when he released he wasn't doing any good, and stood up sadly. "I'm sorry if you don't like her, Mowgli, but I will marry her...and I would thank you to come to terms with that." He started walking away, slowly and full of numbness. "I'm going to hunt now."

_Baloo_

They watched Ol' Baggy disappear into the jungle with slow, numb steps, not even bothering to latch onto a tree with his usual, quick pace. Baloo ran a paw down his face with a worrisome expression; he knew that Mowgli had disliked Salena at first, but this had gone too far.

Shanti was the first to speak when her sympathy for Bagheera gave way to anger at Mowgli. Her big, brown eyes reflected her emotions frequently; Baloo knew the sweet girl could be capable of quite the temper. "Aw, you are being such a jerk, Mowgli! Salena hasn't done anything to you, and now you've upset Bagheera! What has he done to you?" When Mowgli just rubbed his arm, she huffed in frustration. "I'm going to gather fruit." When she was gone, Baloo looked down at his little buddy.

"Mowgli….you wanna tell me what's wrong? You are here to celebrate with Baggy aren't ya? I've never seen him so happy…."

Mowgli's back was to him, so Baloo couldn't see his expression as he leaned against the wall of the cave. "That's just it."

Baloo scratched his head. "Come again?"

Mowgli swung around. "That's just it! _Salena _makes him happy. _Salena's _the hero because she saved Alpana. _Salena _makes everyone laugh. Everybody loves her…she even sings with you when I'm not here. She thinks she's so great, and everyone loves her. What's so great about her? That Bagheera loves her best?"

Baloo was truly startled by the man cub's outburst, and had to take a few moments to process the words, what they meant, and what to say. When he found the best answer he could come up with, he was as sincere as he ever was. "Well now, wait just a minute, Little Britches. I don't think Salena thinks she is great; everybody just likes her for who she is, that's all, like they do you." When this had little effect on Mowgli, Baloo continued talking. "And she nearly killed herself to save Alpana…she was scared to death of her at first, ya know. And Bagheera doesn't really love her best….it's just a different kind of love. It doesn't mean she replaces anyone else. But Sally's a good cat, and I've never seen Bagheera so happy since he was a cub, besides when we get to see you. And nobody replaces you as far as I am concerned."

This seemed to reach Mowgli; for a moment, he looked as if he almost felt guilty, then he huffed and leaned back against the cave wall. Baloo didn't know what else to say. "Aw, Bear Cub, what's really botherin' ya?"

When Mowgli turned to face Baloo again, he looked as if he were about to cry. "Bagheera always seemed annoyed with me…"

The Great Bear realized what the problem was now, and wished more than anything he could solve it for his bear cub, but he couldn't. So, he grabbed both of Mowgli's shoulders and made eye contact when he offered the only advice he had. "Now, you know Baggy loves you….he's just tryin' to protect you. And you need to talk to him about that…but Salena's not the problem. Give the little panther a chance; try looking at her without thinking of how Bagheera treats her. Now I know it's hard…but Mowgli…even Baggy needs someone too, and no one is more perfect for him than Salena…." He was practically begging now, and had to lift the boy's chin for eye contact again. "Please give it a shot, bear cub…or it might come between Bagheera and Salena. And then they would both be crushed…and we sure don't want to give Ol' Stripes a reason to get after ya. Promise me you'll apologize to Baggy and tell him you want to give Salena a chance."

It took a while for Mowgli to finally nod his agreement, though he still didn't look too happy about it. But Baloo knew that was as good as it could get for now, and hugged Mowgli tight. "I'm proud of ya, Little Buddy." He swung the man cub on his shoulders with one fluid motion of his forearm. "Now…let's go get some fruit." At last, Mowgli laughed and hugged Baloo back.

By the time they returned to the cave with their fruit, it had everyone feeling much better. Bagheera returned looking refreshed after his hunt as well. Mowgli offered a sincere enough apology, which seemed to relieve the panther of his sadness. Baloo gave a relieved smile to Shanti when Mowgli embraced Bagheera. When it was time to settle in for the night and rest up for the remainder of the journey tomorrow, Baloo quickly got the man cubs to sleep with a simple sentence. "Alright, let's get some shut eye, cubs….because the day after tomorrow, it will be time to party down…." He didn't even have to open his eyes to see the look he knew Bagheera shot him.

_Bagheera and Salena_

Their engagement party had a much bigger turn out than they could ever have anticipated. Practically everyone near their part of the jungle had shown up, and were planning to attend the wedding along with a few guests who couldn't make it to the engagement party. Everyone was there, with the exception of Shere Khan, who had assured Shere Ki he would come later, but had something to do first. The party was for them as well, but Shere Ki didn't question him...she only told him to hurry because she knew crowds weren't normally his thing. Bagheera and Salena were everywhere, talking with everyone, answering questions….they could hardly keep track.

Baloo had suggested that they have the party where most animals chose to have their special parties, on high ground where a beautiful stream dropped from the loveliest of the high waterfalls. The land was so perfect…Salena had had to stop and admire it when she first arrived with Bagheera and her friends. Right now, the midday sun was glinting off the waterfall as it fell in the shallow pool of deep blue water below it.

The panthers couldn't have asked for a better turnout; everyone was eating, talking, singing, playing games, and having fun. Salena had barely had the time to take notice of the cubs until she spotted them playing near the waterfall. She was horrified to find Mowgli skipping across the stream by way of stones on the very edge of the waterfall. She had barely had the time to speak to him since he had arrived the day before, and didn't know how he would react to her. But he was in danger. She turned her attention briefly back to the conversation she and Bagheera were having with Akela. Bagheera was talking now. Maybe they wouldn't notice if she slipped away. When Mowgli nearly lost his footing on a stone, she glided away from the conversation and stood at the edge of the land beside the waterfall. "Mowgli, please come back. I'm afraid you might fall."

Mowgli glanced back at her dismissively, then hopped to the next one. "I can use stepping stones. I lived in the jungle for ten rains, Salena." His tone lacked its usual venom; it only held an arrogant playful note as he remained on the rocks.

This didn't reassure Salena when she looked over the waterfall's edge. "But…." Then she saw it. A huge log that seemed to come from nowhere bobbed up from the water and was quickly heading for Mowgli; within seconds, he would be carried over the edge of the waterfall with it. Without thinking, Salena crossed to him in a few quick bounds and had just enough time to shove him to the other side of the bank before it hit. Some of the Jungle People had seen, but not in time to help. Bagheera only turned his head just in time to see Salena shove Mowgli aside before the log blocked his view. By now, everything was deathly quiet. The log disappeared over the edge, and Salena was nowhere to be seen.

For a moment, no one was able to move…or speak…or really think….they could only focus on the edge of the waterfall in horror. Bagheera finally made sense of the isolated edge when he saw Mowgli's widened eyes staring back at him. He didn't realize his legs were carrying him to the edge of the waterfall until he felt a pair of strong forearms…Baloo's….wrapped around him to hold him steady. When he did force her name from the back of his throat, it was like a piercing cry among the stillness of the land.

"SALENA!"


	20. Chapter 21 Part 1: Fallen

**Chapter 21 Part 1 Fallen**

_Salena_

_Free falling. _That's what falling from a waterfall felt like. Everything was silent but the thundering of the waterfall and the rush of air. A race of thoughts ran through her mind as the log swept her over the waterfall; she wasn't worried for herself as she fell. She was worried for her loved ones: Mowgli, Shere Ki, her family, _Bagheera_. She heard him calling to her. She couldn't die now; she had to get through this. The deadly current of the body of water below the water fall was growing ever closer. Salena's eyes widened at the foamy currents; she just knew the water was too shallow. The only thing she could think to do was move her legs in a swimming motion and see to it that she did not hit head first. She had just enough time to catch one last breath of air before she was plunged into a completely different world.

Hitting the water was not the pleasant feeling she got when she jumped into a pond on a hot day; in fact, hitting the water sent a blistering pain over her body and knocked the breath from her lungs. She fought to keep her paws paddling because she was still falling, but she hadn't hit the rocks. She lost all sense of direction; didn't know which way was up….wanted to just sink from the pain she felt from the hit. And she almost did, until a flood of memories crossed her mind at once….

"Daddy, I can't do it! I'm scared." She clung to her father's paw with her claws as he supported her tiny frame in the water.

"Salena!" Dihrem shook his paw in an attempt to make her release her grip on him. "You've got it, dear. All you need to do is keep paddling. Look at Shere Ki."

"Don't scare her, Dihrem." Maya was watching them cautiously from her resting place in a nearby tree. Shere Ki was a little further down the stream with her parents, already gliding through the water with little help from her father.

Dihrem raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Nonsense. She's just fine. If she would just get her claws out of my foreleg, she would see she doesn't even need my help anymore."

Salena dug her claws in even further when felt herself sliding. "Don't let go, Daddy….I'll drown!"

Dihrem laughed his wonderful, amused laugh. "You're a water gazelle, Salena. Now let go. You are hurting my foreleg. I will hold you by the scruff of your neck while you swim, now."

Salena stared into the calm swirls of the water. "Why do I have to learn to swim, Daddy?"

"Because it might be useful to you one day." With that, Salena forced herself to let go and splashed around in a panic until she felt her father's jaws close around the scruff of her neck. With new found confidence, she leveled herself in the water and paddled around. After a while, she began to laugh as she swam around and around in the cool water. "Look, Mommy! I'm swimming better!"

She was shocked when her father's voice answered from beside her. "She sees."

Salena panicked when she realized no one was supporting her and immediately began to flail all four legs as she sank. Dihrem's paw quickly shot under her and pulled her back above water. Salena nearly burst into tears as she tried to stop her shaking. "Daddy, I thought you said you wouldn't let go…."

Dihrem held her up to his face and rubbed his nose against hers. "Oh, my sweet daughter….I'll never let you go."

Salena smiled through her tears. After a few moments, Dihrem eased her back into the water. "Now, let's swim back to your mother before she comes in here after us."

…Salena opened her eyes and found light at the top of the water; as soon as she made the first move to swim to it, something hit the bottom of the river floor. The log. It missed her by only a few inches, but the force of the waves it stirred up was enough to send Salena tumbling until she hit a stone on the river bottom. The force of the impact was so brutal it knocked wind that she didn't even know she had from her lungs. It was no use from here. She gave up fighting the blackness that slowly consumed her from all sides. As she did, one last painful memory came to her mind…

It had been only a week since they had returned from the other side of the jungle, and it was such a hot day she and Bagheera had abandoned their walk to rest in the shade of a large tree. They had been talking about their families before; Salena could feel Bagheera's pain when he spoke of them….as far as she could tell, he couldn't remember much about them, except for his great-grandfather.

Salena shifted her gaze from trying to see how far they had climbed into the tree and turned her full attention back to Bagheera. She felt a stab of pain run through her when his head was bent in sadness. "So you don't remember anything?"

Bagheera made eye contact and shook his head at her. "No, besides what I've told you. I lost them before I got a chance to know them."

Salena rolled onto her back and caressed his cheek with her paw; he lay down beside her and rubbed his cheek against it. Salena watched the hot wind blow the leaves in their tree. "I worry about losing my parents every day, and so many cubs have already lost theirs…. You've turned out to be a wonderful panther, Bagheera."

Bagheera chuckled and pulled her closer with his foreleg. "I will never be half as good as you."

Salena kissed his cheek and smiled up at him. "No. You're even better."

Bagheera guffawed. "What could possibly make me any better than you?"

Salena decided to start with something simple. "You're braver."

Bagheera raised an eyebrow as one corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. "Says the panther who brought a man cub halfway across the jungle alone? What could you possibly be afraid of?"

Salena raised her eyes to the sky as if she were thinking. "You know…..lava, guns, crocodiles, spiders, Shere Ki in a bad mood….Baloo making me sing in front of everybody…"

She enjoyed the rich sound of Bagheera's chuckle and smacked him lightly with her tail. "So what are you afraid of, Bagheera of his word?"

Bagheera's expression grew serious. His answer nearly broke her heart. "Any way I can lose the very few left that I love."

Salena caressed his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Bagheera lay down beside her as they kissed again and again. When they pulled back, Bagheera stroked her face with his paw as he looked into her eyes with his sincere yellow ones. His next words were nearly a whisper. "I could never lose you." Salena kissed his cheek in response….

"_I could never lose you." _Salena could hear it inside her head as if he were right next to her. She tried to paddle again, but she couldn't feel anything except the pain in her lungs as they burned for air. As the blackness closed around her, she could only think one thing….and hoped it would somehow reach him one day.

_I'm sorry, Bagheera. _Then there was nothing but darkness…..

_Shere Khan_

Shere Khan made the last few adjustments to the nest he had been working on since Shere Ki left that morning. He smiled when the nest withstood the pressure from his paw as he pressed down on it several times with all the strength he dared to use. As he shifted the soft bedding of grass Shere Ki had gathered around to make the nest more comfortable, he felt a burst of pride when he remembered Shere Ki's frantic efforts to start building it that morning…..

When Shere Khan entered their cave, she found Shere Ki frantically pawing through the materials she had gathered.

Shere Ki eyed his puzzled expression over her shoulder. "I should've already had this done."

Shere Khan scratched his muzzle with the end of his claw and examined the mess with an amused grin. "And you wait until this morning to realize that?"

Shere Ki shoved the mess to the side in frustration. "I will just have to work on it when we get back tonight."

Shere Khan nuzzled his restless mate. "And it's such a priority that you will not rest unless it's done today?"

Shere Ki stared back at him with steady eyes. "Maybe. I just….felt like it needed to be done."

Shere Khan nodded as if he actually understood her reasoning. "Indeed?" When she nodded, he walked over to the pile and began sorting through it. "Can I ease your mind in any way?"

Shere Ki began shoving him toward the mouth of the cave. "No. You only make it worse."

Shere Khan raised an eyebrow when he realized what she meant. "Well, if I do recall, you had just as much difficulty with the first nest as I did. I believe Maya can take the credit for the first nest…."

He smiled a charming grin back at Shere Ki when she glared at him for a long moment. Shere Ki smiled and shook her head. "Let's go bathe before we're late."

Shere Khan snorted as he walked ahead of her from the cave. "Oh, now you're going to ban me from building our cub a nest. How drool."

Shere Ki just scoffed around a smile and swatted his shoulder with her paw. When they met up with Salena and Bagheera at her tree, he hastily used a missed breakfast as an excuse to stay behind for a while. Before Shere Ki could protest, he kissed her cheek and promised to show himself at the party.

…His pride swelled as he stepped back to examine his work. Building the nest had been a breeze, now that he knew how to build one. He actually enjoyed the work; whenever he would get frustrated and start to claw the whole thing apart, he only had to think back to the stress in Shere Ki's eyes to keep going. To him, the nest was steady and comfortable, just what Shere Ki and their unborn cub would need. Shere Khan decided that Shere Ki would not take the nest apart again on his watch. She was going to use this one whether she liked it or not; but he did hope she would like it all the same.

He brushed himself off and exited the cave; after examining the sky, he determined that he had made good timing since it was only midday. If he took a shortcut and climbed the hill next to the waterfall instead of taking the path, he could sneak in unnoticed and be with Shere Ki in no time.

He went along at a steady pace, not really in any rush, just enjoying the stroll. When he heard the roaring of the falls, he cut through a grove of trees with his eyes half closed. He caught sight of the towering waterfall as he slipped under a scratchy bush…..just in time to see her fall.

Shere Khan froze as he watched the scenario; the little panther was clever….flailing her legs to ensure she didn't hit headfirst…..but when he saw the log falling after her, he doubted it would be enough. It was quiet; nothing but the roaring of the falling water made itself known as she fell from the endless height. Even her collision with the water made no noise, but the splash of the log hitting the water seemed to echo through the peaceful jungle. Only the sound of a desperate scream from the top of the waterfall brought Shere Khan back to his senses.

"SALENA!" Bagheera. The man cub's "jungle guardian". His former friend. Salena's fiancé. Of course.

_Salena…._ The brave, gutsy little panther: who had everyone wrapped around her paw but him, who was never afraid to tell him off, who had indirectly went against him to rescue a human infant, daughter of Dihrem, the one who lead Shere Ki back to him, the one who loved Bagheera, the one who made him laugh on the inside when she fought for her tree, and…..the one who had always been there for Shere Ki.

_Shere Ki….._ She would grieve for the loss of her adopted sister to no end; she might not even withstand it. The thought of the only one he loved in such pain sent him running at full speed to the pool of water in long strides. He stopped for a second to take deep breaths of air as he examined the sloshing waves. He wasn't sure if he would ever like the little panther or not; but one thing he knew for sure was that he and Shere Ki could never stand the loss of another family member. With his goal set, he plunged into raging water.

_Baloo_

The Great Bear was doing all he can to hold a struggling Bagheera as he stared at the end of the waterfall in shock. Frantic murmurs began to ripple through the crowd of animals; but they seemed to be part of the wind as he kept his eyes fastened onto the spot where Salena had fallen. A hard slap in the face brought him back to reality; he fixed his glare on a frantic Bagheera when he could see single again.

Bagheera was staring back at him with wild, desperate eyes. "Let me go, Baloo! I've got to get to her!"

When Baloo only stared back in confusion, Bagheera pushed him away to free himself and began to leap down a series of unsteady rocks jutting out of the slick, steep hill beside the waterfall. Bagheera was taking the dangerous descent at the fastest speed anyone had ever dared to. Bits and pieces of the last few seconds crossed Baloo's mind as he watched his friend descend the deadly hill, but he still felt all numb until a scream cut off by a sob sounded from behind him.

Shere Ki was struggling against Winifred's hold when Baloo turned around, but she gradually clung to Winifred's trunk for support as her sobs got the better of her. "No! No…please not her too….." The words came out as moans between the deep breaths as she sobbed.

Baloo brought a hand to his muzzle as he shook his head desperately; it took him a moment to realize that Shanti was clinging tightly to his arm with tear- filled eyes. Some of the stronger, braver animals were descending the steep slope after Bagheera now. Others were beginning to hurry down the safer path that would lead to the same place. Only Bagheera would have a chance at reaching her on time; but the chance of her survival was slim to none. Baloo patted Shanti's back as he watched Yamini comfort Shere Ki with kind words and strokes until her sobbing quieted into sharp, ragged breaths.

Yamini lifted Shere Ki's chin. "We have to go to the pool below the waterfall, Shere Ki. I don't know what we will find, but you've got to be strong. Do you understand?"

Shere Ki nodded, but still didn't open her eyes until she had taken a few steps behind Winifred and Yamini. When she did, her hurt-filled eyes focused on something behind him and Shanti. Mowgli; who was just making his way to them from the other bank. He wore a stunned expression when he pulled himself from the water and instantly fixed his gaze on Shere Ki. Baloo managed to grab her before she could lunge at him; but her feeble struggles told him she never intended to hurt him. Her hysterical words were piercing as she yelled at him. "How could you, Mowgli? She's one of the few I had left!"

She froze when Mowgli could say nothing; when Baloo let her go, she turned away quickly in disgust and hurried after the others as fast as her body would allow her. Shanti followed her after one quick snap of her head in Mowgli's direction. Baloo started to turn to Mowgli, but stopped when he spotted Raksha, the only other animal left on the ledge besides Mowgli and himself. The beautiful wolf was sitting calmly under the shade of a tree, never breaking her gaze from Mowgli when both eyes focused on her. After a pause, she addressed Mowgli in a quiet, disappointed tone. "I thought I raised you better, Mowgli." And then she was gone after the others.

Baloo shook his head in desperation when he saw Mowgli's face; he really wanted to help his cub, but he was mighty disappointed himself….and….there was no time.

Mowgli still looked stunned; he grabbed his upper arm with his other hand as he took a step toward Baloo. The Great Bear racked his mind for something to say. "Oh, bear cub…." When he had nothing, he hurried down the path after the others.

_Shere Khan_

Finding a tiny black panther in a large pool of dark, foamy water…..Shere Khan took pride in his ability to find things….but this was tedious. In the shallow depths of the rushing water, all sound was lost, all access to sense of smell was cut off…even the building of momentum was hard. He could feel every muscle straining as he made all limbs work for strong, lengthy strokes. With every movement, he could feel his lungs begging more and more for air. Just when he was about to give up hope, he thought of Shere Ki crying. _She would be doing that right now. _He hated seeing her cry; had hated it all that time after they lost their son. Shere Khan shook his head clear and looked around. _Stay strong, Shere Ki. _Out of nowhere, he spotted a limp, black form in the water. He moved his limbs with stronger movements than before…..it was Salena. There was no sign of life in her body. He swooped around to her and grabbed the scruff of her neck before hurling himself to the surface of the water.

The two shot out of the foamy currents; Shere Khan struggled to keep Salena's head above water as he sputtered and blew water from his nose while attempting to catch his breath. Salena's lack of response drove him to drag her to the shore as quickly as he could tread water. As soon as they cleared the water, he drug her a few more feet onto land before dropping her. Nothing. He was vaguely aware of the other animals rushing down the slope and the path, but not even the fastest could save her on time. He didn't want to let them see him reviving the little panther, but he had no choice.

Unsure of what he was doing, he rolled her onto her back and placed a paw just under the chest. He didn't even know if it would work or if it would make it worse. He knew his strength…and she was so tiny….but she wasn't responding, so he began pressing down on her chest with both paws in a quick pattern.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _Nothing.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _Nothing but a frustrated growl from him.

_One….Two…..Three…..Four….Five….CRACK! _Her ribs. How delightful. "Confound her ridiculously small frame!" No glare from Salena. No time for ribs now.

_One. Two. Three…Four….Five… _"Salena!" Bagheera had descended the slope and was barreling towards them. Shere Khan prepared himself to knock the panicked panther away, and would have if Bagheera hadn't come to an abrupt halt and blew air into Salena. Shere Khan stood perplexed for a moment. _Oh…..interesting. _If he hadn't been standing right there, he would have thought Bagheera was giving her a strange sort of kiss….were it not for him putting a paw over Salena's nose and making a blowing noise as he attempted to give her air. But was he crying?

When Salena gave no response, fresh tears rolled from the panther's wild eyes when he lifted his face to Shere Khan; but he wasn't ready to give up. His voice came out harsh and rushed. "Again!"

Had it been any other situation, Shere Khan would have fought the panther for that. But now was not the time. Shere Khan began the rapid pattern with his paws again.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _A blowing noise as Bagheera breathed into her again…Cough. Shere Khan and Bagheera both reached out by reflex and turned her over as she began to make wretched coughing noises that forced water to pour from her mouth. Shere Khan and Bagheera eased her down as she gasped and gasped for air. While Bagheera hovered over her and spoke in soothing tones, Shere Khan backed away.

He wasn't the least bit interested in the faces of those who had gathered around them; he was only looking for one. He found her almost immediately, with a wide eyed individual clinging to her shoulder. Shere Khan froze. The human girl. She spoke first.

The girl….Mowgli's girlfriend, he guessed…..barely managed to get a word out through her shock; she pointed a shaking finger at Salena, who wasn't even visible through the tight crowd around her. She eventually managed something. "You….saved her life?"

Shere Khan didn't answer, only raised an eyebrow over narrowed eyes as he maintained an indifferent grin. He hoped the message he sought to convey registered with any observers, even though he wasn't sure if it was true himself. Regardless, the message was something along the lines of: "It wasn't entirely for her". Without further delay, he pulled a stiff, sobbing Shere Ki into his chest and held her tight for a long while. She was still shaken. Her sobbing came out as quick gasps for air as she attempted to stifle them by covering her muzzle with a paw.

Shere Khan spoke to her in his calm, soothing tone in an attempt to calm her down. "Be strong, Shere Ki." He licked the top of her head repeatedly. It seemed to work for a while before Shere Ki stiffened again and grasped Shere Khan's shoulder. When he felt her hot tears wet his fur, he turned his head in the direction she was looking.

Something was wrong. A space had been cleared where the crowd had been hovering over Salena before. Bagheera and Salena weren't reuniting; instead, he was stroking between her ears while he kept a frantic gaze fixed on the little panther. Only Yamini and Baloo were left with them, both wearing the same concerned expressions. Salena hadn't opened her eyes. The only sign that she was still with them was a stream of tears running down her face, and the rapid…too rapid….rise and fall of her sides as she fought for breath.

Yamini looked uncertain for a moment, and then said something to Baloo that made him look nervous. _When is that bear ever anxious? _With instructions from Yamini, Baloo slid his forepaws carefully under Salena. He was going to try to lift her. As soon as she was a few inches off the ground, she began to thrash around….uncontrollably. Baloo panicked and laid her back down on the ground immediately. Everyone gasped or looked away during this. Shere Ki immediately started for her friend, but Shere Khan stopped her and held her to his chest with his forepaw. He felt Shere Ki wince as she clung to him; it took him a moment to realize that the human girl was still clinging to Shere Ki as well.

Her voice came out in a whimper. "Why's she doing that?"

A movement of Shere Ki's head told him she had the same question. Shere Khan answered as he kept his eyes fastened on Bagheera trying to calm Salena. "She's been hurt."

Some comforting whispers from Yamini finally helped Salena to stop thrashing. When she was still again, it took quite a bit of coaxing from the old leopard to get Baloo and Bagheera to agree to lift her again. This time, Salena remained still as Baloo lifted her off the ground little by little. When he was finally standing straight up, he shifted Salena to get a better hold on her and carried her in the direction of the den she and Bagheera were going to make into a home. Bagheera and Yamini followed close behind.

After a few moments, Veni the Leopard stepped up and told everyone that it might be best to go home and wait for news on Salena's condition. As everyone reluctantly dispersed, he approached Shere Khan, Shere Ki, and the human girl that was too frightened to let go of Shere Ki. Shere Khan and Veni had never spoken; in fact, Veni seemed to be one of few words. But his voice was kind as he spoke them. "They are taking her to the cave that was to be their home. She is in critical condition, and had to be carried somewhere she can be cared for from now until she heals. You can join them when you are ready." He paused when he caught a glimpse of Shere Ki; Shere Khan couldn't see her face because it was buried under his chin. He just watched for Veni's reaction instead….the leopard looked concerned. "Yamini recommends that…..everyone else is tended to before you go see her." With that, he left them alone.

_Well said, indeed. _Not too direct, but straight to the point all the same. He pushed down on Shere Ki's back to get her to lay down; when she had calmed down, she looked deep into his eyes. She voice was mingled with an astounded gasp. "You saved her."

Shere Khan said nothing. He just stared back at her with a calm expression, never smiling until she reached up and nuzzled him. "Thank you." When she whispered her thanks to him, he felt himself warm up on the inside. He waited a few moments, knowing what she was going to ask next before she even spoke. "I want to go see Salena."

He refrained from rolling his eyes at her stubborn persistence before he examined her. She looked….weakened….which wasn't Shere Ki at all. Weakened….and shaken. Her breathing was still quick and uneven, and Shere Khan couldn't help but worry for her and their unborn cub. Still, what would happen if he made her go home? He knew the answer. She would quite literally worry herself sick, so he was only left with one choice. As he helped her stand, he noticed the sheen of sweat that covered her fur, and hoped with all his might that it was only due to stress and running.

When Shere Ki was standing, she seemed to be examining someone behind Shere Khan. The Great Tiger never even turned around. The girl; she was still there. Before Shere Ki could say anything, Shere Khan turned around in irritation. He spoke in an intimidating tone as he addressed the girl. "You are supposed to be with your escort."

The girl seemed frightened to death. "I…."

"Where is the man cub?" Shere Khan didn't care for her excuses.

Now he had upset Shere Ki; she stepped in front of the girl protectively. "I am her escort, Shere Khan…provided the emergency. Shanti comes with us."

Shere Khan had lost interest in the girl. "Where is the man cub? I do hope he hasn't broken our terms by lack of an escort…."

Now Shere Ki was irritated, but he sensed a hesitation in her voice. "We've all been through a lot today, Shere Khan. His escorts are occupied, and….he may have run away because he was upset…."

He felt suspicion rise from this statement. Was she keeping something from him? He tilted his head as his voice became more dangerous. "Why?"

When Shere Ki hesitated, he felt his eye twitch in anger as his next suspicion crept into his mind. "Was he the _cause _of this?"

Either that was it, his voice carried warning, or it had caught Shere Ki and…..Shanti…..off guard. Shere Khan focused his gaze on Shere Ki's bewildered expression. Of all things, he _hated_ being lied to. When Shere Ki answered, he felt anger rise in his chest. Her voice was just about a whisper. "No." He was convinced that she was hiding something from him, and nearly revealed his anger when she further explained her answer in a steadier voice. "No….but….she was trying to save him from the log when she fell….and….I think he was upset. You can't punish him for that, Shere Khan. He's just a boy. It would be breaking the terms of your part if you hurt him."

Shere Khan relaxed on the inside. Something about the sincerity in those kind, brown eyes told him she was telling the truth. Shere Khan rolled his eyes. "And you are certain he didn't intentionally cause the incident?"

"Yes." He could tell Shere Ki believed in her answer. Shere Khan snorted to show he was only not fully convinced, but would still comply with their agreement provided he didn't find out otherwise. If they knew how many times he found himself regretting that ridiculous agreement….. The sound of Shere Ki's voice called him back to reality. "We need to go now, Shere Khan." She rested her paw on top of his delicately as she stared back at him with pleading eyes. "Please." When Shere Khan gave a nod, she ushered a still frozen Shanti ahead of her with her paw. "It's okay, Shanti. Come on."

Shere Ki answered Shere Khan's look with her final word as she walked away. "She's coming."

Shere Khan sighed out his response so she could hear. "How delightful."

_Mowgli_

He never meant for Salena to fall...he had only meant to get her attention and….well….he wasn't sure what he wanted from her. Maybe he had just wanted to irritate her again. But he _never _wanted her to fall. He heard the reactions from Shere Ki….Mother Wolf….Shanti….._Baloo_…but he would never forget the shock and grief in Bagheera's yellow eyes. He felt so numb he couldn't even respond to the disappointment of the others….couldn't tell them that he never meant for Salena to fall. Would he ever be able to tell Salena? He felt sure she was dead. He couldn't bring himself to watch over the edge as they dragged her body from the foaming water….couldn't bear to watch Bagheera mourn for what was to be his innocent wife. How would he ever face the others? He couldn't return to the Man Village until he did. Baloo was right. Salena had made Bagheera happy. What would he be like now? Would Shere Ki lose her child because of her grief? Shere Khan would kill him for sure.

Though he still hadn't liked Salena, he had gained respect for her after their hunt and his conversation with Baloo. _I'm sorry, Salena. _It was all too much. Mowgli ran from the waterfall...down some dirt slope….through vines and trees….until he found a space between two huge boulders near the border of the wolves' territory. He wasn't sure how long it was before he felt a presence on the boulder with him. He scampered away, only to find his Mother Wolf calmly sitting on the rocks with him. He threw his arms around her neck as tears spilled down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to make her fall, Mother…."

Mother Wolf was calm and patient, as always. "I know. But you are jealous of her."

Mowgli buried his cheek into her soft fur. "I don't know how to fix that."

"You have to want to try. But I can tell you that you and Salena aren't meant to fight. You will have to find out how to like her on your own, but she would never stand between you and Bagheera."

Mother Wolf was wise, but Mowgli wasn't so sure. "She may not mean to, but she will anyway. I don't think Bagheera's ever liked me much."

Mother Wolf pulled back and stared him deep in the eyes. "Oh, my son….he loves you dearly. He's always just done what he thought he should do to help us protect you…even if that meant being hard on you at times. But you should have seen how he would carry you on his back through the trees when you were a small cub."

Mowgli rubbed his arm with his other hand, feeling almost guilty for not having thought of that before. It made sense now, but….how would Bagheera ever think of him the same now? Mowgli felt fresh tears come at the thought of his panther friend hating him forever. At Mother Wolf's puzzled expression, Mowgli desperately choked out his concerns. "Well, he doesn't anymore. I _killed _Salena!"

Mother Wolf quickly pulled him into an embrace with her foreleg. "Oh, my son….my son…..you didn't kill her. She is alive!"

This caught Mowgli by surprise. He looked up at the one who had raised him. "She's alive?"

Mother Wolf nodded. "Thanks to Shere Khan and Bagheera."

_Shere Khan? _Mowgli shook his head to dismiss the thought until later. It wasn't important right now. "How….is she?"

Mother Wolf looked grave. "She's badly hurt, Mowgli. They are doing all they can for her."

Mowgli sighed and sank back against the boulder. "She's alive…but she might never be the same again. How will she and Bagheera forgive me now?"

Mother Wolf's expression was unreadable, but her answer was very simple. "You will have to find out how to face them on your own. That's only for you to know."

Mowgli sank down; Mother Wolf was right. It was something he had to do on his own….and he would….if the idea weren't so frightening.

Mother Wolf seemed to be reading his thoughts and ushered him up with her nose. "I know it's a lot to face in one day. Why don't you stay with us tonight? But I'll expect you to go to them in the morning, Mowgli."

He intended to do that. But…. "You mean I'm still welcome at your cave?"

Mother Wolf seemed shocked. "My son….there's never been a time when you weren't welcome in our home! Come."

Mowgli smiled back at his wolf mother. Bagheera had never fully explained to him why he had to leave the pack in the first place…..only that Shere Khan was after him. All this time, he wondered if he would ever be welcome in his old home again. He would stay with them and rest for the night. But when morning came, he knew what he had to face. He followed Mother Wolf and drowned out the noises of the jungle for the night, nestled in the safety of his wolf family.

_Bagheera_

"_Don't leave me, Salena." _Of all his years, Bagheera had never seen himself look, feel, or sound so pitiful. Even when they got Salena safely to their cave and Yamini had determined that she seemed stable for now, these words he still cried to her over and over and over. Terrified, that's what he was…..terrified, heartbroken…disappointed….angry. Never in his life had his emotions been so far beyond his control. What was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their lives had turned out to be a living nightmare.

He continued to stroke the top of Salena's head with a trembling paw, unable to think or sleep as the night wore on. Salena never came to. He was vaguely aware that Yamini and Baloo had stayed with them, helping to keep an eye on Salena. He also noticed that Shere Khan and Shere Ki had brought Shanti, but there was very little said at all. At one point, Baloo had gone out to find Mowgli, but soon returned to the cave looking less concerned. That was enough for Bagheera under the circumstances. _Mowgli. _What he wouldn't give to hold him accountable for what he had done! But for now, Bagheera just stayed with Salena….never leaving her side and reacting to her every move.

Everyone else was sleeping now. He had no idea what time of night it was…..he just didn't care. Shere Ki refused to sleep at first, but Shere Khan and the others had somehow convinced her to rest. Shanti was huddled next Bagheera; he cut his gaze to her frightened face for a moment, grateful that Shere Khan had made an exception to his terms for her. It was careless of them to leave her behind.

He dozed off at one point, but startled when he felt a paw barely touch his foreleg. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into Salena's frightened crystal blue eyes. He reached out at once and held her cheek to his so gently it felt as if he was hardly touching her at all; when she tried to speak at first, small choking noises came instead of words.

Bagheera spoke instead, barely able to force a whisper through the tightness of his throat. "Oh, Salena….I was so afraid I had lost you." His next thought pushed him to the point of tears; he still might….since Yamini couldn't tell if there was any internal damage.

But Salena remained herself as her words came in a hoarse voice. "Me too." She sounded so frail it nearly broke his heart.

Bagheera sniffed as he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "How could you survive that, love? You are the strongest animal I know."

Bagheera reached out when a small breath of laughter made her wince; when she spoke again, she was serious. "I thought of my loved ones….my father teaching me to swim, and….talking with you in the tree on that hot day…." As she hesitated, Bagheera remembered the memory she was referring to. When she spoke again, she was almost in tears. "I'm so sorry, Bagheera…."

Bagheera pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her cheek. "No, Salena. You survived…that's all that matters. I'm the one who should be sorry. Mowgli was my responsibility…..if I had kept better track of him, this wouldn't have happened….."

Salena looked puzzled, but tried to comfort him as she normally would anyway. "It's not his fault, or yours; none of us could have known that stupid log was coming."

Bagheera was in despair. "I promised your father I would keep you safe, Salena! How can I look him in the face when I couldn't even save you?"

Salena opened her eyes wide to examine him, and apparently found something in his face that made her determined enough to withstand the pain in her body enough to shift over so she could look him directly in the face. Bagheera instantly regretted his outburst; how much pain had she gone through just to shift? Salena could move, but to what cost? Everything looked swollen; she held her limbs as if one movement from them would mean her death. She winced at every movement that involved her ribs…which was almost any kind of movement. Even with her shiny black fur, one could easily spot the various cuts and bruises on her body. Yamini hadn't even gotten around to tending to all of them, only the ones that were the most severe. And here she was, pain written in her face and still thinking of the ones she loved. If it wasn't for her condition, Bagheera would say she was her usual self. And now, when he stared into those loving blue eyes, he saw nothing but disbelief.

Her voice was as firm as it could be under the circumstances. "Bagheera. How can you blame yourself for that? I would hate to think what would have happened to you if I hadn't survived, dear. There is nothing anyone could do. And who knows? Maybe he would just be grateful that Shere Khan got there when he did."

Bagheera held her gaze. "You knew it was Shere Khan who saved you?"

Salena nodded slightly. "I saw him coming just before I gave up and….blacked out." After a pause, she turned a serious glance his way. "Do you think he did it because of Shere Ki?"

Bagheera raised his eyes in thought. "Something along those lines, we think."

Salena faked disappointment. "Oh. And here I was thinking that maybe we had argued so much he finally decided to like me."

Bagheera felt a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. After all she had been through, she was still trying to cheer him up, and would do the same for anyone else if they were awake. But for now it was just them; Bagheera chuckled. "Well, that might be among his other unknown reasons."

When Salena breathed through a smile, Bagheera voiced his inner thoughts aloud. "But I still feel there is something I could have done."

"What were you going to do? Jump off too?" She was still smiling, but Bagheera couldn't miss the sincerity in her eyes as she talked. When she spoke again, her tone was that of a teacher speaking to an uncooperative student. "And you haven't even finished your swimming lessons, Bagheera the Panther. You would have drowned for sure. Maybe this will motivate you to practice."

Bagheera gave her a mischievous grin and nuzzled her. It was true….he would have drowned. It was a known fact that he _hated _swimming lessons. He was never really afraid of water, but swimming was never his favorite hobby all the same. The few swimming lessons he and Salena had were the ones that he had failed to reason her out of….and the ones that lead to the few disagreements they had.

When he looked into her face again, he saw a significant change in her features….she looked exhausted. "Bagheera, can you rest with me? I'm so tired…." She sounded so weak.

Bagheera nodded and moved so that she could lean into him to support her weight. He leaned down to kiss her forehead; when he drew back, she was already sound asleep.


	21. Chapter 21 Part 2: Fallen

**Chapter 21 Part 2 Fallen**

_Mowgli_

Nervousness got the better of him as he approached the cave where Salena, Bagheera, and the others were. But he had to do it….or no one would ever want him around for sure. And Salena….she was never that bad. Out of Shere Khan and all the others, Bagheera was his biggest fear right now.

As he approached the cave, he heard Bagheera's sincere voice speaking gently to a saddened Salena. Shanti was still sleeping, but Baloo and Shere Ki were stroking Salena's back with sympathetic expressions as Bagheera spoke to her…Mowgli guessed Shere Khan was out hunting nearby.

Bagheera was speaking. "…..I can't marry you on our wedding date, Salena. I'm sorry."

Salena was crying now, she cried out in pain when a sob shook her body, and her voice was slightly hoarse. "Why? Is it because I'm hurt?"

Bagheera sounded as solemn as Mowgli had ever heard, but he answered her question quickly. "Yes. I can't marry you knowing you are in pain on our wedding day." He blinked in sadness when Salena gasped and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, Salena. Maybe we can set it for another time when you are better…."

Salena stared up at him with wide eyes, as if she were afraid of something. "We can't wait that long. There are so many others who have started on their way here now."

Bagheera did no second guesses, but his voice was full of remorse when he answered again. "I'm sorry, Salena. I can't, dear."

Salena was pleading now. "Bagheera, please wait. I….I can get better, I know I can. Just let me try first…."

"No, Salena." Bagheera's voice was firm now, out of concern for her safety….but enough to make Salena freeze. There was a long pause as a stream of tears began to run down Salena's face; Bagheera softened and tried his best to comfort her. "I want you to enjoy our wedding day, Salena….not while you are in a world of pain. I'm so sorry, dear. I…." But Salena had already turned her face away and was sobbing quietly into Baloo's fur.

Mowgli could see Baloo looking at Bagheera with uncertainty….as if he was wondering if the panther was sure, but Shere Ki seemed to understand that it was final, and gently pushed Bagheera toward the exit of the cave so Salena could be alone for a while. Bagheera didn't resist, but turned back with a pained look before exiting the cave. He froze when he spotted Mowgli; his saddened face turned hard as he stared back at Mowgli with cold eyes. _Look what you've done. _That's the message Mowgli saw in Bagheera's face. Without a word, Bagheera continued to walk past him.

Mowgli reached out to stop him. "Bagheer….." He didn't have time to say anything else. The panther just brushed past him and leapt into a tree; with one last hard glance over his shoulder, he disappeared into the tree. Mowgli rubbed his arm and kicked at the dirt. _He isn't going to forgive me. _

Mowgli felt himself drowning in guilt when the sound of Salena's quiet sobs echoed on the walls of the cave. Baloo was holding her head in his lap now while Shere Ki rubbed her shoulder. Baloo sounded desperate to find something to say that would comfort her. "Aw…it ain't forever, Salena. Maybe Baggy's right about putting it off a few days….." He trailed off at the sight of Mowgli. He and Shere Ki exchanged uncertain glances as Mowgli slowly approached Salena. He tried not to pay any attention to this….he only wanted to reach one at a time.

He sank to his knees when he reached Salena, and tried to keep his voice soft as he spoke to her. "Salena…"

The little panther reluctantly turned her tear stained face toward him. She sounded weakened and frail as she tried to steady her sobs. "What is it?"

Mowgli tried to approach her in a way that meant he came in peace, but he froze when Salena shrank back slightly. "I'm sorry, Salena….for everything…..for the way I treated you. I never meant for you to fall..." He paused, when he couldn't find anything else to say, he pleaded with her. "Please, Salena…forgive me?"

Salena seemed to think for a moment as she stared at the ground, but when she looked back up at him, her face was hard. "I do…but I don't think that will be enough, Mowgli." She sniffled as fresh tears came to her eyes; her statement seemed to require more explanation, so she forced her words through her tears. "I'm not going to be able to marry Bagheera at all, Mowgli! You don't like me, but….." She stopped when a brief, racking sob escaped her. When she continued, she was speaking around cries. "But Bagheera loves you as a son. And I….am going to be standing between you no matter what I do, and…I can't do that to him, Mowgli!" Salena looked down then, taking on a tone of finality when she made her next statement. "And that's why….I have to tell him the wedding is off."

Everyone who had been standing by quietly reacted to that her words in some way. Shere Ki's mouth parted slightly in disbelief, Baloo looked dumbfounded….even Shanti, who had awoken sometime in the middle of their conversation, had heard and was now sitting halfway up with wide eyes. But Mowgli experienced something new. For a split second, he felt as if he were Bagheera, and felt his own heart break when he heard the news. _Oh, Bagheera…._

This couldn't happen. Mowgli crept a little closer to Salena on all fours as he pleaded. "No, Salena. Please don't tell him that. I want you to marry Bagheera. We can get to know each other better…."

This only seemed to make it worse; finally, Salena interrupted with an outburst through her tears. "No, Mowgli! You've gotten what you wanted! I'll….tell him as soon as he comes back. Please, just….leave me alone!"

She burst into sobs again, and Mowgli felt nothing but the wind whistling around him as he ran from the cave.

_Shere Ki_

The tigress felt numb as she watched Mowgli run from the cave after Salena's outburst. _She couldn't mean that._ Shere Ki's mind worked quickly as she placed a reassuring paw on Salena's back. She could feel the little panther react to the pain in her ribs as she sobbed into Baloo's fur. Her eyes met Baloo's for a moment as he started to get up. Shere Ki read his mind and stopped him with her words. "Let me go."

Baloo didn't hesitate, or question her request. When he nodded, she heaved herself to her paws and quickly exited the cave. She wanted to talk to Mowgli; she had been debating it for a long time….ever since she noticed his attitude toward Salena. Shere Ki didn't think he really hated her…..there had to be something else to it…something that could be resolved without two broken panthers and a solemn boy.

Shere Ki found his trail almost immediately; as she thought, he had simply made a beeline from the cave. Had it been any other time, she could have caught up to him in a matter of seconds easily. The thing she hated the most about carrying a cub was how weak it made her feel….it was times like this that she just wanted their little daughter to be born. _I'm not running. _Shere Ki sighed and settled for a steady trot that would raise objections from everyone, but they weren't around…and it felt good to move at a faster pace again. When his trail started to get stronger, she knew he had stopped and that she would catch up to him soon.

She found him sitting atop a steep hill, staring blankly at the line of trees that clashed with the afternoon sky. She was panting when she reached the top of the hill; when she stopped to catch her breath, she felt as if she were just going to topple back down. Suddenly she was angry that she felt so out of shape and that there was little she could do about it….she never felt well with this cub. When she raised her eyes, Mowgli was staring back at her in utmost confusion.

Shere Ki grinned at him as she let one last heavy breath escape her. "Oh, Mowgli….you're going to have to go easier on me from now on." She sat beside him. "I'm not as fast as I was two months ago, you know."

Mowgli stared back at her in disbelief. "I didn't think anyone would come after me….especially you."

Shere Ki lay down. "Well, I did. So if I happen to topple back down this hill, I would expect you to help me when I have to explain myself to the others."

This got a small cackle out of Mowgli. After a long pause, Shere Ki focused her steady gaze on him. "Mowgli, why don't you really like Salena?"

When Mowgli fell silent from lack of words, Shere Ki voiced all she thought she had gathered so far. "It's not really her, is it? Does it have to do with Bagheera?"

Mowgli's downcast eyes told her she had been correct, but from there she had no idea what it could be. Shere Ki tiled her head so she could somewhat see Mowgli's eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shere Ki could just make out a tear running down Mowgli's face when he finally looked up at her. "I didn't ever mean for Salena to fall, Shere Ki. You have to believe me."

Shere Ki was surprised at his grief over the accident; all she could think to do was to put a paw on his knee and reassure him. She spoke in her calm, silky voice. "I know."

Mowgli continued around sobs. "It's not that I didn't like her either; it's just that….." He paused for a moment to think. "Bagheera seemed to love her from the start, and I thought that…."

Shere Ki finished for him. "You thought that she would replace you." When Mowgli bowed his head to confirm this was true, Shere Ki finally understood everything. She kept a strong, reassuring paw on Mowgli's knee as she spoke. "Mowgli, Salena never wanted to replace you….and nothing could ever replace the friendship between you and Bagheera. What he and Salena have is just a different kind of love, but Bagheera would never want you gone….he just….acts stern sometimes because he wants to protect you. And so does Salena. But…only Bagheera can confirm that for you."

Mowgli's eyes were hopeful for a moment, and then he bent his head and voiced his thoughts in a saddened voice. "Maybe that was it….but it's too late now. Bagheera won't even talk to me anymore."

Shere Ki kept her gaze focused on him. "He will."

Mowgli stared back at her with newfound hope. "So you think I should tell them, then?"

_Definitely. _Shere Ki kept her tone quiet and calm when she answered. "I think they should know."

Mowgli was quiet for a moment as he considered this. Shere Ki listened carefully when he spoke again. "Mother Wolf told me that, too." At Shere Ki's quizzical look, Mowgli explained further. "You know? What you said about Bagheera just wanting to protect me? She said that too."

Shere Ki understood then. "You mean Raksha?"

When Mowgli nodded, she smiled. "She's a very wise mother."

There was a long pause as they watched a flock of birds fly from the tree tops; it wasn't until they had flown out of sight that Mowgli spoke again. "Shere Ki, what was your mother like?"

The man cub's question threw the tigress completely off guard. She rarely spoke of her parents to anyone; even Shere Khan had only heard bits and pieces about them. Shere Ki struggled for a good answer as she conjured up memories of her mother that she had buried deep inside her due to grief. "Well…she…." Shere Ki let out a breath to steady herself as she felt her cub moving inside of her. "She was…strong and brave. I can remember how my father used to joke about how nothing could scare her. And yet she was kind and clever and…..everything a mother should be. I still miss her every day."

Mowgli considered this for a moment. Just when she thought he had no response, he spoke out of nowhere. "I bet you'll be a good mother like her, Shere Ki."

Shere Ki was amazed by his words; no one had ever said that to her before. Her words came out in a gasp. "Thank you, Mowgli."

Mowgli smiled at her. "Is Shere Khan a good father?"

Shere Ki breathed out a note of laughter as she tried to find an accurate answer. "Yes, he really is….but he can be very protective. It will be interesting to watch him figure out how to deal with a daughter."

She and Mowgli laughed at the thought before he tilted his head at her. "So you really think it's a girl?"

Shere Ki nodded with a confident smile; for some reason, she grew more certain of that every day.

Mowgli suddenly looked thoughtful; Shere Ki couldn't help but wonder what was coming next. Mowgli turned to her. "Shere Ki…I don't want Salena to call off the wedding. And I want them to be able to get married on their set wedding date. Do you have any ideas on how to make that happen?"

That was a tough one. Shere Ki glanced back at him when she came up with nothing. "I was hoping you did."

Mowgli looked back at her uncertainly. "I do, but it's a longshot…" She leaned closer to listen as he whispered his idea to her. When he had finished, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "What do you think?"

Shere Ki thought a moment; there really was nothing to lose from it. Suddenly, Shere Ki felt proud of the boy. She smiled back at him. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

She stiffened when Mowgli threw his arms around her unexpectedly; but she soon warmed up enough to hug him back with one forearm. Mowgli sounded overjoyed. "So you'll help me with it?"

Shere Ki giggled when her eyes fell on the steep slope below them. "Yeah, if you will help me down this hill."

_Shanti_

Shanti almost wished they had never come to the jungle at all now; if she and Mowgli had stayed where they belonged, Bagheera and Salena might still be having a happy wedding. But now it was about to be called off completely. She was so angry with Mowgli, she didn't even feel like going to comfort him; instead, she stayed with Baloo as he attempted to console Salena. But nothing he said or did changed the panther's mind. Salena dozed off for a while, and then woke up again from shifting the wrong way. She was in so much pain, even when she talked.

Shanti wished there was some way she and Bagheera would still marry on their wedding date….the way it was supposed to be. Just then, a solemn Bagheera returned to the cave with a small, lean rabbit for Salena. Shanti's last hope was gone when she saw that Salena was awake; she lifted her head when she heard him coming. Shanti could see the grief in her eyes when Bagheera laid the rabbit at her paws and tentatively licked her cheek with a small, careful smile.

He sounded quiet as he tried to cheer her up. "How are you feeling, Salena? I brought something for you to eat…maybe you can try to eat a small bite. Yamini said that…."

"Oh, maybe later, Bagheera." She took his paw in both of hers as she interrupted him. "I…I have to tell you something…" Shanti bit her lip when she heard Baloo sigh.

Bagheera was still clueless; he lay down in front of Salena and rubbed her paws with his free one. "Is this about earlier?"

Salena seemed to be trying to find the right words now. "No, I…"

Bagheera straightened in anger at his next assumption. "Did Mowgli say something? I…."

Salena intercepted again. "It's not that. I…" She was trying unsuccessfully to suppress sobs now. "I love you so much, Bagheera. You can't forget that. But I can do this. I'm so sorry, but I…."

Bagheera seemed confused, and upset when Salena started to cry. She grabbed his paw when he caressed her cheek. He didn't seem to get what she was trying to say; his voice shook as he tried to make sense of her words. "Wh-what….?"

Suddenly, Mowgli burst into the cave, closely followed by Shere Ki. Shanti clenched at Baloo's arm. _Don't make it worse than it already is, Mowgli. _But Mowgli surprised her by throwing his hand in the air before Salena could say more. "Wait!"

Bagheera turned his gaze to Mowgli for a moment before dismissively turning his attention back to Salena. "Oh. Not now, Mowgli."

Mowgli didn't back down; his words were rushed. Shanti soon realized that he was trying to stop Salena from calling off the wedding. "Yes, now. I've got something to say." With that, he knelt down in front of Salena and stroked both sides of her face in his gentle way as he spoke to her. "Salena, I'm sorry I made you fall…and I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I was jealous, is all. I thought that Bagheera loved you better, and that he would forget about me. But I know now it's not true….it was never really you. And I want to get to know you better….but first I want to see you marry Bagheera, because you make him happy."

As Salena stared back at him with confusion and uncertainty, Mowgli turned to a baffled Bagheera. "I'm sorry, Bagheera. I hope you will forgive me….for everything. And I'd like to talk to you about some things….if you wanted to, that is."

When Bagheera finally found words, his voice was stern and steady. "Fair enough, man cub….I'm proud of you. That was a very brave thing you have just done. And I would be happy to answer your questions; we can talk as soon as Salena and I finish talking." He turned back to Salena with a soft look. "What is it, dear?"

Salena had to tear her gaze from Mowgli; Shanti could tell she got Mowgli's message. Now it was up to her. Salena sounded uncertain. "I…." She looked from Mowgli to Bagheera, then caressed his cheek as she made her decision. "I'm just….afraid….to face my family!" The last bit sounded too bright, but she made a reasonable recovery.

Bagheera looked baffled and let his paw drop to the ground with an exasperated 'That's it?' look. He repeated her phrase as if he didn't believe it. "You are afraid of facing your family….?"

Salena nodded. "I don't know what to tell them, Bagheera…..especially after traveling all this way. Please don't set the wedding date back just yet. Let me try to work with Yamini to get better first, and then we'll see. Oh, please Bagheera….just give me a chance."

Bagheera hesitated a long moment as everyone held their breath; finally, he gave a solemn nod that made Salena smile. He gave only one condition. "But if I see you are rushing or straining yourself, I will push the date back. Do you understand?"

"Umm hmm." Everyone awed when Salena kissed his cheek.

When Bagheera went outside for their talk, Mowgli quickly took Salena's paw in his hands and offered her a brief explanation. "Salena, Shere Ki and I have an idea. We know how we might can help you get better in time for your wedding. It's like therapy. We'll talk to Yamini and get some exercises for your muscles. But I don't think Bagheera will support in until he sees it will help, so we will have to keep it quiet."

Salena brightened as he talked and nodded her agreement to him with a smile. Mowgli turned to Shanti and waved a hand tentatively. Shanti threw her arms around her best friend. She was so proud of him. When they pulled back, Mowgli exited the cave as Baloo and Salena questioned Shere Ki for details.

_Bagheera_

As Bagheera listened to Mowgli talk, only speaking to help him out when he had a lack of words, he realized how much he had missed. He prided himself on his ability to reason, but as Mowgli talked, he saw that he had accidently discarded Mowgli's feelings out of concern for his safety. He knew he had never fully explained himself to Mowgli, but he didn't know how to make the boy understand the reasoning behind his actions, such as taking him from the jungle and keeping Baloo away from the Man Village. The boy had been so stubborn then. He thought Mowgli understood that he just wanted him to live in safety, but it turned out all this time the boy had been thinking he didn't like him at all.

At some points, Bagheera wanted to slap himself on the forehead, but then again….he wouldn't have changed a thing. Mowgli was safe and happy now; if he had given up and succumbed to Mowgli's wishes, the boy would have fallen to Shere Khan for sure. As long as Mowgli understood this, he could be at peace. Maybe he would try to explain the reason behind his harshness from now on, but Mowgli could still be quite stubborn at times, and Bagheera could not give up his safety. This was all he could think to do for now: try to see to it that Mowgli understood.

Mowgli was drawing to the end of his explanation now. "…..I understand everything now, Bagheera. I didn't before. And when Salena came along, well….you know. But I want to get to know her better, and I know she makes you happy. Do you…forgive me for the way I treated you…and her?"

Bagheera drew in a breath, unsure of where to start; he spoke in his rich, gentle tone as he made eye contact with Mowgli. "Of course I forgive you, man cub. And I am proud of you for coming to us like you did. But you put yourself and Salena in a lot of danger. I hope you have learned from this experience." When Mowgli nodded, he decided to stray from the lecture. "And I never meant to make you feel unwanted, Mowgli. I just wanted you to live a safe life. You understand this?"

Mowgli answered sincerely. "I do now."

Bagheera nodded. "Good. I'm not like Baloo, Mowgli; I can't put you in jeopardy even though I might want to keep you in the jungle at times, or for the sake of "fun". I will always speak up for what is best for you, but I can explain my actions to you from now on. You just have to try to be open to what I tell you, even if you don't always agree. But that doesn't mean I don't want with us, Mowgli; it just means that I want you safe. Do you understand, Mowgli?"

Mowgli grinned. "You're just the one who gets stuck with the hard decisions, right?"

_He has no idea. _Bagheera's mouth turned up in a smile. "Right." He chuckled as Mowgli embraced him. "It was good you came to me, man cub. You know you can talk to me anytime."

Mowgli laughed. "Unless it's something about me putting myself in danger?"

Bagheera rolled his eyes at the man cub's sarcasm. "You may want to go to Salena or Baloo for those."

Mowgli tilted his head. "You think Salena would help me out with those?"

Bagheera smiled. "She is more lenient, but I would hope she would at least tell you that you were in danger."

_Shere Ki_

Everyone was excited at the possibility of Salena and Bagheera getting to marry on their wedding date. All they had to do was talk with Yamini and come up with exercises that could help Salena without putting a strain on her. The only thing to do from there was wait and see if it worked. But Shere Ki and the others thought it was worth a shot.

Sometime after Mowgli and Bagheera entered the cave, Yamini arrived to check on Salena and decided to take an overnight shift with her to relieve the others. While the leopard worked Salena's muscles and examined her, Shere Khan popped his head into the mouth of the cave. Shere Ki smiled and walked over to nuzzle him. "We're in the middle of an examination."

Shere Khan returned her greeting by tapping his claws on the ground one by one in a neat fashion and grinning up at her. "I was only wondering if I could borrow my mate tonight. I haven't had her for the last few days."

Yamini smiled and spoke up before Shere Ki could request to stay another night. "I think it would be a good idea for Shere Ki to be relieved for the night. I believe Bagheera, the man cubs, and I will stay for the night. The rest of you should go home and take a walk. None of you have been out at all."

Baloo stretched out with a yawn. "Tell me about it! I need a good party."

Salena smiled up at Bagheera. "You're staying again?"

Bagheera touched his nose to hers. "I've been out today, and I can't leave you that long right now."

Salena rubbed his nose with hers. "Why don't you take a walk for a bit, then? By the time we finish up, the others will be leaving and you will be back. You need some air."

When Bagheera reluctantly agreed and disappeared into a tree, Mowgli started to explain his idea of therapy to Yamini. The leopard listened to him intently. When he finished, she took a long look at Salena before she gave her final answer. "I don't think it would hurt as long as she doesn't overdo it. I think we would know by now if there were any internal damages besides her ribs….and nothing appears to be broken besides them. Maybe moving the muscles again is the answer to her cure. But what exercises to start with?"

Shere Ki noticed that Shere Khan had been listening to the conversation with interest; but when there was a long pause, he went back to his unanswered question. "So do I get to take my mate home?"

Shere Ki rolled her eyes, but Salena brightened at the sound of his voice and turned to him with a teasing note in her voice. "I think I could give her up for one small favor…." Shere Ki smiled when Shere Khan let his paw drop to the ground with an "I don't owe you anything" expression; but he listened as Salena giggled and continued her thought. "You're really strong…." At this point, Shere Khan was nodding as if she had uncovered a fact everyone already knew. Shere Ki bumped his shoulder with hers as Salena continued. "You've _got _to know some kind of easy exercises I can do. Can you work with Yamini and show us a few before you take her home?"

Shere Khan acted as if he were actually considering this. "So in addition to saving your life, I have to show you an exercise routine in exchange for taking my mate with me for the evening?"

Shere Khan surprised everyone by huffing at Salena's pleading grin and walking over to examine her with Yamini. Within a few moments, they determined that she should only start with one easy exercise and work her way up. After some considerations and eliminations, Yamini decided that it was important to keep her limbs functioning. Shere Khan came up with an idea and had Salena roll over onto her stomach. When she had a tough time with this, he smiled. "Your ribs are going to kill you."

Salena panted. "Just show me the exercise."

Shere Ki smiled as Shere Khan lay down on his stomach with his back legs stretched out behind him and his forelegs in front as he instructed Salena. "Do the same."

Yamini had to help Salena position her legs the right way, but soon she was laying in position waiting for further instruction. Shere Khan began the exercise with a teasing grin; he kept his limbs straight as he moved them in an easy up and down motion.

Salena just stared back at him as everyone else began to laugh; even Shere Ki cracked a smile at the sight of Shere Khan doing the exercise. Shere Khan stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Laugh if you will, but I do believe we were asked to see to it her legs work." When no one offered any objections, he turned to Salena. "Now you."

Mowgli interjected excitedly. "Like swimming!" Shere Khan at least pretended to have patience and nodded before looking at Salena with an expectant look.

Salena repeated his motions slowly with strained efforts. After a few strokes, Yamini stopped her and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her paw. "That's enough for now. But you've made progress."

Salena smiled and looked at Shere Khan's meaningful grin. "Thanks, Shere Khan. I guess you can take her home."

When Shere Khan rose to his feet and cast a patient smile in Shere Ki's direction, she shook her head and mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Glad I'm such a prize."

As everyone laughed, Baloo cast a teasing glance at Salena. "You barely did any!"

Salena snapped at the great bear. "Why don't you do it, then, Baloo?"

Baloo shook his head dismissively. "Hmmm…mmmmmm…..I'm tired just watchin' it!"

When Shere Ki and Shere Khan finally reached their cave, she found the most beautiful nest she had ever seen nestled in just the right corner of the cave. Dumbfounded, she made her way to the nest and carefully placed a paw in the middle of it. It was softer than any bedding she could have dreamed of making. Shere Ki's voice came out in an amazed gasp as she looked into the proud eyes of her mate. "Oh, Shere Khan!"

Shere Khan smiled at his work. "How is it?"

Shere Ki pressed down on it with her paw; steady as anything. She felt tears coming when she looked at him again. "It's perfect."

Shere Khan walked over and nuzzled her as tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I was hoping you would say that."

Shere Ki reached up and caressed his cheek as she stared deep into his eyes. "You've done so much in the last few days, Shere Khan; I couldn't be more proud to renew our vows with you before the jungle. And our cub couldn't have a better father." She pressed her forehead to his. "I love you so much, Shere Khan."

Shere Khan smiled her favorite smile and kissed her; when he looked into her eyes again, his were sincere. "And I love you." Shere Ki melted into his warmth when he pulled her to rest against his chest. She was nearly asleep when he spoke again in a charming tone that sounded familiar. "And I'm happy to see you so affectionate."

His statement before they talked in the Man Village. Shere Ki cracked up before she could stop herself; her tinkling laughter sounded through the cave as she struggled to stop it. When she finally stopped, she gave a triumphant Shere Khan a kiss before she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

For the next week, they occupied themselves with Salena's therapy. They worked muscle by muscle. Miraculously, Salena got to where she could walk while leaning heavily on Shere Khan or Baloo for support. When she began to take slow steps on her own, everyone's hopes began to rise that the wedding would continue as planned. Finally, the day came when they decided to show Bagheera how far she had come. He nearly panicked when Salena stood on her own and took a few steps, but with some coaxing from the others, he let her walk to the river with him and back. At everyone's expectant smiles, he agreed to consider leaving the wedding date as planned. Shere Ki laid her head on Shere Khan's shoulder as everyone cheered.

_Bagheera and Salena_

Salena couldn't believe how far she had come in just the last week. At first, every exercise had her body feel as if it were on fire; at times, the swelling would even get worse. But as time went on, her muscles began to feel stronger again. The swelling began to gradually go away, and Salena was overjoyed when she could walk independently with little trouble. Her ribs still caused problems for her, but they knew that would not go away for a while.

Even with Yamini's reassurances that Salena should be well enough to enjoy their wedding, Bagheera was still uncertain. He looked stressed and tensed as everyone begged him to go on with the wedding. Salena was starting to get a little flustered. "Yamini, do you know what it will take to make this panther feel better?"

Yamini smiled. "I think the two of you should go for a nice swim. That's the only thing you haven't done yet. If your body can withstand swimming, you are definitely in the clear. Not too much, though, Salena."

Salena turned to Bagheera. "Will that ease your mind at all?"

Bagheera tensed. "Oh, you're doing wonderfully, Salena. I'm just worried for you."

The two wound up making their way to the calm waters of the river, where the moonlight shone off the water and highlighted their beautiful, shiny black fur. Bagheera found himself lost in Salena's beauty. Only her deep blue eyes shining at him in the darkness of the night called him back.

Bagheera nearly melted when Salena nuzzled him under the chin. "Are you ready for a swim, Bagheera the Panther?"

He raised an eyebrow at her mischievously and walked to the water's edge as he called out to her in a respectful tone. "Actually, Salena, Daughter of Dihrem, I was wondering if you could tell me whether or not I was doing this right."

He gritted his teeth and slid into the water with ease; he paddled around gracefully, enjoying the feel of the water as he worked his muscle in the easy, stroking motions that Salena had taught him. When he paddled back to shore and looked up at Salena curiously, she looked amazed.

He watched the wonderful smile he had missed so much spread across her face as her wide eyes shone at him. Her voice was somewhere between a praise and a whisper. "You practiced!"

Bagheera smiled back at her and helped her as she took the first few strokes, when he let her go, she swam on her own easily. They swam in peace for a while, listening to the peaceful sounds of the jungle. Salena swam over to him and touched her nose to his with an innocent smile. "I passed my test. Can we just get married, already?"

Bagheera looked down at her and smiled his wonderful, sweet smile. Salena gasped with joy when she had her answer and pressed her nose to his. And then the two panthers swam around and around in silence, because nothing more needed to be said.

…**I'm sorry this took a while; but I'm so excited this chapter is finally finished. I know a few of you were curious about Mowgli's situation a while back, but it's finally been resolved for him. I know the end had a lot of sweet moments in it, but the characters have finally gotten past the last tragedy and are ready to move on. I hope I didn't keep you scared too long and that you will keep checking back. Please feel free to leave a review if you will; that's how I know that you are connecting with the story. **

**Also, the last piece with Bagheera and Salena swimming around goes to my friend. They read the story and described the scene to me, and I finally found a good place for it and wrote it in my own words. But the credit for the idea goes to them :D **

**I also noticed I failed to give credit to Rudyard Kipling for the song Baloo and the others sang; Maxims of Baloo is in the Jungle Book and the work of Kipling. **

**Well, that's it for now. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and will review. Keep checking back!**


	22. Chapter 22: Before A Wedding

…**..Just a little fun with the characters before the next chapter. There aren't many chapters left in this, but quite a few things will happen in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy reading this. Please keep checking back if you would like for the final chapters. I hope to finish by August 11****th****, but that isn't set in stone. Enjoy and feel free to voice your thoughts on this if you would like; I always like to see how all of you are interacting with the story. Thanks for reading and I will try to post again soon!...**

**Chapter 22 Before A Wedding…..**

_Salena_

"Bagheera! They're here!" Salena ignored the pain piercing through her ribs and ran from Bagheera's side to the distant figures of her family. "Mother, Father, Alpa!"

"Salena!" Her father was the first to catch her, nearly falling backward when she threw herself into his forelegs, her mother came around and kissed her cheek while Alpa clung to her foreleg. She touched noses with her mother. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you! I was so worried you wouldn't….." She trailed off when she caught sight of the stranger she hadn't noticed before. A slow smile spread across her face when she realized who it must be; Dhara…the one who had traveled with her family and the current inhabitant of Shere Ki's territory. Except Dhara was a sloth bear….a female sloth bear….._like Baloo!_

The female bear smiled back at her as she tried to think of what to say. Before she could gather her jumbled thoughts, Dihrem pulled back and with a meaningful grin and introduced them. "Salena, meet Dhara. Dhara, this is my daughter."

Dhara smiled again and leaned down in a friendly way. "Nice to meet you, Salena. I've heard a lot about ya." Her voice was smooth and relaxed when she spoke; Salena instantly noticed her beautiful gold irises shining in the center of the wide set of her eyes. She was stout and plump in stature….maybe slightly smaller than Baloo….her thick, light grey fur softened her strong build. _Wow…they have to meet! _Salena stole a glance at her father; she recognized that mischievous smile before it even turned the corners of his mouth; so he _had _been plotting! Salena suppressed a laugh and communicated with her eyes. _DADDY!_

The little panther startled when a nudge from her mother told her the bear was still waiting for a response, and smiled at Dhara as she greeted her warmly. "Oh! Yes! I'm Salena. I'm so glad you were able to get them here safely; thank you! You are welcome to stay as long as you want!"

She must have sounded too eager, too innocent or something….because everyone started to laugh at her as they would laugh at an adorable child. _Well, at least I didn't say something too ridiculous. _Bagheera was now sitting at her side, looking down at her with a teasing smile; Salena put her paw on top of his briefly and tried to cover for her overexcitement by changing the subject. "Dear, where's Baloo?"

Bagheera had already caught on, but answered her question in a gentle, neutral tone. "Downriver with the man cubs, I believe." He kissed her cheek and spoke to Dhara in a friendly, formal tone. "It's nice to meet you, Dhara. Welcome to our part of the jungle."

Dhara seemed indifferent. "Just passing through and looking." She paused and looked down in a distracted way that reminded Salena of Baloo. "Bagheera, right?"

After they had exchanged greetings, Dihrem looked around as if something were missing; he voiced it when he didn't find it. "Where's Shere Ki?"

_Hiding from you to buy time. _But they _had_ been worried about her lately. Salena turned to her father to answer his question. "She's at home; we might have to go see her in a little while if you are all feeling up to it. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

Maya looked concerned now. "Not feeling well? Well…maybe I should go see her." Shere Ki had yet to tell them her news, but Salena knew her mother probably had a feeling. Her father, however, was most likely to be clueless.

Dihrem raised an eyebrow. "Could it possibly be that she is nervous about facing me? She knows she has yet to answer my question."

_That would be most of it. _Salena decided to play clueless. "No. She has been sick recently."

The mischief in Dihrem's eyes faded into concern. "Well, we will go now if you will be kind enough to guide us."

Salena hoped that the surprise waiting on them would ebb their shock. When they got to the cave, Shere Khan rose from the spot where he was lying across from Veni and approached them with one of his charming grins that used to get on Salena's nerves. Dihrem recognized his old friend and ran the rest of the way to them. "Veni!" Maya gripped Salena's foreleg in shock as they exchanged warm greetings and questions.

Salena smiled at her. "Surprise, Mother. They live here in our community; I think Yamini is inside with Shere Ki."

Shere Khan raised an eyebrow and turned to follow as Maya leapt toward the cave with an excited cry. "This should be interesting."

Alpa peered up at Salena with a curious expression. "What should be interesting?"

Salena smiled up at Bagheera as Shere Khan walked away, uncertain of how to answer the question. Bagheera smoothed things over. "Would you like to go see Shere Ki, Alpa?"

The little cub reared up on her hind legs excitedly and dashed for the cave. Salena smiled at Bagheera's rich laugh and followed her sister. Dihrem noticed they were heading for the cave, and decided to follow with Veni as well. Salena held her breath. _Here we go. _

When they entered the cave, Maya and Yamini were smiling down at Shere Ki, who was resting on a thick bed of grass. The tigress tensed and leaned into Shere Khan when she saw Dihrem enter the cave. Salena felt a pang of envy when she was able to greet him in her usual calm, silky voice. "Dihrem, I'm so happy to see you."

The little panther stole a glance at her father when there was no immediate response; he seemed to be in some kind of shock….which, for him, didn't happen very often. He looked back and forth, from Shere Ki to Shere Khan, several times before he slowly approached Shere Ki. The tigress watched him cautiously, but never shrank back. "I…wanted to surprise you."

Even Maya held her breath while they waited for Dihrem to respond; everyone did, with the exception of Shere Khan, who looked indifferent to the whole situation. Finally, the old panther surprised everyone when a wide smile spread across his face as he put everything together. His voice was full of excitement when he finally answered. "I'm getting a grandchild?"

Everyone nearly fell out except Shere Khan, who didn't seem all that surprised. Shere Ki sighed and nodded in answer when she couldn't find words. Dihrem laughed and drew her into an embrace with his foreleg. His eyes popped open as he pulled back to ask the question they all knew was coming next. "Wedding vows?"

Shere Ki smiled because she already had an answer. "Shere Khan and I are preceding Bagheera and Salena."

Dihrem was ecstatic. "Oh, Maya! We get to watch both daughters wed in one day! Oh, what a grand day for us all! It has to be perfect…."

"Speaking of that…." Salena looked up at Bagheera; he smiled back down at her and finished for her in his flattering, rich voice. "We only lack one thing before the wedding, and that is one to perform the ceremony. We would be honored, Dihrem…..if….you would marry us?"

To their surprise, the old panther looked disappointed. "Perform the ceremony? But…." He looked around at all the anticipating faces before he voiced what was on his mind. "I had hoped to give my daughters away and watch the whole ceremony with my beautiful wife and youngest daughter in the front row, not miss half of it because I am performing it….."

Salena couldn't believe what she was hearing, and turned on her father with a smile. "You mean you're alright with Shere Ki being with cub and you don't want to marry us after we put all our choices on you!"

Dihrem chuckled, but answered honestly. "Yes, that's about the size of it." When Salena sighed and rolled her eyes, he offered suggestions. "Is there not anyone else to perform the ceremony?"

Salena plopped down with a gasp before turning to her mother; everyone just laughed. "Oh, raspberries! I didn't expect that one. How do you even know what he's ever going to do?" She yelled at her father again. "Why do you have to be so unpredictable?"

When Dihrem just smiled mischievously and nuzzled her, Maya answered her question with a knowing look at him. "Years and years of learning about him….and sometimes I still have no idea what he's going to do." Salena rested a cheek in her paw when her parents butted heads and chuckled. "Oh, by the Jungle Law…." She turned to Bagheera, Shere Ki, and Shere Khan. "Well, what are we going to do now? Marry ourselves?"

Bagheera laughed. "I think your father has a reasonable request. There are several others here that can perform the ceremony, love."

Shere Ki grabbed at Shere Khan's foreleg for support as she shifted around. "List them."

Bagheera turned his eyes upward to think. "Hathi does them on occasion…"

Everyone considered this as if they would at least give it a chance. Shere Khan eventually gave his final answer to them all. "No."

Bagheera thought a moment. "Some of the deer have been known to perform lovely ceremonies…."

Shere Ki smiled up at her mate. "Shere Khan would try to eat it." A proud grin of agreement from Shere Khan told them this was probably true.

Bagheera sighed. "Louie might…"

_Louie? _Salena wouldn't hear of it. "_Absolutely not!_ Keep going."

Bagheera's mouth turned up in a slow smile. "We can always ask Baloo. Huh."

Salena imitated his laugh in her best raspy tone. "Huh. Huh. Huh." When Bagheera smiled down at her with a sweet smile, she nudged his shoulder. "Very funny. Keep going."

Bagheera brightened when he thought of something, and smiled triumphantly as if he had found the solution. "Akela said he could do it just before you fell from the waterfall-….."

She still hadn't told her family about that yet! She cast a frantic glance to Bagheera, but it was too late. Maya's breath seemed to be cut off with a throaty gasp of shock as her blue eyes opened wide. Dihrem's thoughtful expression melted into one of shock and anger as he processed this. He swung his head to look directly at Bagheera and Salena with barred teeth. His voice seemed to boom from the cave. "WHAT?"…..

….The sound of Dihrem's paw striking Bagheera under the jaw had echoed through the cave as well. Salena held on to Bagheera as Dihrem stormed from the cave. Shere Ki pushed herself to her feet and hastily followed. As Maya apologized repeatedly and examined Bagheera's jaw with Yamini, they could hear the sound of Shere Ki and Dihrem's voices yelling at each other from the river. Salena noticed that Dhara looked uncomfortable, and mouthed her apologies to her; the beautiful bear just grinned back in understanding. Bagheera was attempting to distract everyone's attention by telling them it was alright….that her father had the right. Salena was furious with him at first, but listening to Bagheera made it hard for her to stay angry with her father….what could they expect? She should have told them before. She kissed Bagheera's cheek and nuzzled him as they waited for the yelling to end. Mowgli, Shanti, and Baloo had still not made an appearance.

Shere Khan looked proud of his wife when she and Dihrem returned to the cave. She lay back down on the grass as the old panther apologized to Bagheera. The apology was brief since Bagheera was so quick to accept it, but Dihrem also wanted explanations.

He looked around the cave. "Shere Ki tells me no one is at fault?"

Everyone in the cave who had witnessed the incident helped Salena explain that it was a sudden accident, that nothing could have been done to prevent it, that Salena was recovering quickly….the only part left out was that Mowgli harbored hard feelings to Salena before. Dihrem looked uncertain and weary.

"Thank you all for saving our daughter." Salena felt worried for him when he never seemed to notice the smiles and nods around him; he had yet to even look at her, and seemed distant. Everyone went still when he requested to see the waterfall, but Bagheera volunteered to take him there. Salena assumed they would talk then. Alpa and Maya refused to go, so Salena and Dhara took them to rest in the cave she and Bagheera would live in when they were wed. All three were soon fast asleep, worn out from the journey. Salena wiggled out from between her mother and sister and made her way to the waterfall she once thought had killed her.

She found Dihrem sitting at the water's edge with his head bent in a sad way; Bagheera was nowhere to be seen. Salena approached with cautious steps, and silently took her place beside him when he never turned his head. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes when she kissed his cheek and finally lifted his head. His quiet tone troubled her. "As good as I could be, I suppose."

Salena felt her ears flatten as her heart sank, but busied herself with looking this way and that. "Where is Bagheera?"

"He is like me. The sight of the waterfall is almost too much for him. I told him he could take his leave because I was waiting for you." Salena managed a small smile. He still knew her so well….she guessed her parents always would. Dihrem raised an eyebrow. "You are angry with me for hitting him, then?"

Salena considered this a moment before shaking her head. "I was at first, but I understand why you did. He didn't deserve it, you know."

Dihrem nodded. "I know."

She knew he knew. But still…. "Do you think Bagheera's okay, Daddy? He can be sensitive about…."

Dihrem smiled. "We can just say that Bagheera and I both share the experience of being hit by the bride's father before the wedding."

_Just like those two! _They had spoken then. She knew her father wouldn't let Bagheera walk away feeling as if he had not kept his word when indeed he had, to the very best of his being. Salena giggled and laid her head on her father's shoulder; after a few silent moments of listening to the thundering falls, Dihrem looked her in the eyes. "How could you survive that, Salena?"

Salena stole a glance at the falls before returning his gaze. She spoke as sincerely and quietly as she knew how. "I remembered you….and everyone else I loved. I knew I had to get back to them, but memories are what kept me going until Shere Khan got to me. The first thing I remembered was…you teaching me how to swim while mother watched. Remember how you told me you'd never let me go?"

Dihrem understood, but was clearly astonished by her response. She felt herself being pulled into a strong embrace and just sat there, feeling as secure as she ever had. Dihrem held her tight with one of his strong forelegs. Salena's eyes popped open when she felt a tear drop on the top of her head as he rubbed her back. "Oh, my dearest daughter….I'll never let you go no matter where you are."

Salena just smiled and sat with her father as they watched the glowing water of the falls shimmer in the moonlight….

The next few days before the wedding went by in a blur…. Salena never realized how stressful even the simplest of weddings could be: rehearsing….making everyone behave while rehearsing…..inviting….arranging places for distant guests to stay….pleasing her parents….making sure the space was clear…..keeping Shere Ki's willpower going…..making sure Bagheera didn't stress….. It was almost too much! She had no idea how she was supposed to look beautiful if she never got any sleep. She and Bagheera also had more arguments than they had ever had since they met, but things were always smoothed over within minutes. Mowgli, Alpa, and Shanti proved to be quite the lifesavers, sometimes getting her to go on a walk when they thought _she _was too stressed.

Dhara and Baloo's meeting had been….interesting. Baloo and the man cubs had met up with them the morning after her family had arrived. She and Shere Ki loved Dhara; the she bear was witty, funny, calm, and cool. But everyone was wondering how she and Baloo would get along. So when Dhara and Baloo froze at the sight of one another, Bagheera was quick to introduce them in his flattering, rich tone. "Dhara, this is my friend, Baloo, who made both journeys to the Man Village possible. And Baloo, this is Dhara, who aided Salena's family on their travels."

Baloo still looked dumbfounded, so Dhara spoke first with a sweet smile. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Baloo shook his head to recover. "Hi, nice to meet ya too." That's all. Between getting her family and Dhara used to Mowgli and Shanti and exchanging greetings, Baloo and Dhara hardly got to interact at all. Salena gave Shere Ki a 'Did we just see Baloo get shy?' look, and was only more confused when Shere Ki returned it with an 'I think so.' grin. Bagheera was distracted with someone else, but Shere Khan looked amused. They seemed fairly fond of one another, but never interacted much, even during rehearsals for the wedding ceremony. Baloo acted as best man for Bagheera, and Salena asked Dhara to be maid of honor for her since Alpa wanted to present the headdresses with the other cubs and Shere Ki couldn't do it. Even though Salena often wondered why they never interacted, she never had the time to ask Baloo with the arrangements for the wedding going on.

Finally, the day before the wedding came. Salena never knew there was so much to a rehearsal! She had assumed it might only take half a day, but her mother turned out to be right when she said it would take all day. The day seemed to present every problem that could arise: Salena's ribs felt as if they were on fire, Baloo slept in, Shere Ki's paws were badly swollen….she ran through everything once and rested nearby for the next day, Salena and Shere Khan fought over something she couldn't even remember, Alpa and the other cubs thought that they could run down the center of the crowd with the headdress of flowers Bagheera and Shere Khan were to make for their brides, and almost everyone seemed to forget their words. Just when Salena and Bagheera thought they had reached their limit, Maya stepped in to save the day. After one more rehearsal, they were at least comfortable enough to call it a day.

Salena clawed her way up the tree Shere Ki was resting under and flung herself on the lowest branch with her limbs dangling. "Oh, by the law of the jungle!"

Alpa scaled the tree and climbed onto Salena's back as everyone else laughed and lay down under the tree to rest as they ran through a checklist. Bagheera thanked Akela and jumped onto the branch in front of Salena. The little panther didn't bother responding when he kissed her cheek; she knew what was coming. Bagheera began running down the list.

"Is the area ready?"

Now Salena was in yes mode; she rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her paw. "Yes."

"Everyone knows what to say?"

"Yes." _If saying "speech" in place of a presentation speech counted._

Bagheera went on. "Is the bride still sane?"

_Is the groom calm now? _Salena felt irritation rise inside her, but had no energy. "Yes….."

A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Can you wait to be married?"

Salena caught it. "No!"

Everyone chuckled when he raised an eyebrow and kissed her cheek. She smiled when he whispered comforting words in her ear. "Tomorrow will be perfect, love. I'm marrying you, remember? You will see."

Salena nearly melted when he nuzzled her; they were lost in a world of their own until her sister's voice interrupted them. "That's so sweet." Salena startled and looked over her shoulder; she forgot her little sister was still there, but Alpa just looked back at her. "You're lucky. As long as you're there, everything will be perfect to him."

Salena scoffed when Bagheera smiled back at her in agreement. "That's right."

The tree shook when Baloo leaned against in with a playful grin. "Alpa! I can't believe you have a date to the wedding too! Between you and everyone else, Dhara and I are all alone!"

Salena raised her head with an amused grin. "Date?" She looked up at Bagheera. "Everyone's bringing a date?"

Baloo answered when the panther didn't. "Apparently! Mowgli and Shanti are dates….married couples are dates….Alpa and Yamini's grandson are dates….is anyone ever single anymore!"

Dihrem threw a stern glance at Alpa. "Date?"

Bagheera looked down at Mowgli and Shanti. "Date…. Huh." He grunted in a gruff manner as he waited for an explanation.

Four "ewww's" sounded out at once. Mowgli was the first to speak up in his defense. "She's not my date!"

Alpa was surprisingly calm under Dihrem's stare. "We're not dates. We're just sitting together after we give Salena and Shere Ki their headdresses."

Shere Ki spoke around a light laugh to Shere Khan. "They're just sitting together…."

Baloo scratched under his chin. "Yeah, well I'm still lonely 'cause I don't have nobody to sit with."

Salena teased Baloo. "Any other time you'd have every female in the jungle sitting with you."

Baloo shrugged. "They're all taken."

Alpa looked down at Baloo. "Dhara's not."

It was loud enough for everyone to hear, so Salena joined in. "Yeah, Baloo! Ask Dhara to go with you."

Mowgli chimed in. "Yeah, Baloo." Soon enough, every cub there joined in the chorus until Baloo laughed and turned to Dhara. "How 'bout it? Care to join me for this shindig?"

Dhara shrugged with a smile. "Best man and maid of honor. We're stuck together anyway."

Baloo smiled. "Good enough."

As everyone laughed, Maya rested her forepaws on the tree trunk. "Alright, it's time for everyone to go home and get some rest. Brides and grooms aren't supposed to see each other until the wedding."

Salena met Bagheera's eyes with hers. _Tomorrow, we will be married. _She was barely aware of the others chattering excitedly about the males going to the ancient ruins for a party and the females having a sleepover as she and Bagheera exchanged kisses.

"I love you." He whispered the words so gently she nearly cried.

"I love you too, Bagheera the Panther." They were being pulled apart by the ones ready for their parties now.

Baloo was tugging at Bagheera. "Yeah…yeah…yeah…you'll have plenty of time for that later. But now we're goin' to one swingin' party." Bagheera rolled his eyes, but Baloo succeeded in tugging him out of the tree. Shanti and Alpa finally coaxed her out of the tree next. The little panther gave Bagheera another kiss while Baloo interrupted Shere Khan and Shere Ki's moment. He wedged himself between them and swooped Shere Khan up with one forearm. "C'mon! The night's wastin' away!"

Shere Khan growled and pushed Baloo away, but the bear finally got them all moving. He called for the others to join him "while the love birds were distracted". Salena exchanged excited glances with the others and fought last minute nerves as they started for the cave. With final farewells, everyone went their separate ways for a night of fun before their big day.


	23. Chapter 23: Union

…**..Thanks you checking back, guys! I've really had to think hard on this chapter, but I finally got it together and so very much happens. I won't spoil anything, but I really really hope you enjoy reading. **

**And thank you so much for the kind reviews again; I have read them. I was beginning to think I had written too much and that readers were losing interest. I am so glad to see that some of you have told me what you would like to see in additional sequels/stories. If anyone has thoughts on the story or suggestions for a sequel, please feel free to let me know what you think. If not, I would love to hear more about this one; who your favorite character is, favorite part of the story, etc. I am expecting to finish in the next two chapters, but it might turn into three depending on how long the chapters turn out to be. **

**Anyway, this is what I have for now. I hope you enjoy and will update as soon as possible! Thanks so much for reading!...**

**Chapter 23 Union**

_Shere Ki_

Shere Ki's ears pricked up at the sound of a morning bird's song; the notes were a beautiful combination of cheerful low and high notes. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the wonderful melody, she drew in a breath and flexed one of her paws. Dull pain, but they felt so much better. At least she could tell she even had a paw. Maya had spent nearly an hour massaging and working them last night, and had done the very best she could. Shere Ki guessed she could at least get through the ceremony. She didn't feel well, but she was excited to renew her vows with Shere Khan and celebrate Bagheera and Salena's wedding day. She decided to wait for the others to rouse her; they had had a wonderful night of fun last night. It had been just what she and Salena needed….a night of fun with their dearest friends. Dhara had even gotten her to sing. Shere Ki's ears flattened when she felt a movement stirring inside of her. _You stay in there. _A shifting of the grass on the other side of her was followed by a startled gasp from what sounded like Salena. Before Shere Ki could even open her eyes, a shower of cold water rained down on her.

Shere Ki found Yamini, Alpa, Maya, Shanti, and Dhara looking down at her with mischievous smiles and a now empty leaf lying on the ground before them. "What is the matter with you?" Shere Ki snarled the question as she and Salena shook the ice cold droplets from their fur.

Maya laughed and wiped at Shere Ki and Salena's eyes. "Time to wake up, dears. We have to get you two ready for Bagheera and Shere Khan."

Shanti put an arm around Shere Ki. "They are going to be amazed when they see how beautiful you are."

Salena blushed, but Shere Ki just sighed and ran a paw over her bulging middle. Yamini smacked at it. "Stop. You're practically glowing. Just wait until you have your bath and see how beautiful you are."

Salena massaged Shere Ki's paw in the way her mother had shown them last night, looking concerned. "Are you sure you're okay, Shere Ki? Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"

Shere Ki smiled at them all. "I'm fine. Let's wash up."

The next few hours were spent bathing, scrubbing, washing, and splashing one another in water fights when they got distracted. Once they shook themselves dry, they all groomed themselves. Grooming, grooming, grooming…..until everyone's fur practically shimmered in the sunlight. Shere Ki felt refreshed, but was slowly running out of energy. The good thing was that the cold waters did wonders for her paws; she would be able to sit through the ceremony at least. Maya and Yamini were rubbing them down one last time when Dihrem approached, carrying the ring of flowers the bride's family traditionally made for her before the groom replaced them.

Everyone gasped when he sat them down. The flowers on each headdress were the tiniest one could find; hardly buds. One had a combination of pure white and soft pink buds, with bright green leaves intertwined delicately around one another. The other had more ivory colored buds with bright yellow buds patterned in the dark, interwoven leaves of the headdress. Dihrem and Maya exchanged proud smiles as Shere Ki and Salena pawed at the headdresses in amazement. Shere Ki knew they had put a jungle of time and thought into them.

Dihrem held up the dark one with the ivory and yellow buds. "You first, Shere Ki." Shere Ki's mouth parted in astonishment as he placed it on her head. When Maya adjusted it, the ring was a perfect fit around it, like it was made for her. Dihrem smiled and held up the light one with the white and pink buds for Salena. "And you are next, my sweet daughter." Maya giggled with joy and touched noses with Salena when she adjusted the headdress to another perfect fit. Salena looked overjoyed. "It's perfect!" They nuzzled their parents with nothing but all smiles. Shere Ki and Salena both laughed when they found they were nearly in tears. "Thank you!"

Alpa put a forepaw on Salena's. "You both look so beautiful."

Shere Ki and Salena slowly approached the river's edge and looked into the rippling waters. Salena, of course, was dainty and stunning as ever, but Shere Ki was astonished at the beauty she saw staring back at her in the water. She had never felt so beautiful; the light orange of her fur shone golden in the sunlight, and her eyes reflected the joy she felt inside. She was radiant! _Can that really be me?_

Salena must have been inside her head, because she turned to Shere Ki with her sweet smile. "That's you. You are so beautiful, Shere Ki. You always have been."

Shere Ki exhaled with a smile and rested her chin on her dearest friend's shoulder. "You too. I can't wait to see Bagheera's face when he sees you."

The two stood there for some time, crying and laughing with their friends and family. After what seemed like no time, Baloo came strutting up the riverside. "Well, now! Whadda we have here?" He scooped Salena up with a sweep of his paw and held her upright as he messed Shere Ki's shoulder fur. "Beautiful…. Wait 'til Baggy and Stripes see ya! I bet….."

Shere Ki grew more and more irritated as she tried to fix the fur Baloo had messed between her shoulders. When she couldn't do it, she snarled at him from behind clenched teeth. "Baloo!" She circled around him and turned around. "Fix it."

"Can't you fix your own fur?" He dropped Salena. "We've gotta…."

Shere Ki decided she wasn't moving; she had spent too much time on her fur this morning. "Fix. It."

Baloo smiled mischievously and licked his paw to smooth down her fur; Shere Ki ducked out of the way before he could. Salena fixed her shoulder fur as the great bear laughed. Dihrem guffawed and stepped up beside her. "Alright now, your husband is waiting for you." When Shere Ki smiled back anxiously, Dihrem put a paw on top of hers. "Shere Ki, I know we aren't your real parents, but Maya and I think of you as our daughter….and I would be honored if I could give you away this time."

The one thing Shere Ki regretted about her first wedding was that it had been so last minute and simple she had not involved her family. _Now I have the chance. _Shere Ki breathed a touched sigh through her smile and nodded warmly. "Of course."

Baloo held out his forearm to Dhara. "Still gonna sit with me?"

Dhara took the challenge and took it. "Sure, why not?"

The wedding was held in a beautiful, open meadow with small buds of flowers sprouting from the grass and a river running peacefully nearby. Everything was serene and beautiful; just what anyone would want. Nausea rose in her stomach when her eyes took in the crowd. There had to be hundreds of creatures there; in fact, the whole community and more had shown up. Shere Ki expected everyone to show up for Bagheera and Salena, but she never dreamed that so many would show up for her and Shere Khan….but they had. The tigress froze at the sight of rows and rows of creatures awaiting her arrival.

Maya must have read her motions. The motherly panther came around and kissed her cheek; her comforting voice wrapped around Shere Ki and instantly calmed her nerves. "Look how many creatures love you! Don't be nervous; look at your husband!" With that, she and Alpa walked to the front and took their place in the front row. Shere Ki and Salena had picked out a tree for the little panther to watch from since she couldn't be seen yet. Her eyes met Salena's crystal blue ones through the thick leaves of the tree. Salena poked her head out and smiled as she tilted her head for Shere Ki to go on.

Suddenly, a loud trumpeting sound rang through the air; when Shere Ki snapped around to see what it was, she saw that Hathi and his herd of elephants were standing in a row and blowing through their trunks. The tigress grinned; she guessed it was somewhat of a welcome for the bride, and mostly to get everyone quiet. All at once, every head turned in her direction. Dihrem smiled when Shere Ki stiffened, and whispered in her ear. "Time to go, dear; just look ahead. Let's go."

Shere Ki trained her eyes ahead like he said, and was astounded by the sight of Shere Khan sitting at the front with Akela. He looked as handsome as she had ever seen; well groomed, happy, that wide, proud grin on his face with sweet narrow eyes….tall and steady as he sat there waiting for her. A burst of happiness made her feet move as she kept her eyes on him. He reached out to her when Dirhem kissed her cheek and handed her over. It wasn't until she was sitting in her place beside him that she tore her eyes from his smile to grin at the crowd and face Akela; not many seconds went by without either her or Shere Khan drifting their eyes to the other.

"We gather here today for the renewing of vows between Shere Khan the Tiger and Shere Ki the Tigress…." Akela began a beautiful ceremony with the best of speeches in his soft, calm voice. As Shere Ki listened to the opening introduction, she could hear the beautiful way in which the soft notes carried through the crowd. She noticed Bagheera hurriedly sneak in sometime during the speech, looking relieved of stress when he took his place by Salena's family. Shere Ki snuck a smirk with Shere Khan because they knew what he had been working on.

"….and now the husband will proudly present his wife with his headdress as he gives his speech." _Oh. _Shere Ki tore her attention from Akela's soft words to Shere Khan; to her knowledge, they hadn't even thought of a receiving speech or a new headdress. But Shere Khan was already raising his eyebrow to cue Alpa, Ravi, the grandson of Yamini and Veni, Mowgli, Shanti, and Raksha's little puppies to come to the front.

The cubs all came in a tight group; once they reached their place, they parted to reveal the loveliest headdress Shere Ki had ever seen. The headdress was a ring of full pink and orange tiger lilies mingled dark green leaves; the lilies and leaves were woven together in a tight, neat pattern that Shere Ki knew could only be Shere Khan's work. _Our flower. _Shere Ki gasped and dug her claws into the ground for support as Shere Khan took the headdress and turned to speak to her in his sweet, sophisticated voice that carried through the air.

"Shere Ki, I am as proud to present my beautiful wife to the jungle today as I was to meet you the first time we ever fought over that prey." Shere Ki snickered with everyone else as the memory of their first meeting crossed her mind. Shere Khan continued when it was quiet again, and twisted the end of the headdress until it broke. Shere Ki gasped in confusion of this action and pawed at it as she glared at him, but he gently pushed her paw away and continued as if it were just part of the ceremony. Shere Ki looked around to see that everyone else was just as confused as she was. Shere Khan smiled and stroked her cheek with his forepaw. "And I am proud that you would stand here with me and renew our vows today. When we were first married, I let our vows break once….." With that, he gently removed Dihrem and Maya's headdress and broke the end of that as well. He began intertwining their headdress with his. Shere Ki pawed at them in a panic, but he gently shoved her paw away once again with a smile and kept working as he talked. She must have looked somewhat smug, because everyone laughed aloud.

"…and now I have the honor of having you in my life again as my mate. You see, Shere Ki…sometimes what has been broken before can become stronger when bound together again….if given the chance." With that, he finished intertwining their wedding headdresses and drew them tight before twining the ends together again. He held it up for her, and everyone else, to see as he finished his speech. Shere Ki kept on paw on his as he held the headdress, still in a state of shock; Shere Khan continued. "And that is what I want our headdress to signify. Reunion and strength….for us…for our children…..for our passed loved ones." He turned to face her only now, and held his free paw on hers as he spoke. "I love you, Shere Ki….I will always love you. You are the most astounding creature I have ever met, and I would be honored if you would receive this headdress and join with me. I would be forever lost without you. Will you have me?"

Shere Ki hesitated as she tried to find words through the haze of amazement and shock while he looked into her eyes. She had never dreamed she would see him pour out his heart to her in front of the jungle people. But he had. And only she would ever know how hard that was for him. Her first words were a whisper as she gripped his wrist, but she kept her eyes locked on his so he could see she meant every word. "I'm so proud of you." With that, she spoke in a clear voice so everyone could hear. "I would be honored."

Shere Khan sighed with joy and placed the new headdress on her head, a perfect fit. She barely heard Akela's next words. "People of the Jungle, I am proud to announce Shere Khan and Shere Ki rejoined as one under the Jungle Law." He nodded to Shere Khan. "You may kiss your bride."

Everyone cheered as Shere Khan drew her into a long kiss. Shere Ki leaned into his chest when he pulled her into an embrace with one foreleg and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Shere Khan."

Shere Khan rubbed his chin on her head; she could hear his words rising in his chest as he spoke. "And I love you."

Shere Ki still felt dazed with shock when they walked down the part in the animals side by side; the only thing that brought her back was the pain in her swelling paws when they took their place beside Bagheera. Shere Khan noticed and held one as he stared down at it in concern, but Shere Ki told him she was fine and lay down in her place beside them. When Hathi's horn blew to quiet everyone again, Akela addressed the audience. "Within the next few moments, Bagheera and Salena will join as one." Shere Ki nuzzled Shere Khan as everyone cheered. Maya and Dihrem kissed her cheek and left from their places to get Salena.

Baloo punched lightly at Bagheera's nuzzle, causing the long whiskers to crinkle. "You ready to tie the knot, Baggy?" Bagheera stared at him in annoyance a few moments, before brushing at his whiskers with his paw. When they were straightened again, he answered Baloo. "Yes."

Mowgli tiled his head at Bagheera. "You nervous?"

Bagheera was brushing the fur down on his chest. "Maybe a bit."

Shere Ki grinned and turned to Shanti and Dhara. "He's nervous."

Bagheera smiled with a sweet, teasing look at her. "Well, maybe I won't miss my speech." Shere Ki laughed with everyone as the wise panther stood. He raised an eyebrow to everyone. "Ready?"

When the cubs, Bagheera, Baloo and Dhara took their places in front with Akela, Shere Khan leaned down to Shere Ki. "And the child?"

She smiled at him knowingly. "Still in there."

He just scoffed and raised his eyes. "She's an obedient one."

Shere Ki grinned when she heard what he had said. _She._ Their daughter. She spoke slowly as she joked with him. "And considerate…." They butted heads with smiles and turned to watch the union between Bagheera and Salena, never leaving the other's warmth as the day wore on.

_Salena_

"You may kiss your bride." Salena watched from her perch in the tree she and Shere Ki had picked as Shere Khan pulled Shere Ki into a sweet kiss while everyone cheered. The two tigers glowed with pride and happiness as they walked down the aisle of animals and took their places for the next wedding. Hers. _I'm getting married! _All at once, a mixture of emotions went through her…..happiness….sadness….anxiety…..excitement. Salena took a breath. _I am marrying Bagheera, my only love….with all my loved ones here with me. _And that was all she could ask for.

Her family called to her from the bottom of the tree just as the emotions settled inside her. Salena jumped from the tree and leapt into the arms of her father and mother. Maya straightened her headdress while Dihrem held her paw in his. Alpa was the first to speak in her low, flattering voice. "I can't wait to see you get married, but I'm going to miss you."

That did it. Tears ran down Salena's face as she touched noses with her sister. "I'll always be with you," she whispered softly. She held Alpa in her foreleg as she faced her parents, who were leaning into each other, smiling despite the moisture in their eyes. Salena smiled a tiny smile. "Were you nervous?"

Dihrem smiled and shook his head. "I wasn't; your mother was a wreck." He chuckled when Maya swatted his shoulder.

"You trembled through your whole speech!" While Alpa pestered her father, Maya wiped the remaining tears from Salena's eyes and smiled back at her. "I've always dreamt of seeing you on your wedding day; you look so beautiful."

Salena hugged her mother. There was no need for "I'll miss you"s or "Sit up straight during the ceremony"s; the one thing her mother whispered to her was exactly what Salena needed to hear. "Don't be nervous. Come now, Bagheera is waiting for you."

Salena wondered if she would be like her mother on her child's wedding day….she wondered how Bagheera would be. All curiosity was pushed into the back of her mind when her father approached to give her away. He kissed the top of her head. "Come, your husband to be is waiting. Let's go."

Her heart had swelled when she took in the sight of the audience from the tree; she and Bagheera would never have expected such a turnout. Her father smiled down at her as they approached from the back. "Look how many have come to see my daughter join with Bagheera." When she could only answer with a smile, her father kissed her forehead as Hathi and the elephants blew through their trunks to get everyone's attention. She felt heat rise to her cheeks when everyone's gaze turned her way. Her father smiled down at her as he took the first step forward. "Just look at your husband to be, dear."

Salena trained her eyes to the front, and felt a surge of happiness and pride course through her when they fell on Bagheera sitting there, staring back at her with Akela. He looked as handsome as ever….well groomed, sweet, serious, and happy…..he stared back at her in breath taken astonishment as she made her way down the aisle, he sat proud and strong as he waited. Salena wondered if she looked as he expected her to. A proud smile spread across his face when Dihrem handed her over. Salena kissed her father and took Bagheera's paw. Salena heard him sincerely promise Dihrem he would take care of her when the old panther asked. He smiled down at her good naturedly and whispered as he pulled her toward him. "You look so beautiful, Salena."

"Thank you." Salena watched her father take his place beside her smiling family as Akela's soft, sweet voice carried the opening notes of the ceremony through the air. "We gather here today for the joining of Bagheera the Panther, advisor of our affairs, and Salena the Panther, daughter of Dihrem and Maya….."

Akela was wonderful, Salena listened to every word she could as she moved her eyes to Bagheera's sweet, smiling face. She couldn't be more proud to marry her only love in front of everyone gathered here today. Bagheera and Salena spent the majority of the ceremony staring into each other's eyes….Salena felt no nervousness….no sadness…..she could only think of how honored and excited she was to start her new life with Bagheera.

"…and now the husband to be will proudly present his bride with his headdress as he gives his receiving speech." Salena smiled up at Bagheera as he thanked Akela and nervously returned her gaze; she tried to comfort him with her eyes so he wouldn't be so anxious, and was relieved to find that it seemed to work. Bagheera seemed to gain confidence as he placed his paw firmly atop hers and, as always, began the most beautiful speech she had ever heard.

"Salena, I am honored that you would stand with me today and join with me in our vows; in fact, I consider myself lucky that you would consider marrying me at all…" Everyone laughed when she rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, but he just smiled and continued when they quieted down. "But for some reason you did, and I am very lucky to have you and your family in my life. And so it is with this thought that I present my headdress to you…." Alpa, Ravi, Mowgli, Shanti, and Raksha's puppies took their cue and came to the front as they had before. Salena gasped and leaned into Dhara, who was standing on the other side of her, for support. She was vaguely aware that her reaction made Baloo and Bagheera smile, but her eyes never left the magnificent headdress Bagheera had made for her.

The headdress consisted of small, bright green leaves woven together with yellow buds in an organized, delicate pattern. The most striking feature was the huge, pale pink lilies woven into the pattern; Salena gasped and grinned at the sight of them. They were the same type of lily that had been on the lily pad Bagheera and Salena had lifted off one another's heads that day in the river. _The first day we made a connection. _Tears brimmed her eyes as Bagheera took the headdress and continued his speech.

A pang of sadness hit her when Dhara removed her family's headdress for Bagheera to replace it with his; she tried to stay strong as Bagheera continued to speak. "But I now have you and your family in my life, Salena; and I would like to you to stay bound to your family even when we start out life together, and so it is with this in mind that I bind the headdress of your family to mine." With that, he took her family's headdress from Dhara, joined it with the one he made for her, and broke the end of both. Salena never noticed she was pawing at it in the same way Shere Ki had until Bagheera kissed her paw teasingly and lowered it back to the ground. Everyone awed as she blushed. She watched in amazement as Bagheera and Baloo wove the headdresses together and twined the tightened ends together again. Bagheera held the astounding headdress up for her and everyone else to see while he finished; Salena kept a paw on his shoulder to steady herself as she listened to his rich, accented voice carry through the air.

"I want our headdress to be a symbol of unity, Salena….unity for us, for our family, for our jungle…." He spoke to her now; Salena couldn't help brushing tears from her eyes as he looked down at her with his sincere gaze. "I always want you to be happy, my love….I want you to be as happy as I am….and I hope this headdress will always remind you of that." He stroked her cheek and placed his free paw on top of hers. "I love you, Salena. And I always will….no matter what happens. I never thought anyone as special as you could come into my life, and I am honored to have you here with me. I don't know what I would have done without you. You are so beautiful and kind and smart….and I will never cease to admire the panther you are. Will you accept this headdress and join with me? Make me the happiest panther in the jungle?"

Salena choked back her tears and flung herself into his forearms; Bagheera just managed to keep his balance as he chuckled. Salena was so proud of him….more touched than she had ever been at his speech. _He really loves me for me. _And she loved him for who he was; she never doubted. Salena drew back and caressed his cheek as she choked out her answer. "Yes I accept it, Bagheera. Thank you!" She sniffed as he brightened with relief and placed the perfectly fitted headdress on her head. She put a paw on top of his. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you." Bagheera smiled his sweet smile; everyone chuckled and awed as they became lost in each other's eyes.

"People of the Jungle, I am proud to announce Bagheera and Salena joined together as one under the Jungle Law." A hint of a smile spread across his face as he nodded to Bagheera. "You may kiss your bride."

She was vaguely aware of the chorus of cheers ringing through the jungle as Bagheera pulled her into a long, sincere kiss that made her melt. Their wedding kiss. They smiled at each other when they pulled back, and kissed again before walking side by side down the aisle of animals. Salena was still in a daze as they came around to her family, Shere Ki and Shere Khan, Mowgli, and Shanti, and Baloo and Dhara when they left their places to join them. The next few moments were full of tears, laughter, congratulations….Salena couldn't even remember who said what because it was so overwhelming. All she remembered was her father butting foreheads with her, her sister's smile, her mother's tears, Shere Ki and Shere Khan's proud eyes, Mowgli and Shanti's hugs, and she thought she remembered Baloo singing a jungle love song for them with Louie. She supposed she would process the memories later on, but right now she just held on to Bagheera, her new husband. The one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "You were so amazing. I love you so much."

He rubbed his nose to hers. "I love you too, dearest. You were so brave."

Baloo wrapped his arms around them. "C'mon! We gotta do the thank you line thing…and then…" He turned his head to Bagheera. "We're gonna party."

As Bagheera scoffed at him, Salena approached Shere Ki, who was still lying down as Maya massaged her lower back. Salena put a paw on her forearm. "Can you sit through the line, Shere Ki?"

Shere Ki looked tired, but she nodded anyway. "I'm fine….it won't take long. Congratulations."

Salena patted her. "We will try to move quickly..and you too!"

They laughed and quickly gathered with everyone who had took part in the ceremony at the front. Salena and Bagheera made sure to thank and talk with everyone; making sure they knew their attendance was appreciated, which Bagheera was most amazing at. Time seemed to go by so quickly that Salena lost track of time. By the time everyone moved through, the afternoon sun was just beginning to show. Salena smiled up at Bagheera as Baloo ushered them out for his favorite part….the wedding celebration at the ancient ruins. Salena laughed when Baloo stated that a good party had to follow all these "formalities". _Sounds about right. _They spotted rows of animals on both sides when they turned to head to the ruins, and knew what was coming next. She and Bagheera trotted just ahead of Shere Khan and Shere Ki as everyone showered them with flowers and seeds. She was still laughing when Bagheera half pulled her to safety.

Shere Ki giggled around a huff and grabbed Salena's wrist. "I think Shere Khan and I are going to sneak out."

Salena looked down at her in concern. "Are you okay, Shere Ki? Was it too much? I can help you get back…."

Shere Ki laughed. "I'll be okay with Shere Khan helping me. Maya thinks I should go home too. I'm not feeling well…and…my paws hurt so badly. " Salena ran her paw over the tigress' paw, nearly swollen to twice its normal size. Shere Khan was stiff and cautious as he watched her every move; suddenly Salena was convinced that going home to rest was best for Shere Ki.

"I'll go back with you."

Shere Ki shook her head. "You need to stay here with the guests and enjoy the rest of the day."

Salena was overcome with concern for her friend. "I'm sorry you couldn't stay the whole day and enjoy it, Shere Ki."

Shere Ki looked at her like she had said something ridiculous. "Are you kidding? This has been the best day of my life, thanks to you. And anyway….." She smiled up at Shere Khan. "We aren't party animals."

Salena was a bit more convinced. "I'll visit tomorrow. Come get me if you need help with anything."

Shere Ki hugged her. "If you can. I'm just going to rest. Have fun."

Salena smiled at her. "Promise you'll let me know something."

"I will!" She watched as Shere Ki started slowly making her way home with Shere Khan, and butted heads with Bagheera when she saw them nuzzle one another. The little panther knew she would be meeting her new niece or nephew soon.

Bagheera rubbed the top of her head with his chin. "Maybe we can get away early as well?"

Bagheera wasn't a party animal either. Salena bumped his shoulder with hers and just had time to kiss him before Alpa. Mowgli, and the other cubs dragged them along to the ruins, where they watched Baloo pull Dhara on stage to sing a fun jungle song.

_Shere Ki and Shere Khan_

The two tigers spent the night of their renewing and the next day resting in each other's arms, content and happy as they talked and slept. The only time they were apart was when Shere Khan went out to hunt. Shere Ki had no appetite, but when Maya stopped by, she helped Shere Khan coax food into the tigress. Maya examined her and looked into her eyes with concern as she rubbed her back. "I think you will deliver very soon, Shere Ki."

Shere Ki shifted around in discomfort. _I'm ready to. _"Me too," she mumbled.

Maya smiled at her, knowing where she was coming from. "Do you want me to stay?"

Shere Ki eyed the hanging, dark clouds and listened to the mighty wind blowing through the trees. The storm was picking up. She shook her head. "If something happens, I will get Shere Khan to come for you. You should get home to Dihrem and Alpa."

Maya nodded, but still looked concerned. "Make sure to get plenty of rest."

Shere Khan came around to the side of her and kissed the top of her head. "Indeed."

"No problem," the tigress retorted as she lay her head down on the soft bed of grass that now covered most of the cave. "Hurry back, Maya. I'll be okay, I promise."

When a clap of thunder sounded, Dihrem's voices called from somewhere near the cave. "Maya?"

The mother panther brushed her paw against Shere Ki's cheek and left. The tigress got a tight grip on her husband's paw when a roll of thunder sounded. "Dihrem came for Maya. Must be bad. Promise me you'll stay with me?"

"Of course." Shere Khan gave her a kiss and lay down on the other side of her, holding her close for warmth. She nestled closer every time the wind howled; Shere Ki guessed that Salena hadn't woken up in time to get to her, and that the storm was keeping her. She hoped Bagheera would keep the little panther from coming in such a storm. The rain came in such a heavy downpour that one would never be able to navigate within inches of the snout. The storm never let up throughout the whole day; Shere Ki finally felt safe enough with Shere Khan holding her that she was able to drift into sleep…

She awoke sometime during the night with a start. The rain was still as heavy as it had been all day…then what had woken her? A clap of thunder? Shere Ki lay her head back down on Shere Khan's shoulder and let out a deep breath, feeling tense. She lay still a few moments, listening to the storm, and then she felt the familiar tightness in her middle. She gritted her teeth as pain continued to course through her midsection for a long moment, longer than it should have been. Had she slept through the beginning of it? Why was it happening so fast? At this rate, help would never reach her in time if the storm continued. Pain tightened around her again as she thought everything through. She let out a breath….she had done this before. She could get through this. A low moan escaped her lips as the next contraction gradually stopped. Shere Khan's ears pricked as he raised his head in confusion. While her courage was still with her, Shere Ki grabbed his foreleg tightly. He started to say something, but couldn't seem to get out what he wanted to say, so Shere Ki gasped out her sentence in the steadiest voice she could. "The cub is coming…."

Shere Khan shot up with widened eyes. "Now?"

_No, next year. _Shere Ki kept her cool. "Now."

Shere Khan scrambled to his feet and cradled her face in his paw as he examined her. "Just hold on, I'll…." He looked outside at the blanket of rain pouring over the jungle. Shere Ki knew he knew as well as she did that he could never find Yamini or Maya in this storm, but she just knew he would try anyway if she didn't stop him. He crouched as he eyed the storm. "….run for Yamini or Maya."

Shere Ki put a paw on his just as he was about to sprint into the rain. "Wait!" When he looked back at her in confusion, she held a steady gaze on him and spoke in a calm tone. "I want you to help me."

Shere Khan saw something in her eyes….that same determined look that he loved; the one that told him she meant what she said. And it wasn't in regard to the storm. He grabbed her paw. "Shere Ki, I….do not know what to do…." This is one of the few times he actually felt fear; he never dreamed that he would father cubs, let alone…. If he did something wrong, he would never forgive himself. But looking down at Shere Ki, curled up against the pain, he knew he couldn't leave and get lost in the storm.

Shere Ki grabbed his paw when she could, and looked determinedly into his eyes. "You'll know. And I think this one will come easy. Please stay with me, Shere Khan…." She gasped as another contraction came; Shere Khan held her until she relaxed, then nodded and felt of her forehead, which was beginning to drench with sweat. He got the big leaves they had gathered just for the occasion and held them out to fill with water. "Well, we won't have to keep going to the river…."

Shere Ki couldn't manage a laugh, but her eyes smiled. "Good timing, huh?"

Shere Khan scoffed, but that was the last joke. From then on, he just did whatever he thought made sense: using water as needed to cool her, comforting her, coaching, keeping a check on things…. Now he knew what Maya often went through….doing your best to help but feeling restless. This birth wasn't nearly as terrifying as the last one, with the tigress he loved crying and writhing in pain. He was pleased to see everything going as smooth and peaceful as they could ask.

Before the night was up, their little daughter came into the world. Shere Khan felt nothing but admiration for Shere Ki; she had done so well. Shere Khan was in a daze as he handed his tiny daughter to Shere Ki. She sighed in relief and immediately began to clean the little cub. Shere Khan kept a paw on his mate's back as he watched her clean his little girl. He swelled with pride when Shere Ki drew back to get a good look at their daughter.

Shere Ki gently lifted her chin so they could see her, Shere Khan cast a quick glance at Shere Ki before training his eyes on the baby cub; she was so beautiful. Her fur was a between a light orange like Shere Ki's and a darker orange, like his. Her tiny little paws had the same amount of white on the tips as his, and her structure seemed like it would be similar to Shere Ki's….strong, but slight. He little pink nose twitched on the end of her white muzzle as she tried to sniff the air for her parents; her eyes were not yet opened, but he was relieved to find that they looked like they would be wide set like Shere Ki's. Shere Ki giggled lightly with joy and pressed her nose gently to her cub's, who sniffed back. Shere Khan lightly ran a paw over her little back. She was perfect…perfect, beautiful, and healthy. He felt his heart break as the little cub sniffed at his paw.

He and Shere Ki both cried when she uttered her first sound; a small mew for nourishment. Shere Khan helped Shere Ki position her head so she could drink milk from her mother. Their little daughter had no trouble getting the first few sips. Shere Khan cradled Shere Ki's face in his paw and kissed her cheek as they watched her nurse. They knew her name now….there was no doubt in either parent's eyes as they said her name together. "Chara." The combined name of their strong mothers. Chara….their little daughter.

_Bagheera_

Bagheera vaguely became aware of the morning sounds around him; dripping water from the leaves after the rain, the movement of small animals in search of food after being stuck in shelter all day, and the morning bird songs as they preened their feathers. Bagheera felt Salena draw in the smallest of breaths beside him. He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer; she snuggled closer to his warmth but never woke up. Bagheera smiled and gently stroked her back. They both agreed that their wedding day had been the best day of their lives; Baloo's after party had been much more fun than he had expected. The night had been filled with dance, song, and socializing. He and Salena, however, had been glad when they got a chance to sneak away. The new couple spent their wedding night and the next day with one another. They rose late yesterday morning, so Bagheera had to keep Salena from going through the storm to check on Shere Ki. Other than that, the two were perfectly content to spend the day with each other; in fact, they still got to know the other a little more every day. Bagheera began to think he would never learn all there was to know about Salena.

His ears pricked up when the signs of hunger pains began to make themselves known in his body. Concern grew inside him when he opened an eye to look at his wife. Salena. She would need to eat soon; they had gone without food since the night of the wedding ceremony. And he knew she would want to check on her family and Shere Ki first; Bagheera was growing anxious for Baloo and the man cubs as well. _The humans!_ They would be worried sick! Mowgli and Shanti were supposed to be home yesterday! Bagheera reasoned that they would have some extra time to get them home since the rains had come so heavily. He started to shake Salena awake, but she looked so tired and peaceful as she rested. Bagheera just couldn't wake her; he rested his head on hers and decided to sleep in a few more minutes with her.

Just when he had dozed off again, a loud trumpeting sound echoed across the jungle. The jungle shook with the footfalls and words of the Jungle Patrol.

"_HUP! TWO, THREE, FOUR._

_KEEP IT UP! TWO, THREE, FOUR…."_

Salena gasped and startled awake, jumping so high that her head nearly hit the ceiling of their cave. Bagheera clapped his paws over his ears and blew through his mouth. _Hathi….._

Salena was frantically shaking him awake in a panic. "Bagheera! We can't sleep! What is it? What's happened? Is it swirling winds?"

Bagheera burst into laughter at her panicked state; she was only half awake as she looked about her in a frenzy. When she looked at him as if he had lost his senses, he spoke through his uncontrollable chuckles. "It's quite all right, Salena. It's just the Jungle Patrol. Only Hathi and his herd, love! Huh."

"What?" She poked her head out of the leaves they had strung from the entrance of their cave to watch as the herd passed by. She looked overwhelmed when she pulled her head back in and flung herself back down on their bed of grass. Bagheera laughed and pulled her into his chest. "So how do you like the Morning Patrol?"

Salena mumbled her reply into his chest. "Please tell me this is only on rare occasions…..I was thinking it was an earthquake or something….."

She and Bagheera both laughed when he raised his eyebrow at her. She lifted her head to look at him with sleepy, but sparkling eyes. "Anything else I should know about? You know….so I don't have a panic attack?"

Bagheera laughed and rubbed her shoulder playfully. "No more that I can think of."

"Yeah, I bet." Salena gave him a sweet kiss and pulled back to rub at her eyes. He looked her over in concern. "Dear, are you feeling alright?"

"Mmmm hungry…." She sighed and opened her eyes to peer at the mouth of the cave; he knew what she would want next.

"I have to check on my family and Shere Ki! And the man cubs are supposed to be home soon!" She sat bolt upright, then nearly fell back at the last moment. Bagheera caught her and begged her to stay while he searched for them and hunted food, but she was stubborn. "We have to make sure they're okay after last night, Bagheera. I promise I'm okay; I just need to walk." She pushed her dainty form to her paws and made a few last minute attempts at grooming before exiting the cave. Bagheera ran a paw through his long whiskers and did the same; besides huge puddles and a few spots with fallen foliage and tree limbs, there was no storm damage.

They hurried to the spot where Dihrem, Maya, Dhara, and Alpa were staying and found them outside the cave with Baloo and the man cubs, cleaning up the foliage. Salena ran to her family. "Mother? Father? Are you alright?"

Maya was the first to catch her. "Goodness, Salena…we're fine, dear!"

Salena sat back to explain. "It was a terrible storm. I was so worried….."

Dihrem raised an eyebrow at them with a mischievous smile. "Salena….you two look like you've just woken up."

Baloo threw a large stick into a pile. "Well, ya know they did."

Maya scoffed at them and looked down at her daughter. Salena smiled at the man cubs. "We've got to get you two home really soon."

Mowgli threw leaves into a pile and teased her. "Can we eat first?"

Shanti chimed in. "Yeah, I don't think I can make it back without food."

Dihrem threw a pile of leaves he had been scooping on top of Alpa. "My thoughts exactly. Would you like to hunt one side of the perimeter while I hunt the other, Bagheera? I'm sure we will find something…."

Dhara threw down her pile of sticks when Bagheera nodded. "Well, that means I'm looking for some fruit."

Maya was pawing at the pile of leaves still burying her youngest daughter as everyone laughed. "I wish you wouldn't do that to her, Dihrem."

Dihrem cocked his head. "She's fine, Maya. She can even put it away. Just watch." He spoke in a louder voice. "Alpa, show mother you can take this to the pile."

All at once, the pile of leaves began to scoot toward the bigger pile. Everyone laughed aloud when Alpa steered her pile to the big pile and leapt out of it and into her mother's forelegs. Bagheera laughed as he kissed Salena goodbye. "I'll be right back with something to eat."

He leapt into the trees opposite Dihrem and quietly started his hunt. Within a few moments, he spotted a doe grazing near the tree he was in. He expertly leapt into the tree nearest to it on light paws, so as not to be noticed, and calculated his next move. If he leapt from the longest branch, he would have a clean pounce for the kill, and would be done within seconds. He scanned his location before he made his way; the branch he would leap from looked steady enough…he would just have to be more cautious because a damp branch is most likely to crack under weight if the wood is frail….but the branch below it was a concern. It was only the dangerous, jagged remains of a branch after the rest of it had been broken off. If fallen on, they could do serious harm to a creature.

Bagheera refocused his attention to his prey; all he would need to do to avoid the jagged edges was to be sure to leap up and out from the tree, which he would have to do anyway. All he had to do was make his way to the end of the branch above it. And he did make it to the end. Just when he prepared to pounce, the damp wood of the branch cracked beneath him. Everything happened so fast; first, he felt nothing beneath his paws…then, a deep burning stab running all the way up the outside of his right hind leg as he fell. An agonized scream escaped him before the wind was knocked out of him from an impact with the ground. Dazed and confused, his blurry vision caught sight of the prey running away as blackness threatened to close in around him. He tried to move his burning, throbbing hind leg, and grabbed at it when the unbearable pain swept through it. "AAAHHHHH!" He grabbed at it, and became aware that the ground under his hind leg was wet and sticky with blood. When the smell of it reached his nose, the world just went black.

_Salena_

Shere Khan approached just as they finished sweeping stray leaves into the growing pile. She turned her head at once, eager to see how Shere Ki was doing. "Where's Shere Ki?"

Shere Khan looked offended. "Don't I even get a hello?"

Salena sighed when she could feel her patience already growing thin with him. "Hello, Shere Khan. Where's your wife?"

Shere Khan laid down and folded his paws neatly as he twitched his tail. He was messing with her now. "Well, she's at home, of course."

Now everyone was frozen, waiting for him to update them on Shere Ki's condition. Surely he wouldn't be playing games if she were about to give birth! Still…. Salena urged him to continue in an irritated tone. "OKAY?"

Shere Khan answered in his matter of fact, charming tone as if she should have already known the answered to her question. "With our cub."

"What?" It took her a minute to register what he meant. Suddenly, she cried out in excitement as she shook Shere Khan's forearm with her paw. "You mean….Ahh! Are they okay? When did this happen? We want to see them!"

Shere Khan stood with pride as if he were about to take them, but all of a sudden and out of nowhere, came an agonized panther's cry. Everyone froze as the pained scream echoed through the jungle and ran chills through their spines. Shere Khan pricked his ears cautiously. "Who is that?"

Maya gripped at Salena's foreleg. "It's not Dihrem," she whispered in a horrified tone.

But it was too late; Salena had already recognized the cry. She willed her forelegs to move in its direction as fast as they ever had before. "Bagheera!"


	24. Chapter 24: Devastating Recovery

**Chapter 24 Devastating Recovery **

_Salena_

Salena was sure she could never run, must less track, as fast as she was now; she did not even know who was following her, or who was ahead of her…. Everything was in a frenzied blur as her heart pounded harder and harder in her chest. "Bagheera!" She cried out his name in despair. At some point, she felt some one strong ram into her from the side, nearly knocking her over. She found Shere Khan when she focused her eyes in search of answers. He was still attempting to steer her to the right, his voice roaring to get her attention. "There!"

She felt her air cut off when she found his dark form lying in rubble of broken tree limbs and fallen leaves. Panic shot through her when she saw how still he was; she pulled his shoulder and cradled his face in her paw. "Bagheera!" Her words were choked, forced out through shocking sobs. "Bagheera, wake up! Wake up, please!"

The ground and fallen leaves beneath his hind legs was slick with blood; Maya had already identified the injury and was applying pressure to one of his hind legs, which had a very deep gash that ran from his upper outer thigh to just above the hind paw. Her world spun for a moment; a slight movement from Bagheera's head brought her back. The panther's eyes fluttered open; when he saw her, he tried to gasp out an explanation…but it was shaky and barely audible. She could just manage to understand.

"My…..my leg…..the…..the branch….." He sounded so shocked, so far off…..so hurt. Salena gently ran a paw over his damp forehead and met his eyes as she tried to soothe him. "Sssshhhh….. It's okay. Just rest and we'll take care of you, Bagheera. Stay with me, okay?"

His eyes locked on hers before they closed. Everyone had gathered around now; Dhara was helping Maya try to stop the bleeding, Baloo steadied the man cubs, Dihrem had heard and caught up with them….he and Shere Khan were discussing what they thought happened. Something about falling through an unseen rotted spot in the wood and being wounded by a jagged branch. That's it! That's what happened. _He was hunting for me. _Salena's eyes filled with tears; when his eyes started to close, she felt on the verge of panic. "Oh, no no no no no… Bagheera….please stay awake, sweetheart! I….you can't….." Her father pulled her back and held her just as sobs started to rack her body. "Hush now, Salena. It is alright….there's still a chance."

Baloo was also attempting to restrain a struggling Mowgli, but boy was constantly breaking free. "Bagheera! Let me go, Baloo. I can help him!"

Maya overheard, and lifted her head with widened eyes. "Let him come. I…need his hands." As soon as Baloo released the man cub, he ran over and helped Alpa steady Bagheera's hind leg. Dihrem passed Salena to Baloo; she clamped a paw over her muzzle and tried to withstand the last few moments as Baloo and Shanti held onto her. She felt useless….powerless….unable to move. Dihrem had gathered **herbal leaves and moss** and was trying to rouse Bagheera as Maya and Dhara applied them, Shere Khan was attempting to stop the blood flow by releasing and applying pressure while Mowgli and Alpa held Bagheera's hind leg steady. Salena was horrified to find that there was hardly a need to hold it still; his leg lie useless and unresponsive as they treated it. Baloo must have noticed the same thing, because his grip seemed to tighten on her. Salena felt guilt gripping at her heart. Why couldn't she help her husband?

After minutes that seemed like hours, they finally stopped the blood from flowing. Bagheera looked so drained…..Salena went to him and stroked his cheek with a paw while Baloo prepared to carry him back to their cave. The great bear strategically lifted Bagheera in a way that would cause no further damage to him, or his hind leg, and headed directly for their cave with a careful stride. By the time they reached the cave, agony had taken over Bagheera's will. He cried out in pain as Baloo took the last few strides and lay him down on their soft bed of grass.

Salena pressed her forehead to his and held his face for dear life as she tried to soothe him. "Bagheera…Bagheera….it's okay. We're here. You're safe now….shh…." A groan escaped him as he clutched her paw and winced to fight back the cries; Salena tried to stop her trembles and kept trying. "It's okay….you're going to be okay, Bagheera."

She perked up when his eyes half opened to meet hers; she had to grab his paw to keep it from slipping when he caressed her cheek. His words came out in a shaky, broken whisper she never thought she would hear from him. "Salena, I….I'm sorry…."

She panicked again when his eyes closed. "Bagheera?" She wanted more than anything to tell him he had nothing to be sorry about. She looked to her mother, who was using various mashed herbs for wounds and infection to treat his hind leg. "Mother, please tell me he's going to be okay."

"It's hard to say, Salena." Her father took her in his forearms as her mother finished treating the wound; she loosely wrapped the hurt leg in a big, soft leaf Shere Khan had dragged over and turned to her with serious, sad eyes. Salena grasped her mother's paw in hers when Maya placed a paw on her cheek. "I think we can keep him from losing blood, but….I am more concerned about infection, Salena. All we can do is take turns watching him. And as for the use of his hind leg again, well….we will have to see. I'm sorry, dear."

Salena was now on the verge of bursting into tears. "So there's…nothing else we can do?"

Her mother held her gaze with honest, saddened eyes. "Not right now."

Salena just sat still in her father's embrace for a bit, feeling numb and helpless. Maya watched her daughter's face for a moment, then voiced her idea. "Salena….I think it would be best if you went to see Shere Ki and her newborn cub. Bagheera will sleep for a while, and you need to go out for a bit." When the young panther started to fret, Maya began directing her to the entrance of the cave. "You need this, Salena. Bagheera needs you to be strong when he wakes up."

_For Bagheera….and Shere Ki._ She needed her, too. Salena nodded and stepped closer to Shere Khan, waiting for his lead. The great tiger raised an eyebrow at Dihrem. "Anyone else?"

Dihrem stood beside Salena with a smile. "Well, now that Bagheera is stable….I'm going to see my grandchild!" This even turned Salena's mouth up in a smile; Dihrem had been so excited about the birth of Shere Ki's little cub since he learned she was expecting. Baloo and Dhara looked at one another in agreement before Baloo spoke up. "All of you go ahead and see that new cub. Me and Dhara will watch over Baggy until ya get back."

Salena tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

Dhara smiled. "Baloo wanted to stay with Bagheera; and I will be here in case the bleeding starts again. We will see you when you come back. Try to clear your head, okay Salena?"

"Okay." Salena was nervous about leaving Bagheera, but she trusted Dhara and Baloo….and they were right. Salena kissed Bagheera's forehead as Maya instructed Baloo and Dhara to give water to Bagheera if he were to wake up. When Mowgli and Shanti fell in her line of vision, she remembered that they had to be home….._now_. But the trouble was no one could go and get there as fast as they needed….her mother and father weren't able, Bagheera was hurt, Baloo and Dhara weren't quick enough, Shere Ki just had a cub, and she couldn't leave Bagheera…..there was only one animal left….

The little panther took a deep breath and leaned closer to Shere Khan as Dhara and Baloo asked questions. "Shere Khan…Mowgli and Shanti were supposed to go home today, but now there's no one to take them."

"Really?" When she nodded, Shere Khan raised his eyes to the sky with ultimate indifference. He had never fully supported bringing them to the jungle so often in the first place. "And what do you want me to do about that?"

Salena sighed; she knew she was asking a lot of him to begin with, so she just decided to be blunt with him as they always were. "I wouldn't ask if I had a choice, but they need to be home right away. Would you consider taking them?"

Salena felt like a bug when Shere Khan rolled his eyes and looked at her as if she had lost her senses. "And why would I do that?"

_Might as well be honest. _"Because….I am afraid if they don't get there soon man will come into the jungle looking for them." Shere Khan's expression changed into something between realization and anger for a moment, but then he just turned his head away and stared at the ground a moment. Salena laid a forepaw of his foreleg so he would know she was sincere. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but….there is no one who is able to get them there as fast as you can. I know your cub was just born, but…oh, please consider it, Shere Khan."

Shere Khan softened a moment, then hardened again as he answered. "I'll consider it." And then he moved ahead to lead her, the man cubs, and her family to see their newborn cub. Salena tried to focus on the excitement of meeting Shere Ki's cub; but it was all just too much. Most of the time she wound up thinking about Bagheera, and when she tried to push that back with excitement, she just started to feel numb. Numb….fragile…and tired. The walk seemed to go by in a blur….she came to a halt when she was outside Shere Ki and Shere Khan's cave. When she found her mother's reassuring smile, she willed her feet to go inside. Her father and Alpa were already bending over Shere Ki, blocking her way….a small smile made its way across her face at her father's excited tone.

"Oh! My first grandchild! She's so beautiful, Shere Ki!" A proud grin spread across Shere Ki's face as he kissed the top of her head. He soon turned his attention back to the cub Salena couldn't see. "Oh, would you look at her, Maya?" As her mother crooned and reached out to the cub, Dihrem turned to Shere Ki. "And her name?"

Shere Ki looked to Shere Khan with a smile. "We named her Chara."

"Oh, in honor of your mothers….and it looks like the name fits her well. Look at her already trying to paw at Maya's paw…and before she can even open her eyes!"

Shere Ki looked around as they shared a laugh, and spoke in a beautiful, quiet tone when she spotted Salena and the man cubs. "Do you want to come closer and see her?"

At first, Shere Khan raised an objection to Mowgli and Shanti being allowed to come any closer, but Shere Ki persisted enough so that he settled with the fact that they couldn't touch her. Salena stepped up first when Dihrem and Maya stepped aside, leaving only her and Alpa. Salena peered down at one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Shere Ki's little girl….her little niece….small but healthy, and the perfect combination of both her parents; Shere Ki's beautiful features and Shere Khan's striking appearance showed in their little Chara. Salena felt so proud and overwhelmed that she was speechless. When the baby cub raised her tiny head at detecting a new smell, Salena lightly touched her nose to the cubs. She laughed as little Chara did her best to sit up with curiosity, and fell back with a small sneeze.

The baby cub let out a few uncertain cries at having sneezed for the first time. Shere Ki laughed and stroked her baby daughter's little back. "It's alright, Chara…it's just a sneeze." Salena smiled at her parents when Shere Khan came around and kissed the top of Chara's head. Shere Khan stood near her protectively as Mowgli and Shanti peered over Salena's shoulder.

Shanti's big, brown eyes opened wide with excitement as she watched the little cub go back to sleep. "Oh, Shere Ki….she's so cute! I'm glad you're both okay."

Mowgli leaned over and tilted his head at the baby cub before turning to Shere Ki. "Well….I don't know which one she looks like the most. She looks like both of you."

Shere Khan grinned as if he had said at least the right thing, but Shere Ki gave Mowgli a mischievous smile. "I think she looks more like me." She smiled back when Shere Khan raised his eyebrow as if that were a challenge.

Alpa settled it. "She's so beautiful, she _has _to be more like you." A burst of snickers and guffaws followed Alpa's innocent statement; Shere Ki picked up a startled Chara around giggles and laid her between her forelegs to sleep. Shere Khan smiled and rested a paw on his mate's back. "True."

Salena walked around to Shere Ki and hugged her as best as she could before stroking Chara's head in amazement. "She's so beautiful, Shere Ki. I hope everything…went well."

Shere Ki smiled knowingly. "Yes, it was really quick and easy…and she's healthy. We couldn't ask for more."

Maya rubbed Shere Ki's back and looked into her eyes with concern. "And all is well with you? Are you feeling alright?"

Shere Ki smiled. "I feel fine….just a little tired."

When Maya cast a glance at Shere Khan to make sure, he just smiled back. "They did well."

Salena replied with a teasing tone. "And it looks like somebody else did well."

When Shere Khan raised his eyes to the ceiling of the cave with a smile, Shere Ki giggled and nuzzled him under the jaw. "He did…..he was wonderful."

Salena and Maya smiled at Shere Khan's look, but Shere Ki was already asking another question. "Where's Bagheera?"

Salena sniffled back tears as she struggled to answer the tigress' question through the blockage that arose in her throat. "He couldn't come, he….had an accident this morning."

Shere Ki gasped and stared back at the little panther in bewilderment. "What happened?"

Salena started out trying to tell her all she knew, but Dihrem continued when she burst into tears. Shere Ki held Salena's face to her shoulder with one paw as she listened to Dihrem; when the old panther finished, she let out a devastated breath. "Oh, no….I'm so sorry Salena." This just made the little panther cry harder. The tigress tilted her chin so she could meet her gaze; all Salena could see through the blurriness was the kind, beautiful yellow and brown of her eyes….the determination in her silky smooth voice calmed the young panther as she listened. "Salena, he will be alright. Bagheera is strong….he will make it through with you taking care of him. You just have to believe that."

Salena nodded, then reached out to stroke the baby cub's head. "And I'm so excited to finally meet your cub. Really, I am. It's just that all this happened….and I….I'm so sorry."

Salena was glad Shere Ki acted before she could lose it again. "It's okay. I think you've done well, Salena. She just sleeps a lot right now, anyway. Here." Before Salena could say anything else, Shere Ki picked up her tiny, sleeping cub and sat her in Salena's forelegs. Salena felt shocked at first; not many mothers handed their newborn cubs to anyone, with the possible exception of the father, because cubs were so frail and easily frightened. But this little one just lifted her head in curiosity and sniffed at the air; when Salena pressed her nose to hers again, she seemed to recognize her. Chara just buried her head in Salena's paw and went back to sleep.

"Aww…how brave she is!" Salena used her free paw to stroke little Chara's back, and became annoyed when she noticed Shere Khan hovering above her with an extended paw for his daughter. _He acts like I'm going to smash her. _The cautious look in his frightened eyes did it. Salena smacked his paw away and elbowed him so he would back off. "What's your problem?!" She bent down to give her little niece a kiss, ignoring Shere Khan's low growl.

Everyone laughed at her rapid change of moods for a moment; Salena had to admit it was just a bit funny. Shere Ki had to compose herself before she could ask the next question. "I forgot that Mowgli and Shanti need to be home. Who will take them now? It will have to be someone fast…." After a moment of thought, her eyes shifted to her husband.

Shere Khan drew in an exasperated breath and tilted his head in a matter of fact manner as he answered. "I've already been asked."

Salena could tell Shere Ki was already determined. She would worry for Shere Khan, but everyone was at risk if man came to the jungle. "And you said?"

Shere Khan indicated to Salena. "Well, I considered saying yes but after the reaction I just got I'm tempted to let Salena carry them herself…."

Shere Ki scoffed and looked at Salena. "He's going."

Shere Ki could tell what Shere Khan's real answer was even if he never gave a direct one. _He will go! _Salena jumped to her feet in excitement. "Really?!" When Shere Khan just rolled his eyes, she decided to keep it simple with a sweet smile at him. "Thank you."

Shere Khan's next question came out in a sigh of dread. "When will we leave?"

Mowgli spoke up. "I'm not going until I know Bagheera will be alright."

Shere Khan snapped at him instantly. "We're not waiting long, man cub."

Salena grew panicked at the thought of Mowgli giving them a hard time. "Mowgli….."

The man cub crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not going today."

Shanti pushed past him. "Can we at least stay and see how Bagheera does tonight?"

Shere Ki gave them a knowing look. "It's got to be soon, guys."

Dihrem directed his gaze to Salena. "Let them stay tonight. It's too late for them to set out tonight, anyway."

Shere Khan reached down and stroked his daughter's head as he spoke, almost inaudibly. "Tomorrow."

Mowgli looked torn. "But…."

Shere Khan snapped his head up, never giving him time to finish. "Tomorrow, or our oath is broken! If that happens, I will see to it they never find a trace of you!" With that, he disappeared from the cave.

Shanti gasped in fright, but Mowgli just looked flustered. Shere Ki calmly explained his actions to them. "He didn't mean that, you two. He's just worried that they will come looking for you here, and that they will be angry with us because you haven't returned."

Mowgli softened at the look in Shere Ki's eyes, and spoke in a monotone voice. "I know." He stuck his head out the cave and yelled after Shere Khan. "We'll be here tomorrow morning!" He ignored Shere Khan's 'Off my territory in five minutes' growl and turned to Salena. "Is that alright, Salena?"

She sniffed and drew her human friend into a hug. "Of course it is, Mowgli. I would love to have you stay. Thank you for that." She kissed his cheek before letting him go and said goodbye to Shere Ki and Chara before hurrying back to Bagheera.

She found Baloo and Dhara somewhat frantic at his condition, and sent them to see the new cub before taking her turn with him. The poor panther was in agony; he moaned in pain through gritted teeth whenever he woke up. It was all she could do to keep from sobbing when she saw the pain in his face. All she could do was help her mother apply healing leaves to the wound for relief, give him something to help him sleep, then stroke his dampened face with her paw until he let out a sigh of sleep. Sleeping or awake, he never opened his eyes. Salena was devastated to see her strong, wise husband lying so helpless on the ground. _It shouldn't have been him. _Even with coaxing from their family and friends, she never rested that night. When she dozed, a nightmare of Bagheera falling from a tree startled her awake. She gave up on the idea of sleep a few moments before dawn, and looked to the man cubs nestled near Baloo and Bagheera. _Poor Mowgli. _Salena walked over to Bagheera and stroked his face with her paw. Horrified, she shook her mother awake in a panic. "Mother, Bagheera! He's burning up! Please…."

Maya stood up and felt of her son-in-law's forehead. Her face froze in concern for a moment before she lifted the covering over Bagheera's injured leg with a look of fear in her eyes. The world seemed to spin as Salena took in the sight of the wound. The deep gash in his leg was now starting to ooze green pus around the swollen edges. Salena covered her mouth with a paw to suppress a cry as she peered at it with her mother. _No! _An infection. This couldn't be. Salena felt strong forelegs wrap around her just as a strangled cry escaped her throat. Her father was holding her back as she fought to steady herself. This couldn't be….he couldn't be dying! Not yet.

"This can't be." The words came out as a gasp through her sobs. "He's got to survive. He can't die! We were just married." There was no response; almost everyone was awake now, staring in horror at the scene before them. Her mother's face said everything; she knew that look. It was a look of finality….the one she wore when there was little to no hope. She covered the oozing wound and drew Salena into her forelegs. Salena felt her face crumpling with sorrow. "So there's nothing we can do?"

"I don't know, Salena." Her mother's voice was as kind and comforting as ever, but for once it did not do a thing for Salena. Baloo, Mowgli, Shanti, and Dhara looked devastated as they watched her cry. Alpa came around and place both paws on one of Salena's forelegs to comfort her. Finally, Mowgli spoke up. "There's just gotta be something. Bagheera can't die….wait! My father at the Man Village! He helped you guys before; he can help Bagheera!"

Salena pricked her ears at the ray of hope, but her mother looked skeptical. "But even if he would, there is no guarantee you can get him here safely. And…." She looked to her shivering son-in-law. "You haven't much time."

Mowgli was determined. "We have to try! Shere Khan can get us there in less than a day, right?"

Baloo came out of his mute state to step in now. "Now wait a minute, Little Britches. Ol' Stripes just said he'd get ya there safely. He didn't say he'd….."

"He might! He's not as bad as he seems. We can at lease ask…we have to do something." Shanti was determined as anyone else to save Bagheera. Salena looked around at her friends, hanging onto the last ray of hope they had.

At last, her father spoke up. "I think it might be the only chance we've got. He helped you before?"

"Yes, he's the one who helped me, Baloo, and Shere Khan in the Man Village." Salena watched her father's face as he thought.

"Then I think it's worth a shot. Salena, why don't you take Mowgli and Shanti to meet Shere Khan and…explain what's happened?" He looked to his wife. "Maybe he will agree to help you. But hurry."

_Shere Khan _

Shere Khan didn't want to take the man cubs to the Man Village. He had just gotten used to the idea of them visiting the jungle from time to time, and now they expected him to escort the humans into the jungle as if it were natural. And now, as he listened to Salena sob out something about an infection spreading through Bagheera, he was looking at having to guard Mowgli's whole human family _and bring them into the jungle_. Before he could even hold his newborn daughter and kiss Shere Ki goodbye, he was bound to a promise to escort the man cubs to their village, then bring their family back to Bagheera….like a sniveling pet. _Delightful._

There was a fight when Salena and the man cubs finally asked the question; Shere Ki had stepped in when he made Salena cry by refusing to do anything in addition to returning the man cubs to the village. But at the end of the struggle, they were right…..the man cubs _had _to leave, Bagheera _needed_ outside help, he _couldn't _be moved, Mowgli's family_ had _to be guarded if they entered this part of the jungle on their behalf…..they were right. He didn't _have _to comply with anything, but there were dire consequences if he didn't. Either man would raid the jungle looking for the cubs and put the jungle in danger, Bagheera would die, or both. So here he was, stuck with the creatures, and man cubs, he still hated most. Whether he chased them or not, he knew his feelings toward man would never change, no matter how deadened they were by other joys in his life. He supposed the man cub was no longer his enemy, but they weren't friends either.

But the man cub did have spirit; Shere Khan found himself smiling at how stubborn he could be….but he did have a heart for the jungle people like no other, though Shere Khan was still trying to figure out if it would last. And his girlfriend….he guessed...was friendly enough, and had done no harm. Most of the time he ran with them on his back, just listening as they talked. He vowed that if he heard word from anyone about carrying these humans through the jungle, they would be the first he would eat next. As he listened to them talk, he wondered if his little daughter would sound the same way when she was older…..wondering if the snow from the mountains was really the source of the river water, teasing each other about little things, every word and question spoken with a good heart…..he hoped she would have that chance. He and Shere Ki would do everything in their power to make sure she did, and part of that was staying alive themselves. Bagheera and Salena also deserved the opportunity to do the same, and he supposed that these man cubs deserved the same. After all, not all humans were the same; at least, that's what he kept in his mind as they made quick work of the journey to the Man Village.

He waited away from the entrance to the Man Village when the man cubs went to greet their families and ask them about helping Bagheera. He had hunted a small animal and had a meal by the time Mowgli and Shanti returned with the large man that had helped them before, and his mate….Shere Khan hardly cared to recall their names. He guarded them as they went, not guiding or walking with them, but keeping track of them from a distance and warning animals not to reveal themselves or attack if the need arose. It was amusing to listen to the large man scold Mowgli for returning late, and dropping a last minute request of them like that. But he still settled with Mowgli and Shanti's explanations and kept going. As Shanti reassured the mother that Ranjan and Alpana would be alright with hers, Shere Khan met the large man's gaze for and gave him the best look he thought would reveal his thoughts. _I know how you feel. _The human must have gotten it, because he smiled and shook his head as they continued forward.

He didn't stay when they finally reached the home of Bagheera and Salena; everything was quiet. He stayed just long enough to meet Salena's gaze as she appeared to greet the humans. Her eyes told him all he needed to know….Bagheera was still alive, but barely….and the humans had arrived safely. There was nothing else he could do for now. He nodded to her when she mouthed her thanks, and ran the rest of the way home to his wife and daughter. For now, they would just wait and see….but he would wait with his family.

_Salena_

She held his burning paw in both of hers as she watched him shiver with beads of sweat shining on his dark face. He was fighting to hold onto what little bit of awareness he could have as well, to ward off the frightening hallucinations that threatened his dreams. Whenever he woke up, he couldn't recognize who they were…..not Dihrem, not Baloo, not even her. Nothing broke the fever. Medicines hardly eased the oozing gash on his hind leg. And nothing they did eased his pain. His smooth, rich voice was frightened and distant whenever he spoke brief words….like saying "water" to say he was so thirsty he couldn't stand it anymore. Dihrem and Baloo had taken a turn with him earlier, just after Shere Khan and the man cubs left, but now it was her turn…though she never left his side except to get water and wet moss. But now they were alone as everyone slept, only she was awake as he shivered with fever. She tried to stay strong in case he woke up and recognized what was happening, but now she felt herself breaking down little by little. She stroked his cheek and looked into his face as sadness swelled inside her. She missed his yellow eyes, always full of sincerity and intelligence, looking deep into hers. If they weren't closed tight, they were blankly looking about in a frantic attempt to take in his surroundings.

She turned his face so that it was facing hers and stroked his cheek as she spoke to him. "Bagheera, please keep fighting. Help is on the way, and…..I can't lose you now. I love you so much, and….you can't leave now. There's so much more you have to do. You have to let me get to know you more every day, you have to help others keep the jungle law, and…..you have to see Mowgli grow up. You have to raise your children! Bagheera, please….stay with me, my love." She was crying hard now, and could only cling to him as she cried into his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt a slight movement from beneath her and gasped when she found his sincere eyes staring back into hers; she found his warm paw on her cheek and clung to it as she watched him wince at the effort of shifting around to face her. Before she could object, he had already turned himself and was now caressing her face in both of his paws. His words were spoken low and frail, but his silky smooth voice sent waves of reassurance through her when he spoke the sweetest words she had ever heard from one in such a condition.

"The look of worry in your eyes could stop the rhino in his tracks with their sadness." He grasped her paw when she sniffled and touched his face with it. He touched his forehead to hers and met her eyes with a comforting look of determination. "I'll be fine."

Salena sniffed and held onto him for dear life; she could hardly believe this was real. "Oh, Bagheera….I'm so happy to see you awake, love. Please keep holding on. Help is on the way. I'm so sorry this happened, it should have been me…."

Bagheera pulled her head down to rest on his chest and held her close. "Now…now…. You know that isn't true, my love. I am right here." His strong, reassuring voice faded and faded as he lost consciousness before her eyes. She felt his paw sliding from her face as his eyes closed; for a while, she didn't move. She just lay across his chest and listened to his heart as his chest rose and fell in the slightest way. She stayed with him until she heard the sound of approaching steps. She kissed his burning cheek before she went outside to see who it was. She knew it was Mowgli and his family as she passed the waking animals on the floor of the cave.

She mouthed her thanks to Shere Khan when she saw him waiting away from the human family; he had done so much recently. _I have to find a way to thank him. _She greeted the large man and Messua with anxious, grateful gestures. The large man knelt in front of her as she let Messua stroke her shoulder. "What's happened to him, girl? Where's the panther who helped our boy?"

Salena leapt into the air with a tiny hop and ran to the cave entrance, trying to gesture for them to go through with her. Everyone else had backed away from Bagheera by now; her father kept Alpa and her mother behind him with a cautious look in his eyes, and she noticed that Dhara was slightly behind Baloo. Salena gave them a comforting look before leading the humans into the cave. They looked just as scared of the other animals as they were of them. Salena couldn't help but notice how funny it was that it worked out that way. She laid a paw on her mate's shoulder and laid her head across his. The large man was already there when she looked up again. He winced when he uncovered the wound and got a first glimpse of it. "Ooh…." He felt the swelling of the injured hind leg and examined the wound. Anxiety coursed through Salena as she waited for his response. He large man almost sounded amused as he indicated to the wound. "Has this been treated?"

Shanti snickered at Alpa's 'duh' look and turned to the man with crossed arms. "They have to heal themselves somehow, sir."

The man smiled, but the bewilderment in his eyes was evident. "Ahh….but with what?"

Maya cautiously stepped forward and used her nose to push a half shell filled with the herbs she used and sat down, watching him carefully. He examined the contents of the makeshift bowl and stroked the black fur lining his face as he spoke. "Ah, herbs for wounds and infection. You are a very clever one as well…..it usually works, but it's not strong enough to fight off this infection."

Maya seemed relieved that she had treated him in the best way she could, and lay her ears down flat along with Salena for him to continue his diagnosis. He looked to Messua, then back to the anxious animals. "I think he's still got a chance; if it had been much longer, he would have lost his life. We will have to reopen the wound and draw out the infection. I need a few to help me; the others should be taken out of earshot."

Salena had tilted her head at the suggestion to take the others out of earshot; but within the time it took to decide who would stay and for Messua and Shanti to 'boil' water to make it hot, Salena couldn't agree more with his suggestion. In Bagheera's case, however, she couldn't see how there could be such a thing as 'out of earshot'. She was sure the whole jungle could hear Bagheera's screams when the man cut deepest into the wound. Only Mowgli, Maya, and Dihrem remained to help with the procedure as needed. The others went to visit Shere Ki and Shere Khan with an update. Everyone stood by as the man drew out the infection. They got by with only Messua and Mowgli holding the injured hind leg steady for the first few moments, but it took almost everyone there to hold Bagheera when he startled conscious and began to cry out. Salena's world spun out of control when he cried, so she just held his head and spoke to him in low, comforting sounds while the man finished his task. It was nearly dawn when the man finished, Messua then cleaned and 'stitched' the wound to close it again and applied some of the herbs Maya had mixed to ease the searing pain. Bagheera eventually relaxed and went limp on the grass, drained of all energy. When Salena rested her paw on his back and gave the man a look of concern, he answered in a tired voice. "I think it's over now, girl. That is all I can do….his fever should break soon. Hopefully he will recover."

Salena asked Mowgli to ask his adopted father whether or not Bagheera would be able to use his leg again; when Mowgli translated, he frowned back at her. "It's hard to say, but I think he will. It will take a long time to heal, but if he can get past the pain and use it from time to time, he should regain full use of his leg."

Salena and Dihrem thanked them by hunting a buck and helping them strip the meat to take back to their village. When the man looked to Mowgli to translate for Dihrem's statement, the boy smiled. "He said they couldn't thank you enough."

The man smiled and lifted the sack they had piled the meat into. "This is plenty. It is all we can do for them bringing two of our children back to us."

Shere Khan and the others soon returned with Shanti. When the tiger indicated that he was ready to travel and walked ahead into the woods, Salena said her goodbyes to the man cubs along with the others. She hugged Shanti tight. "Goodbye, Shanti. Please take care, you brave girl!"

She kissed Mowgli's cheek when he pulled her into his arms. The boy whispered in her ear. "Tell Bagheera I said goodbye?"

Salena rubbed his back. "I will, and I will tell him that he is alive because of you. I'm so proud of you….thank you for everything. Tell Alpana hello for me."

With that, Mowgli and Shanti said their final goodbyes as they melted into the woods with their family. When Baloo called out that he would see them soon, Salena could swear Shere Khan's growl couldn't get much lower.

Bagheera's fever broke later that day. As soon as he had his fill of food and water, he began asking for answers, and Salena told him everything. They ended up remembering their journey…..from the time they met until now…..every word, every step, every wound….every moment. They held each other when they realized how lucky, and how happy, they were…..that they would have the chance to live a life together.

Bagheera regained the use of his leg quickly; at first, every step carried searing pain. But her husband was strong, and was quick to stand whenever he collapsed. His eyes and voice were as sincere and wise as she could remember. The one she loved was with her now, and would be there as long as he was meant to be. He was there to make a full recovery, to watch little Chara open her eyes…..and how his jaw had dropped when they found that they were going to have children. But Salena was able to comfort him with guidance from her mother…..

….Salena must have gone into shock for a long time when she heard the news, because the next thing she heard was Maya saying her name in a frantic tone. "…..Salena! You mean to tell me that you and Bagheera never discussed the possibility of having cubs?"

Salena only caught half of that. _I don't believe it. It can't be! _But the wave of sickness that came through her made it a reality. She buried her face in her paws as sobs began to rack her body. "No!" _How could we be so stupid?_

Her mother laughed and rubbed her back with her paw, scolding her. "Salena! You may not realize it now, but this is wonderful news!"

"Maybe for you! You're a good mother," Salena wailed.

Maya giggled at her wails and pulled her into an embrace. "I wasn't always." When Salena looked up at her as if the very idea were ridiculous, she continued. "I gave birth to a son before you, Salena…but it was my first, and….he was born too early. He passed away within a day, and I was so heartbroken I vowed I would never have another. But your father wanted a cub so badly….I was so angry with him when I learned I was carrying you. It was only when I held you that I realized the joy I had been missing, and now….you and Alpa are our world. And we love you. And I know you, Salena….it will be the same for you. And I am proud."

Salena hugged her mother tight. "I never knew that." When they pulled back, she looked her mother in the eyes. "You really think I'll….be a good mother?"

Maya never faltered. "Absolutely."

Salena allowed herself time to think, and found that joy and excitement had taken the place of fear and anger. She and Bagheera were going to be able to have a life together, to raise a family. Their children. _Everything is really going to be okay. _It was just time for another journey into the jungle….

….And those were the words she whispered to her stuttering husband as he unknowingly limped the last few steps to her. He instantly relaxed when she pressed her nose to his with a reassuring smile. When that slow, sweet smile gradually spread across his face and reached his eyes, she knew they both knew it was true.

_Shere Ki _

"Mine."

"Mine!" Shere Khan kissed Shere Ki's cheek when she giggled at his snappy comeback. They had been fighting over who's eyes little Chara would have since she started showing signs that she would open them soon. Shere Khan stood over Shere Ki with a proud smile when their little daughter began stirring in Shere Ki's forelegs. When she opened her eyes, they would know whose eyes she had, how she reacted to things, her expressions, that she was healthy…..they would begin to learn about her personality.

Everyone was there to watch; all their jungle friends, their family….even Bagheera had managed to make his way there to see little Chara for the first time. But now everyone kept their distance; she needed to see and unite with her parents before anyone else.

She and Shere Khan gazed at their beautiful daughter when she sat up and tried to open her wide set eyes all the way. When she only succeeded in cracking them a bit, Shere Ki gave a gentle laugh and licked her little eyes a few times before pulling back to let her try again. Shere Ki found herself staring into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen when baby Chara opened those wide set eyes and focused on them with a small smile.

A bewildered gasp escaped Shere Ki when she saw her own eyes staring back at her, only the irises were a stunning midnight blue set against the pale yellow of her eyes. _Blue! _"Oh…." Shere Ki lifted her daughters chin in disbelief; she turned to Shere Khan as Chara greeted her mother by licking her paw. "Shere Khan, are they…"

Shere Khan raised her chin gently to meet his eyes; as the little cub nuzzled his paw, he answered her in a bewildered state. "My mother's."

A sound of joy escaped Shere Ki as she kissed his cheek. Everyone cheered as they nuzzled their sweet, brave daughter. They were a family. They watched together as everyone else bonded with her; she responded until she was too tired to resist sleep. Later on, they held each other as she slept, happy that they had a chance. And they both knew it was one they would be more than willing to take as they raised their family in their home, the jungle.

…**Hi everyone, thanks for reading so far! I know a lot happened in this chapter, but it all came together in the end. I hope you will keep checking back for the last chapter. I'm so excited! I will be sure to total up all the reviews, months in progress, views, ect. and let you know how much your responses encourage me. Please keep checking for the next chapter and I hope to finish by August 11****th****. Thank you for the kind reviews and I hope to hear from you soon. Have a good day. I will post soon if all goes well!...**


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

**Chapter 25 Epilogue**

_Bagheera_

He watched them play from his place on his tree branch, toppling over their mother, playing with Chara, and pestering the other animals nearby. Kalith, their firstborn son, was watching a bee buzz its way in the flowers. Patient and clever…..Bagheera truly could not deny this son of his. His lean, muscular build and sincere eyes were that of him and his great-grandfather before him, thus his name. The one pestering his little sister was Seth; strong and rambunctious, even before he could open his eyes. He was to be named after his grandfather, but Dihrem had requested they name him after Salena's grandfather instead….and the name fit. The strong little cub was being disciplined by Salena now, for running all over the place.

All but hurt by his mother's reaction, Seth scampered over to pester his little sister…..their beautiful, happy little Lydia. With her small build, wide shining blue eyes, and spunky spring in each step, she was the cub version of Salena. She was charming everyone with small giggles at Louie's funny faces when Seth ambled over and began swatting at her from a crouched position. With an annoyed look, she pushed him over like it was nothing and sprinted for her mother as everyone laughed. Bagheera sensed he was needed by the look on Salena's face as she held Seth back from his younger sister, who had climbed on her mother's back and was glaring down at her brother. Just in the time it took him to climb from the tree, Seth had given up and approached little Mayra, who was resting against one of her mother's forelegs. Mayra managed to keep up most of the time, but she was their frail one. Kindness always showed in those bright yellow eyes and the way in which she carried her tiny body with grace. They kept a watch on her, but she was strong enough for now. She cried when Seth snuck up to her and pulled at her ear with his teeth. Kalith instantly ran over and stood over his younger sister protectively.

Salena pushed Seth from his sobbing little sister. "Seth!" She held her youngest daughter's face in both her paws and tried to soothe her in a calm voice. "Mayra….It's okay, baby." When Mayra stopped crying, Salena set her beside Kalith and Lydia, who were starting to doze off. Seth looked somewhat guilty for a moment, and was caught by his father before he could run off. "Ooohhh, Seth! That does it!"

He took his young son away from the crowd and had to give him a few blows. Little Seth didn't like anyone to see him cry, but this time he curled up into a little ball and sniffled. Bagheera nuzzled the top of his son's head. "Oh, Seth. I'm sorry, but you have to learn to behave. Now let's go take a nap." He picked up his son by the scruff of his neck and lay him amongst his brothers and sisters, who were nestled against Salena. He kissed his wife's cheek and lay down next to her to listen to the story Shere Ki was telling about their trek here. With young cubs who loved to explore, getting places was always a hassle.

Shere Ki was starting to giggle at the memory. "…Chara, she….fell through some leaves into a small hole without Shere Khan and I noticing. The next thing we knew she was gone and…the only thing we could hear was her voice. We had no idea where it was coming from. All we could hear was 'Mama….Daddy…..'. We _finally _found her at the bottom of the hole she had fallen through."

Salena smiled knowingly. "So how did she get out?"

"She was able to understand how to jump high enough to latch onto Shere Khan's paw so he could pull her up. Then guess who else fell?"

Shere Khan, who had been sitting ideally by with a grin, starting pawing at his mate's muzzle so she wouldn't finish. Shere Ki pushed it away with a giggle. "Who knew your little 'shortcut' had holes everywhere?"

At this point, lovely little Chara had returned from playing chase with one of Raksha's puppies and was sitting by , patiently listening to the story. She was usually quiet, but quickly learning how to understand and say certain words in a sentence, which charmed almost everyone. Now, she looked up at her mother in recognition of a word, her little face glowed with curiosity when she spoke. "Hole?"

Salena smiled at the little tiger cub. "Yeah."

Chara gave them a mischievous grin. "Daddy fell."

When Salena and Bagheera burst into laughter, Shere Khan turned his attention from Shere Ki to tickle his daughter. Shere Ki looked down at her giggling daughter with pride as she finished her story for Bagheera and Salena. "That's right. When Shere Khan started walking away, the earth around the hole gave way and he fell too!"

Salena turned to the great tiger when she could speak. "So will you be taking the shortcut home, Shere Khan?"

Chara's ears perked again at a word she recognized. "Shortcut." After offering her say in which way she preferred to return home, she walked over to her mother and nestled in the crook of her foreleg for a nap.

Bagheera rested a paw on Salena's back and watched his little cubs sleep….each with their own unique personalities and physique…..each apart of him and his beloved mate. It hadn't been long since their birth, and every time he looked at them, he was reminded of his admiration for Salena. Their birth had been very difficult for her; in fact, she was very sick the whole time she was carrying. If it hadn't been for Maya, Shere Ki, and Yamini, he would never have known what to do. He spent the majority of the time with her, in an inward panic at how frail she had become. Salena remained positive, however, even she was confined to cave rest. Dhara often stayed with her when no one else could, and kept her company; the two grew close as friends….one of the reasons Dhara had remained in this part even after the panther family departed.

Just days before their cubs were due, the Red Dogs sent a message threatening to invade their part of the jungle because they thought their territory had been trespassed by a herd of rhinos. Bagheera was frantic; he didn't want to leave Salena…but hundreds might die if they came to the jungle. With help from Dihrem and Shere Khan, they managed to arrange a meeting with the leader of the dholes to try to make amends peacefully. Shortly after he had set out with Dihrem and Shere Khan for the meeting, two strange vultures landed on the top of Salena and Bagheera's cave for a conversation. They had overheard the dholes planning to ambush the main leaders of the jungle at the meeting to be rid of them; when this was accomplished, the dholes could hunt far around the perimeter of their territory for a long time before anyone would hold them off. Succeed or not, the vultures would have a meal of leftover jungle cats, or many bodies of dholes.

Salena heard everything, and never thought twice about dashing from her cave when they were gone. She ran the entire way he and the others had traveled to catch them in time. She collapsed at their feet just within two miles of their meeting place; Bagheera was horrified when he caught sight of her swollen paws, now almost twice the size of his. Salena managed to pant out the truth amongst the scolds from everyone. She had their attention halfway through; when she finished, they were all furious with the dholes.

Just then, Baloo burst through the bushes; he had overheard the vultures talking as he napped underneath a tree near their cave, and was coming to rescue his friends as well. That had proven everything. When Dihrem declared that they should return home, Salena fell unconscious when she tried to stand. They were all horrified when she began to cry out in pain. Baloo carried her all the way back home; at least a dozen animals offered their homes along the way, but Salena refused each one…..she wanted to be home….._right then_. Shere Khan and Dihrem spotted the vultures along the way, and sent a message to the Red Dogs saying that the meeting was cancelled, and if they set paw out of their territory, herds of animals would be after them within the day.

Baloo shot inside the cave with Salena when they finally reached their home; after some brief explanations from Bagheera and Baloo, Maya immediately shooed them out, ordering them to run for Shere Ki, Dhara, and Yamini. Bagheera watched as every one of them jumped back with a gasp when they caught sight of the scene in the cave. Every one practically leapt inside to help as best as they could. They shooed him out, saying it was best if he waited outside. Bagheera couldn't help but think they would never understand what a torture that was…..to have to listen to the agonized cries and not be able to do a thing about it. He must have paced for hours; no amount of 'it will be alright soon's, or 'SIT DOWN's from the others calmed him. He froze every time someone bolted from the cave to retrieve water or herbs, only to shake his head and resume pacing when they offered no updates. Everyone else grew worried when night gave way to dawn, and when dawn turned into afternoon…..and the cries became fainter.

At last, just when Bagheera was beginning to think all was lost, an exhausted Maya appeared to tell him to come and see his cubs. Bagheera made his way through all those gathered around to find Salena resting with _four _nursing cubs. Astonishment washed over him as he made his way to her; she opened her eyes when he kissed her cheek and smiled up at him. "Bagheera," she had said in her gentle voice. "Come and meet you cubs."

He had crouched beside his brave wife and rested a paw on her back, as he was doing now, and felt joy wash over him as he took in the sight of their cubs. Everyone had met the long awaited cubs that night; Bagheera couldn't remember much…..the main one he remembered was when Dihrem had seen his grandchildren for the first time. He was ecstatic, of course; when Salena joked that he now had four other grandchildren to discipline, he had raised his head to her with a smile. "No," he had replied. "You and Bagheera get four children to discipline. But Maya and I…." He raised his eyebrow mischievously and began looking from cub to cub, as if trying to figure out who to spoil first. "I get five new grandchildren to spoil."

At the look on their faces, Shere Ki spoke up while nursing a starving Chara. "It's true. He had her for five minutes the other day and she came back rotten."

Salena and Bagheera nuzzled one another then; even while she slept, he watched over his little cubs, vowing to always protect them….no matter what it might cost. Dihrem, Maya, and Alpa had been able to stay just long enough to meet the children when they opened their eyes. They returned to their home at the far side of the jungle, just in time for Dihrem to resume his normal duties, on a joyful note. When the children were older, he and Salena would take the journey to let them see their aunt and grandparents. Dhara had decided that she finally found where she belonged, and decided to remain with them in their part of the jungle; Salena's family traveled back with the family of one of Yamini's children, who were heading back that way. Baloo must have decided Dhara was 'alright', because they were together the majority of the time from what Bagheera could see. Mowgli, Shanti, Ranjan, and a fast growing Alpana still visited with them regularly outside the Man Village. Bagheera could swear the man cub was taller every time he saw him.

Salena must have seen he was reminiscing again, and licked his cheek affectionately with a smile. "So what are you thinking about?"

Bagheera smiled back at her with a sweet grin. "How much I love you."

Salena smiled his favorite smile and touched her nose to his with shining eyes. Just then, a loud, booming voice called out to them from the river. "Hey! Who started this party without me?!"

Almost everyone sat up at once; Bagheera turned his head with a smile. _Baloo! _He and Dhara hadn't been seen in quite a while….everyone had started worrying about them. But then again….Baloo hardly ever missed a gathering. All the cubs woke up as Baloo floated to where they were and dragged himself from the river. Salena and Shere Ki sighed, knowing they would never get the little ones back to sleep. Salena looked around, then smiled at Baloo. "I thought you two fell off the earth! Where is Dhara?"

As if in answer, Dhara came floating down the river just behind Baloo. The great bear turned and took something from her. As Dhara pulled herself from the water, Baloo swung a baby cub around to the ground and smiled the shocked expressions. "Everyone! Meet BJ!"

Shere Khan didn't believe it. "What?"

Baloo spoke as if it was no surprise. "Baloo Junior!"

Shere Ki looked to a stunned Salena. "No way."

Baloo gave her a knowing smile. "That's what I said."

Bagheera was sure his jaw was hanging open as he stepped forward and examined the baby bear cub. When the cub saw him approaching, he grabbed his toes and rolled back on his bottom to smile up at him. He really was a 'BJ'…..he was the exact replica of Baloo, with the exception of his newly opened eyes, which were the bright gold of Dhara's. His little chubby cheeks turned up in bashfulness as everyone began to "aw" at him. Dhara giggled at his bashful look and picked him up. "What are you blushing at?" She asked the question as she ran a paw over the little tuft of wild fur of his head. The chubby cub just buried his face in her shoulder and spotted Chara and Lydia, who were peering at him curiously from behind Shere Ki.

Louie swung down from the tree to get a better look, then laughed in his crazy way. He and Baloo had been close when they were cubs. "Ha…ha….ha…..looky here! Bet that one was a surprise!"

Baloo just turned to the ape with a cool, calm look. "Don't you say a word."

Bagheera raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Though he thought Baloo would never reach the point where he was ready for this kind of responsibility, much less to settle down, it was here. Bagheera spoke carefully. "Well, this should be quite the adventure for you."

Baloo took little BJ in his arms and strutted over to Chara to tickle her under the chin; Seth somehow leapt onto his shoulder managed to hold on despite his young age. Baloo's eyes swirled in the way they always did when he felt a rhythm coming on; sure enough, his voice was all relaxed when he spoke. "It ain't bad. All I have to say is….." Bagheera rolled his eyes when he clapped his paws together.

"_Look for the…._

_Bare necessities,_

_The simple bare necessities. _

_Forget about your worry and your strife….." _

All the cubs began running after Baloo then. Shere Khan tried to catch Chara, but she had already dashed out of his reach. Shere Ki and Salena just smiled at one another knowingly. Bagheera just stayed where he was and watched. What would it hurt for Baloo to teach them a few life lessons? And they were having such a good time as he sung to them.

"_I mean the….._

_Bare necessities._

_That's why a bear can rest at ease, _

_With just the bare necessities of life!" _

Bagheera and Salena exchanged smiles as they watched the cubs playing together near Baloo. Bare necessities…..always a lesson in their travels….and the first lesson their children would learn. Shere Ki and Shere Khan had realized the same thing and shared a kiss. Bagheera rested his cheek against the top of her head when Salena laid her head on his shoulder. They didn't know how it would end, but one thing they did know is that, after all their travels, they were on another journey deeper into the jungle.

**THE END**

…**.Oh, my goodness! I can't believe we are finally done guys! I am so happy I could cry right now. Well, this was my very first story that I ever wrote and completed besides small pieces, and I had the most wonderful time whenever I got to work on putting this story together. I have been working on it since March, so it has been in progress for about 5 months. As of right now the story has 2,966 views, 114 supportive reviews, 5 favorites, and a follow! **

**I would like to take the time to acknowledge Disney and Rudyard Kipling for my inspiration; the original characters and some story elements were originated from them. I have always loved The Jungle Book, so I decided to write a story I thought of about it, and it was a success! I am proud of the way it turned out. I would love to thank you guys for reading, following in any way, and reviewing. It is because of you sharing your kind thoughts that I was able to finish the story. **

**I would love to hear more from you if you get the time, even if it is long after this story is completed. Like who is you favorite character, what is your favorite scene in the story, what you liked, what you were curious about….ect. I look forward to reading your opinions!**

**I've been considering doing a small sequel with the characters and their cubs, but I have yet to decide….I could really use opinions on that as well. But I will most likely do another side story in the near future. In the meantime, I have started another story and will be working on that next. If you like Treasure Planet, I hope you will check out my new story. It's called **_The Mission_ **and it's turning out pretty well so far. I would love to hear about that as well if you like the read. **

**Anyway, that's all I've got for now. Again, I really hope you enjoyed this journey into the jungle and that it is something you will remember. Feel free to check back for more stories. Thank you so much! Until next time!**

**-Angelwriter84…..**


End file.
